Why not?
by SaraiHyuga
Summary: Moving in with a stranger? Spending a whole year with him? Falling in love with him! Why not... A story about two students that hate each other from the moment they meet...Will they be able to get through it? Will they find a way to deal with each other? What effect will feelings have on them? Rated M for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, whoever is reading this, hi...**

**I rewrote the first chapter and I hope there won't be any problems anymore. If there still is something that bothers you, please PM me and I'll try to correct my mistake. **

**However, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The day was awful enough even without Naruto's voice on the phone. He was too loud, too annoying, too enthusiastic about everything. And the worst of all - too optimistic.

" Oh, come on, what are you so worried about? If there isn't a place there, then you'll go to the places downtown, it's not that bad, you'll just have to wake up earlier! Or you could move in with me!"

" Your 'apartment', as you call it is only one room!" Sasuke sighed in the phone and heard Naruto's voice coming from the other side.

" Whatever, teme, just go and check that place. And hurry up, because someone could be taking it while we're talking!" Naruto closed the phone, which caused Sasuke to look up to the fancy office building in front of him. He was really tired. The whole morning he had spent on looking for a nice room in one of the student campuses in the city of Konoha. And yet-no luck. He entered with a frown and headed to the reception desk.

The receptionist, Saitou Yuki, as the boy had read on the metal plate on her chest, was a young, blonde woman with blue childish eyes and a gentle smile. When she looked up to Sasuke, she obviously forgot how to breath, which wasn't uncommon for the females in his presence. He knew what effect he had on the women, and now, he intended on using it.

" Hello." he said with a charming smile and the girl behind the desk smiled brightly.

" Welcome to Konoha Leaf Complex, how can I help you?"

" You see, I am looking for an apartment..."

Before he even finished, the receptionist interfered.

" You'll have to talk to the manager, Mister Umino. Please, let me lead you to his office."

She stood up and made him a sign to follow her. She headed down the hallway, trying to walk seductively, but Sasuke wasn't falling for it. If he wasn't that nervous, he would have acknowledged the beauty of the woman, that seemed no older than him. Maybe she was a student at the university as well...Sasuke frowned _'I have to find a job, too...'_ he thought and sighed. However, they reached the office and Yuki opened the door, letting him enter. There were other two girls in there, already. Sasuke sighed.

" I am sorry for making you wait this long, ladies. Mister Umino certainly had a meeting with the directors, so maybe he will be a few more minutes late. I am sorry. If you need anything..."

" No, thanks. " one of the girls said, and Sasuke almost choked, when he saw her pink hair. After her answer Yuki bowed a little and closed the door.

Sasuke threw a brief look at the pink haired girl. She had small and delicate features. The bangs, falling on both sides of her pale face were separated from the other locks, that were gathered together in a ponytail. Not only her features, but also her body was delicate, or at least, it seemed so. She wasn't very tall and she was thin. Her whole arms and legs were exposed. She was wearing denim shorts and a large singlet that was almost covering them. It was fitting her feminine body there was something rather annoying in her. She seemed like one of those girls who never stop speaking and always gossip around. Or maybe it was just the pink hair.

The other girl was also small in general. She had long dark hair and pale eyes. Although it was august and everybody preferred almost stripping in the streets than wearing clothes, she was dressed in jeans and a purple and gray sweater. Sasuke looked at her as if she was dense and turned to the window. He was watching the bright sun, the almost empty street, the shops, that were closed in this Sunday was really, really nervous. f there was anything he hated more than sweets, it was waiting.

" Would you please stop?" a girl said and Sasuke turned around to see, that the rosette was looking at him really annoyed. It was probably the same expression he was bearing all day.

" What?" he asked back, slightly confused.

" Stop clanking on the window frame...it's pissing me off..."

He looked at his fingers to realize, that she was right. He wasn't doing it intentionally, actually. He removed his fingers from the frame, but something in him grew angrier and angrier at the sight of the girl.

" Oh, I'm sorry." he said and his voice was dripping with sarcasm. The expression of the girl changed from grateful to furious again." I am on the urge of killing somebody, because that's the last place I have a chance to find where to sleep this year, unless I want to spend my freshman year in the subway. And excuse me for bothering your silence, but unless you don't want to be the one that will be killed, just shut the fuck up and stop complaining!"

He inhaled to calm himself. But the girl obviously wasn't calm. At all...

" What makes you think that I'm in a better situation?" She snapped back, almost screamed, actually. " I am tired of idiots like you, who are always trying to make people guilty...well, you know what? It's not working!"

_So she's here for an apartment as well_, he thought, _stupid psycho!_

He was about to tell her something rather rude, but the crack of the door interrupted him. A man with spiky black hair, that was collected in a ponytail, entered the room. Both, Sasuke and the girl, narrowed their eyes at him. The second girl only smiled shyly at him. There was something disturbing in him, probably the fact, that he had a scar, running through the bridge of his nose.

" Hello there, you must be Miss Haruno and Mister Uchiha... And you are..."

" Hyuga Hinata, sir. I am only accompanying." the weird girl with the sweater said and the man nodded at her.

" OK, my name is Umino Iruka. Sorry for making you wait, but I had a meeting with the directors, who were late...however, please, sit!"b

The man sat on the chair behind the desk and pointed the two other chairs to the young students. They looked at each other with looks full of hatred and sat against the manager of the complex.

" Now, such young, beautiful, lovely creatures you are!" the man said and Sasuke felt like snorting, but kept it in. The girl next to him smiled warmly and Sasuke rolled his eyes. " I believe that both of you are going to be students in Konoha University, right?"

The both teens nodded, which irritated Sasuke. So there was a chance that he would also meet that psycho in the university!

" And you will be freshmen, right? If you weren't you would have known, that it's extremely dangerous to go hunt an apartment at the end of the vacation..." After the kids before him said nothing, he continued. " However, I know why you're here so let's get down to business! Like I said, it's dangerous to leave that for so late. We only have one room left. "

" I want it." the girl said after she and Sasuke glared at each other for a while.

" Wait...what? No way! I want it too!" the boy said and looked at Iruka, who was massaging his temple with his forefingers.

" I was here first, you demented!" the girl shrieked and growled furiously.

" May I..." the director interjected, looking at his two potential clients and closed the laptop before him " The apartment we have to offer is a two-bedroom. There's the possibility of you two sharing it."

Silence. The panting of the four people in the room was to be heard until...

" NO FUCKING WAY!" the girl screamed.

" Hn. " the boy said in a loud and clear voice, which in his case meant something like 'Yeah, i'd rather poison myself that living with this hysterical woman!'

Iruka sighed totally annoyed by the teens. AND he was nervous because Kakashi made him wait for an hour at the meeting.

" I may say, that neither of yobother choice. You are both going to be freshmen this fall, I bet you still haven't found proper jobs, that will be enough for your feeding and rent."

" Why don't you just give me the apartment ...I am sure she'll figure something on her own!" Sasuke groaned annoyed, earning himself a furious look from the pink-haired girl.

" Same goes to you, you..."

" Mister Uchiha. Please, behave." Iruka sighed. " What about this? Why don't you let me show you the apartment first? I believe you might change your opinion after that, OK?"

The teens looked at each other bitterly, but stood up and followed the director out of the main building. They took a path, leading behind the offices and their eyes widened. They were staying in front of a huge park with some buildings here and there. But the paths leading to each of the different buildings were beautiful, as well as the other grounds. There were marble statues, fountains, flowers, trees. It was classy and beautiful, which made Sasuke frown even more. That would be too expensive, even if it was a one-bedroom apartment. Sasuke reminded himself, that he had to find a job as soon as possible.b

" Here, follow me." Iruka said and took one of the paths. He entered the building at the end of it. Sasuke looked around. Each path was leading to a building. On the door there was a big letter, in this case it was 'B'. Kakashi unlocked it. " Each building has five one-bedroom apartments and one two-bedrooms apartment. It's the only one on the second floor, come."

He went up the stairs, followed by the teens. The building was quite big. At the end of the stairs there was a door, which Iruka unlocked with a card. He opened the door and let them come in. Sasuke heard the girls gasping. This place was awesome. They were now in a vestibule, leading to a huge living room. There were also two identical rooms, two bathrooms, one attached to each room, a kitchen, a balcony, and a laundry room.

Sasuke immediately felt attached to this place. But affording this place on his own was quite the issue. Judging by the girl's face, she was thinking the same. She was looking at him, as if thinking how long they could live together without killing each other. At least, that's how Sasuke was looking at her.

" Well, what do you think?" Iruka appeared in the living room, that was literally empty, because it wasn't furnished. Neither were the bedrooms.

" You won't give it to me alone, would you?" the girl sighed.

" Or me?"

" No, I won't." Kakashi smiled under his mask. " So, do we have a deal, or will you be teaming up at the subway station?"

The two teens looked at each other once again. Sasuke knew he hated the Haruno , hate was too gentle... From her attitude to her gorgeous face to her beautiful body and her bright emerald eyes…he stopped himself right there. This wan't about the apartment anyway, it was about his education. He sighed and managed to say something.

" I...don't mind as long as you don't mind..." the boy wondered if she was as stubborn as she looked like and was surprised to hear her answer.

" Why not..." she said in a gentler voice than before. She almost seemed friendly. He narrowed his eyes.

" Excellent! Now, shall we return to the office to sign the papers? We should also discuss the rent and ways of payment..." he opened the door and waited the teens to get out before locking it. They got out of the B-5 apartment and out of the B-building.

It was easy to find the way back to the main office building, where the staff was staying. All paths were leading to it and to a huge pool with water slides and springboards in the opposite direction. Sasuke smirked. Naruto would be jealous as hell.

Once they were in Kakashi's office once again, he took a folder full of documents and took out a pen.

" First of all...that's the monthly rent." He wrote down a number and slid it to the teens, who looked at it kind of scared from what they'd see. It wasn't that much as Sasuke had expected, but it still was way too much for a single person. And that was without the food and other money. It should have been alright if the girl wasn't late with her half of the rent, or he himself. _I need to find a job,_ he though again, _quickly._

They both nodded understandingly at Iruka and he crumpled the piece of paper. Hinata was looking out of the window.

" OK. We're cool with that, I see. The rent must be paid by the end of every month for the next one. Another thing. I tell you right away, if you're about to throw parties during the semester, I beg of you, don't go overboard and always invite me! I am the soul of the company!" the man chuckled, but the teens looked at him with stone faces. Sasuke would never throw a party. He didn't like them. But he looked at his future roommate and sighed. She seemed like a noisy person, just like Naruto. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with parties too.

" OK...you must pay an earnest for September..."

" When?" asked the girl and Sasuke concentrated on the man's reply.

" By the end of August. And you can also move in till the end of that month."

" Can we pay it now?" the girl asked again and Iruka nodded.

" Well, yes, but it's not obligatory." he said, but both teens before him were taking out money from their pockets. " OK, I guess you'll split everything from now on...that makes..."

He wrote another number on the paper. He doesn't like talking about money, Sasuke figured out.

They both nodded and handed the man the amount of money that were needed. Iruka nodded briefly and typed something on his laptop. He then turned back to the teens and too out a document from the folder.

" Are you sure about it?"

_NO!,_ Sasuke was thinking, but he looked at the girl who nodded, and nodded himself.

" Sign here and here." the director showed them and after the girl signed, she handed Sasuke the document and the pen, trying not to touch him. Sasuke noticed and snorted mockingly. He quickly signed and returned the paper to the owner of the complex.

He opened one of the drawers on the desk, took out two cards with B-5 printed on them and handed them to the future residents of the two-bedroom apartment.

" Welcome to Konoha Leaf Compex!"

Well, shit. Sasuke looked at the girl beside him, who extended her tiny arm.

" Haruno Sakura."

He took it and answered as coldly as possible.

" Uchiha Sasuke."

They left the main building of Konoha Leaf Complex and stared at each other a bit hesitantly. Hinata tried to smile, but blushed instead and hurried to cover her face.

" Well, eer, I guess I'll see you in September..." Sasuke said and couldn't hide the hope in his voice. Like hell he didn't want to meet that girl more than the time he had to spend with her in the campus anyway.

" Yeah...till then...Come on, Hinata!" the girls turned around and headed towards the corner of the street but Sasuke kept on staring at their backs.

He knew, that this wouldn't work. At some point, he knew that she'd run out of the apartment with her luggage, screaming. But then his thoughts changed. What if he was the one that would run away...As much as he had found out about Haruno Sakura in the last 20 minutes, she wasn't a polite, nor a patient person. Yes, it was very much possible, that he'd be the one giving up on that...

" Aaah, vicious woman!" he murmured and turned around in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**To all of you that think that this is a rip off of Close Encounters by JinnySkeans, I want to ensure you, that it wasn't intentional, really! My story doesn't have anything to do with that other story. And you'll see that for yourself, if you even give this story a chance. However, it is your opinion...**

**I have put quite much effort and time in writing this, so I hope you'll acknowledge my work.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_" _Now that's so shitty..." Naruto said in a really non-supportive tone and took another bite from his slice of pizza.

" How about you help me , huh? Get your lazy ass here!" Sasuke said. He was trying to attach the wires of his new TV to the corner of the room, but was failing miserably, as he was trying to hold the nails, the hammer and the wires in one hand, while he was trying to balance on the ladder with the other, because he didn't want to end up on the floor with a broken from the hammer skull. Naruto stuffed the remaining pizza in his mouth and stood up from the oh so comfortable bed that Sasuke had assembled all by himself. He took the nails from Sasuke's hand and kept the cables near the corner of the room. The Uchiha took one of the nails and started grinding it into the wall. Soon, they were over with that and Naruto rewarded himself with another slice of the extra-large pizza from the pizzeria on the corner of the street. Sasuke, however, snorted and started moving his wardrobe. to the corner, where it would hide the cables.

" Why are you here anyway? You still have a lot of time until the end of the month."

" I don't want to leave everything for the last moment. " the boy said and successfully dragged it to its place without breaking any limb of Naruto, who was weltering on the ground.

" Or you just don't want to meet that roommate of yours..." the blonde said and Sasuke froze.

Strike for the knucklehead. He was here this early, because he wanted to avoid Sakura. Fortunately, she wasn't there yet, which Sasuke was happy about. He could work in peace with his best friend.

" Stop trying to be witty...it's not working." Sasuke said and sat on his bed. He took the last slice of pizza and chewed it lazily. He was tired from all day working on his room. Naruto, on the other side was full of energy and was jumping around, annoying the living shit out of Sasuke. At that moment, he heard female voices and cursed . The blonde obviously heard them too and tried hard not to laugh at his friend's expression.

Somebody knocked on the door.

" Go away!" Sasuke said, but Naruto hit him in the ribs and opened the door. There was a pink-haired girl with wide, angry emerald eyes, that was looking at her roommate.

" What's this? " She kicked something in the room and Sasuke looked at his soccer shoes.

" Shoes..." Sasuke said and got up from the bed. The girl looked at him furious, knowing that he was making fun of her.

" And why exactly were they in the middle of the living room?"

" Because that's my apartment."

" You...That's not your apartment! That's OUR apartment! And you'll have to keep these away from the general premises! "

Sasuke snorted, but knew that she was right. He slipped past her and entered the living room, to only see another girl. She was tall, thin, fair-skinned. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

" You must be Sakura's roommate, the_ jerk._" she smiled politely and Sasuke snorted once again and left for the kitchen. He just wanted to be alone, or with Naruto, most. The girl screamed behind him. " I'm Ino! The best friend!"

Sasuke took a glass and filled it with water. He wasn't thirsty, yet he drank it. How the hell has it come to this?! Why was the universe so cruel. He didn't mind sharing an apartment. No. And sharing it with a girl-it was a bonus! But that girl, why did it have to be her?! They were like ice and fire, like a dog and a cat!

Naruto creeped into the room with the hugest grin Sasuke had ever seen on his face and he had seen a lot of them!

" Dude, you said she was a girl, but you didn't say she was a smokin'-hot-girl!" Naruto whispered as he approached Sasuke. He couldn't deny that. She was hot and beautiful. " And her friend just confirms my theory that gorgeous people only befriend gorgeous as well! Take us, for example! I am breathtaking and you're fine as well..."

" Naruto, shut up..." Sasuke said and sighed, as the rosette entered the kitchen, followed by the blonde.

" We need to talk."

" Is it about my sneakers? Because if it is, they're already in my room and I don't see why you are overreacting about them." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, who did the same.

" No, it's not about that. "

" Then I prefer not talking to you at all...That would make our lives better and easier."

" Stop acting like that!" the girl was suddenly angry again. " I just wanted us to be, well, not friends, but it would be nice if we didn't hate each other, don't you think? We're going to live together for a whole year, after all."

" Do you think you could do that?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

" Do you think _you_ could do that?" Sakura shot back with a smirk, obviously happy that made him furious once again.

" Fine."

" Fine. Let''s start with the rent. Don't be late with it."

" Same goes to you!" Sasuke growled. " And don't even try furnishing the common rooms the way you want. We should...compromise."

The girls exchanged glances and finally, Sakura turned to him.

" OK, compromise. That's fine. As long as you don't throw your dirty stuff all over the house, it would be fine, I think..."

Sasuke nodded and looked at her again.

" What about the food in the house?"

" That's what I wanted to talk about, too, but we'll have time later. I have work to do now. Let's go, Ino."

Sasuke snorted, as they left the kitchen.

" I don't see why you don't like her. She seems normal, for a girl.." Naruto turned to Sasuke, who sighed.

Honestly, he didn't know. Maybe it was her behavior, her attitude. But maybe it was the fact how she reacted to him. She wasn't like other girls, who would immediately faint at the sight of him. Probably because she was even cooler than him. He had never seen a girl like her before. She was so beautiful and -

Sasuke shook his head furiously. He hated her! That was one of the reasons! She hasn't left his mind, since he met her, which was annoying as fuck. He did not like her! He did NOT like her! NO!

" Come, let's go get something to eat.." Sasuke said and Naruto opened his mouth.

" But we just ate!"

" No, YOU just ate, I only got one slice. Let's go..." Sasuke headed towards the door, when Naruto suddenly stopped.

" At least try to be friendly. Ask them if they want anything! NOW!"

" No fucking way! Let's go..."

" Teme...you better go ask them, before I tell her how you checked her out, while she was leaving the kitchen!"

Sasuke looked at his annoying friend.

" I wasn't checking her out! I was thinking..."

" Yeah right...go ask them!" Naruto demented. Sasuke didn't want to argue with him, plus, although he didn't want to agree with her, she was right. It would be easier if they were friends, or at least, not enemies.

He headed towards the other bedroom and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" he heard her from the inside of the room.

" We're going to the supermarket. You want anything?" he asked with his coldest tone. He wanted to hit himself, really. He felt stupid. After a while, Sakura answered.

" Yeah, two apples."

" Is that it?" Sasuke asked surprised and after he received an 'Aa' he snorted and returned to Naruto. "Let's go."

* * *

" Ino, give me the sheet!"

Ino handed her the blue sheets and observed her while she was putting it on the newly put bed.

" You didn't tell me he was such an eye-candy!" the blonde said accusingly.

" Ino, don't talk about him, please. He's the worst person I've ever met! He'a just a total jerk!"

" He offered to buy us food..." the blonde defended him and Sakura snorted, leaving the bed unfinished. " That was somehow..kind of him. And you said that he hated you!"

" He does!" the other girl sighed. " Don't look at me like that! You saw how he acted in the kitchen!"

" That's because you were acting the same way! He tried, you must try too! Prepare dinner or something! Or offer him help with, I don't know, hanging the curtains?"

Sakura laughed dryly.

" Fine. I'll try. Just because I don't want my first year in university to be hell!"

" That's the spirit, girl!" Ino looked at her watch. " It's 2PM, they left an hour ago! I want my fucking apple!"

She said that and in the exact same moment, they heard the door slamming. Ino looked at Sakura with the words written in her eyes. The rosette sighed and stood up. She got out of her room and went to the kitchen, where the two boys were talking about some video games. When he saw her, Sasuke pointed a bag on the table with his chin. Sakura tried to smile, but it appeared as a frown. She approached the table and in one the bag, she found about 5 kilograms apples. She looked back at her roommate confused.

" What? We took a bit more apples, because we'll eat from them as well! " Sasuke said, when she caught her gaze.

" I'll go get my purse, I'll be right back. "

" Why would you get your purse."

" Pay you the apples..." Sakura said confused.

" Are you serious?!" Sasuke turned to her, with his eyebrows raised. " You wanted two fucking apples! You don't have to pay for that...It's...alright..."

Sakura looked at him slightly surprised, She didn't expect that. However, it was her turn to be nice. She smiled brightly.

" Alright, I'll cook the dinner then! What do you like eating?"

" I got you two apples and you want to cook for me? You know, you don't have to do that..." Sasuke said, eyes widened, voice shaking from the shock.

" It's not about the apples. I'm just trying to be nice, that's all...do you eat meat? Sweets? "

" Meat -yes, sweets-never." Sasuke answered after a while.

" Ooh, I see why you're so grumpy..." the girl commented and got out of the room, before he could say anything. Sasuke, however, heard her screaming. " INO! Come, we're going to cook for tonight!"

He massaged his temple and sighed.

" She'll cook for you? Dude... . ." Naruto said and punched Sasuke's shoulder playfully.

" Shut up and come help me get the sofa up here..." Sasuke dragged Naruto out of B-building, where , on the path, a dark leather sofa was staying. He arrived to see bags, full with curtains, pillows, pictures and other stuff, covering it. " What the-"

" They're mine. I brought them to decorate the apartment." Sakura said behind him and Sasuke looked at her with disbelief.

" Ne way we're putting pink curtains...nor pink pillows!"

The girl pursed her lips in a straight line and clenched her fists. Sasuke was ready to hear her complaining, but she simply nodded.

" OK. Okay, we compromise, right? Whatever, we'll talk when I come back...let's go, Ino..."

The girls slid past the boys and soon they disappeared from their sight.

" God..." Sasuke sighed and lifted the sofa from the one side. Naruto took it on the other side and helped Sasuke bring it upstairs without saying a word about the girls.

* * *

" It's ready, boys!" Sakura called from the kitchen and Sasuke and Naruto, who have just finished with hanging the bookshelves in the living room, stared at each other and joined the girl in the kitchen. The table was set and there were three plates.

" It's spaghetti bolognese...I hope you'll like it.." the rosette said and threw her apron on one of the kitchen cabinets. She then placed herself on the nearest chair and waved to the boys to sit.

" Where's Ino?" Naruto asked friendly and picked up his fork.

" Oh, she has a date, so she had to leave sooner..." Sakura said and inserted the spaghetti in her mouth.

Sasuke thought, that spaghetti was probably the worst food if you wanted to show manners in eating. The girl, however, didn't seem to care at all. She was eating the way Sasuke ate in front of his brother and Naruto. Like a pig, in other words. So he wasn't trying to impress anybody and ate calmer than before.

" Well?" she said after a while and looked up to them. " How is it?"

" Absolutely delicious!" Naruto answered and earned himself a bright smile.

" It's...very good..." Sasuke said, after the blonde kicked him under the table.

" Thank you, guys..." Sakura said, feeling relieved.

The rest of the meal they ate in silence. After they were ready, Sakura put the dishes in the sink and turned to the boys.

" You are a culinary master!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded unwillingly. " As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go."

" Oh, really? Pity..." Sakura said and her eyes drifted to Sasuke for a moment. She didn't want to be alone with him.

Naruto stood up and the other boy followed him into the vestibule.

" You just want to leave me alone with her, don't you, you little..." Sasuke began, but Naruto laughed.

" Yeah, Einstein, now go and be polite. She was trying to be nice all day long. She even accepted not to put the pillows! Now go and release your charm!"

With that, Naruto left and Sasuke felt the urge to kick him on the staircase. However, he returned to the kitchen. Sakura was washing the dishes. He slowly approached her and stood next to her. He took one of the dirty dishes and washed it himself. She looked up to him, quite amused.

" You're trying to be nice because Naruto asked you, or because you want it?"

" Both." Sasuke said and she smirked, while drying the already washed stuff.

" That's good...tell me about yourself. All I know is your name."

" What do you want to know about me?"

" I don't know...OK, let me start then." Sakura said and left for the living room. Sasuke felt obliged to follow her. " I lived in the suburbs of Konoha with my parents. I don't have any siblings. I like playing trivia and memorizing stuff. Which makes me a good student with high grades and stuff... I got a biology scholarship, and I plan on becoming a doctor. That's most of it.."

Sasuke though for a while.

" I lived in different countries over the years, with my brother. My parents are dead. I like walking on my own, when I have nothing else to do. I train soccer. And I will study economy in Konoha University."

" I-I'm sorry about your parents..." Sakura said and Sasuke saw compassion in her eyes.

" No need to be sorry...car accident, things happen, people die..." he said calmly and turned to the TV. " Wanna watch something? I have brought movies from home..."

* * *

**I hope you now see the difference between the fanfictionsand I really hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**I'll try to post as soon as possible! xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give a massive thank you to one of my best friends - Mina. I know that you're reading this and I know that you know, that I love you! (lol :D) I wanted to thank you for always supporting me and helping me handle everything! Thank you for encouraging me for this story, although it wasn't liked by the people! Thank you for always being there!**

**Now, there it goes, chapter 3, I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Her head ached. Maybe it was because of last night's arguing over which movie they should watch. They ended up with going back to their rooms with frowns on their faces. She had tried...and in her opinion it was a success. The spaghetti she had cooked were awesome, and she knew it. However, the boy was stupid, stubborn, immature, irritating. Everything she was. They were the same, but yet so different. She took her cell with a sigh and called her mother.

" Hello...it's me, Sakura."

" Oh, Sakura! Why haven't you called earlier?! I was so..."

" No need to be worried, mum!" Sakura rolled her eyes. " I called to tell you I found a nice apartment and I have a roommate. "

" A roommate?'' her mother asked and the rosette could hear her mutter on the phone. " I told you you should have gone earlier! However, how is she? Are you going along well?"

Sakura gulped. Yup, that would be quite awkward, but she assumed it was better to tell her now, than later, when she'd find out herself...

" It's a he. And yeah, sort of..."

There was silence .

" Mum?"

" Sakura, is there something you haven't told me?"

The girl sighed again, this time-annoyed by her mother.

" No, mum, there's nothing. I literally HAD to share the apartment with him, because it was the last decent place in here...And I called to tell you that I'll sleep at Ino's this weekend. Hinata will be there as well. "

" Don't change the subject." her mother scolded on the phone. " You better tell me that you protect yourself!"

" MUM!" Sakura shrieked. " Stop it! There's nothing! Just roommates! I have to go unpack stuff now, so I have to close. I just wanted you to know that I won't be coming home this weekend and that I'm perfectly fine."

" OK, princess, I love you..."

" Love you too, mum!"

Sakura threw her phone on the bed and dressed properly. She got out of the room and met Sasuke in the hallway. He was half-naked. He was wearing dark silver trousers, a pajama, actually. His chest was bare, revealing breathtaking abs and muscles to Sakura. His dark hair was messy and his eyes were still half-closed.

" Good morning..." Sakura said and looked up at his face, trying hard not to pay attention to his smooth skin.

" You know how early it is? Why the hell did you have to shout on the phone?!"

" I was talking with my mother." she said as if it explained everything. He snorted and headed to the kitchen, where he started making coffee.

" Do you want?"

" Aaa, yes..." Sakura said and sat on the nearest chair. She was watching his muscular back, as he was moving around. Yeah, it was obvious that he was a sporty-type. But she thought that he wasn't only that. He seemed smart, although she'd never say that out loud. There was something in his eyes that was showing the intelligence flowing out of him. But yet, he was a sports-guy. That kind of guys were always stupid and selfish.

" Would you stop staring at me?! It's giving me the creeps." Sasuke snapped at her, bringing her back to the earth.

" I wasn't staring at you! I was thinking!" she said and turned her head in the exactly opposite direction of him, now staring at a blank wall.

Sasuke smirked. It was the exact same excuse he had used the previous day with Naruto. He sipped coffee in two cups and handed one of them to the girl, who looked at him doubtfully.

" I warn you, that if you had poisoned it, the rent would all go to you and you could never handle it on your own!"

" Maybe I should have poisoned it, after all, it would have been worth it...just shut up for a second and enjoy the silence for a while..." he said and closed his eyes, drinking form the coffee. Jeez, she was annoying, First, waking him up from the other side of the apartment with her shrieks, now babbling non-stop. How would he live with that a whole year!?

She didn't say anything else, while drinking her own coffee. When she was done with it, she stood up and washed her cup and turned to Sasuke.

" Do you want to go take a look around the campus? Go to the pool? Or just wander around the city? Or maybe go visit the university?" the girl was carefully looking at him.

" Why would I spend my day with you of all people?"

" And why not?" she shot back " You see, we're going to live a whole year together, whether you like it or not, so I am the one who's trying to release the tension between us, OK? At least be a little supportive!"

Sasuke snorted and looked away from her tiny body, that was dressed in leggings and a tunic. _Go to the pool? _The question was still clinging in his head. Of course he'd want to go to the pool with her! Like hell he did! But was it a good idea? No, not at all... but he couldn't stop the images of the rosette in just bikini and a bra creeping in his mind.

" Fine, but I'll call Naruto to come. We could go to the pool and then have a pizza, OK?"

" OK, but I'll invite a friend too..."

" Hn."

Sasuke returned to his room and quickly dialed Naruto. And sighed. He had failed. He had fallen in her trap. The trap of her beauty.

* * *

" What the hell is wrong with her?" Naruto looked at the girl confused and Sasuke looked up to see who he was talking about. It was the same girl that was in the office of Iruka when he first met Sakura. And she was now in long, black jeans and a T-shirt with long sleeves. It was probably the hottest day in the month, but she was dressed as if it was winter.

" She's just shy." Sakura told them and jumped to hug her friend. They started talking about some girly stuff, while entering the rosette's room, not even giving the boys the chance to greet.

" Wha- weren't we going to the pool? Why did they go in there?"

" We're changing!" Sakura's voice flew to them and Sasuke sighed. " We'll be there in a minute!"

This minute turned out to be half an hour. When they finally came out, Sasuke and Naruto were playing COD on the newly installed Xbox in Sasuke's room. And now, they had difficulties with stopping with the game. Yes, they were nineteen years old, quite big for video games, but hey, it wasn't them that took half an hour to put some swimsuits on!

They all headed to the pool, which wasn't full. There were only two more people, one of them, Sasuke recognized. That was the receptionists, Yuki. The blonde girl was resting in the arms of a boy in the water. They seemed happy. When she saw the approaching group, Yuki waved enthusiastically at Sasuke, who answered with a nod. They all threw their stuff in a huge pile on the ground. Naruto and Sasuke removed their shirts and looked at each other's face to only see the other's grin. Without a command they started running towards the water, where Yuki and her possible boyfriend, tried to faster get out of the way, since they didn't want to get their heads broken by the idiots. They both jumped off of the edge and formed balls in the air. When they fell in the water, they caused a disaster. Water was covering the ground in radius of two meters around the huge pool.

They started fooling around in the water. Sakuorra caught herself smiling at the view, it was like a cadre from a movie. But as soon as she turned to Hinata she frowned again.

" Get that off and go in the fucking pool! Hinata, what f I call INO?" Sakura said darkly and the girl next to her shivered, as she released the grip around the towel. It revealed her slender body with pleasing feminine curves, dressed in a scarce piece of a swimsuit. She hurried to get into the water, before anyone could see her. Sakura shook her head in disbelief and removed her own towel.

Sasuke's gaze was fixed on the girl. God ,he had no imagination at all! The images he was picturing in his head earlier had nothing to do with that! She was simply... outrageous. If Hinata's cloth was scarce, then Sakura's was just...insufficient. It was barely covering the areas, that should be in nobody's sight at public. But something in him sang joyfully. The girl started walking towards the pool in agonizing slowness. Suddenly, she stopped.

" If you continue staring at me, I swear I'll call Iruka and tell him that you're a silly pervert and that you threaten my soundness. "

Sasuke frowned at her and harnessed all his willpower to return his eyes on her face.

" If you don't want me to stare then actually put something on!" he hissed and turned to Naruto, who was talking to Hinata. The girl was red and Sasuke knew, that his friend was trying to flirt with her, successfully, judging by the grin on his face. He only felt something hit his back and turned around. Obviously, Sakura had thrown a ball at him.

" That's one of the most expensive stuff I have, so be a little appreciative and at least tell me I look good!"

Sasuke looked at her, amazed by her insolence. He snorted loudly.

" And what if I don't?" he asked and after a short silence, she answered.

" I'll know that there's something wrong with you...Are you gay?"

Well, THAT was self-confidence. Too much self-esteem. And some nerve. All three of which, Sasuke had himself and respected in other people. But in her? It was like someone had stabbed him in the back with a knife. He simply snorted and turned her back to her, diving under the cold water of the pool. Thank goodness, it was cold! He got out of the water a bit calmer and turned slightly to her.

" I am not gay. But I don't think you look good... you remind me of a whore in that thing.." he said and observed her. Every emotion that ran through her face was obvious. Surprise, rationalization, offence, hurt, resentment, outrage...

" That's not the way to speak to a woman, Mister Uchiha!" Yuki called from the other side of the pool and Sasuke realized that everybody had listened to them. " And you look stunning, Miss Haruno, don't listen to him!"

Sakura smiled briefly at the receptionist and then turned back to Sasuke.

" You know what? I ain't even mad...I don't care! I don't need your opinion!"

" Then don't ask for it the next time!" Sasuke shot back and dived under the water.

* * *

They spent the morning in the pool, Sasuke and Sakura avoiding each other, using Naruto and Hinata as their messengers. Yuki and her boyfriend, Jin, have left shortly after the group arrived. It turned out, that they were second years in Konoha University and they were working for Konoha Leaf Complex, having an ensured apartment there, as personal.

However, when they went back to B-building, it was already becoming time for lunch, so Naruto was sent off to the corner to buy a pizza and drinks.

When he returned, the others have already changed back into normal clothes, which only left him. He quickly changed and joined the others in the living room.

" We need a fat penguin..." he suddenly said and everybody looked at him confused and he finished "...to break the ice."

He let out a giggle, but nobody found his joke funny, so they simply opened the pizza box.

" Perfection..." Sasuke whispered as he chewed his slice of pizza. Naruto was already on his second slice.

" Well, is that all we're going to do today?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

" We'll play something on the Xbox..." Naruto said, while chewing. " Like...Call of Duty or Guitar Hero..."

" You play on a guitar? " Hinata slightly raised her eyebrows and Naruto nodded.

" Yeah, me and the teme had a group before. But we stopped, because, well, there wasn't any development. And because we were the only ones in the band who could actually play properly. The others were shit!"

" What do you play?" Sakura asked and turned to the boys.

" We are both lead guitars. And Sasuke sings, too..."

" We WERE lead guitars and I USED to sing..." the raven haired guy corrected and Naruto sighed.

" Well, it's decided then, we'll play Guitar Hero!" Sakura said cheerfully.

" What did you say?" Sasuke asked, giving her the chance to change her answer.

" Oh, you heard me. WE are going to play with YOU Guitar Hero. Now please, stop being a whiny bitch and finish that pizza of yours, so that I could beat the shit out of you!"

" Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked tauntingly.

" It certainly is, Uchiha!" the expression on her face did something to Sasuke. He stood up and leaned on the table...

" Bring it on, Pinky!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review and submit ideas for both my stories!**

**Have a nice week! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank you for the reviews and the nice messages! **

**Here's chapter 4. I had thought of something much much longer, but I didn't feel like typing, so I decided in splitting it. So basically, this is something like a transition to the upcoming events in Konoha Leaf Complex.**

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

He was looking incredulously at the screen. No, it wasn't possible. A third game in a row with him. And two with Naruto before that. The girl turned out to be quite good. Actually...too good. And he didn't like that. It was making him furious. Hated her? Bitch please, he loathed her!

" What is it...did I hurt your man-pride? Or your ego?" Sakura asked innocently and laughed, when Sasuke growled at her.

" ONE MORE GAME!" he said and prepared his guitar.

" Just accept it...you won't win. I'm just too good!" she said and handed the guitar to Naruto. " I am bored. He's not a challenge at all! And I thought you said you were the only ones that could play properly from your group.

" But you're not fair either, Sakura!" Hinata laughed and emptied her glass, full of soda. Sakura had given her some more normal for the summer clothes, and the Hyuga was resting in tight knee-long leggings and a large shirt. " You never told them, that you have played the guitar since you could , well, move your fingers...it's been almost seventeen years..."

Naruto turned around and faced the rosette with disbelief in his eyes.

" That's totally unfair then! You didn't tell us you were a pro!" he screamed friendly and Sakura chuckled. Sasuke snorted and left the guitar on his bed, taking a sip from his blonde, however, didn't shut up. "However, I don't feel like playing. Let's do something! Let's watch a movie!"

" No way I'm watching a movie with her!" Sasuke quickly said and Sakura nodded in agreement. Last night they had spent an hour, a fucking hour, to argue, whether they should watch Fast and Furious or Fight Club. And they had both given up. It was impossible to live through this once again.

" It's a nice day, why don't we go to the other dorms and see how Ino and Sai are doing?" Hinata suggested to Sakura and she nodded after a while.

" Sai? " Naruto repeated. " In which dorms?"

" I think the name was Hidden Leaf Complex. "

" I KNOW HIM! THAT'S WHERE I'M STAYING! HIDDEN LEAF COMPLEX! AND SAI, SAI IS MY NEIGHBOR! IT'S SAI, DATTEBAYO! WE PLAYED WITH HIM WHEN WE WERE LITTLE, REMEMBER?"

" Don't shout, you dobe..." Sasuke closed his eyes. Sai, the little weird kid they used to spend so much time , he remembered him and he hated him, just like he hated everybody else back then... " OK, let's go, I want to see your place too!"

" Wait...you know Sai?" Sakura asked and paled a little. Naruto and Sasuke nodded at her and she looked down at her feet.

" Yeah, why?"

Hinata looked at her friend and then at the boys.

" Sai is her ex-boyfriend."

* * *

Sasuke smirked when he saw finally understood that she was feeling uncomfortable with her roommate talking to her ex. It wasn't like he wanted to talk to Sai anyway, but he did it on purpose. To make her ...what? Angry? Nah, that was pointless.

" And remember Kiba? He's going to study here as well!" Sai said and drank from his beer. Sasuke listened to him, but really didn't care. He was meeting some of his childhood friends...it wasn't like he was immediately going to restore all of his relationships to them.

" Yeah, yeah, I do..." Sasuke murmered.

" And you know who else is here? Neji!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. Sasuke, of course, already knew that, but Sai obviously didn't. He started chatting with Naruto about the other people they knew. Sasuke looked at the beer can in his hand and tried to burn a hole in it with just staring.

" Wanna get out of here?" Sakura suddenly asked him and he looked to her. Hinata had come with them, but had to leave soon, since her father had called her. It turned out, that her father was one of the most influential businessmen in the country. That's why he was wondering where he's known her name from. However, after she left, Sakura was looking around like a cat shoved in a cage with three dogs.

She didn't really like the company she was in now. And since the best person for a nice talk (aka Naruto) was already having a stupid conversation with her even weirder friend. So the best choice for her now was to leave. But something in her called out for Sasuke. So she asked him.

" Yeah..." he said and followed her out of the room. The sun was up in the sky, making the day become hotter with every passing second.

" Now what?" she asked him and he snorted. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. Sakura thought that he was beautiful, reminding of an angel, reminding of something beyond human. Something extraordinary. But of course, she'd never ever tell him that!

" I have to find a job..." he said in something between horror and whisper.

" Yeah, me too...I'm not sure though that there are any places offering work right now. " she leaned on the wall next to him, closing her own eyes. It was nice. Feeling the warmth of the sun. The light wind, the presence of a fabulous person next to you... " I guess I'll simply rely on my parents until I find anything proper."

Sasuke tensed next to her and Sakura almost hit her head in the wall. She had forgotten! How could she forget probably the most important thing he'd ever told her. God, she was such an idiot! Sasuke let out a dark giggle escape his lips and Sakura opened her eyes to look at him surprised. He was already staring.

" I told you not to feel bad for me...I don't need pity...Like I said, that stuff happens, so there's no need to be dramatic. However, I still have to find a job, but instead I'm talking to you... Why?"

He was looking at her and she was looking at him. Her eyebrows firmly raised as she answered.

" Do you really expect me to answer?"

" Yes, I want to know why I'm still here...It's irritating" he mumbled the last part, but Sakurra was looking at him with narrowed emerald eyes.

" Oh, just shut up and let me come with you downtown. I'll help you find a job and I'll also try myself if I find anything proper for me as well..."

" You know, you're really irritating at some times!" he sighed, but peeled off of the wall. " I just hope that you won't decide on taking a job near mine.

" If you find ANY job...'' she said and followed him.

* * *

" No, no way! " Sasuke said and she looked at him furiously. He answered with a glare to that look. " NO! Don't even think about this!"

"It's the only place in the whole town where they offer proper jobs for students...Oh, come on, I promise it won't be that bad!"

" Why do you have to be everywhere I am?! You're such a pain in the ass!" Sasuke whispered hysterically, at the edge of his nerves.

They were in a supermarket really close to their place. And currently, there were job offers. Sasuke thought that the place was nice, it was near his apartment, and those were jobs that were suited for students. They didn't have to work all day, quite the opposite. They could discuss their shifts with the manager, once they get their program. And the job wasn't that lame. Being a cashier was lame indeed, but it was still better than a janitor or a waitress. Of course, he had gotten the job, but the other person that found the job offer attractive, happened to be his annoying roommate. Of course, Sasuke could never stop her from taking the job, Neither would he quit, since it was quite a big deal. So he simply turned around and Sakura interpreted that as a sign for her to go take the job.

" Thank you, Sasuke! In your honor, I'll cook the dinner every day till the end of the month!" she disappeared in the store and five minutes later came out with a huge grin, that made the boy's stomach tighten.

" I got it!" she shrieked.

" Hooray..." he muttered nervously and headed towards the complex.

" Oh, come on, you grumpy person! " she laughed and stroked his hair slightly. He froze.

" Did you just...pet me?" he hissed.

" Yes, I did..." she answered and smiled at him. She saw the adventurous spark in his eyes, as he smirked.

" Oh, you're begging for it..." he started running after her and soon, he caught her in his arms and started tickling her. He was...happy. And so was she. They were laughing.

Yes, her laugh was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. It was like thousands of bells were ringing and echoing. And yet so sexy and feminine.

Yup, his laugh was definitely something she could get used to. It was just him. He seemed careless and free of any burdens. His laugh was representing it in its husky, yet so attractive tone.

And he suddenly released the grip around her waist and took a step back. People were watching them. Not that he cared. No, it was the fact that it was her who was making the moment precious. He was having fun with his enemy!

_Don't get overboard, you idiot!_ he thought sourly and smiled politely at her.

" Don't forget the deal! Till the end of the month!" he reminded firmly and continued his way to the complex in normal pace.

It was really nice, enjoying the day like that. Yeah, there were a few quarrels, but it wasn't THAT bad. He was used to live a calm life with no pink-haired-psychos, but he could get used to it, since the certain psycho was incredibly hot and beautiful!

He hadn't noticed how fast they got back to their own apartment. He unlocked the doors and held them wide open for Sakura to enter. Once they were in, they both headed to take a shower.

Sakura needed it. Desperately. She was so hot, that she'd even chew ice. She quickly removed her clothes and entered her own bathroom. She loved the sensation of the water streaming down her skin. She almost felt, how the tiredness faded away, along with everything bad that she hid inside of her. It was nice yeah, but she had dinner to cook, so she stopped the water, once she was over and covered herself in her towel. She quickly dried her hair, dressed up in her summer pajama and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to only find the stacks full of snacks and other chocolate desserts. There was also a huge bag, full of apples.

" Sasuke! What the hell am I supposed to cook with these?!" Sakura took out a few waffles and waved them in front of the boy's face. He sighed. He had just come in the kitchen and she was already screaming.

" You should have thought of that while we were in the supermarket! However, what do you need? I'll go get it..." he offered and she gave him a weird look.

" Bread, first of all. And then, take some meat, vegetables and fruits. Take basic stuff, so that we'd have for future." Sakura rushed to her bag and returned with a card in her hand. " We'll split, right? Here, take it. "

" You leave me with all your money?" he asked and raised the girl's credit card in his hand.

" Yeah, i trust you..."

That was all she said, before she left the room, leaving Sasuke to stare at nothing for a while.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please, review, if you find my story worthy...**

**Have a nice day/ night! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting, I had to also write the next chapter for my other fanfiction.**

**I read your reviews and to some of you I want to thank really much. To others I'd like to tell stuff, that are not for here,really. I don't get what your problem is! My story has an entirely different plot than Close Encounters,so please,stop comparing them!I know that JinnySkeans' fanfiction is really amazing, I respect and really love her work, I can't even think of a story that good to be compared to hers, so if you still have something to tell me, PM me. I respect those of you,who did! I am a really short-tempered person,so don't try me out...**

**I hope you like the following chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

They were eating in silence. That was one of the best meals Sasuke had eaten, well, since he was living with his brother for the last ten years and since he was often busy and didn't have time to cook, he basically lived on microwaved stuff. Of course, he knew how to cook some stuff...he knew how to deal with eggs, but that was all he could do properly in the kitchen.

His phone rang and after throwing a brief look at the screen, he sighed and ignored it.

" Who is it?" Sakura asked and looked at Sasuke's phone.

" Naruto."

" And why didn't you answer?"

" I'm trying to eat." he said and looked at the lasagna on his plate, before digging his fork in it.

Sakura sighed and continued eating. One thing she hated more than anything? Silence. She always felt empty when it was so quiet, that she was hearing the quietness. She hated being with a person in a room and doing nothing.

" So...how was your day, Uchiha?" she asked politely, with a smirk. He only looked at her as if she was dense.

" I spent the fucking day with you...don't ask me stupid questions!" he said and returned to his meal.

" I'm just trying to start a conversation, jeez! Why are you such a prick, Uchiha!? " she said and wondered once again, how familiar his name sounded to her.

" I'm not a prick,_ Haruno!_ Like I said...I'm trying to eat!" he said and sighed. " You cook...well."

Sakura smiled at the compliment. Not because of it, but because of the boy's obvious difficulty in saying it out loud. She felt touched, that he was...trying! He really was, and it was kinda working. Well, at least that's what she thought. Neither of them was running away with screams, which was a good sign. She was still alive, and so was he. They were not trying to poison each other, although they've had the chance to...well, not yet.

" Wanna watch a movie?" he asked all of a sudden.

" Yeah, but let's not fight over it like yesterday... Hear my offer. First, we watch your movie, and then-mine. It's still summer, we don't have to worry about getting up early, so we can afford watching two movies. Well...?"

Sasuke thought about her proposition and nodded. He stood up and washed his plate. When he turned around, he saw that Sakura was looking at him with a tiny smile on her face. Damn, she was beautiful. Sasuke looked in another direction, because he certainly didn't want to get carried away.

" I..I'll get the movie disks. " he said and disappeared in his room.

There was this feeling in him. He was already full, but yet he felt hungry. He wanted to get in the other room and simply kiss the girl. Kiss, touch, feel...he shook his head furiously, but the sensation didn't disappear. He suddenly felt weak. That wasn't like him. He was Uchiha Sasuke, known for his strength and will. And then there was this girl who burst into his life and ruined everything. He wasn't like before...what was she doing with him? Ha had only known her for two days, but he felt really close to her. He screwed in his mind.

_I do not love her. I do not even like her,_ he thought and tried to convince himself, _I hate her._

She was annoying, insolent, creepy and most of all charming. When you mix those together, you get a hurricane, that blows Sasuke away off of his feet.

" What the hell are you doing?! Hurry up!" she shouted from the living room.

" Coming!" he shouted back and took his disks from the bed. He inhaled quickly and got out of the room.

* * *

She was asleep. Sasuke muted the movie and stared at her for a while. Her lips were separated, like an invitation for him to kiss her. He looked away and gritted his teeth, before standing up. He carefully slid his arms under her knees and her back and picked her up from the couch. She was as heavy as he had expected. She probably wasn't more than ninety pounds. He reached her with ease and carefully opened it with his leg.

Well, that was beautiful. The room was pretty. The white walls were decorated with gramophone records, surrounded with Christmas lights. Her furniture was also plain beautiful. The bed had canopy in a very pale, almost white, pink color. Her curtains were in the same hue. He carefully placed her on her bed and since he didn't know whether she liked warmth or not, he covered only her legs with the light blanket. She sighed happily in her dream and Sasuke smiled at her. She was so cute and so beautiful and hot. And he was in her room. He snorted mockingly at himself. So what?

He knew that what he was feeling was probably just because he was horny. He knew, that it wasn't real, but still he wondered if she'd response in some way? He wondered if she felt something towards him...

_You've known her for only two days, you idiot,_ he thought to himself and frowned.

He bent over her and stared at her face for a while, his eyes running on her body for mere seconds, before he concentrated on her face again. What was it exactly that made him go insane? Was it her eyes, that were now resting, was it her hair, that was all over her pillow, was it her mouth, so red and gentle...

He turned around, before he'd do something stupid and made a step towards the door.

" Sa-su-ke.."

He turned around and looked at Sakura. She was still sleeping. He had probably just imagined, but while he was watching her, her lips separated once again.

" Sasuke..." she muttered in her sleep. "...you are so..."

So what? So irritating? So ugly? So hot? So sassy? So cheeky? WHAT? He returned a few steps and waited for her to say something else, but she didn't. He waited and waited...nothing. He sighed and looked at the clock above her door. It was already two o'clock.

He finally left her room and headed down the hallway to his own room. He threw himself in his bed with only the irritation from not knowing what she was thinking. He should't have heard it in the first place...he should have just left her on the couch. He sighed and covered his head with a pillow, trying to get her out of his mind.

* * *

The morning was so calm and beautiful. She could hear only the birds singing outside. It was really nice. She breathed in. How come was she in her bed? She didn't remember going to it. She didn't even remember watching the movie to its end. She smiled, as she realized, that Sasuke had carried her here. He was nice indeed, although he was trying to hide it. She yawned lazily and stood up from her bed.

She went to the kitchen and prepared coffee. It wasn't like she needed coffee, it was just that she had nothing better to do . She opened the fridge and decided on making bacon with eggs for breakfast. Yes, that would work.

She took her iPod and played music, she started cooking and dancing around, having fun. She put the table and sipped coffee for both herself and Sasuke. Suddenly, she noticed that there was somebody at the door. She raised her head and saw Sasuke smirking at something. He was half-naked once again..what was that habit of his?! She tried to hide her blush and stopped the song. She smiled shyly at him...How long has he been there?

" You dance well..." he said and she blushed even more. " Don't stop because of me."

" Good morning...I prepared breakfast."

" I can see that. The deal said dinner, you didn't have to..." he said and sat on the chair.

" I had nothing else to do...So i just made that..." Sakura looked at him. " The coffee's already cold...do you want orange juice?"

" No..." he waited for her to sit, before eating the things in his plate.

" What will we do today?" Sakura asked him and he smirked once again.

" You really are a pain in the ass..." he said " I have a meeting with my brother."

" Oh..." Sakura said and wondered what she'd do all day long.

" Do you want to come?"

Well, that surprised her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet one more Uchiha. She probably couldn't handle it. But she nodded.

" Yeah, why not..."

" But I warn you beforehand, that my brother's a jerk sometimes..."

" Oh, it runs in the family then..." she looked him straight in the eyes and he sighed, already regretting that he had invited her. " Where are you going to meet?"

" He's coming in Konoha for a few days. He has to work. But he'll come to the Complex at lunchtime, so we'll go at some restaurant probably. "

" And...eer, does your brother know that I'm your roommate?"

" No, I'll tell him today, but he wouldn't care. He's not really...interested in my private life. He is calm if I have where to sleep, but he doesn't really care who I am with. "

" Oh..." that's all that Sakura could think of. It would be interesting to meet his older brother that had taken care of him after their parents passed out. He was probably more mature and more normal than Sasuke. " OK."

Sasuke smirked and took the plates to wash them, but he noticed something on the floor. He sighed and stepped on it.

" What was that for?" Sakura asked and he moved his foot to reveal a smashed cockroach. The girl's face changed into a grimace. She seemed disgusted.

" We... have...bugs?!"

" It's not a bug, it's a co-"

" No, that's it, we're changing places, there's no way possible I'd live here!"

" Would you calm down?! It's one of the best places in town and if they really had invasion of cockroaches, they wouldn't be that famous. It probably got out of the pipes or something. Chill..."

" I won't chill! We have to buy anti-parasite sprays when we come back here. I'll kill those bastards!" she said and Sasuke sighed.

" Fine, now shut up... "

She looked at the ground and pointed the thing the boy had stepped on.

" You're cleaning this!"

He sighed once again and tried to change the subject.

" So what will you study, except for biology?"

" You remember, huh? Well, biology, chemistry, physics. I will also take lectures in Maths just in case. What about you?"

" Economy studies don't require much. You only have to develop three skills: logical thought used in solving problems, observation and inference from data, and presenting ideas in compelling writing and speech. But one thing I need for sure..maths..."

" Cool, we'll go to lectures together!" Sakura grinned , but he frowned.

" Awesome, one more thing I have to associate with you..." he said and then grinned " I should probably study something else. Ancient languages, for example. Then I'll not have to deal with you..."

" Am I that bad?" she asked innocently and he laughed.

" Oh, you're worse than bad!"

She punched him playfully on the shoulder and was amazed by his warmth.

" You have a fever or something?"

" No, why?"

" You're so hot!"

Sasuke smirked at her expression, as she realized how that sounded.

" I-I mean, your skin is like burning..." she stuttered.

" I'm fine. I am not...hot" he smirked once again and she punched him once again, but this time she aimed at him with a stronger punch.

Sasuke would never admit, but that one hurt him...a little. He looked at her,not knowing what to expect from that girl...ever.

" OK. What will we do until my brother comes?"Sasuke asked and then smirked " And please,don't involve my hotness..."

" Would you please stop?!" she asked, but laughed a little. " And go put on a shirt or something...this is not the beach,you know?"

Sasuke snorted and looked down at his chest.

" When I'm at home,I wear nothing but boxers. You should be grateful, that I am not like that now. Or maybe you're not.."

He was teasing . Sh felt like breaking his jaw. _It would be such a pity_,she thought, _it's such a wonderful jaw._ However, she rolled her eyes.

" I am not falling or that...don't you try to seduce me! If you don't stop,I'll use my own tricks and hell,you'll be running after me for at least three weeks!"

" You think that you can seduce me? How sweet..." Sasuke snorted.

" I know I can..." she bent over the table, revealing a nice view of her boobs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew what she was doing and it took him his whole will to not remove his eyes from hers. They were pretty enoughto distract him.

" Is that it, Haruno?" he asked and her face changed into a frown.

" Don't go asking for it, because if I decide to do it, you will get trapped..."

Oh, she knew nothing. She didn't know that he was already in her trap. And he was obviously doing nothing to get out of it, which was irritating him the most. It was like she was casting a spell on him. He was in that trap and didn't want to leave it...because he liked it. He wished for her to know,that he was there,that he was hers. In her trap!

_Such a vicious woman, _Sasuke thought angrily and looked at the rosette, carefully ignoring the sight of her curves.

* * *

**That's it,chapter 5.**

**If you liked it, please review. **

**I'll post as soon as possible :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting, It was a really tough week. I had loads of exams and tests and I have barely slept for the sake of my education, so I hope you'll excuse me :D**

**To that anon, who asked me why I was deleting some of the reviews...I am really tired of reading the same stuff all over again! It really makes me sick, repeating this in every A/N of every chapter since the beginning. Stop comparing my story to Close Encounters!...I wouldn't even bother to repeat that in the future and if I see an anon review featuring the words 'copy' and 'Close Encounters' I will automatically delete it. Please stop with this insanity! **

**If you don't like this, then simply don't read! I am not making you!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke hurried to open. It definitely was his brother. Without hesitating, he unlocked and before him he saw a tall man with dark hair and even darker eyes. He was wearing jeans and a suit over a red T-shirt. His expression was formal, but when he saw his younger brother, he grinned widely. The brothers hugged each other and patted each other's back.

" Heheeey, that's a good place over here, Sasuke! You've done well...But how will you keep up with the rent? You know, I can always help you out, it was a stupid decision to take care of everything by yourself"

"I don't want you to help me, I want to manage on my own...besides, I have found a job. I'll start in September...come on in!"

Itachi followed Sasuke to the living room and sat on the couch.

" It's nice."

" Say, why are you here? What business do you have in Konoha?" Sasuke asked and sat on the chair on the other side of the little table.

" You know, business stuff. I have a meeting with one of the titan old geezers...They're so old, but yet they continue on working, I don't get it..."

Sasuke nodded.

" How's the company doing?"

" It's fine. Better than ever!"

The Uchiha nodded at the ceiling.

" Yeah, it's doing fine, but I'm literally like beat up...I can't wait for you to finish with your studies and take it...I don't think that there would be anybody better than you for such a job..."

" I don't want the company, Itachi. Let's not talk about this right now, we've had this conversation over a thousand times and my answer will stay the same...NO."

Itachi sighed at his young brother and inhaled.

" It smells like cherry blossoms. Must be from the gardens outside. The place is really lively."

Sasuke tensed. It wasn't from the gardens. It was from the one and only rosette, that had just appeared at the door with a stunning smile and dazzling eyes.

" Hello! You must be Sasuke's brother!"

Itachi turned around and his jaw managed to somehow get a hold on himself and smiled politely at the girl.

" Yes, I'm Itachi...And you are?"

" I am Sakura! Nice to meet you!"

Itachi looked at his brother with eyes full of questions and the younger Uchiha sighed.

" Sit, Sakura. I'll bring something to drink." he said and left for the kitchen.

Sakura sat next to Itachi, keeping a normal distance.

" Well...Sasuke said you worked a lot...What exactly do you do?"

" I run the family's company. " Itachi smiled politely.

" Family company...?" Sakura managed t say and the man's eyes narrowed.

" Yeah,didn't he mention it?...Typical Sasuke. He hates the company. It reminds him of the death of our parents. But he must somehow get over it, it will be his at some point. "

" But...what about you?"

Itachi smirked the same way Sasuke did and Sakura just couldn't believe how much alike they were. Except for the fact, that Sasuke was hotter.

" I don't like this kind of work. I don't like being glued to the desk all day. "

" I see...you are nothing like your brother! Or at least it seems so." Sakura giggled and Itachi raised his eyebrows.

" What do you mean?"

" You are so...talkative, so open. Unlike him..."

" When you get to know him better, he'll change...His life was just different and you have to go slowly on him...he'll change, you'll see!"

" Oh I know.." Sakura whispered, since she heard Sasuke coming back from the kitchen. He was bringing three glasses and a wine.

" Well, do you get along?" Sasuke muttered and his brother and Sakura both grinned. Sasuke sighed at the sight. "Weirdos."

Itachi moved his eyes from Sasuke to Sakura and then back to Sasuke.

" Since when are you together?"

The younger Uchiha almost choked with his wine and Sakura laughed hysterically.

" We're not together, Itachi-san."

" Drop the formalities, please! It's not necessary!" Itachi interrupted her and then looked to his brother " Well, what's going on here, then?"

" She's my roommate. " Sasuke said a bit calmer and then took a sip from his glass calmer.

" Oh...but...ooh, however." Itachi furrowed his brows and then sighed. " Oh well,however, I made a reservation for a nice restaurant downtown...You'll both join me, right?"

" Yeah, we'll come." Sasuke nodded and the rosette looked at him confused. He was still acting unfriendly with her, but he was trying to be nicer. She sighed, confused by his behavior and nodded briefly.

* * *

That was the fanciest place she had ever seen. Once the people heard Itachi's name,they started buzzing around, trying to do everything possible to please him,Sakura and Sasuke. They were finally sitting in a quite separated with curtains room, where they received tons of delicious meals.

" What are you going to study?" Itachi asked the rosette.

" Medicine. I have this urge to always help people in need and I believe it's going to be the best job for someone like me.''

" Medicine...that's impressive. It requires a lot of hard work..." Itachi said and took a sip from his martini. "And you, Sasuke, have you finally decided?"

His younger brother nodded, without giving any explanations.

" Well...?" Itachi asked a bit impatient and received a look full of annoyance and ignorance.

" Economics."

" Economics..." Itachi repeated and smirked at something. " So you actually haven't given upon the idea of the company...or should I just sell it to some other, succesful corporation?"

" You know I don't want you to sell it!" Sasuke said between his bites. " I just don't want it."

" Sasuke, you are so immature." Itachi sighed and Sakura couldn't help, but start arguing with her Inner-self.

_' He is not immature!' _the one in her snapped, but the rosette snapped back at her in her mind.

_' He is! He is so immature, that it's making me sick! If he weren't immature, he wouldn't act like that!' _

_' You are as immature then! And, well, you didn't think he was immature when you saw his abs!'_

Sakura blushed and hurried to hide her face from the brothers, that were arguing over their family company.

" Mind your own business,Itachi. I want to study economics not because of the stupid company, but because of my own future. I am tired of always being considered one of the heirs of the Uchiha corporation, I am tired of being expected to lead the company to a bright future...So stop making me do it! I will live my own life with my own friends, my own rules, my own dreams and my own wishes!"

Sasuke was standing on his feet, his eyes narrowed at Itachi's calm face. Sakura was looking at her roommate,impressed. That was the longest thing he had ever said. And in only one breath.

" Fine." Itachi said after a while and looked at his martini with a distracted look. " I didn't come to Konoha to fight with you because of the company. I came to see how you were. Before all, you're my brother...I care for you and I will respect your wishes...now calm down, don't act like this in front of a lady. She'd think that you were raised by gorillas."

" I think she already thinks a lot of things about me, and none of them are nice.." he said calmer and turned to Sakura slightly.

" Really, now? Don't tell me you were rude?Was he?"

" Rude..." Sakura laughed a little " That's...not enough to describe it. It was more like...coarse."

" Says who..." Sasuke snorted and Itachi laughed.

" Now, now, it would be fun to see how you two will be getting along in the future. And term hasn't even started yet."

" I'll take that as a challenge!" Sasuke snapped at his brother and Sakura frowned a little.

" Now that's rude..." she said and Itachi and Sasuke laughed at her intonation.

They couldn't even finish half of the food,when they were completely full and even thinking of more made them sick. Itachi took out a credit card and paid everything under the manager's firm,yet excited,and the waitresses' loving gazes. Once they got out of the place,Sasuke sighed.

" It's gotten late." he noted,as the sun was already setting down, painting the sky in a beautiful variation of orange and red.

" Yes." Itachi said and took out his phone, dialling a number. " Nanami, cancel my appointment with the Hyugas for tomorrow. I simply don't have the time...no,Nanami...with my brother...Stop it!"  
Itachi smirked at the phone and Sasuke chuckled darkly. When his brother finally closed, Sasuke pushed him lightly..

" Nanami, huh? I remember she was drooling whenever she saw you before..."

" Shut up, you fool!" his brother smirked once again.

" The Hyugas, huh? One of my best friends is Hinata Hyuga." Sakura said and Itachi froze in the middle of his pace.

" You know a Hyuga?"

" I know her too..." Sasuke said and Itachi's head turned to him in a deadly slow motion.

" What's the big deal?" Sakura asked ignorantly and Sasuke smirked at her.

" What's the big deal,you ask...it's not like it's the company that we want to buy, but knowing Hizashi Hyuga, we'd have that chance once the company goes into his daughter's hands."

" Yes, he's quite stubborn..." Sakura agreed,remembering Hinata's old man.

" You know him as well?!" Itachi's eyes were about to fall from his face, when Sakura chuckled.

" I know him."

" His company is our only rival and the thing is that he's stealing our business! And the only way to stop that is by buying his company...but,as you said,he's very stubborn."

" He won't sell the company...neither will Hinata,one day. She may not want it, but she'll keep it, just like Sasuke would do with your company..."

The brothers shared a look and then Itachi sighed.

" Let's just hope that they'll change their mind. Now, what would you say about a movie?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded.

" I'll have to say no." Sakura smiled politely. " I have to meet Ino, so I'll go at Hidden Leaf tonight."

The brothers exchanged glances and in chorus they answered.

" No."

Sakura looked them confused.

"It's getting late. You can't just wander around on your own..." Itachi said with a friendly smile.

" Just come with us." Sasuke added and Sakura frowned.

" No, I don't want to ruin your night, and I have a meeting with her, so I'll have to refuse. Sorry. However,we'll meet late-"

" No." Sasuke said and Sakura sighed at his stubbornness " I'll - We'll come with you. "

" Jeez, you don't have to! I am an adult and I can take care of myself! And if it gets too late I'll just spend the night there! I don't see what your problem is, you..."

She stopped, because Itachi was there and she didn't want to sound rude,although that was obviously a long lost clause.

"Fine,I'm not coming..." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded approvingly. "...But I'm calling Naruto. He'll meet you at the bus stop,OK?"

" God, Sasuke...!"

Sakura started, but Itachi shook his head.

" It's pointless,my dear. He already is calling him."

And he was right, Sasuke was talking with Naruto, who has obviously agreed,since Sasuke declared that they would send her off to the bus stop, which Sakura frowned at.

" Call me,if you're coming back. I'll come take you from here." Sasuke said in a concerned tone and Sakura raised her eyebrows unintentionally, in shock.

" F-fine."she stuttered angrily and waved at them as the bus arrived. " It was nice to meet you, Itachi!"

The older Uchiha smiled at her and waved back and the younger one was watching her with furrowed brows, as she was getting on the thing. She felt weird. He had been concerned for her...or probably he was just concerned about the double rent he'd have to pay if she was somewhere missing.

_' I call bullshit!'_ her Inner-self shouted. _' Girl, have you seen yourself in a mirror lately...They'd all be kneeling before you!'_

Sakura turned her iPod on and tried to ignore the voice in her head, that didn't stop reminding her of Sasuke.

* * *

" I hope you understand what you're doing." Itachi said quietly,as Sasuke was picking a movie.

" What do you mean?"

"I mean Sakura."

" I am not doing anything..." Sasuke said and continued looking through the disks, but Itachi sighed.

" Oh, of course you're not..." he said,voice dripping in sarcasm."When is the last time you offered a girl to come with us to a restaurant and spend the day with us? When was the last time you ever were that concerned about somebody? And since when do you offer help so easily? I don't think there was another time..Sasuke, she has changed you for good!"

" She's hell!" the raven-haired Uchiha threw the disks at the ground. " She's noisy, she's distracting, she's annoying, she's ...uugh, she's Sakura! That's enough! You don't know her!"

" And you do?" Itachi asked back.

Sasuke looked at his brother.

" Give her a chance. Give _yourself_ a chance. It might be the beginning of something wonderful."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if you did,please review :)**

**I want to thank to _C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_, _ XxLizzie-chanxX _and_ The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves_... Thank you for supporting me! I love you, guys! :) **

**I'll try to post soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stop asking me if I have talked to JinnySkeans . In this A/N I just wanted to tell you that she did. Period. That's all.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 7_**

Sakura tried to open the door as slowly as possible,because she didn't want to make any noise. It was quiet,so Sasuke was probably already sleeping. However,the door creaked and she grunted annoyed. She closed it faster than her previous temp and then kicked off her shoes. Sakura headed to the living room, but yelled,as she saw two figures,blocking the way,each of them,holding a 'weapon'.Once she recognized them,she sighed in relief and placed her tiny palm on her chest above her raising heart.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she hissed and turned the light switch on. The older Uchiha was holding a knife above his head, and Sasuke was armored with a baseball bat. As soon as they saw her, they lowered the objects and Itachi chuckled nervously.

" Sorry, Sakura-chan, we just watched 'The Grudge'...that's some sick movie over there..."

" And what the hell were you thinking...that some creature from the movie would be creeping around?! Idiots..."

Sasuke snorted and laid the end of the bat on his shoulder,looking like a real player.

" If you had watched it,you would have been curled up at the corner of the room for the rest of the week."

" I never said I wouldn't be scared...but bats and knives? Really? Did you really think you could kill something supernatural with those muggle objects?"

" Don't involve Harry Potter!" Itachi murmured and left the dangerously looking knife on the counter. " We were waiting for you to come back,and in the meantime we had to do something...a movie seemed a nice idea, but my brother obviously doesn't know the meaning of the word comedy...However,he was just about to call Naruto...Why didn't you call us yourself? We were supposed to get you back!''

" Because..." Sakura said and headed to her room, knowing that the eyes of the males were boring into her back. " I am a grown-up and I don't need babysitters...I'll come in five minutes..."

She slammed the door behind her and Sasuke turned to his brother.

" I told you!" he whispered and then rolled his eyes,while entering the living room. He headed towards the table, because he had to clean the mess he and his brother had made. Itachi was observing him from the wall with a half-smirk crossing his face.

" I should go. I have a meeting tomorrow morning. And I'll be leaving in the afternoon for Suna. So I guess that's it..."

" When will you be able to come again?" Sasuke asked as he threw the rubbish in the trash can.

"As soon as I am free..." Itachi smiled sadly at his brother. " Please, think about the company while I'm gone...Think what would be best for its future!"

" Hn. You know that my opinion won't change." Sasuke turned his back to his brother and looked at the door for the balcony.

" I don't want you to answer me anything now, just think about it...you'll have plenty of time until I'm back...And another thing...that girl..."

" Look, -"

" No, don't go interrupting me! Listen to me carefully...This girl, Sakura, there's something special about her, I don't know what it is, but I know it's somewhere there. You'll have plenty of time to discover it as well...and when you find it,stick to it, and never let go..."

"And what if that special thing of hers turns out to be bad?"

Itachi smirked once again at his brother's childish question.

" Do the same,stick to it and try to help her get rid of it, although i highly doubt there's something bad about that woman...Sasuke,listen to me for at least once. OK, you don't want the company, I get it...But that girl is something unique,so don't let her slip between your fingers..."

" Of course she's unique,just look at that hair of hers-"

" Sasuke, I'm serious, next time I come here, it will be for answers..." Itachi patted his brother's shoulder "...and I expect them to be good ones!"

The boys shut up as they heard footsteps. Sakura entered the room,dressed in her summer pajama. Itachi smiled at her and Sasuke looked at her curious, wondering if Itachi was right. His bigger brother,however, was putting his suit on.

" Wait...are you leaving?" Sakura asked disappointed, but Itachi smiled.

" I have to...Work is calling upon me! I wish you both luck in the first semester...ahh, university...one of my best memories were back there...I wish I had the chance to be a student for only a day,to get away from this world...study hard,party even harder...take care of yourselves!"

Itachi hugged his brother and then kissed Sakura's arm.

" Take care of my brother,please..." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura was shocked by the request, but as soon as she got a hold on her movements, she nodded. Itachi smiled at her and then left the apartment without saying anything else.

The two freshmen were staying on the door, until Itachi was out of their sight.

" Your brother is really nice." Sakura turned around and entered the living room.

" Yeah..." Sasuke closed the door and followed her. " You really worried us. And that idiot, too...why didn't he call me?!"

" Since when do you care about me?" Sakura asked daringly.

" Hn. I don't." Sasuke answered, but Sakura raised her pink eyebrows.

" Fine, good night then..."

" No,wait, it was..." the Uchiha said and Sakura turned around to hear what he's saying. " It is only natural to worry about someone you know when he's not home yet and it's almost 1 AM. And it was Itachi, who insisted on waiting for you!"

" Good." Sakura nodded briefly,knowing that he was lying. She then turned to the kitchen and entered without saying anything else.

She opened the fridge and took the orange juice out. She filled herself a cup,when she noticed that disturbing feeling, that someone is watching her.

" What do you want?" she asked, without looking at him.

" Why are you angry?"

She turned around and saw him leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face.

" I-I am not angry...I am just sleepy."

"Fine,I was worried about you...well, you're a girl and it was just too late!" Sasuke sighed heavily, obviously having difficulties with saying that. Sakura turned around to hide her face,that was now lightened up with a bright smile.

" You want to play something on your Xbox?" she asked all of a sudden.

" Didn't you just say you were sleepy?" Sasuke laughed and she frowned.

" Oh,right...eer,good night!" she left the cup and slipped past him,almost running to her bedroom.

" Girls!" Sasuke snorted and with a smirk, left for his own bedroom, after turning all the light off.

* * *

It was really hard, especially for the first day of work. There was no end to the customers and Sasuke couldn't even rest for a minute. Sakura got lucky. She didn't have to stay on the counters. Her job for the day was to clean the floor all over the supermarket. It wasn't light at all, but it still was better than arguing with old women about the prices of the products, appearing on the screen.

Sasuke sighed, and repeated like a mantra.

" Good morning, would you like a plastic bag?"

" You, my friend, look absolutely hilarious!"

Sasuke looked up to the customer and saw Naruto. He was grinning at him with a Twix in his hand. Sasuke marked the product and gave Naruto his change.

" You didn't tell me you'd be working here!"

" I did...twice...now move, the people are waiting!"

Naruto just slipped under the desk and stood up next to his best friend.

" Why the hell do they make you wear this? It is embarrassing..."

" Shut up...you haven't even found a job yet!...Good morning, would you like a plastic bag?"

" Really, Sasuke, you don't have to point it out..." Naruto bit on his dessert and leaned over the desk.

" That would make 24 dollars...Have a nice day!...Shut up, Naruto, I'm trying to work! Please, get the fuck out!"

Sasuke turned to his next customer and began marking his products too.

" Hey...is that...SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto jumped and waved at the rosette. As she saw him, she smiled brightly and waved back. " She's working here too? And she's wearing the same fucking uniform?! God...they literally drink the beauty out of both of you..."

" Go away, Naruto...You'll cause me trouble!"

As soon as Sasuke said that, the owner of the place appeared behind him.

" What's going on here? Who is this, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, who looked at him apologetically.

" Eer, Mister Nara, that's..."

" I'm Naruto. I am a friend of Sasuke and Sakura. I was just about to leave."

Naruto went to the door and waved at his friends under the annoyed gaze of Shikaku Nara.

" If you want to hang out with your friends, I don't mind, as long as it doesn't hinder the business..."

Sasuke nodded and turned to the next customer.

" Good morning, I apologize for the delay, would you like a plastic bag?"

" No, thanks..." the teen before him said and paid for his drink. " Hey, aren't you in B-Building in Konoha Leaf?"

" Aa."

" I saw you when you were moving in. You are in the two-bedroom apartment, right?"

" Yes..."

" I am on the first floor, room B-2. My name is Suigetsu."

" Sasuke."

The blue-haired guy turned to see the queue and smiled...

" I guess I'll see you at the campus...have a nice day!''

" Thank you..." Sasuke followed the weird boy with his eyes and as he got out of the supermarket, Sasuke sighed and turned to his next customers.

* * *

" You...what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the redheaded girl with furrowed brows.

" Sasuke?!"

Suigetsu and the girl were standing at the door.

" Who is it?" Sakura yelled from the living room, catching the visitors' attention.

" Eer, come in..." Sasuke moved aside, letting the teens come in.

They entered the living room and Sasuke invited them to the couch, where Sakura was sitting.

" He is from the first floor."

" Me too..." the redheaded girl snapped and Sasuke snorted.

" And Karin, too, obviously."

" You know her?!" Suigetsu raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl with the glasses.

" Yeah, we know each other...we were in the same highschool in Otogakure." Karin said and Suigetsu nodded, then turned to the rosette.

" That was kinda rude...sorry, I'm Suigetsu and that's Karin, as you have already understood."

" I'm Sakura...nice to meet you...so we'll be neighbours, huh? That ought to be fun!"

" You live here as well? Which room?" Karin asked politely and Sakura looked up to her as if she was dense.

" Erm...I live here..."

The boy and the girl exchanged glances.

" But...Sasuke lives here..."

" Yes...that's a two-bedroom apartment and we share it." Sasuke said and crossed his arms in front of his chest,looking at the guests frankly annoyed. The blue haired boy smirked and the redhead's eyes almost popped out of her head.

" I never expected you to be like that, S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke snorted,tired of explaining, that between him and Sakura there was absolutely nothing.

" Why are you here?" he asked and Sakura glared at him angrily.

" To see our new neighbours,like we already said...So, for Sasuke I now, but what about you, Saura, are you going to be a freshman too?"

" Yeah, obviously..." Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. " Would you like anything to drink?"

" No, we just stopped by. We'll go now,we have to go pick our subjects...It was nice meeting you,guys, I hope we'll see each other soon!"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke sent them to back to the door.

" Goodbye, Sasuke-kun, say 'hi' to Itachi for me!"

" Hn."

Sasuke closed the door behind them and sighed in relief.

" OK, _Sasuke-kun_, what shall we do today..." Sakura appeared next to him and Sasuke frowned.

" Call me like that one more time and I swear, I'll kill you in your sleep."

" Fine, fine..." the rosette laughed " She seemed to know you pretty well..."

" She is one of my ex-es." Sasuke said and slipped past Sakura, throwing himself on the couch.

" One of the ex-es? Alright then, Casanova, but she seemed older!"

" She is. She has to be here for a second year..."

Sakura's eyes widened for a second, but then she pushed Sasuke a little, so that she could sit on the couch as well.

" I have to go pick my subjects as well..." the rosette muttered and sighed.

" Me too, but I don't really feel like going outside in the next few days...I'm just that lazy..." the boy said with closed eyes and Sakura let herself to stare at his perfect face for a while. He was so beautiful with the sunlight glowing all over him, she couldn't help, but smile.

" So I guess we'll order chinese food and we'll watch moves until it's time to sleep?" Sakura asked and she saw a smile creeping on his face.

" Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**That's it for today.**

**If you have any ideas I'd be rather happy to hear them, so PM me! :)**

**I'll post as soon as possible. xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking longer than usual, I had finals...yup...**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 8_**

" That's absolute bullshit, Hinata! Why managment?" Ino snapped at the girl, who smiled nervously.

" I don't really..."

" No, you were going to study psychology. With me! And you were sure...and now you..." Ino's narrowed widened. " It's because of Naruto, right?"

" W-what...n-n-no!" Hinata blushed and looked away from the blonde's eyes.

" Hinata, it's your future! Don't go learning something you don't want to just because he'll be there! I'll let you come at my place at any time if you want to be nearer to him, but really, don't waste your future..." Ino was lecturing her, until the shy girl closed her eyes and finally muttered.

" It's not because of Naruto...well, not only because of him..." she gulped. " M-my father wants me to work in the company after the university and he expects me to be the next director...but I don't really think I want that...you see, Neji is much more suitable than me, but he doesn't really belong to our family, he's my uncle's kid, my cousin and the company is my father's..."

" What about Hanabi?" Sakura asked and looked at her now black fingernails. Hinata smiled lovingly.

" Hanabi...she...she is a little rebel over there and my father doesn't really expect her to ever accept that...she's not the kind of person that would sit behind a desk every day..."

" And you are?" Ino raised her eyebrows tauntingly.

" N-not really...I just...can't let my old man's dreams crash. But I guess I'll have to, you're right, I have to think about my future..." Hinata sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

The other two girls nodded.

" You know what? Yesterday i met Sasuke's ex..." Sakura giggled.

" What?! You did? Did you bitchslap her?" Ino asked enthusiastically.

" Why would I? God, Ino, you're so immature. I don't even like Sasuke. I don't have a reason for fighting with his ex. Furthermore, she seemed really nice. She lives downstairs. "

" True, well, if she's nice, then become friends with her...and then discover all his dark secrets and use them against him!" Ino frowned at the flower on Sakura's thumb's nail. " That's hideous..."

" Hey...I tried!" Sakura looked at the flower and frowned as well...Ino had a point. " Here, fix it for me...and no, I don't want to know anything about him...well, not anything, but nothing that he wouldn't tell me himself...And he really doesn't have to tell me anything since he hates me as much as I hate him... And I don't want to use the girl, she really seemed nice. And she's a second year. Just like Neji, right? Oh, I met her boyfriend too, he also lives downstairs..."

" Was she pretty?" Hinata asked and Sakura was surprised to hear that question from her.

" Yes, she was indeed...but something in her hair scared me...it reminded me of the fur of an animal...she looked...well,_ wild_."

" Oh, Sasuke likes it rough!" Ino laughed and Hinata smirked.

" I didn't really mean wild like that, but like dangerous and overly-attached...However, Hinata, are you really going to stay at your house while in university? I mean, will you be able to come to parties and get-togethers if you are always dependable of your parents?"

The Hyuga tensed.

" I...I actually planned on moving out..."

" And what do they think of your decision?" Sakura asked, suspecting, that her parents wouldn't let her.

" Eeerm, t-they don't know..."

" So you want to run away?" Ino gasped.

" N-no! I...I'll just tell them later. I am not really sure myself..."

" Wow, Hinata, you've changed! I wouldn't be surprised if you told us that you're dating somebody secretly or you're...I don't know, a serial killer!"

" Speaking of which..." Hinata turned her face away and the two other girls raised their heads shocked.

" Please tell me it's not the serial killer part..." Sakura whispered and Hinata shook her head with a giggle.

Ino screamed and hugged the shy Hyuga.

" Girl, you should tell us stuff like that! It's important..."

" It's Naruto, right?" Sakura smiled and Hinata nodded.

" We have a date at a restaurant downtown tonight. It's called Ichiraku's, I think..."

" Hinata!" Ino scolded " You should have told earlier...we have so much stuff to do!"

She grabbed Sakura's and Hinata's hands and pulled them up from the bed, leading them quickly to the living room.

* * *

Sasuke raised his eyebrows from the documents on the little table, as the three girls burst into the living room. He really had something important to do and they, of course, had perfect timing. He snorted, as Ino ran towards her bag. She took out a purse and started throwing stuff on the couch, stuff that Sasuke was seeing for the first time in his life. Make-up, he supposed.

" What the hell are you doing?!" he asked annoyed and received a threatening look from the rosette.

" We have something important to do now!" she answered and Sasuke snorted even louder.

" I do, too, but I guess it's of no importance to you!" he snapped back and clenched his fists around the pen.

" We will leave now, OK? Stop it, you jerk!" Ino sighed and finally stood up, holding a bunch of bottles and boxes in her arms. Sasuke wondered for a moment, how she managed to put everything in that little bag she was carrying.

" Women..." he snorted as they left the room and returned to the papers on the table. He had to write Mathematics on the list, but something in him objected. He sighed and took his phone out. It was 3PM. It was still early and he was rather bored.

" OI,SASUKE!" Sakura yelled all of a sudden and the boy looked up annoyed.

" WHAT?" he yelled back at her, not even moving to the door.

" COME HERE!"

The boy let out a sigh, but stood up and headed towards the girl's room. He leaned against her door and asked again, this time not yelling.

" What?"

And suddenly, he was falling. She had opened the door, on which he was leaning and he was falling backwards. As he expected the awful pan in his back, he felt something warm behind him. He was in the mid-air and Sakura was holding him from the behind, trying to push him to his normal position.

" What were you doing?" he asked and pulled out of her hands as he finally restored his balance.

" What were _you_ doing?" she shot back and looked at his chest angrily.

" I came here because you wanted me to...what do you want?" he asked annoyed.

" Oh, yeah, eer, could you give us Naruto's number,please?"

" Why would you want Naruto's number?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the rosette's face. " And besides, doesn't Hinata have it?"

" I-I forgot my cell at home..." the other girl muttered and Sasuke sighed. He took his smartphone out and handed it to Sakura. " Here. I speak with the dobe for free..."

" Thanks..." Sakura said and raised the phone to her ear, looking at her legs with huge interest. " Oh, hi...eer, n-no! It's not Sasuke...eer, no, It's me, Sakura...WHAT?...NO!...I swear I'll kill you when I see you...no, look...shut up and LISTEN!...It's about tonight...Hinata asked me to tell you that she won't be able to come until 6PM...no, that doesn't matter...OK...see ya...Stop it, Naruto...I am serious...YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sakura handed the phone back to Sasuke with the angriest expression he had ever seen. And she had blushed...What the hell had the dobe said?

" What was that about?" Ino asked and looked away from the colorful stuff on the bed.

" Naruto's an idiot, nevermind, he'll come at 6.00..."

" Why would he come?" Sasuke asked and three pairs of eyes bore into his face. One of them embarrassed, the other two, surprised.

" You don't know?" Ino asked and tried to mask her shocked voice. " Aren't you like, best friends?"

" Yes, we are..." Sasuke's eyes were furrowed in confusion.

" He is taking Hinata on a date tonight..." Sakura said annoyed and held the door's frame, as if showing Sasuke to leave. He looked at the shy Hyuga totally unamused.

" Have fun..." he said and left for his own room. So the idiot had asked the girl out...and it was Sasuke who was acting like a girl...He wasn't going to fall for that and he knew that Naruto was doing it to only frustrate him. It wasn't going to work...Besides, he felt bad for Hinata, she was going to be hurt if that was really what Naruto was doing. Sasuke shook his head. No, Naruto wasn't such a blockhead. He remembered the day by the pool, when the blonde and the Hyuga spent hours in the pool, talking. A thought stuck in Sasuke's mind, that naruto might really like the girl. Sasuke sighed. Even if it was so, why would he hide from him, that he was taking her out on a date? He was his bestfriend after all...Sasuke closed the door of his room and quickly dialed Naruto's number.

" Heey, lovey-dovey Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice came from the other side of the line. " How's Sasuke?"

" It's me!" the boy answered confused and he heard Naruto's laugh.

" Sorry, thought you were the Pinky."

" What was that for?"

" What?"

" The 'lovey-dovey' thing?" Sasuke said with a smirk, thinking about Naruto's silly phrase.

" Ooh, it's nothing...I was just mocking Sakura earlier..." the blonde said and asked. " Well, what do you want?"

" Why didn't you tell me, dobe? About your date..." After a few seconds of silence, Naruto's sigh was to be heard and he answered.

" Because you'll make fun of me!"

" Why would I? She's a nice girl and well, I hope it'd work for you two...but are you sure you're not doing it to only bother me?"

" Yes, I like her. She's so...cute! Yes, cute!" Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled.

" Fine then...you better act properly! Oh, and, why don't you come over after your date? I swear won't interogate you! Itachi brought me a new console. So...?"

" Yeah, awesome. I'll come!"

" Fine. Have a nice...date!" Sasuke said and smiled.

" Stop it, teme...you're just jealous that I found my first university girlfriend and you still haven't! Bye!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly as he threw his phone on the bed and looked out of the window, that was revealing a nice little garden with a nice little arbor, covered in ivy. Sasuke thought that it would be a nice place to rest a little. He stood up and left for the door.

" Where are you going?" Sakura asked from behind and he shivered.

" Is it any of your business? I think not..."

" No, it's not, you're right...And you should know, that you are supposed to watch a person in the eyes while talking to him..."

" Well, it's no concern of mine, since I have no interest in the conversation..."

" Asshole!" Sakura yelled, but he was already walking down the stairs with a mixture of a proud and a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

" I have to go now...Tell Hinata to fucking call me!" Ino hugged Sakura and took her handbag. The rosette sent her off to the door and sighed.

Well, now she was going to be bored. She was all alone and she didn't know what to do. She took her card and left the apartment. Downstairs, she stopped in the nice, decorated with flowers, hallway for a second and looked around. There were five doors indeed. Sakura wondered about the little one-bedroom apartments and how they looked from the inside.

" Hey, Sakura..."

the rosette turned around and saw the redheaded girl with the glasses. She was smiling at her.

" Hello, eer, Karin..."

" What are you dong here?"

" i was just going outside, what about you?"

" Well, I'm coming from the outside..." the redhead chuckled and pointed her hands with her chin. She was carrying bags full with different junk-food. " Me and Suigetsu are having a movie night so I went to buy snacks..."

" Awesome..." Sakura smiled and looked around, trying not to pay much attention to how awkward the situation was.

" Well..." Karin licked her lips and then smiled again. "Have you met the other residents of B-building?"

" No, only you and Suigetsu..." Sakura smiled hesitantly.

" Then what are we waiting for?!" Karin grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the closest door, that had a plate, saying 'B-0'. She started knocking and almost kicking the door until a weird, tall, muscular young man who had spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a calm face. " Hey!"

The boy, who also seemed older than Karin, turned to her with his calm face to see her grin.

" Hi, Karin. How may I help you?"

" I just wanted you to meet Sakura...she's up in B-5."

" Hello, Sakura, nice to meet you! My name is Juugo."

" Nice to meet you too, Juugo!" Sakura smiled awkwardly, but the one to talk was Karin. " We're having a movie-night with Sui, wanna come?"

" No." the boy shook his head. " I have work to do."

" Fine, then!" Karin frowned and as he sayd goodbye, he closed the door.

" He seems really nice..." Sakura commented.

" Yeah, he is...he's a third year. Actually, you and Sasuke are the only freshmen n this building. That ought to be a fun year..However, come here!"

Karin pulled Sakura to the last two doors in the hallway.

" I'm in B-1 and Suigetsu's in B-2..." karin explained while knocking on the door of apartment B-3...Eventuall, she lost her patience and yelled. "OPEN, YOU PUPPET FREAK!"

" You are so annoying that it's actually aching my head." Sakura heard a voice, before the door cracked and opened. A boy in only jeans was standing in front of them with a sleepy expression on his round, beautiful face, surrounded by brown hair. He spotted the rosette and then he returned his narrowed eyes at Karin.

" What do you want?"

" I wanted you to meet..."

" I am Kankuro." the boy looked at the shocked freshman.

" I am Sakura, it's nice to..."

" There, we met, have a nice day!"

Kankuro shut the door in front of the girls' faces and Sakura was left open-mouthed.

" I'm sorry about him, he's just a bit nervous, he's not like that usually..."

Sakura turned around and on the other side of Karin she saw a girl, that beared a huge resemblance to the boy from B-3. Her eyes were green and her hair was blonde, gathered in four ponytails. She was waving a her face lazily with a fan and was looking at Sakura curiously, until Karin interrupted the silence.

" Of course he is...I bet he's playing with those puppets again...However, that's..."

" I heard. Sakura, right? I am Temari. Kankuro's sister."

" Nice to meet you!" Sakura said, this time without being interrupted.

" Hey, Temari, we're having a movie-night, wanna come?"

" I can't...I have to go pick Gaara from Suna today and help him with moving in. He won't be here, though, he'll be in Hidden Leaf Complex. He didn't want to be near me or Kankuro...stupid boy..." Temari kinda muttered to herself and then turned to Sakura again. "Well? Which year are you?"

" She's a freshman!" Karin smiled and Temari smirked. Sakura blushed a little, but forced herself to smile. temari was way more different than Kankuro.

" And what about you?"

" I'm a third year, like Juugo, if you have already met him! Kankuro is a second year and my youngest brother, Gaara, will be a freshman...But I have to go now, or I'll have to keep him waiting at the airport...it was really nice meeting you! We'll invite you to the next get-together!"

Temari waved at them with her fan and left the building.

" Their family's kinda weird...you'll get to see it yourself, but don't trust her...She could be even crueler than Kankuro. But they're both cool, when they are calm..." Karin smiled at Sakura. " And do you want to join our movie-night? I mean, you and Sasuke?"

" Wouldn't it be awkward?"

" Why would it be?" Karin shrugged.

" Well, you and Sasuke..."

Karin interrupted Sakura's sentence with a joyful laugh.

" No, no, don't bring it up again, that's old stuff and I was barely a kid, so was he...it was just...I don't know, maybe we were together to only show off...it was nothing serious..."

Sakura's eyebrows raised on her forehead and she then smiled at the redhead.

" I won't be able to come...I'll tell Sasuke, but I doubt he'll come..."

" Yes, I know him..." Karin smirked at Sakura's expression. " Sasuke's a nice boy. You only have to make your way closer to him to get to know him properly...yes, it could be harsh, but assure you it would be worth it!"

Sakura nodded, not knowing what to say.

" I have to go...See ya soon!" Karin sang and entered her own apartment, leaving Sakura in the hallway with messed up thoughts.

She never planned on meeting the residents like this. They were all probably now thinking that she was a desperate little girly who asked Karin to introduce her to the others. And that thing about Sasuke.

'It would be worth it...' What was that supposed to mean? It only made Sakura think about him even harder...

What is it in you, that makes me feel like this, Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

**Longest chapter so far :D**

**I hope you liked it...please, review and share your ideas! :)**

**Have a nice weekend! xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking longer than usual, I had finals...yup...**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 9_**

That was the hardest day in Sakura's life...She was like beat up. She had a morning shift in the supermarket and there were loads of angry customers, that got on her nerves. She then had to go back to the apartment to refresh herself and dress up properly for the lectures. That took her a little more time than expected, so she had to run to catch the bus on time. Sakura was rather nervous, when she found out, that the building that she had to reach was at the other side of the park. And she was already running late. However, she somehow managed to find it and the whole time she was listening to the professor with monstrous, quick-temper...there was something about the woman, that made Sakura like her, though. The woman wasn't very tall, with brown eyes and blonde hair, tied into two loose ponytails. she was dressed in a firm costume, revealing her sizeable cleavage, which seemed to be the most discussed thing by the male part of the students...well, until Sakura barged in. Everybody started talking about her pink hair and she could hear comments about her body, which was now covered in a nice dress with flower lectures of professor Tsunade were rather interesting. She has been the best medic in the country, after all. But there was something, that every student in this room knew, well, every student that was interested in medicine, like Sakura. The woman was the best of the best. And she was also the best-paid in the branch. Unfortunately, there was something that was hindering her job. She had a fear of blood and that was something really bothersome for a doctor. And Sakura just couldn't believe that someone as good as Tsunade has decided on lecturing than healing. Everybody also knew, that Tsunade was the main diagnostician in the hospital wing of Konoha university. However, Sakura couldn't believe that the woman was scared of blood, since the way she was explaining things,well, it made Sakura want to puke. She was talking about dissection of guts so calmly, that it was rather concerning.

" I am happy that I will be your teacher for this year, I hope you'll learn fast and that you'll be able to keep up with my methods...I warn you, at the end of each semester there will be a test made from me. If you don't pass, I won't accept your presence for the lectures in the next semester, because if you aren't able to pass the test you aren't good enough to be a medic, in whose hands the lifes of other people lie... Am I clear?"

Tsunade looked through the room and her eyes met a pair of emerald ones with keen interest in them. She looked the girl with the weird hair and immediately thought, that she didn't look like a person who would make it through her sessions. And she was ready to bet on it. She sighed and dismissed the younger children, who slowly emptied the hall. The rosette slipped past her and Tsunade confirmed her theory, as the girl stumbled and almost fell on the ground, if there wasn't this other student, who caught her in mid air. The girl was redheaded with dark glasses.

" Be more careful next time, Miss..."

" Haruno." the rosette's eyes widened and Tsunade's narrowed. So that was Sakura Haruno, the girl that had a biology scholarship...so she was wrong, after all...the girl had potential...but still, was she going to be able to keep up with the lectures...university was far harder than highschool.

" As I said, be more careful next time, Miss Haruno...Miss Uzumaki won't be always there to help you."

The woman walked by, leaving the girl and her savior alone in the huge hall.

" You didn't tell me you will learn medicine!'' Karin poked the girl and she smiled sheepishly.

" You never asked. Wait..._you_ never said you were learning medicine!" Sakura shot back and Karin laughed.

" One point for you...What and when is your next lecture?"

" Mmm, I have chemistry in half an hour with...Professor Orochimaru, I believe..."

Karin frowned.

" Ow, that freak...he was obsessed with me last year. I hope it won't go on like this...however, I have maths...Wanna go get a coffee or something before that? I'll show you the building after that..." Karin smiled and Sakura agreed. Well, at least she made a friend!

* * *

That was one of Sasuke's worst days ever. He had economy lectures in the morning and he met a bunch of new people. The professor was a weird old guy who obviously thought, that money was more important than anything else - Kakuzu. That's how he told them to call him. Sasuke also met his old friend Shikamaru and found out, that he was a resident in the same complex as him. He was in in building A, sharing a two-bedroom apartment with another kid from Sasuke's childhood-Choji Akimichi, who, according to Shikamaru, was studying culinary. He also met a weird guy with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. They were looking at each other, until the guy's older sister, a blonde chick, interrupted their staring.

" Hi, I'm Temari, I'm glad to meet a friend of Gaara!"

" He's not my friend!" the boys said in chorus and Sasuke furrowed his brows, as he realised how rude that sounded.

" I mean, I don't even know him. I am Sasuke. Nice to meet both of you." Sasuke shook his hand with the two teens next to him. The girl was watching him with narrowed eyes.

" Sasuke, you say...are you...are you by any chance a resident in B-5 in Konoha Leaf Complex?"

" Hn, yes, how do you know?"

" I met your roommate today...Sakura, right? She's a really nice girl...I am downstairs, in B-3. My other brother Kankuro is in B-4. And Gaara here is in Hidden Leaf Complex."

Sasuke didn't even bother to answer,since he was trying to listen to Kakuzu's lecture. After it finished, all of them walked together to the next hall, where they were supposed to learn maths. Fifteen minutes after the beginning of the lecture a weird looking woman barged into the room.

" I am your teacher!" she announced and looked through the faces of every student in the hall. She had light brown eyes, and black hair which had a violet tint to it, which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. And she wasn't wearing a suit, but jeans and a rather revealing t-shirt. Yes, she definately wasn't old, probably around 5-6 years older than Sasuke. " You can call me either Professor Mitarashi or just Anko. I prefer the second one, i'm not that old yet...Now, let's see..."

She looked around and her eyes stopped on Sasuke.

" Your brother was my classmate." she said loudly and everybody turned to look the ignorant Uchiha. Some people gasped, as they recognized his face from the covers of business magazines, with features about the company. The boy sighed. " I see other familiar faces here...I thought I told you to stay out of this class..."

The woman was looking at a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who wore a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

" Why would I care about what you told me?" the girl asked in a calm voice, reminding Sasuke of himself.

" We shall visit the secretary after the lecture together, Samui." Anko hissed and the girl looked at her even colder.

" She's in the same building as me and Choji!" Shikamaru commented quietly, so that only Sasuke could hear him. But obviously, he wasn't the only one, who had heard.

" Poor you..." Temari frowned. " The girl is vicious."

As Anko started talking again, they turned and stopped talking about Samui, who didn't care about the gazes. Sasuke was trying to ignore the girls, that were staring at him, which was easy, since he had to pay attention to Anko. Her thought were really messed up and Sasuke could already tell that she was easygoing, tomboyish, playful, stubborn, bold, rough, short-tempered and sometimes hyperactive, which made her somewhat similar to Naruto in many different ways.

As soon as the lectures for the day were over, he had to go take the afternoon shift at the supermarket. He spotted Sakura and Karin in a cafeteria, but didn't stop, since he was in hurry.

The day at the super was calmer than the previous one, but still, really long and boring. He felt really happy, as the next teen came for the night shift and he was able to leave. He bought a few drinks before leaving and then headed to the complex.

He entered B-building and a tall boy with jeans only met him in the hallway.

" Who are you?" he asked and leaned against a wall. " I haven't met you before..."

" Sasuke" the boy answered and tilted his head. " And you?"

" Kankuro. "

" So you're Gaara and Temari's brother?"

" Eer, yes. Where have you met them?"

" I had lectures with them today..." Sasuke looked to the stairs and Kankuro moved from his way.

" So you're in B-5, huh? I met your roommate today. She is one hell of a hottie!" Kankuro chuckled, but stopped, as Sasuke glared at him. " Oh, sorry, i didn't know there was something going on between you..."

" There isn't!" Sasuke hurried to say and Kankuro looked at him with a mischievous smile.

" So I can try myself, huh? Jackpot!" the guy chuckled and Sasuke tensed.

" No! I mean...stay away, OK?" Sasuke almost hit the boy, who narrowed his eyes at him.

" But you just said there was nothing between you!"

" Forget what I said!" Sasuke hissed and then sighed. " Just don't bother her!"

Sasuke pushed the boy to the side and walked up the stairs under his gaze full with disbelief and confusion.

He knew, that Sakura was probably there and he was expecting to see her dancing around in the kitchen...but he was surprised to see her in the living room, surrounded by book and papers.

" Hi." he said and she looked up to him after a couple of seconds.

" Hi." she sighed and stretched , seductively, in Sasuke's opinion. She seemed to be really tired and Sasuke finally noticed the mug from Starbucks.

" how was your day?" he asked and threw his bag in the hallway before entering the room.

She sighed once again.

" Awful, what about you?"

" Awful." he smirked and she smiled sincere. She shifted away, so that there would be enough space for him as well. He sat and sighed heavily.

" Why?" she gathered the books and papers in a huge pile and looked at him.

" I feel like shit, really...I am so tired! Itachi said it was tough, but I didn't imagine this! And I have classes with that girl from downstairs! Temari,I think...she's so annoying!"

" She seemed nice..." Sakura said hesitantly, considering Karin's words that she could be even worse than her brother.

" She may be nice, but she is annoying, there's a difference. I also met her brothers...the one in here is a douche and the other one is weird."

" I met Kankuro too, yeah, i guess you could say he's a ...douche "Sakura let out a laugh, that ended like a moan. " And I have classes with Karin and the teachers are crazy! You see that? It's a part of what I have to read for next week!"

Sasuke patted her knee sportively and she tensed. He pulled his arm and stared at the ceiling for a minute.

" Eer, I made pizza, if you want.." she said a couple of minutes later and Sasuke raised his head confused.

" Homemade pizza, huh? I've never tried!"

Sakura's eyes widened, but she finally chuckled and stood up lazily. She took his arm and pulled him to the kitchen. Sasuke immediately felt the scent.

" There you go! Bon Apetit!" she smiled and handed him a plate with a huge slice of pizza, that looked amazingly delicious. He bit from it and smiled at the rosette with his mouth yet full.

" Who teached you how to cook?"

" My mum..." Sakura said and leaned on the chair.

" I have to meet that woman some day and thank her...since we're here you are the one cooking and if it wasn't you I'd probably be eating junk-food every day. "

Sakura blushed a little and didn't know how to answer, until an idea hit her.

" You're right...absolutely right! You will be cooking for us tomorrow!"

Sasuke choked with the pizza and looked up to her.

" You can't be serious, right?"

" I am absolutely, 100 percent serious!" she smiled and he sighed.

" Fine. I'll cook...but you'll be eating something either burned or something rotten..."

" At least you'll try!" Sakura laughed and took a slice of pizza for herself.

They returned to the comfortable couch.

" So how were the lectures?" Sakura asked friendly and Sasuke snorted.

" Why weren't you in the maths lecture..." he ignored her question and she looked at him annoyed.

" I had to study in biology..if I want to keep my scholarship, I have to study hard for Tsunade's exams and Karin told me that she likes giving tests in the beginning of the year to some students to check their current level...so i basically studied all day since i came back. And that chemistry teacher? He's insane! I mean, so weird and...i think he's a pedophile..."

Sasuke tensed and looked up to her.

" Please tell me if he bothers you..."

Sakura looked at him with a mixed expression from amazement and confusion.

" Why would you-"

" Why would I care? Because I don't like seeing my friends bothered. It bothers me..."

" So you consider me my friend..." Sakura smiled and Sasuke hurried to snort mockingly.

" Just because we share an apartment, that doesn't mean that I consider you my friend!" he said and looked away from her big emerald eyes.

" Liar!" She sang joyfully and stood up with a smile. " You care about me, you are my friend, i am your friend and you just admitteeeeeeed!"

She was jumping around while singing and Sasuke fought with his smile, but as he knew that he was about to lose, he covered his face with a pillow and leaned it backwards, so that it seemed like he was trying to enable the sound from entering his ears.

" Stop it! I never said that!" he spat under the pillow and heard Sakura's beautiful, sexy laugh. He felt her tiny hand on his leg and remove the pillow. She was just inches away from his face. Every normal person would back off, but he just stared back at her. Emerald eyes met onyx. His heart raced its beat as she opened her mouth and he felt her hot breath on his cheek.

" Why are you always like that?" she panted and he looked at her once again. " No emotions, nothing...you are like a stone!"

She returned to her seat and Sasuke felt like catching her and pulling her back to where she was...but he didn't.

" No emotions?" he asked and snorted. " I just don't let my emotions rule me...you don't know what's burning me from the inside, how many emotions I feel...it's just that...I know how to control them..."

As she didn't answer, his eyes twinkled mischievously and he poked her.

" Maybe I should teach you, too...you shouldn't be always dancing around when you're excited!"

She laughed with him and Sasuke was amazed by the sound of their laugh. he was in love with it and he could easily get used to it...

" No, Sasuke, I should be the one teaching you...you shouldn't keep your emotions to yourself! You should share them with your friends! And I, if you haven't forgotten what you've said, am your friend! So don't go pretending that you're a stone when you're around me! OK?"

She stood up and left for the kitchen. Sasuke couldn't believe that she was the one with the last word. he only stood up and yelled .

" I never said that!"

But he was happy. he was happy that they were getting closer. Happy that they didn't hate each other anymore.

* * *

**If you like it, please REVIEW! xox**

**I'll try to post as soon as possible! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 10_**

Sasuke pushed the plate away from him with a deep sigh.

" I told you it would be a disaster!"

Sakura, on the other side of the table, was still looking at the burnt fish on her plate. She looked hesitantly at her roommate and smiled.

" You know, I can prepare something in a few minutes..."

Sasuke smirked.

" I told you my cooking would be simply awful!" he repeated " But I never told you I wasn't prepared!"

He stood up and disappeared in the living room for a minute. He returned in the kitchen with a bag and smiled at the rosette, who was looking at the plastic skeptically. The Uchiha took two clean dishes and carefully ordered the food on them.

" Ta daa!" he laid the plate in front of her and she examined the chicken with sweet and sour sauce and the rise.

" Chinese, huh? I am impressed, Sasuke. You were absolutely sure, that you'd fail, so you ordered even beforehand?!" she asked with disbelief in her voice and Sasuke chuckled tiredly.

" For the hundredth time, I told you!" he stuck his fork in the chicken and began eating happily, that he wasn't going to bed hungry, after all.

" I'll have to teach you how to cook some stuff, I'm not always going to be there for you, you know!" Sakura smiled and raised her glass with red wine. " For Sasuke's inefficiency!"

The Uchiha looked at her amazed and raised his own glass.

" I think you meant 'For Sasuke's wit!" or 'For Sasuke's resourcefulness!'...However, I'd accept inefficiency, too."

" Resourcefulness?...you?" Sakura snorted and looked him directly in the eyes. " You are the most improvident person I've ever met!"

" I am not improvident!" the boy argued " I have never been, well, at least not with you!"

She laughed heartily.

" Sasuke, you basically called me a 'whore' at the pool that day! And you still think you're resourceful? Think again!"

" That was honesty though!" he remarked calmly and she gritted her teeth.

" I have chemistry with Orochimaru tomorrow...maybe I should wear that miniskirt and a corset!"

" No, no..." Sasuke laughed. " I know what you're doing! And I ain't even try to stop you! You may seduce the hell out of the teacher, but everybody else in the university shall know you as the slut of the campus...so it would be for your own detriment if you do so...And you don't have the guts to, Sakura!"

She trembled at his words. No, she actually trembled at him pronouncing her name, but she still blamed his words. She chuckled lightly and nodded.

" You're probably right..."

" I _am_ right!"

" Asshole!" she laughed and he chuckled too.

They finished their meal and each of them headed to their own room to study. It has been only a few days but it was already different than before, when they used to watch movies until 2am or play Guitar Hero on his Xbox. No, not at all. They were busy now with their studies. Every day after the lectures they had to work at the supermarket and they barely had enough time to study. But when they did, they had to do it efficiently and thoroughly.

Sakura sighed at the amount of books she was given by Tsunade to read. She obviously was chosen by the teacher to be that one student, that always seemed to be like a second Einstein in his eyes, which didn't ease her life at all. The woman was giving her extra books and extra homework, since 'she was seeing potential' in her. And that was creeping Sakura out. She only wanted to be able to keep her scholarship. That was all she needed. After hours of reading and writing, Sakura felt the urge to sleep. And she was about to faint as she saw the numbers on the display of the clock. It was almost one after midnight and she had to get up at about six to prepare for the day. She threw the books away and as soon as she laid her head on the pillow, sleep defeated her and she sunk into the peaceful world of her imagination.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and looked at the alarm clock. He had woken up before the alarm but was too lazy to get up anyway. He hadn't received much sleep in the last few hours. Damn Kakuzu. He was as strict and as awful as hell. Sasuke sighed and stood up from the comfortable bed. He cursed, as he stepped on his essey, which was now on the floor for some reason. He lifted it on the bed and headed to his bathroom, where he was about to take a nice, long bath, before he heard the sound outside of his door. He hesitantly opened it and saw a half-asleep Sakura walking down the hallway, dragging a blanket with her. She was standing on her feet difficultly and was leaning against the wall. Something in her pose, in her pale face and darker than usual eyes didn't seem right to Sasuke. He rushed over to her and placed his hand on her waist.

" Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. She shook her head and her tresses fell out of the plastic band.

" No. I feel like shit." her voice sounded frail and hoarse.

Sasuke moved his hand to her forehead and sighed as he felt the high temperature. He slid his strong arms under her knees and lifted her from the ground carefully. He brought her back to her room and smirked as he realised that it was already the second time he was carrying her back in there, since they moved in. However, he placed her on the bed, covered her in the blankets and opened the window, which caused a wave of fresh air to enter the stuffy room. Sakura opened her eyes uneasily and looked at Sasuke, who was staring at her from the wall with unrest in his onyx, beautiful eyes.

" You're ill."

" Good morning, captain Obvious!" she coughed in her blankets and the Uchiha wrinkled his nose, mentally noting to not enter that room in the next few days.

Sasuke left for the kitchen, filled a glass with water, took a pill from the first-aid-kit that Sakura had brought with her and returned as fast as possible. He handed the stuff to Sakura and she looked up at him gratefully.

" I'll speak with Mister Nara for you, if you want to!"

" Will you?" she asked and coughed once again. Sasuke noted to buy a syrup, too, since he didn't want to have sleepless nights, well, at least not worse than those before. He nodded.

" Go put a shirt on."

Sasuke looked down to his chest to only find out, that he was in only his pants. He shrugged and looked at the weak rosette on the bed, hidden between the huge rugs and smiled.

" I'll go make you a tea..."

He closed the door behind him and rushed to the kitchen, where he started boiling water for his coffee and Sakura's tea. He wasn't really as concerned as furious, though. He had to now take care of her until she recovered, which meant that he had to cook and clean around, which wasn't expected. And he had to also talk with the boss about her. Why did he have to offer her that?! He sighed annoyed at himself and took the sugar out of the cupboard. Maybe it wasn't in his taste, but he couldn't leave the girl all alone in this state. Maybe he should stay for the day after work, than going to lectures. What would happen if he missed one or two? He brought the cup to the room and left it next to the water.

" Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke, as always, ignored her question.

" Why were you out of bed?"

" I had to go to the toilet and I had to take medicine." she said defensively but Sasuke snorted.

" You could have asked me, instead of pushing yourself!"

" You already did that for me...so what's the point in arguing?" she cleared her throat, which ended with a cough and she grunted. " My whole body hurts..."

Sasuke tensed.

" Do you want me to call the nurse of the complex? I am sure they have one."

" No, you don't have to. It's because I've caught a cold. I only have to stay here today and tomorrow morning I'll be as good as new!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as she coughed again and he shook his head.

" Alright, you're the doc here. I'll go prepare myself for the day...I'll be back in five minutes, OK?"

She nodded and he left her room. As he was gone and the door was shut, she let herself cough once again.

_'Shit_', she thought, _'why is it me? It's always me!'_

* * *

" Yeah, she's ill." Sasuke muttered and Shikamaru snorted.

" Troublesome."

The Uchiha looked up to the other teen and shook his head lightly. No change for the past ten years. The boy seemed as lazy and annoyed as always. Only was he taller and well, smarter.

" Troublesome indeed."

Shikamaru was looking out of the supermarket doors, happy that there were no customers. If there were it would have meant, that he'd have to work.

" And you have to take care of her?"

" No, I don't _have_ to." Sasuke snorted but Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

" Then why won't you go to the lectures?"

The raven-haired guy tensed and looked to the floor.

_' Because I'm concerned about her and I don't want to leave her alone.'_ No, that definitely wouldn't sound good. Sasuke cleared his throat.

" Because I have to make sure that she won't wander all around the house and won't throw her dirty handkerchiefs in the common rooms."

The Nara boy smirked and shook his head, than leaned against the wall.

" Now, that's a nice day!" he muttered and received no answer from Sasuke.

Their shift was about to end and only a few people showed up in the Nara family other words, it was a calm day there. However, Shikamaru headed to the campus after he asked Sasuke for the tenth time if he was sure. Sasuke confirmed and made a deal with the boy to take his notes the night so that he wouldn't miss anything. And he was sure, that while the other boy was leaving, he heard a mutter...' Those women, so troublesome!'

And Sasuke just couldn't disagree with that. Why? When he came back, Sakura was lying on the couch, watching a romantic movie. There were empty cups around her and a pile of handkerchiefs. Sasuke grunted nervously.

" Why the hell are you here?"

" Because my bed's boring!" she said weakly, without even looking at him. He kept distance, but looked at her dangerously.

" You better get your ill ass up right now and take it to that infected room of yours before I kick it to there!"

" You're such a prick sometimes, Jeez..." she looked at him and frowned. " I am the person with the worst luck out of all pitiful students that have to share a room with somebody else!"

" Well if you're not happy from my company then you should leave!" Sasuke hissed, knowing that it would hurt her, since it hurt himself hearing those words. The rosette narrowed her eyes and sighed through her teeth. She stood up and, covered in her blanket, left the room, passing only a few centimeters by Sasuke. He shivered as he felt the wind after her, but said nothing. After he heard the bang of her door, he sighed and looked at the mess on the little table. He gritted his teeth and cursed.

" No way I'm cleaning that!'' he muttered, turned around and left for his own room, already sorry that he chose his stubborn and annoying roommate instead of his studies.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night. His head ached. He looked at the clock to check the time, but all he saw was a blurry green light. The boy closed his eyes again and breathed in. He stood up and was amazed by how heavy his body felt. Another thing that annoyed him, it was cold. Colder than it should have been! He sighed and headed to the kitchen with difficulties. He only wanted to drink a glass of water, take some pill and go back to sleep. But as he was passing through the living room, he saw a pink head on the couch and sighed. The girl turned around and looked at Sasuke with her own, tired eyes. A frown appeared on her face for a moment as she saw him, but soon, it changed into a grin.

" Aww. Don't tell me you're feeling bad!" she said mockingly and he glared at her.

He went to the kitchen without saying a word, filled himself a glass of water, took a pill and returned to the living room with difficulties. The rosette was still looking at him with an evil smile and he snorted.

" Bitch."

" Asshole."

Both their voices sounded weak, but not offensive at all. That's why Sasuke smirked as he was out of her sight. He lay on the bed carefully and covered himself with all the blankets in his room. And for the first time in a long time he put on a shirt. But yet, he was still trembling. There was no doubt about it, he was ill. And it was her fault. But he couldn't be angry with her for a long time and he knew, that in the morning, things would be normal once again.

* * *

** I hope you liked it! :)**

**If you have any ideas I'd be really glad if you shared them, I'd try to include them in the story.**

**Please review!**

**See you soon! xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 11_**

Sakura was sitting on the couch with her legs spread apart, so that she could pull the table as close as possible. Papers were flying all over her, covering the whole couch.

" What the hell are you doing this time?" Sasuke sighed and took a sip from his soda. The rosette turned her head and looked at him bothered.

" Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to call Iruka?!"

" I did, the mechanic will come in half an hour." Sasuke approached her and she quickly covered the paper on the table. Sasuke grunted annoyed at her and managed to pull the thing out of her hand without tearing it apart.

" Hey, give that back!" she shrieked, but he was holding her away with his empty hand and was examining the picture she had drawn.

It was a girl, who was looking into the skies. And hell, it was drawn beautifully. The character on the sheet really resembled Temari, though. However, the picture was beautiful and it seemed really realistic. And also all the details, all the flowers around, the beams of sunlight, the locks of hair, even the buttons on the shirt. Everything was simply amazing. It was obvious, that Sakura had put much effort in the drawing. But something in the expression on the girl's face was bothering him. She seemed really...sad. And that just didn't suit Temari's face.

" Who taught you how to draw?" he handed the paper back to Sakura and she looked at him confused, then back at her own creation.

" I...I was having private lessons as a kid, but...that was long ago. That's why i can't manage to draw even one decent picture."

" You're overreacting. Just fix it."

" How am I supposed to fix it, when it's all shit?" Sakura growled and was about to crumple the draft, but Sasuke stopped her.

" Just fix the expression on her face. Everything else is good."

" What's with the expression?" Sakura mumbled, but Sasuke ignored her.

" Why are you drawing that in the first place?''

" It's for the arts festival next week. I'm supposed to draw the poster for the production of the theatre club. But it's simply not what I want it to look like!"

" And why are you in charge of that?" Sasuke asked puzzled. " You're not even in that club."

Sakura snorted unhappily.

" I have applied to this university with two scholarships. Biology and arts. They somehow found out and Tsunade literally made me do it. She said, quote, 'it's for the sake of the school. You better don't ruin everything'. Man, she can be scary."

Two scholarships? Sasuke's eyes were widened against his own will. She really was something unique, as Itachi said. Why was he thinking about that now, anyway? He shook his head slightly.

'' What's the plot?"

" The usual crap, a boy and a girl fall in love in high-school. That's all."

" Why would students in university make a production about high-school life?" Sasuke muttered and raised the soda to his lips once again. Sakura smiled at the ceiling.

" Because not everybody had the chance to live their life in high-school as they wanted to. Not everybody was one of the famous kids, not everybody got the chance to be a Casanova, not everybody was the best in all subjects...However, why am I telling you this, you probably had the perfect life over there."

Sasuke snorted bluntly and then smirked.

" What made you think that?"

Sakura frowned.

" Just take a look at yourself! You obviously are one of those guys that broke tons of females' hearts and was always the best of the best in everything! And well, you were probably in the soccer team, just like here, and that means that you were one of the 'cool' guys. You just carry that attitude and impression."

"I never attended high school." Sasuke interrupted her and Sakura's jaw dropped.

" What?"

" I didn't go to high school...which means, I wasn't on the soccer team, I wasn't the best, no broken hearts...See? The vision can deceive you."

" But..."

" I had private lessons because of the company. I was always travelling around with my brother and we never settled down. That's why I had private teachers travelling around with us. But when the time came for university, i decided on returning to our home. And that was the best university around. That's why i am here."

The petite rosette was looking him with a mixture of concern and pity in her expression. Sasuke sighed and looked away from her face.

" That's why you're so antisocial!" she finally laughed and looked at him confused. " But how come you're friends with Naruto? And how do you know all these people?"

" Before my parents died, my mother was always home, taking care of me and Itachi. My father was the only one travelling. And that means that I was attending elementary school as well as every other normal kid. That's where I met Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and the others...like I said, I was a normal kid until...well, until my parents passed out."

" You're not normal, Sasuke." his roommate smiled gently and tucked her hair behind the ears. The boy didn't know how to accept that. Was it a compliment or not? He sighed and pushed the girl a little, so that he could use the table, too.

" I'll help you with that, if you want."

" Will you?" Sakura's face lightened and he nodded.

And after an hour he was regretting it. Deeply. He had never seen a bossier person around, except for himself, maybe. However, he was trying his best, which was quite good actually, but she never seemed to be happy with the result.

" And what about you, won't you take part in the festival?"

" Hn. The soccer team is going to take part as one. We'll search for new players in the first part of the festival and then we have to carry around the stuff of the other clubs. And at seven, right after the end of the stupid event we will have a game against Suna's university's team. They're said to be pretty good. "

" Sounds good to me." the rosette smiled and continued with painting the girl's hair.

" What about you? You're not in the Arts Division either."

" Yeah, I don't even know why Tsunade made me draw that, when there is a bunch of artists, that are a hundred times better than me out there. However, the medicine students will help with the setting of the tables of the clubs and some of the girls, including me, will carry around cupcakes to attract people."

" To...attract people?" Sasuke's eyebrows raised on his forehead and he frowned immediately.

" Yeah, the art clubs must fill the empty places, so we have to work as some kind of mascots." Sakura explained without paying attention to Sasuke's demeanor. " What's that? I told you lime! Not green!"

The boy sighed and couldn't help the image of the beautiful rosette in a maid mini skirt appear in his mind.

* * *

" SAKURA!"

The shout made Sasuke snort, as he already knew who it was. He headed to the door and opened, so that the redhead from the first floor barged in.

" Where's Sakura?" Karin asked.

" I'm here." the rosette's voice flew from the living room and Karin headed there.

Sasuke followed her, amazed by her rudeness. She didn't even greet him! Not that he would, if he were in her place. However, the second year student was watching at the ready poster with awe in her eyes.

" Now, that's beautiful!"

" Thank you, me and Sasuke put much effort in it!"

" You and...Sasuke?" Karin's eyes shifted to the raven haired guy and he snorted. " Wow, I...can't believe you actually made him do something that he doesn't want to."

" Well, he offered help himself."

Karin couldn't hide the shock on her face, but she turned to Sakura.

" Very fond of him. However, i'm here to ask you something. Have you written the essay for Tsunade? The one on muscular cells?"

Sakura looked at her confused.

" Yeah, but why do you want it? I mean, you second-years have something else to write."

" I know that!" Karin cut her off. " But we have an entrance exam tomorrow and I remember nothing from last year. Can I borrow it for a few hours? I have to learn everything from last year!"

The whining of the redhead annoyed Sasuke, so he left for his own room. He took his phone out and dialed Naruto.

" Heey!" the voice of the blonde reached him and Sasuke smirked.

" Hey, dobe, haven't seen you in a while! Wanna come for a game and pizza?"

" Of course!" Naruto laughed but suddenly shut up. " Hey, can Hinata-chan come with me too?"

Sasuke sighed but answered quickly. " Yes, i guess Sakura would enjoy her company."

" I was the one planning to enjoy Hinata's company, but however, we'll come!" Naruto laughed and closed.

Sasuke sighed. This was different than before. There were girls now. The boy winced. He had barely seen his best friend in the last month, just because he had a girlfriend and because he preferred spending his free time with her than Sasuke. But it was normal, wasn't it. The Uchiha was sure, that if he were dating Sakura he'd choose her for his company instead of Naruto. And suddenly the picture of him holding Sakura in his arms appeared, her head against his chest, his face dug in her pink locks. Then, the picture changed, she was on top of him, her lips touching his. He covered his head with a pillow, trying not to think of that. there had to be something else. Something else, something else...

" KARIN!"

" WHAT?" her yell reached him and he stood up, quickly running to the living room, not knowing exactly what he was doing.

" Where's Suigetsu?"

" I think he went out with Juugo, but I'm not sure. Why?"

Sasuke sighed.

" Nevermind. I'm going out for a walk...and, oh, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto will come later."

" OK." the rosette nodded and handed Karin a folder.

" Thank you so, so much!" the redhead said with a smile and headed to the door after Sasuke. They both left the apartment and when they reached the first floor, Karin stopped him.

" What's going on with you?"

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked and she smirked.

" You volunteered to help her for the arts festival? I really can't believe you did that..."

" Why not?''

" You were never that type of guy, Sasuke, i know you! When we were in high-school together..."

" It wasn't high-school, it was private lessons! And that was for two months, Karin! You can't get to know somebody in two months!"

" It's not those two months that we dated, Sasuke Uchiha! I've known you my whole life! Since we were kids! You should know that there isn't a person alive that knows you better than Itachi, me and Naruto! I know who you are, I know your way of thinking and that...that's not you!"

Sasuke sighed. Indeed, the Uchiha company had pretty strong bonds with the Uzumaki corporation. And he really had spent his whole life surrounded by the two Uzumakis.

" What's wrong with me helping her with some stupid poster?"

" Just admit it, for God's sake!" the redhead's eyes were burning. She and Sasuke were staring at each other, sharing the unspoken words. That's the way they grew up. they were a family.

" I have nothing to admit..." Sasuke muttered and turned around, but Karin caught his elbow, trying to turn him around.

" What the hell is going on here?" Kankuro appeared on his door with an annoyed expression on his face. " Could you please shut up? I'm trying to study here!"

" Sorry, Kankuro." the girl choked and released Sasuke's hand and he quickly left the building.

" Are you alright, Karin-chan?" the boy asked concerned and the girl bit her tongue. She gritted her teeth, because she didn't want to start crying. No, that wasn't the Sasuke she knew. That wasn't the Sasuke that loved her and Naruto like his own siblings, no matter what had happened. And it was because of her. She didn't mind him liking that girl, no, she was happy about him, but if that meant that he'd change, was she really worth it? _'No, no, she's not._' Karin thought and clenched her fist. She was going to protect what was hers with all the power she had. It didn't matter that Sasuke wasn't her boyfriend anymore, she was going to protect him, as her brother.

" Call me Karin-chan once again and you'll be spending your life in the darkest pits of hell!" she barged in her room and left a rather scared and confused kankuro behind.

" What's with people nowadays?!" he muttered and entered his own room.

* * *

" Hey, cuz, how are you doing?" Naruto hugged Karin and she smiled at the blonde heir of the Uzumaki company. She also noticed the other girl, who he was still holding arms with.

" Hello, Naruto, Hinata!"

" Karin-sempai! Suigetsu-sempai!" Hinata bowed and the redhead and her boyfriend exchanged ashamed glances and flushed at the honorific the girl had added.

" What are you doing here?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto looked the stairs.

" We're going to visit the weirdos up there."

" Weirdos?" Suigetsu smiled and Naruto nodded.

" They are the weirdest people I've ever seen." the blonde confessed and waved at the couple in the end of the hallway. " Oi, Karin, before we leave, dad wants to speak with you!"

" Minato-san?" the girl's eyes widened, as well as Suigetsu's. That was the first time that Karin had added an honorific to somebody's name. She then growled at the blonde " What have you done, Naruto?!"

" I don't know, but mum said it was important." he laughed cheerfully at her expression

" K-Kushina-san?!" Karin trembled, but Naruto was already pulling Hinata up the stairs.

" Who are those people?" Suigetsu asked.

" Naruto's parents." he rolled his eyes.

" No shit...And why are you that scared?"

" I-I am not scared!" the Uzumaki protested quietly, but her boyfriend raised his eyebrows. " OK, maybe I am...a little. They raised me, because my parents died when I was really little."

" Were they bad with you?" Suigetsu frowned, but Karin smirked.

" No, they are the kindest people I know." she entered her room.

" Then why the hell are you scared?!" Suigetsu followed her more confused than ever.

* * *

" And last is...Naruto." Sakura laughed along with Hinata, as the blonde lost once again.

" You were cheating!" he muttered, but the Hyuga raised her eyebrows.

" At Scrabble? I don't think that's possible."

Naruto caught her and began tickling her as punishment. Their game soon changed into something more and the two teens were kising each other passionately on he couch.

" Eerrm, we're here..." Sasuke said and as Hinata pushed Naruto away from her, a red wave hit her face.

" S-sorry."

Sakura laughed and ruffled the hair of the Hyuga heiress. She was so glad that things were working between them They were so happy, whenever Sakura was seeing them he was looking at her lovingly, the same way she was looking at Sasuke. The rosette sighed and gazed at the Uchiha for a second. Why didn't he take interest in her? Why was he so ignorant?

There was a knock on the door, so she jumped up and quickly headed there. As she opened, a girl jumped on her neck.

" Sakuraa!"

" Ino-pig?" the rosette gasped. " Why are you here?"

" Oh you ask me why I'm here? Because you didn't invite me, that's why!"

Sakura finally noticed the boy beside the blonde.

" Kiba! Hi...can you explain me why you're here?"

The boy smiled. " She dragged me."

" WHO IS IT?" Naruto yelled and Sakura sighed.

" Come in. " she said and moved aside. The Inuzuka and the Yamanaka entered and Sakura heard the happy shrieks of Hinata and Naruto as they saw their company. Sakura entered behind them.

" Who else did you say that you were coming, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a deathly gaze.

" Eer, I may have mentioned to Shikamaru and Sai, too, but I doubt they'll come." the blonde raised his hands to protect his face, but the ringing of the doorbell saved hi. Sasuke went to open and Sakura followed him. As he opened the door, she almost fainted. There was a crowd on the stairs. She exchanged glances with him and he cleared his throat.

" Why are all of you here?"

" Because of the party!" someone shouted and the residents of B-5 exchanged glances again.

'' You must have a mistake, there's no party here!"

" No, Naruto and Ino were clear. B-5 in Konoha Leaf!" the girl with the blonde hair from Sasuke's maths class appeared. Samui.

" Only people we know will enter!" Sakura interfered and Sasuke looked at her annoyed. " Hey, who are you?"

" I am Samui. Sasuke knows me."

" No, I don't. Go away."

" Liar, he knows her." Temari interfered and entered the apartment, followed by her brothers.

" T-Temari, you too?" Sakura tensed and the third year laughed, as Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Samui and Sai entered.

" The dobe will pay for this." Sasuke hissed, while throwing away some guys that were trying to sneak in. In the meantime, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and his girlfriend, Tenten slipped past Sakura.

" What the hell, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled at him. " Did you call Naruto?"

" I called_ him,_ not the entire campus! And...who the hell are you?!"

" Don't you remember us, Sasuke? Jeez..." a blonde said and turned to the redhead next to him.

" We are Itachi's friends. " he explained. " Deidara and Sasori, don't you remember us?"

" Why the hell are your brother's friends here?!" Sakura hissed and the blonde, Deidara, looked her.

" Calm down, you beautiful creature. We're third years. OH, TEMARI!"

The girl from their building turned around and waved the two seniors.

" See?" Sasori asked and slipped in the apartment. Sakura and Sasuke somehow managed to close the door and enable other people from entering.

" What the..." the boy hissed and looked at the petite rosette, who was panting.

" Once everybody leaves, you're dead, Uchiha, dead, I tell you!" she pushed herself from the wall, breathed in and entered the living room, that was now full of people, some of them, she knew and some of them-she didn't. However, she noticed the plastic bags. People were taking out alcohol bottles and snacks.

" You'll be cleaning after that!" Sakura said as she noticed Sasuke beside her.

" Go lock your room..." he said quietly and although she was angry with him, she hurried down the hallway. She heard voices from her room and moans. She cursed and opened the door. Ino and Kiba were there. All dressed, happily.

" Ooops, Sakura." Ino laughed like an idiot and the rosette growled at them.

" I know, I know, you were telling him a story, now out! The...the party is in the living room, not in my room."

" Party-pooper." Ino stuck her tongue out, but dragged the stunned Kiba out of the room, which the rosette hurried to lock.

Sakura banged her head at the wall.

" Your face isn't that bad." a voice remarked and she looked up to Kankuro. " Why do you seem so miserable?"

" It was supposed to be a night with only two friends over, not half of the complex!"

" Well, since you can't throw them out now, it would be better if you just enjoy the ride." Kankuro winked. " You can't change things anyway, the apartment will be a mess in the morning. And why don't you just chill a little, babe? It's Saturday. No need to worry."

Sakura looked up to the boy, that was going back to the living room with a beer bottle in his hand. she bit her lip and finally smiled.

" Yeah, maybe you're right." she muttered to herself and looked at the other side of the hallway, where Sasuke was staying stunned, while Temari was just disappearing in the other room. Maybe she had just told him the same thing. Their eyes met and the Uchiha tilted his head. Then a smile spread on his face and Sakura just couldn't help but smile too. She knew what that smile meant.

'Fuck it, we're in university, we have to live while we're young! so...why not?'

Yes, that's what it meant. That's why she approached the boy, caught his arm and together with him, entered the living room.

* * *

**That was it, I hope you liked it. If you did, please, review! :)**

**See you soon! xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 12_**

" Ah, there you are!" Naruto said and staggered, because of the amount of alcohol he had running in his organism. Sasuke looked at him concerned and put away the bottle of beer.

" Sit, dobe."

" No way, I came to call you. Time for the shots!"

" No shots for you!" Sakura said gloomily and the blonde just laughed.

" Oh, come on! Don't be such pricks!"

Sasuke snorted and finally stood up.

" W-WHAT? Sasuke!"

" Hn. Come on, it is Saturday."

The rosette tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at his outstretched hand. She sighed and took it. Naruto let a victorious shout escape his lips and led them to the kitchen, where the table has been pushed to the wall and still conscious people were sitting on the ground in a circle. Almost everybody was there. When they saw the party hosts they cheered and Sasuke frowned. He really wasn't that type of a person, that would attend parties or even throw one himself. Sakura didn't seem less frustrated. He was obviously wrong. He had always thought that she was a loud and annoying person, just like Naruto, who would love this kind of a mess. But in that case, he was the one that persuaded her to come. He was the one that offered his hand and well, it wasn't his fault that she accepted it that easily. But it was too late for any regrets now, because they found themselves sitting next to the others, forming a complete circle. His eyes met Sakura's, both of them were looking at each other disapprovingly. Somebody was already handing out the shots and their salt jar was open and people were emptying the content on their fingers and hands. Others, like Karin and Suigetsu and like Ino and Kiba were using each other's necks, instead of hands. However, Sasuke looked away. He knew that they'd get in trouble for this, regardless of what Temari told him.

" I...I don't want.'' he pushed the shot away from him and stood up with a sigh. Sakura smirked and left the shot in her hand as well.

" Me either." she said quietly and people started frowning. " However, you can get wasted. There still has to be someone conscious, who should call 911 if any of you collapses."

" That joke hurt, Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed but raised his shot up and embraced Hinata with his other hand. " For us and the future!"

" That's not wine, you idiot, it's shots!" Samui said and emptied the content of her glass in her mouth and after that, she quickly took the slice of lemon before her. Her features twisted into a grimace, but then she looked at the others satisfied. Other people were doing the same, while Sakura and Sasuke were watching.

" That's..."

" Hideous. Awful. Upsetting. Scary. Disturbing." Sakura said and chuckled. " Maybe that's what your brother meant by saying that university was the best time of his life."

" My brother has issues." Sasuke said as a statement and Sakura chuckled once again. " And haven't you drank shots before? It's not...what did you say? Scary. And how the hell is it upsetting?"

" No I haven't." the rosette said and looked at him. " I don't drink anything else than beer and sometimes wine or vodka. And I don't smoke either."

Sasuke nodded. He expected hat. She was just so...innocent.

" Are you a virgin, Sa-ku-ra?" Karin asked all of a sudden and Sakura shrieked as the redhead and her boyfriend appeared behind her.

" K-Karin! you scared me!"

" Don't neglect the question."

" Y-yes, I am. But I don't see how that's your business." Sakura looked away, embarrassed, while Karin and Suigetsu gasped.

" Oooh, that's so cute, Karin, she's so..."

" Fuck off." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes and stood between the rosette and the older students.

Karin looked at him darkly, while Suigetsu chuckled happily, already affected by the shots. He retreated, but Karin was still glaring at Sasuke.

" Why are you doing this? It's not like you..."

" I said, fuck. Off...NOW. " Sasuke growled, without missing a beat, and the redhead finally took a step back, obviously puzzled by his reaction.

" You've changed, Sasuke." she said and turned around, after the Uchiha snorted. She joined Suigetsu and the others.

" I should have lied." Sakura mumbled, but Sasuke snorted once again.

" You think? They would have started teasing you. It would have been much worse."

" If you say so..." the rosette sighed and looked around, then slightly grinned. " You know what, I really am a party-pooper."

" Well, that's not a party, and you're not ruining it." Sasuke said and went back to the living room, knowing that Sakura was following him. " They are the ones ruining our peaceful night and I swear to God, Naruto will pay for his big mouth!"

" Don't be so harsh." Sakura laughed and threw herself on the couch. " Now, what will we do while they ruin our apartment?"

" How about a walk? I want to show you something." Sasuke's eyes sparkled and Sakura smiled at him.

" Yes, of course. I'd go anywhere, as long as I get out of here."

* * *

" It's..it's beautiful." Sakura smiled at the sight of the pavilion, whose roof and supporting boards were covered in ivy. That, the fountain in the distance and the stars in the clear dark sky were forming the perfect picture. Sakura hadn't seen anything that beautiful lately, except for her roommate, but that was different.

" I know it is. That's why I wanted you to see it."

The rosette smiled at his response.

" That's really nice of you."

" Hn. "

" Don't 'hn' me, you dickhead. " she chuckled and he raised his eyes at the offensive word.

" Dickhead? And how does my action do me a dickhead?"

" It's not because you showed me this. Do you think that I'd call you like that for it?" Sakura smiled at her feet. " It's the way that you act, whenever somebody tries to compliment you. Or thank you. Like I just did. Your typical reaction is always snorting or even ignoring. And that, Sasuke Uchiha, is not a suitable behavior for a future businessman."

" Don't bring that up again." Sasuke cut her off and then sighed. " I don't like compliments, nor thanks. I don't need them."

Sakura smirked.

" Now that's some self-esteem."

" I didn't mean that. " he frowned. " It's just that I have the feeling that people compliment others just to make them feel better. And I don't like this. A few fake words can't change how I feel."

" But mine aren't fake." Sakura argued and that's when he smirked.

" Well, you've never actually tried to compliment me."

" Really, now?" she blushed and looked away, which he chuckled darkly at. She then bored her eyes into his and smiled mischievously. " Then it's about time, isn't it?"

" Sakura, what the...I don't need that, really." the boy looked away, but he felt her tiny palms on his shoulders.

" I didn't ask you." she muttered and turned his head to hers. " I haven't met a boy like you before, Sasuke Uchiha. Those three months, it's been a really fascinating experience for me...and I am really glad that I get to share the following seven months with you too. I met a lot of new friends but I don't really think that any of them is even near you. You are always...well, most of the time, supportive, you are always there when I need your help, you always help me out and you are caring. That's not something that one could neglect. You may be stubborn, pushy, sassy and sometimes quite nervous, but that's something that makes you! Something that I would miss if you were lacking it. I love that part of you! And not to mention your behavior with others when it comes to me. Also, you're a beautiful man, Sasuke. You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen on a human's face. Your features are breathtaking, as well as your body. I am glad that you were the one that was waiting for an apartment in Iruka's office. I am glad that I met you!"

Sakura locked her arms around his shoulders and burried her face in his neck. And Sasuke was just standing there, unable to talk and to move. He was rather...rather what? Touched? Felled? Agazed? Yes, all of them together. And adding the feeling of her body against him, it was driving him insane.

" Did this make you feel at least a little bit different?"

" I..." he said, but the girl smiled at him and shook her head slightly.

" Don't start arguing after all of that."

" Thank you." he said and smiled weakly. " I am glad, too. It wouldn't have been the same if you weren't the one who was my roommate. You may be noisy, annoying, stubborn, bossy, vain, brash, foul-mouthed..."

" Sasuke..." the girl said darkly and he laughed.

" You may be all that, but that's what makes you unique...And the hair, of course."

Sakura half smiled and looked up to him.

" Thank you...I think. You see? It isn't that bad taking compliments! Especially when they are from your friends!"

" You're right." he nodded and looked up to the stars.

The rosette headed back to the building and he understood her. It was rather cold in December. He should have thought of that.

" Hey, wait for me!" he said and quickly reached her. " Thank you for that. I...I guess I needed it, although I declined. So, thank you for being there. For being my friend!"

* * *

When they returned to the apartment, most of the people were asleep. Or unconscious. It didn't really matter, since the fuss wasn't that big. Sasuke muted the stereo that was making the walls vibrate before that and when it became silent, Sakura finally smiled.

" Now that wasn't much of a party, was it? I mean, look at them. They're at that state after only half an hour. God, please save the future of our pitiful country."" she muttered and moved an unknown to her girl from her way as she was trying to reach the living room, where there were a few creatures, showing signs of life. One of them was the blonde third year, Deidara, that claimed to be Itachi's friend.

" Oi, Pinky! Where'd you disappear?" he said in a low matter and Sakura sighed. He wasn't in a better condition than the others, after all. It was only a matter of minutes until he fainted. "It was such a joy for my eyes to meet you today...I mean, I've only heard rumors, but it turns out they were true. You're supposed to be on the cover of a magazine..."

Sakura blushed and looked away from him, but he chuckled.

" I'm a sculptor, you know. I am in the Arts Division. I really can appreciate the beauty of that body of yours. And that beautiful, charming face with those tiny features, but...Whenever you wish, you can join me in C-2 and we can work on something that would go down in history...Your whole body, just think how amazing a sculpture of that would look..."

BANG! The fist of the tiny rosette met the head of the big-mouthed senior. She was simply annoyed. He probably wasn't such a perv in his usual state, so she really couldn't judge him and she didn't hit him as hard as she could because she wanted to cause damage, but because she wanted to make him shut up. And what better way than forcing his unconsciousness?

" That's one hell of a right punch you've got there." Sakura turned around and faced a smirking Sasuke.

" Thanks." she said and laughed, looking at her tiny, slender fingers. He grimaced as he turned his gaze to the boy and let out a sigh.

" He really is a friend of Itachi, whatsoever. I remember now. He is bad-tempered,calm, but rather sadistic most of the time and ...rather perverted."

" Even when he's not drunk?" the girl asked with horror in her voice and Sasuke nodded.

" Don't worry, I believe he was respectful, when it came to girls...Or it may have been the redheaded one, Sasori..Oh well..."

" Why did I have to be surrounded by such weirdos?" the girl grunted and rolled her eyes. " And why are actually ALL the weirdos in this complex? Couldn't we meet at like...another place? And when I come to think of it, you could have come to Fire Shadow Complex downtown before coming here. We could have met there! But no, let's just pick the place with the idiots."

" Oh, you're making it all my fault now, huh?" the boy asked with a playful smile on his face.

Sakura looked around at the people lying on the floor and then sighed. She took the key from her room out of her pocket and finally met Sasuke's onyx, deep eyes. She tilted her head and pointed the situation in their house, and finally, Naruto, who was near them on the ground.

" Isn't it?"

* * *

**There it goes, chapter 12 :)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. I apologize that it's not as long as the previous chapters, but well, I did my best...**

**If you liked it, please review, I'd appreciate that really much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 13_**

" The tables won't line up alone!" the trainer of the soccer team, Gai-sensei, shouted and the players sighed.

" But it's raining!" Naruto complained and looked up to the dark clouds, that were blocking the sunlight, with a frown.

" Then you'll pitch the tents, too! Chop, chop! Everybody!" the enthusiastic teacher shouted. " Come on, don't let the hopes of the young ladies from the Arts Division down! You don't want them to be mad at you, do you?"

The soccer players mumbled something, but each of them took parts of the tents and started assembling them. Sasuke's hair was already clinging to his face and he muttered a set of curses. Why did they have to do this, while the girls were shrieking under the shed of the campus' main building? It wasn't even a festival they were supposed to participate in! And why did they have to make the boys from the team do this job? What about the nerds from the maths club? Sasuke snorted once again, because the answer was obvious to him. However, he knew that all the students were taking part of the festival, regardless of their studies. Sakura and Karin for example, were going to entice customers to kiosks.

" I hope it will stop raining until the start of the festival." Sai muttered and brought one of the tables under the ready tent.

" Yeah..." Kankuro nodded in agreement and started bringing the stuff of the theater club with Sasori. Both of them were puppeteers, quite good, in fact. They were going to participate in the festival, as well as Sai and Deidara.

Sasuke and Naruto were still assembling tents under the pouring rain when they heard a loud snort.

" Why aren't you wearing jackets in this rain? I refuse taking care of you if you get sick!"

The Uchiha turned around and faced Sakura.

" Hello to you, too." he looked at her again and his eyes were about to pop out of his head." What the hell are you wearing?"

The rosette looked innocently at her maid outfit, which was too short, too appealing, too sexy...

" Take it off."

" Oh wow. Getting pretty bold, are we?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with hostility and then back at Sakura, whose expression was pretty sassy.

" No. I have to wear it. That's the outfit we have to wear."

" So that's how you'll lure the clients to come...how pathetic." Sasuke muttered and looked at her long, tender legs.

" At least...you admit that it will work!" Sakura sent him a flying kiss and then moved quickly to the other girls in maid outfits.

" Now, now. That was pretty gamely." Naruto said and sighed as he finished. " May i ask you, why aren't you two already dating? I am your best friend,so please, don't tell me you're gay."

" Tch." the raven haired guy closed his eyes and sighed. " Come with me."

" So you_ do_ swing that way?!"

" Idiot."

* * *

"He. Is. So . HOT!" a girl said while Naruto was passing by. The blonde looked up and followed their gazes. Sasuke. Of course.

" Sorry, girls, he's..."

" Don't tell me he's got a girlfriend?" one of them interrupted him and the others began shrieking.

" Who is she?"

" Let's kill her!"

" I was going to say that he was gay, but..."

" He's GAY?!" the girls began shouting again and Naruto hit his forehead with his palm.

" I give up." he whispered and felt a hand on his shoulder.

" I have given up a long time ago." the feminine voice said and the blonde smiled as he recognized her. " I can't believe they even found out i was living with him. Since then I have no private time, really. They always ask me stuff about him."

" S-Sakura-chaaan! So that's why you're not dating him." a girl whined as she took notice of the rosette. " So he really is homosexual."

" No, he's not." she sighed as she realized her mistake. The questions began once again and naruto laughed.

" Enough of this, ladies! Leave Sakura alone! She won't be able to rest tonight anyway!"

" She...won't be able to rest...tonight?" a girl said in a dark voice and the rosette's eyes widened. " So...you are dating Sasuke-kun."

The girls attacked the rosette and Naruto smiled. Nothing has changed. The fangirls were still there, they have never left since Sasuke's childhood. But he wasn't responsible for that. He had no fault that he was that attractive.

" Whether she is or not...how does that concern any of you?"

The shrieking stopped immediately. Why? Because the certain Uchiha Sasuke was standing next to the scared Sakura and was holding her by her waist. The gazes of his fangirls were fixated on his beautiful face.

" We...are you dating, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha looked at Sakura for a second and then nodded.

" Yes, we are. Please, stop bugging me or her. All of you are really annoying...If you weren't trying to always get my attention, you could have at least had a chance. because that's the kind of person I am."

All that was a lie, of course. Yes, if they were not always following him and bothering him, he would have felt better. And that would definitely have been a better way to approach him, than constantly bugging his friends. But still..it was a lie. No girl from those in front of him could have actually reached him. because there was already this one girl in his mind and she wouldn't leave soon. He tightened his grip around Sakura's waist, who seemed to accept his lie without any problem. She even wrapped her free hand around him, which earned her tons of looks, filled with jealousy and disbelief.

" Like i said...please, leave me alone from now on." Sasuke turned around with Sakura in his hands and faced Naruto. "You'll be dead meat the next time you play such a joke on me, Uzumaki!"

" I wasn't actually trying to accomplish that but hell, it was worth it...You can stop acting, by the way, they are gone."

The boy immediately released her and she took a step away from him. He clenched his fists, already missing the feeling of her body.

" Thank you, my savior! I won't forget that."

" You won't be able to. They won't leave you alone." Naruto snorted." You'll have to put up some really nice act for the break up as well!"

" Just...don't bring that up again, OK?"

" Alright,_ honey_! I have to go now, but we'll meet at the festival right...I will be thinking of you!" Sakura laughed and turned around before he could tell something and ruin her moment. But even if she was still there , he wouldn't have said anything. Mostly, because her words made him shiver. He had a feeling, that she was absolutely serious about the last part of the sentence. He was going to think of her, of course. But was she really going to think about him? He sighed because of his thoughts.

" Sasuke, you're in love." Naruto stated and the certain boy looked at him annoyed, ready to say something tartly, but Naruto was faster. " Don't even try to oppose. I can see your eyes when you see her. Your features relax, your smile appears, your face lightens up. And she likes you too, you're the only one who doesn't realize that. And better do something about that before it becomes too late."

" Isn't it too late anymore?" Sasuke sighed as he lost sight of her tiny body. " She's already found her way to my heart. I don't know how to bear with that feeling. It's something new to me."

Naruto nodded at his best friend's words. And Sasuke was glad that he told him. He was the only person who sould understand and help him.

" Just do what you think is right."

'' But I don't know what's right." the Uchiha closed his eyes and inhaled. The air was clean because of the rain. It was nice. " There are moments that i feel the urge to be near her. Some of them are because of her appearances.. The others-because of her personality. I don't really know what exactly I like in her. Everything is so misty in my head."

" Why are you telling this to me instead of her?" Naruto pursed his lips, worried that he had said something stupid. Sasuke, however, nodded.

" You're right."

Yes, he was. He knew, that Naruto would always help him out in such situations. He may have not received that much female attention as Sasuke, but he definitely had more experience than him. Naruto was bright, happy,open and social, the opposite of Sasuke.

" You're right." Sasuke repeated and clenched his fists even harder.

" Of course I'm right." the blonde said calmer than before and patted the Uchiha's shoulder. " You just have to think of a way to tell her."

" I'll think of something. I'll just...buy flowers...go in front of her room and wait for her to come back...

" That's stalking."

" Or i could just...pick her up with the car and take her somewhere."

" And that's kidnapping...Jeez, you really don't know what to do, do you?"

" I told you everything's misty up here.'' Sasuke muttered. " Besides, I've never confessed to a girl before. All my ex-es...They were the ones that took the first step!"

" But all your ex-es were fangirls."

" Your cousin was one of them." Sasuke said and Naruto laughed.

" That doesn't change the fact that she was chasing you around two years before you finally accepted her invitation. And you did it out of pity, didn't you?"

" Kinda."

Sasuke remembered the time before two years, when the redheaded girl stood in front of him with a serious expression and asked him to go out with her. She also added that it would be her last try. That she was already tired of being taken down by him. And he accepted, because he couldn't handle to watch her like that. She was one of his closest people, after all. And he really wanted to see if anything could happen between them. So that's why he accepted. And it turned out to be a huge mistake. She was like a sister to him. And he just couldn't change his point of view.

" So I'll help you, right?" Naruto grinned.

" Tell me, how did you tell Hinata?"

The blonde smiled.

" I didn't until we went out on our fifth date. That's when I realized that she was special and I simply told her three simple words...I love you. That's all I did. So why don't you simply ask Sakura out?"

Sasuke frowned at the idea. He really couldn't imagine her reaction. She'd probably say something really mocking and then she'd turn him down.

" I don't know. I'll see. Let's go before Gai-sensei makes us do extra laps for not lining up tables..."

" Don't be afraid, Sasuke." Naruto said with his hand still on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha shrugged. " I don't know what that girl has done to you, but you should either tame your emotions or just let them out. If you stop on the first one, you'll break from the inside. You will start wondering what would have happened if you had proceeded. And if you stop on the second, I guarantee you that you will be happy with the result, whatever it is. Because you'll now that you have at least tried."

Sasuke looked away from the big bright blue eyes of Naruto. Because he knew, that his best friend was right. And he was going to listen to him. He was going to follow his advise. No matter what, he would tell her how he felt.

* * *

" Good afternoon!" Sakura said for the hundredth time and offered the citizen a cupcake. It turned out to be yet another freaky man, that started watching her body with a smirk. However, as soon as he took his snack, she almost ran away from him and accidentally bumped into Karin. " I'm sorry!"

" No problem, what's going on?" the redhead asked and Sakura sighed.

" Old perverts."

" Aah, I understand...do you want me to call Suigetsu?"

Sakura laughed nervously.

" No, you don't have to. It's just that...they keep finding me! Wherever I go, they appear out of nowhere."

" That's the disadvantage of being as beautiful as you." the other girl said with no trace of jealousy.

" eer, thanks." Sakura said utterly confused.

" How many boyfriends have you had?"

" How's that related to the conversation?!" Sakura shrieked but sighed. " Only three. And each one of them was simply not the one for me."

" And is there someone who catches your eye? Someone you think would be the perfect one for you?" Karin asked with an innocent smile.

Of course there was somebody, that was haunting her dreams and daydreams since she arrived at the place. And this certain someone happened to be none other than her roommate. Sasuke was constantly in her thoughts. She was thinking of him almost all the time. And she was angry at her for that. She didn't want to be like the teenage girls that have crushes on a boy, date him for a while and then get dumped. She wanted something more. But she didn't know if Sasuke was really going to be able to give her that. Besides, he didn't even like her. And there was no way that she'd tell him. She wasn't going to humiliate herself, because she knew that he'd simply ignore her and she'd be broken afterwards. And she didn't want 's never been hurt before, actually. She never was in love with Sai or her other ex boyfriends. But she knew, that with Sasuke it would be different. She'd be broken. In millions of tiny pieces, that she wouldn't be able to fix.

" No. There isn't." she finally said and Karin licked her lips.

" Why do you lie, Sakura? Everybody already knows. It's time for you to finally admit."

'' I have nothing to admit, Karin."

" Sasuke likes you too, you know?"

Sakura froze for a second but then sighed.

" Even if it is like this...I...I don't know. I have to go."

" No you don't." Karin stopped her. " Look, I see how much in love Sasuke is with you. It may not be that kind of love, but he cares for you! So...don't hurt him. I love him, too. He is like my brother. I can't let you...I can't let you hurt him! I thought that maybe you were the one forcing him to change, but I see now, after the party I understood that he's changing not because of you, but because of his feelings, that he's trying so hard to hide. Please, understand, Sakura. You have to stay with him. Don't leave him, because that will change him completely and he'll sink into the darkness."

" Stop, Karin. I'd never leave him, he's also my friend!" Sakura said coldly.

" That's good to know." she nodded." Keep it in mind, please. Consider it as a favor to me, OK?"

" And speaking of favors...You have to return me that essay. I have to hand it over to Tsunade tomorrow."

" I'll give it to you when we go home...Now brace yourself, a new wave of old perverts at three o'clock.''

* * *

The Arts Festival was a nice, after all. The students from the Arts Devision were rather happy to have the spotlight on them. The play was nice and Sasuke realized while watching it, how many things he has missed because of his private lessons. They made quite the profit because of the tickets for the play, the paintings and the sculptures of the other students that were sold to the citizens of Konoha. But it wasn't over yet. The soccer game was about to start, as Sasuke realized how tired he was. He yawned and put his helmet on, praying that he won't fuck up everything. The team of Suna was impressive. All boys were huge and Sasuke associated them with King Kong. His team was at advantage, though. Having fast and kinda flexible players such as him and Naruto would be good. They could slip past the gorillas. But the fact that they were tired because of the whole day of carrying luggage and tables was also there. Sasuke lined up in the middle of the field next to his comrades and looked up to the strands. He immediately found the pink head he was looking for. And she was looking at him too. The girls next to her, Ino and Hinata waved at him and he waved back, but Sakura was just staring with an empty look. He looked away from her and concentrated on Gai-sensei's voice.

" What's going on, Sakura? You haven't said a thing since we came here. Are you alight?" Ino asked and laid her hand on the rosette's forehead. She backed away and smiled.

" I'm fine. just thinking."

" Oh, here we go again...stop thinking, i told you! Don't think! Everything will be fine. Just wait and see!"

" But I don't want to wait." Sakura whined and Hinata furrowed her brows.

" W-What are you doing than? Are you really waiting for him to come up here and confess? You are a strong, independent woman, tell him. It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

" You're right, Hinata." she said after a while and sighed. " I'll tell him. But after the game. I don't want to distract him now."

" You go, girl!" Ino cheered and Sakura leaned back. Now that she has taken a decision she knew that her stmach would start tightening. And this was going to be until the very end of the game when she'd simply chicken out and say him nothing. She didn't want that. She wanted to put an end to her wondering. She sighed heavily once again. This was going to be a long game...

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I'd be waiting for your reviews, guys :) **

**Have a nice week! xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 14_**

Sasuke didn't laugh along with the other players. He didn't care about the victory. He was too busy looking at the smiling rosette on the other side of the field. When she met his gaze, though, she frowned and looked away. The boy furrowed his brows. What was going on? He felt a palm on his shoulder and turned around. It was the weird orange haired guy from the lower floor of B-building-Juugo.

" Congratulations."

" Thank you." Sasuke answered, but Juugo was already leaving. " What the-"

" Baah, don't worry. He's not really talkative." a loud voice announced and Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. He looked at Karin annoyed. " Don't give me that look! I just came to congratulate you! The last one was a pretty good touchdown!"

" Hn."

" Don't 'Hn' me, Uchiha Sasuke!" the redhead snapped at him and he simply looked away. He heard her sigh. " Well?"

" Leave me alone, you're annoying."

"Ouch. That hurt." she laughed and jumped on his back. He tried to get rid of her in a gentle way, but she locked her hands on his chest and didn't let go. " Oh, come on...remember the good old times? When you were one of my best friends? I want that boy and not the emo that's trying to get the world to ignore him!"

" Emo?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the comparison and sighed. He knew that if he kept on doing this she'd get even worse. " Karin, could you please get off of my back?"

" And?"

" And I won't ignore you."

" And?"

" I promise."

" And?"

" What else do you want me to say?" Sasuke muttered annoyed and she chuckled.

" Nothing, actually. I just wanted to see how long that would last."

" Why you..."

" Eerm."

Sasuke turned his head and saw the most beautiful girl he had the pleasure to know.

" Sakura."

She smiled weakly and turned her eyes to the side. Sasuke looked at that direction too and noticed Ino and Hinata who raised their thumbs. The rosette gulped.

" Can we talk for a minute?"

" Yeah, sure..." he said with his throat tight.

" Like...alone?" she added and her eyes drifted to Karin, who blushed and finally got off of his back. She turned around without saying a thing and joined the other soccer players and Suigetsu.

" What is it?" he asked and couldn't hide the concern in his voice. " Did something happen? Are you alright?"

" No, no, look, everything's alright. "

" Then why do you sound so...depressed?''

She blushed and looked away from him.

_' Don't chicken out! Don't chicken out!'_ she shouted in her head and clenched her fists. She looked back to him and her stomach flipped, she felt like she was going to throw up. What's gotten into her? Why was she so nervous?

Her eyes widened and she looked at his slender fingers on her tiny shoulder. She moved her eyes on his face and was shocked by the gentle smile.

" Don't worry. Just spit it out."

She frowned once again.

" It's not that easy, though."

" Why?" he smiled again. " I can accept everything...unless...unless you've killed somebody. Then I want you out of the apartment immediately."

She smiled a little and inhaled, but he interrupted her.

" I have to tell you something, too, after you finish." his tone was more firm and serious than a second ago. " So, go on...I bet you'll be surprised to hear what I have to say."

" Really, now?" she asked mockingly, trying to earn herself time. " So you think that you can surprise me, huh? Is it that shocking? Why don't you give it a go first?"

" No." he shook his head and revealed his perfect teeth when he smiled. " Don't begin with that childish game. You're first and I ain't telling you till you finish!"

" Who's childish now?" she muttered and banned herself from looking to his face. Because when she did, she'd eventually lose all the confidence she'd collected in the past hour and she'd fail.

" Well...I've meant to tell you for a while, but I wasn't sure if you'd understand me...It's really confusing for me, too, but maybe that's the whole thing...And I don't think that I'll be able to hide it any longer...Sasuke, I-"

" SASUKE!" Naruto appeared between them with a huge grin. " Hi, Sakura-chan! Did you watch the game? Did you see how I scored a point?"

" Yes, Naruto, I did. You did an awesome job...both of you." she said with a dark voice and Naruto looked at her confused.

" We were in the middle of something." Sasuke hissed at his best friend, whose eyes widened.

" Now? After the game? That's so romantic..." the blonde looked at Sasuke with dazzling eyes. " Did you tell her?"

" NO!" Sasuke growled, thinking how cruel destiny was. He didn't get to hear the end of Sakura's sentence because of the idiot. " Go away...we're talking."

" Fine, fine...I just came to tell you...there's a party. Lee is throwing it. "

Whether he wanted or not, the image of the team captain, a second year who adored Gai-sensei, appeared in his mind.

" Well, that's it..I'll go now..."

The blonde turned around and left in a really slow pace. That annoyed Sasuke really much and he felt the urge to go and kick him. However, he turned back to Sakura.

" You were saying?"

" What do you have to tell me? I am really anxious now." she smiled and he trembled.

" No way. You're first and that's it."

" Tch. Fine. " she turned bright red and covered her face. " I like you."

Nothing. He said nothing. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he doing anything? She didn't look at him, because she didn't want to reveal her face. But she just didn't move. She wasn't able to. There. She told him. And what?

" Repeat that."

Those words shocked her and she looked at him between her fingers. He didn't seem angry. He didn't seem happy. He was...calm.

" I...no! You heard me, I won't repeat."

He placed his hands on her shoulders once again and a smile rose on his face.

" Repeat that. I have a reason."

She looked away and stuttered.

" I...I like you!"

" That's exactly the thing I've meant to tell you. You made this a lot easier, Sakura. I like you, too."

It was her turn to be shocked. He pulled her in an embrace and she felt the warmth of his body. Not that she hasn't touched him before. No. But it was different, with ease in her heart and dizziness in her brain. There was nothing else in the world for her at that moment, except for Sasuke's arms and the beating of his heart.

_'I like you,'_ she thought to herself _' Is far away from what I really feel.'_

Something interrupted her voice. She heard cheering and turned her head slightly to see Ino, who was jumping around, Hinata ,who was smiling and Naruto, in the distance, who was smirking. She smiled too. So everybody else was right back then. So she really was a stupid girl who didn't realize a thing, after all? She sighed and emptied her mind from those thoughts and only let herself feel his presence.

* * *

" Where is my gift for the victory?" Neji asked and Tenten giggled, because of her drunk state. At the party at their own apartment, Sakura found out, that the second year girl was really awesome. She was drunk, but when they met the next day at campus, she didn't seem to be acting much different. She was funny and really intelligent. Sakura also knew, that she was dating Neji since the beginning of their first year in Konoha University. She looked at them, how he was keeping her in her arms, while talking to other people, how she was laughing and looking at him lovingly. She sighed.

There were lots of people at that party. Obviously, Rock Lee didn't mind having guests. He, himself, didn't seem like he cared about the state of his apartment and was having fun with the lovebirds from his year.

" What are you doing?''

Sakura turned around and faced the overenthusiastic blonde knucklehead. She smiled at him.

" Hi, Naruto...And, obviously, nothing."

He looked at her sceptically.

" And why is it so?"

" What do you mean?"

" Why aren't you with Sasuke?"

She tensed and looked him in his bright, friendly eyes.

" I...I don't know. Hey, Naruto...has he told you before? About..."

" Yeah, he told me...five hours before he told you, but it still is something." the blonde laughed. " So? Why don't you join him? I believe I saw him in the kitchen."

" I don't want to annoy him." the rosette muttered and strengthened her grip around the beer can.

'' Oh, please! You know what? You're the first person Sasuke has ever liked, so it's quite a big and important step for him. He doesn't know how to act in such situations, he doesn't know how to...communicate with people properly."

" I've always thought it was because of his ego...but it must be because of his childhood, right?"

The blonde nodded.

" Yes, he has gone through very much. His life was all miserable since his parents died...he was alone."

" What about Itachi?" Sakura asked confused.

" The elders of his clan...they...they literally made Itachi take the control over their company. He never wanted that, but for the sake of his parents, he accepted the job as the president. And he was just too busy. He didn't want to leave Sasuke on his own,though, that's why they traveled around the country together with my family. You know, our companies are partners. However, me and Karin were Sasuke's only friends. We were the only people he would eventually share things with. After Karin and Sasuke broke up, he never looked at her that way again. And he had only me left. And...now...I am really amazed by you, Sakura. You are the first living creature that has provoked his emotions. Since he met you...he speaks, he smiled...for God's sake, he even laughs! He has turned more human than before and it is visible for me. I am glad that things turned out like this. His liking to you grew bigger and bigger with every day until he simply couldn't hold it in...which means, today. He told me about that and he only had the fear, that you'd ignore his feelings. But...you don't know how happy I am that you, by some chance, fee the same way towards him...As his best friend I can't wish anything better for him. Thank you, Sakura."

The rosette blushed.

" I..."

" No, you don' have to say anything. Just go to him. Speak with him. _Be_ with him." he smiled friendly and hugged the rosette quickly. " I'll go now, I have to find Hinata."

" Yeah..." Sakura nodded and sighed heavily, as Naruto left. That was too damn hard. Harder, than she expected it to be. However she gritted her teeth and pushed herself from the wall. She noticed Sasuke immediately, as she entered the room. The reason were the girls, surrounding the couch. She approached it and as he saw her, he smiled hesitantly.

" Hi." she smiled and pushed her way through the fangirls, who looked at her with deadly gazes.

" Hi." he answered and glared at the girls with pure hatred. After his meaningful look, they started scattering around, sending jealous looks at the rosette. She sat next to him, keeping a distance.

Sasuke frowned. Why was she feeling uncomfortable around him? Why wasn't she acting the same way as before? He sighed and approached her on the couch with a smirk.

" You don't have to be...shy, just because you told me something. I said I liked you, right? Let me correct myself. Well, I like the sassy, naive, arrogant, loud and bossy Sakura Haruno I met at Konoha Leaf Complex, not the shy and scared girl, that I see right now."

" Arrogant? _You_ call _me_ arrogant?" she raised her eyebrows and laughed, which made him feel better. " And I'm not scared!"

" Well...you should be." he grinned evilly and started tickling her just like that day after they got their jobs at Nara's supermarket. He later figured out, that it was her ultimate weakness. And that's why she was now laughing uncontrollably, trying to get him off of her.

" S-stoooop!" she said while laughing and he smiled delighted. His face appeared a few centimeters away from hers, still with a smirk.

" Are you afraid now?"

" N- I mean, yes, yes, I beg for mercy!" she laughed and he smiled happily. They stood like this for a while, staring at each other ,until...

" That's pretty awkward..." Sakura whispered and Sasuke realized how right she was. He immediately felt the urge to move away, but stood still and forced a smile on his face.

" I've meant to ask you something..." he said and she tensed.

" Yes?"

" Do you want to go out with me?"

She looked at him with those big emerald eyes and then smiled.

" It would be a pleasure for me, sir."

He looked at her a bit confused, but as he assimilated the information, he grinned and stood up. He took her hand, placed his lips on it and answered.

" You are wrong, I believe, because the pleasure would be all mine, milady."

She just couldn't believe how enchanting he was. Almost unreal. She giggled as his lips tickled the skin on her arm and she stood up.

" Well...let's drink...for the future." she said and he melted from the inside at the sight of her beautiful smile. She couldn't be any more marvelous.

He nodded and, hand in hand, they moved through the crowd.

* * *

Yup. A hangover, indeed. She raised her head with difficulties and looked around. To her surprise, the hard thing she has been sleeping on was Sasuke's belly. Which was quite impressive with its six-pack that she felt through his T-shirt. She groaned, all thoughts of him escaping her mind, replaced by the feeling of dizziness.

Sakura stood up and shook on her feet. She headed towards the kitchen because all she wanted at the moment was a cup of coffee. A cup of warm, nice coffee, that would hopefully make her mind clearer. She turned the coffee machine on and waited on a chair until she heard the indication, that her drink was ready. She sipped herself a little and with her eyes half closed, took a sip. It burned her tongue and she let a set of curses escape her lips. She left the cup for a while to cool down and then drank it with the hope, that she'd feel better. It didn't help much, though. She returned to the living room and from the door watched Sasuke, who was still sleeping on the couch.

Last night they have watched movies and obviously, they have fallen asleep in the middle, as usual. She sighed and wondered, whether she should wake him or not. It wasn't early. It was almost lunch time. As she thought of that, she hurried back to the kitchen and started cooking. She took a waffle out and started chewing it, while slicing vegetables for the meal.

The scent of meat filled his nostrils. He felt too lazy to even open his eyes, but he stood up with an unbelievable groan and headed towards the kitchen, where he was sure, that the rosette was. He was right, of course. She was dragging her legs while walking and she was yawning at every stop that she made. He smiled at her and approached her. Sasuke stretched out his hands and, all of a sudden, poked her sides. The reaction of the girl was immediate. She jumped up in shock and without even paying attention to who 'attacked' her, she turned around with a formed fist, that met Sasuke's ribs.

" OUCH!" he grunted and looked at her, already 100 percent awake. She looked at him with her green eyes, widened in realization.

" Oh my God, I am so sorry! I-..." suddenly her expression changed. " ARE YOU INSANE? What do you think you're doing?! Is scaring the hell out of me on your 'To do' list?! Idiot...You deserved that!"

" Vicious woman..." he said with a smirk and she smiled at his salutation. " That's a new way to say 'Good morning' huh? At least we know that you have one hell of a right punch..."

" Don't make me even start with the poking!" she laughed and then added. " And thank you."

" That wasn't a compliment..." he muttered and sat on the closest chair.

She rolled her eyes and realized that she was feeling much better, now that she was fully awake.

" Coffee, huh? Why so early in a Saturday morning?" Sasuke asked from behind and she shrugged.

" A hangover."

" A hangover?!" he asked in disbelief. " You had ,like, two glasses of wine and one beer...Jeez, you're so weak against alcohol."

" Because I'm not an alcoholic like you!" she snapped back and turned around with two plates, full with food.

" You overdid yourself, as always." Sasuke commented as she placed one of the plates before him.

" Shut up and eat, before I consider taking it!" she said and stuck her fork in the cooked vegetables.

" Yes, ma'am!" he said playfully and, once again, was amazed by the taste of the dish the rosette has prepared.

" About your invitation..." Sakura said hesitantly and he looked up immediately. " It can't be today. I just remembered, that I promised Hinata to move her stuff to her room. I am really sorry...can we...can we make it another time? Like...tomorrow?"

" Yes, sure, do you want help with her stuff?" Sasuke asked, a bit delighted. The rosette shook her head.

" No need for help. it's me, Ino, Hinata and Neji. We don't need any more people just to unpack her stuff and order them in the room.

" Neji?" sasuke asked confused and Sakura nodded.

" Yup, they're cousins..."

" Oh, right! What about the dobe?"

" Hinata said he was going to meet his parents this weekend."

" Mmm...He really said did say something like that..." Sasuke muttered and frowned at the idea, that he'd have to spend the day alone. But yet, that was a chance for him to catch up with the lessons. And judging by Kakuzo's lectures he wouldn't have any time for that in the near future. That thought depressed him even more, but he nodded. " Hooray, homeworks all the day..."

" I really am sorry!" Sakura said and Sasuke immediately regretted his words. He had made her feel guilty. Which wasn't his purpose.

" I didn't mean that..." he said and she nodded, looking a bit down.

" Look, if it were only me, I'd prefer spending the day with you, really...but I promised her a long time ago."

" I understand..." Sasuke laughed. " You don't have to reassure me, I completely understand and I don't mind, because there's nothing to mind, actually. I just thought how many lessons I haven't learned yet and now that I think of it, I'm not sure if one day will be enough to handle all of them...That damn economic teacher."

Sakura laughed darkly, along with him. Her phone rang from the living room and she rolled her eyes before standing up. It was Ino.

" What do you want, Ino-Pig?"

" Why, hello there, Forehead! How did you spend the night with Mister Sexy Beast? Was it hot?"

" You're a complete disappointment, Pig! Nothing happened." Sakura muttered and heard the disgruntled exclamation of her blonde friend. " Is this why you called me?"

" No, no! Listen, it turned out, that Hinata won't be moving in until next week. That was the condition of her father. He wanted to spend a week with his daughters, so their whole family went to some tropical island in the Pacific Ocean...That's some lucky bitch, right?"

" Why didn't she call me?" Sakura asked confused.

" Because..." Ino said in a matter-of-factly voice. "...we all thought that you and Sasuke were getting...eerm, pretty close."

" You're all fucked up. Anything else? I was trying to eat..."

" No, nothing in particular...me and Kiba may visit you later, OK?"

" Sure, but this time, please, don't bring the rest of the campus residents with you."

" I shall consider that...toodles, Forehead..."

" What the...whatever, Pig, goodbye."

Sakura threw her phone and returned to the kitchen.

" Great news, Uchiha Sasuke, I have for you."

" What, now you switched to Yoda-style?" Sasuke mocked her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

" That's because you made me watch Star Wars!...However, I shall spend the day with you and I shall help you with your lessons."

" Why...Hinata?"

" She's on a vacation with her family."

" On a vacation? In the middle of the first term?" Sasuke asked confused but then nodded. "Fine. We'll spend the day together, but there's no way in hell you'll be helping me out with my lessons."

" Why not?"

" First, you're too damn bossy. Second, you don't even study economics! Third, since you're free, we can go out, just like we planned, right?"

Sakura's stomach tightened at the thought. She gulped and forced a smile.

" First, i'm not bossy. Second, I believe I can still help you, although I don't study what you do. And third, fine by me, we'll...we'll go out on a date today, but tomorrow we'll be studying. I don't want any of us to fail, OK?"

A huge grin crept on his face and he answered with a very cheerful voice.

" Deal."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**If you did, please review! **

**I'll try to post as soon as possible, lovelies! xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**_ Chapter 15_**

It's been a really lovely, amazing, beautiful week for the residents of apartment B-5. Their first date was a huge success, in Sasuke's opinion. Actually, there was no way it wouldn't be a success. They've known each other for three months and in the time they became friends. Well, it wasn't exactly what he expected a traditional first date to be like, but what was traditional, when it involved the rosette? They were out and none of them was trying to act different than normal. They had fun and suddenly, in Sasuke's eyes, Sakura wasn't annoying and bossy anymore.

Currently, the lovely couple was standing in the middle of the living room. They weren't moving, just staring at each other's eyes. Staring and staring...

" HA!" she laughed and jumped. " You blinked! I win...again!"

The part where we said, that he didn't find her annoying anymore...scratch that. He muttered something under his breath and looked back at her.

" Fine...but there's no way you'll beat me in a race. Any sort of race."

" Is that an offer, Uchiha?" she raised her pink eyebrow and he smiled.

" Indeed."

" Well, what about..."

" An eating contest."

The rosette smirked and looked back at him.

" Fine...but you'll be the one with a fat girlfriend after that."

He smiled and grabbed her waist and gently pulled her close to his body. While they were staring at each other's eyes, she wrapped her tiny hands around him as well. Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from gazing to her lips and then back to her eyes. He moved his hands to her face and slowly leaned to kiss her. He shivered again for maybe the hundredth time. He still wasn't used to the taste of her lips, a mixture from spring, sun and cherries, and he highly doubted that he'd ever get used to it.

Knock. He grunted and looked annoyed at the door. The girl in front of him giggled and released him. He sighed heavily and headed to the door. As he opened, he nearly had a heart attack, then he looked at the person in front of him surprised, with a happy spark in his eyes. Then, his expression changed again, but this time to skeptic.

" Why didn't you call?" The taunt was clear in his voice.

Itachi didn't wait for an invitation and simply walked in the apartment. He hanged his coat and then slightly turned to his younger clone.

" Hello, brother. I'm glad to see you too..."

Sasuke smirked.

" Why are you here?''

Itachi smiled and raised his shoulders.

" I told you, didn't I? I am here for..." Sasuke's face darkened, as he already knew how the sentence would finish and as his older brother spoke the word, he shivered. "...answers."

" You know what? You can't expect me to think about so much stuff in only three months. I need.."

" We both know, that you've thought about everything, so why not skip the excuses?" Itachi laughed and looked around. " Where's Sakura?"

" I'm here!" her voice flew from the living room and the older Uchiha left his brother. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed him. His brother was kissing the hand of the rosette, as a true gentleman. She giggled slightly and turned to Sasuke. She furrowed her brows.

" What's with you?" she asked concerned. " Why do you look...so...so grumpy?"

Her boyfriend...she smiled at her thought...was looking at the ground and she would even say that he was kinda angry. As she asked him, though, he raised his head and smirked. Aah, that smirk, that she would kill for.

" Grumpy? Me? Never..."

He sat between her and his older brother on the couch and stared into the black eyes of his brother, while embracing Sakura. She blushed slightly, but didn't do anything. So that was Sasuke's way of telling his brother. Well, she didn't mind at all...

The head of the Uchiha corporation didn't say anything, but simply smirked at his brother...the same smirk, that Sakura loved so much in Sasuke was now on Itachi's face. She frowned a little...why did everybody in his family have to be so breathtakingly beautiful? She felt like a mop for a second, but then she raised her head with confidence.

_'Stupid girl!_', her inner self shouted, _'Do you think that if you were ugly, THE Sasuke Uchiha would chose you as your girlfriend? And have some faith in your friends' words...Just look at those killer legs!'_

" So..." she smiled at Itachi " What brings you here?"

" Well...work, my brother, you..."

" Me?!" she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice, neither could Sasuke hide the disbelief and annoyance in his expression.

" Well...you AND my brother..." Itachi corrected himself. " I'm rather surprised, actually...You must be really important, Sakura. Sasuke has never told me about any of his girlfriends before."

" I didn't tell you anything..." Sasuke muttered, but both his brother and girlfriend ignored his statement. He felt a little stupid for doing this, for showing his brother one of the answers he wanted. He should have just lied, but that would have made the situation even stranger. Sakura would have been angry at him and he, himself, would have felt like shit afterwards for lying to his only left family member. Sakura's voice, however, caught his attention.

" I...what does that mean?" she asked hesitantly and Itachi laughed carelessly.

" Why should it mean anything?! I am just glad, that my brother took a decision. And I like that decision, which makes me happy...I still have to talk with him about his other answers, but now that I know about you two, that will wait." Itachi looked at his clock and smiled. " Well, it's Sunday and you two are free, I believe...So, let's go somewhere."

" How about that amusement park? We never actually went there, now that I think of it..." Sakura suggested and Itachi nodded.

" Fine by me...Sasuke?''

" Hn."

" THAT MEANS YES!" Itachi cheered and stood up. Sakura laughed at his reaction. He didn't act much different that them. His vision spoke of a serious businessman, but actually, he was as childish as them and their friends...especially Naruto. " I have to go to the Hyuga office before that, though. But it won't take me more than twenty minutes...So, I'll come to pick you both up in half an hour, OK?"

" I'll invite Naruto." Sasuke announced and Itachi nodded.

" OK...Naruto...I saw him last week. He was with his parents for the weekend. He's grown..." Itachi smiled at some memories of his and then shook his head. " However, see you in half an hour!"

He left their apartment and as soon as he was gone Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sakura.

" Amusement park? Really?"

" Oh, you know you'll love it!" she laughed and left for her room, where Sasuke knew, that she'd spend at least twenty minutes. He sighed and went to change his clothes with something more appropriate for that kind of a place and sighed once again.

* * *

Itachi was carefully watching at Hinata at the limo with narrowed eyes.

" So..." he said. " You are Hizashi Hyuga's daughter, huh?"

" T-that would be m-me...yeah..." she blushed and pushed herself closer to Naruto, who had brought her along with him. They were all in Itachi's limo with personal driver. There were cold drinks, laptops, nice music and, of course, nice company. It was amazing, in one word.

" Your father is quite stubborn." Itachi stated and the Hyuga heiress nodded with pursed lips. Itachi turned his head and literally shouted. " When will we arrive?"

" Ten minutes, most, Mister Uchiha." the voice of the driver announced.

" I can't believe we're going to an amusement park..." Sasuke muttered, but Sakura punched him playfully on the shoulder.

" Oh, come on! You know we'll have fun."

" I will have fun, but it won't have anything to do with the attractions..." Sasuke said and leaned in to kiss Sakura. When he left her she had a wide smile on her face.

" Well, this girl intends to scream like crazy on the roller coasters, so if you want to have fun with it, you'll have to join it up there."

" You are so..."

" AMAZING!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke and everybody looked at him. He and Hinata were staring out of the window in the distance. " Look, at that direction...Man, that thing is huge! I have no doubt that there is going to be some puking after it!"

" Gross..." Sakura laughed. " So everybody will make sure to stay away from you..."

" Hey, I didn't say that I was going to puke!" he smiled at his friends. " We're so not eating before getting on those!"

" Too late." the two Uchiha brothers said in chorus and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the rosette.

" See? They are the people we won't approach!"

" We should have invited Karin..." Itachi said all of a sudden and looked quite shocked. " How could I forget about her?! However, don't tell her that we went there...she might get angry at me..."

" Oh, she most definitely will.." Naruto said with a wise tone and Itachi ruffled his hair.

* * *

Itachi looked at his brother.

" Why didn't you go with them?"

" Why didn't _you_ go with them?" the younger one asked and Itachi smirked.

" You're different."

" Oh, here we go again..." Sasuke sighed. " Look, I'm the same as always. I hate it, I really hate it when people start talking about me and you know that better than anybody else! I don't think that my life has anything to do with other people. Like I said, my life, my decisions, my problems."

" I know." the big brother said. " I just think that you are different from the Sasuke I met last time, that I came here. I told you back then, remember? That she has changed you for good. Well, she's done very well. You've become a...brighter person. I can't say that I don't like this fact. You're my little brother, after all..."

" Can you stop this, please?" Sasuke muttered and his brother laughed.

" Why don't you come with me somewhere for the next week? I am free, so we can go somewhere in Europe, for example. It will be nice, having some time on our own...just like before..."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, who was staring at the ground with a poker face.

" Well?" the older one asked, impatient.

Sasuke moved his eyes from the ground to the roller coaster. Itachi followed his gaze. The laughing rosette...of course. He sighed.

" I see..."

" I can't...I just can't be away from her." the younger Uchiha admitted and pursed his lips as if he had said a secret, that he must have saved for himself. Itachi couldn't stop the huge smile. He patted his brother's shoulder and looked down at his face. Their eyes met.

" Well, you can always ask Nanami..." Sasuke suggested with obvious hope in his voice and Itachi chuckled.

" I will...she'll love it."

" As long as you're there, she'll love it for sure..." Sasuke snorted and tried mimicking a girl's voice. " Itachi-kuuun, where are you going, can I come with you?Looove me, Itachi-kuuun! "

The bigger brother blushed.

" Shut up! She's not like this anymore..."

" Yeah, right..." Sasuke smirked and looked back to the attraction. The passengers were getting out of the little ride quite dizzy, some of them with agitated expressions. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto approached the Uchihas. The brothers immediately noticed the green hue of his face and hurried to move away from him, which he noticed and frowned at them.

" That was amazing!" Sakura cheered, while Hinata helped Naruto to stay on his feet.

" I feel...sick." he muttered and Itachi laughed.

" Let's go get ice cream!"

" It's November..." Sasuke noted and his brother glared at him.

" So what? I want ice cream, anybody else?"

It was cold. Too cold for ice cream. So what Itachi got as an answer was complete silence. He shrugged his shoulders and drifted off.

" You look hilarious." Sasuke said to Sakura, whose hair was jut out in all directions because of the wind. He raised his hands and pressed the pink locks against her head.

" That's not a nice thing to say to a lady, you know?''

" Hn."

" Hn? Really?! Fine then...you're fat and ugly...How do you feel now?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke smirked.

" I don't really care, because I know that you don't think it. You think I'm flawless and brilliant and smokin' hot."

" H-how can you be so sure?" she stuttered and glued her eyes to his.

'' You talk in your sleep."

For a second her eyes widened and she blushed, obviously ashamed by the fact that she'd talked about him in her sleep. then her expression suddenly changed to furious and she landed a hit on Sasuke.

" Hey, that hurt!"

" Well it was supposed to hurt!" she said angrily.

" What the hell was that for?!"

" And you ask!? Why the hell were you there when I was sleeping?! I'm so locking my room tonight! Pervert..."

Sasuke stared at her for a second and then burst out laughing, exactly when Itachi came back with his dessert and looked around confused.

" What did I miss-"

" You really thought that you were talking in your sleep?!" he laughed again and turned to Sakura. " I was only mocking you...even if you were talking, I wouldn't know..."

" Oh..." she furrowed her brows and then, all of a sudden landed a hit on him once again.

" Ok, what the hell was THAT for?!" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed.

" For being a jerk. And for lying. And I wanted to hit something."

" Oh perfect, now I'm a punching bag, too!" he muttered sarcastically and rubbed his stinging shoulder. That girl really had one hell of a right punch.

" Where are we going now? I believe I saw a 'Haunted House' attraction down there..."

" I'll pass that." Naruto said. " If something scares me much, I might actually puke."

" I don't want to go either." Sakura shrugged and Itachi answered, after licking his ice cream.

" I suggest we go to a movie or something, then we take pizza and go to their apartment, where we have a nice evening chatting and getting drunk."

" I d-don't bring money..." Hinata stuttered and Itachi's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

" Are you serious? Do you think that I'll let any of you to pay? I proposed, so I'll be the one to be...let's say...treating you, OK?"

" I agree!" Naruto and Hinata blushed slightly. She obviously felt really uncomfortable, because she knew that the man before her was the only rival of her father's company. However, nobody was looking at her, since Sakura raised her eybrows.

" Are you serious?!"

'' Why do we have to get drunk in _our_ apartment?" Sasuke asked his brother after the rosette.

" Because it's the biggest one and we can get comfortable there."

" You'll be cleaning after that." the rosette said and Itachi nodded.

" Fine. I'll call people to-"

" No.'' Sasuke shook his head with an evil glimpse in his eyes. " If you do a mess, you'll be cleaning it by yourself, no cleaning ladies."

" What the...Fine!" Itachi narrowed his dark eyes at Sasuke and then called his driver to wait for them in front of the main gate in five minutes.

The rest of the afternoon was really nice, too. They watched a really nice romantic movie, regardless of the boys' wish to watch an action movie with The Rock. Itachi was feeling kinda awkward between the two happy couples. The funniest part was, that girls from all the seats surrounding them were trying to catch his attention and to flirt with him, because they could recognize him as the youngest businessman in history with the most successful corporation ever. However, he managed to get through to the end somehow and then he and the others bought pizza and drinks on their way to Konoha Leaf Complex.

Once they opened the door to B-building, Itachi frowned. A certain redheaded girl with black glasses and wild hair was standing in the hallway. She was talking to another girl, tall, thin, with blonde hair and green eyes. They both looked at the newcomers and they both froze.

" Could it be..." the blonde one asked.

" ITACHI!" Karin was already hanging on the man's neck. " Aaah! I've missed you so much! How are you? How's the company going? Tell me..."

" Gosh, Karin, you're choking me!" he managed to say and she immediately released him. She smiled happily.

" Sorry...I'm just so glad to see you! Oh and Sasuke and Naruto...are we having some sort of family reunion?" she laughed at her joke and then turned back to them. " Wait..naruto and Sasuke...and Sakura and...eeerm..."

" Hinata." the girl introduced herself and shook hands with the redhead.

" Where have y'all been?"

Naruto looked around, avoiding the red eyes of his cousin. Itachi, however, stared at her and lied.

" I just arrived. They came with me to buy food and we'll go upstairs...Why don't you come too?"

Before Karin could answer, the other girl stepped in.

" So it really is you, Itachi Uchiha..." she whispered and a smile spread on her face. " Boy, you've grown to be one hell of a hot guy."

Itachi stared at her for a while with furrowed brows and then he smiled.

" As direct as ever, huh, Temari?"

She giggled.

" I can't believe you remember me...the popular third year still remembers one of the annoying first years that was trying to get closer to him."

Itachi smirked.

" I wouldn't define it as annoying. Maybe 'friend' would be a nice word to use for you, Sasori, Deidara, Darui and the others..."

" Speaking of which...the both idiots, Deidara and Sasori, ruined our apartment about half a month ago.." Sakura mentioned and Itachi and Temari laughed.

" Yeah...well, they haven't changed much, I see..." Itachi said and Temari smiled.

" I really can't believe you're here..."

" Well, I am...now, let's all of us go upstairs and get the party starting..."

" And by party..." Sasuke interrupted. " He means a get-together with only us. OK?"

" Of course, of course..." Karin said, while knocking on Juugo's and Suigetsu's doors. " We'll only invite the other residents, OK?"

" But..."

Temari barged into Kankuro's room without even knocking.

" Get your lazy ass upstairs if you want. A get-together."

" CRAZY! Get out of here..." his voice flew from the inside and Temari appeared once again. Kankuro and Juugo were there after a minute and it turned out, that the orange headed giant knew Itachi as well...

" Why the fuck are you so slow?!" Karin shouted in front of her boyfriend's door, moments before he came out.

'' You have mental problems, seriously...I will take you to a doctor." he said and Karin attacked him.

" Now that we're all together..." Itachi said, but something interrupted him once again. Two people entered the building. Everybody turned around to face Kiba and Ino.

" What the- " Naruto whispered.

" Ah! Everybody! We were just coming to see you." Ino said and hugged Hinata and Sakura together.

" What's going on here?" Kiba asked and the one to answer him was Kankuro.

" A get-together...more like, a party...at B-5."

" NO! NO!" Sakura protested but Ino was already looking down to her phone. " It's not a party! It should be us only!"

" Too late..." the blonde said and clicked a button on her phone.

" Who did you write to?" Sasuke askd, while massaging his temple.

" A copy of the message to my whole contacts list." she smiled and as she said that, a few phones in the room indicated a newcoming message. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at her with deathly glares.

" You're dead, PIG!"

" Well...I guess one pizza and two drinks won't be enough..." Itachi smirked while taking a credit card out of his pocket. " Who'll come with me to the supermarket?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**I felt like involving Itachi, like...ITACHI!**

**Please, review if you liked this and if you have any ideas, please, feel free to share them. I'll be glad to hear them! :)**

**So, that's all! See you soon! xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

" I can't believe it's happening again." Sakura muttered and looked at the huge crowd in their apartment. This time they couldn't stop the strangers from entering so the only thing they could do was lock their rooms and hope that nobody would break the doors. She could see most of her classmates there, too, mostly the people that Tsunade was always yelling at for not being ready with their assignments. The idiots, in other words, the ones that Karin said that wouldn't pass the upcoming finals. Currently, the redheaded Uzumaki was chatting with some of them while making out with Suigetsu, which was quite a disturbing sight. Sakura moved her eyes away from them and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Itachi, Sasuke's bigger brother, the one who caused this whole mess. He was surrounded by the people, that used to know him when he was studying here, too, meaning Deidara, Sasori, Temari, Juugo, a guy from A-building, who introduced himself as Darui and a few more third-years. She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. The bastard was having fun. But it wasn't him, who was going to have trouble with the landlord later.

" I swear if we get any trouble because of him, I'll kill him." Sasuke said in a very dark, very scary voice, as if he has read his pink haired roommate's thoughts. She nodded.

" I'll help. We can use the knife and the bat you were about to attack me with the previous time he was here."

" Wha-" Sasuke's furrowed from confusion brows raised on his forehead and he let out a chuckle. " Oh, yeah, I remember now. Your face was...priceless..."

" Idiot. You know you scared the hell out of me back then, right?"

" Excuse me, you were the one who scared the hell out of us! We were the ones watching the horror movie back then..."

" Nobody made you...besides, Itachi said you should have watched a comedy! So it's all your fault."

" You remember that?!" Sasuke looked at her with awe and she giggled playfully.

" I remember lots of things. Like how I beat you on Guitar Hero...such a nice day, it was."

" You just have to rub it in, don't you?'' he snorted and looked back at the crowd. Until he felt warmth on his right side. He turned his head and saw her next to him. Her skin brushing against his. He shivered.

" It was our second day here together...I miss those times." she barely whispered, but he could hear her anyway, regardless of the loud music that was making the walls tremble and the screaming of the people none of them knew.

Sasuke couldn't stop his reaction. His lips twitched and he frowned. What did she mean? He felt...offended and really disappointed.

" Wh-..I don't..."

She giggled against his shoulder and the tip of her nose touched the bare skin on his neck for a second, tickling him.

" I really miss the times when we hated each other. It was rather fun, really."

" So you want us to hate each other and you don't have fun now?" his throat was thick. He felt like he couldn't breath, until she shook her head. There was something really absurd in this question. He felt like a total...

" Idiot..." the rosette said in a soft voice. " That's not it. I just...sort of remember how it was three months ago and I..."

" ...can't believe that we've changed this much." he ended instead of her and she looked up to him eyes. He immediately answered defensively. " Everybody says, that the change is for good."

" You don't understand." she giggled. " I love the way we are now, we are more than just friends, we're...we're...whatever, what else could I wish for?...I was just trying to say, the old Sasuke..."

The boy beside her frowned and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'' OK, then. The boy back then, the one that was trying to keep everything to himself and not to share anything else than his coldness with the others...I don't know how and why it happened, but it was the first thing I loved about you. Even then I knew you were a lot more than you showed at first...and I was right."

The rosette's lips touched his neck for a moment and he pursed his lips in something, reminding of a smile.

" You say this, because...?"

" Just because I felt like you should know."

Did she want him to change? Did she want him the same person as before? The creature that lived in its own shell, separated from the world? If she wanted, then he would. But the words she spoke, after she let go of him, he couldn't really and fully understand. He trembled and felt the pounding of his heart increase. Cold sweat covered his face and he looked down at her sincere,afraid, innocent, emerald eyes and couldn't stop himself from leaning to her.

" Don't leave me alone, Sasuke, I-"

He didn't want to listen anymore. He was too confused to let her finish, so he caught her head in his hands and crashed his lips in her, only to make her shut up. Once again, the taste of spring and cherries amazed him, but there was also tension, which bothered him a lot. He put more passion in the kiss, until he felt her tiny arms around his neck. That's when he backed away and only in one word he made her understand how much in love he was with her...

_" Never." _

* * *

Itachi looked at the twisted bodies of his brother and his weird girlfriend. At first sight, they were as lovely as the other couples that were making out in the crowded apartment. But then he noticed something in the way they moved, that bothered him. Their movements seemed so...jaded. What had happened? He patted Sasori's back as he got out of the circle of people. He stood up and approached Naruto, who was chatting with a bunch of people. The older Uchiha pulled him aside and it took a few seconds for Naruto to concentrate his eyes on him. Itachi felt the strong scent of vodka and cigarettes. He sighed and looked back at Sasuke and Sakura once again.

" What is it?'' Naruto asked and Itachi returned his eyes back at him.

" Do you know what's going on between those two?"

Naruto gazed at his best friend and the rosette with narrowed eyes and then back at Itachi.

" No, why?"

" Nothing..." Itachi said with furrowed brows. " Since when do they date?"

" A week or so, why?" the blonde answered absently and looked around as if he was trying to remember something. Without even waiting for an answer, he turned back to the Uchiha and asked with a muffed voice. "Oh right... have you seen Hinata?"

Itachi shook his head, sighing heavily. Awesome, one more thing to worry about. He left for the plot full with different types of alcohol, deciding that he was acting like a paranoid. Where could possibly a rather beautiful, hot and _drunk_ girl go on a party in an apartment? What could possibly be happening between two people, dating since one week? A lot of unpleasant and rather disturbing answers came to his mind, so he simply took one of the bottles and started pouring its content straight in his mouth. Maybe that 'get-together' really was a bad idea, after all...

* * *

The light was too bright. Even when her eyes were closed, she couldn't stand it and turned to the side. Her head ached just too much. It was impossible to ignore it. Hangover. She sighed and rubbed her temple, trying to somehow magically get rid of the awful sensation in her brain. No use. She sighed once again, really tired of the idea that she had to stand up and opened her eyes. She almost fell from her bed. No, not her bed. She looked around and tensed. Sasuke's bed. She was in it. _With_ Sasuke. She looked at his peaceful face, as he was sleeping. Her eyes drifted to his bare chest and then the blanket. What has happened here? Why was she in his bed, for God's sake? She hurried to look down at her body and discovered her pajama. Her summer pajama. She sighed and cupped her cheeks, trying to clear her mind and remember, what has happened last night. She couldn't have...she shook her head, she would have remembered if she had done something like this. She looked back at his face and pursed her lips. She was drunk then and he was, too. Nobody could possibly know. She bit her lip and stood up with difficulties from the bed.

She was still dizzy, but knew that she had to reach the kitchen. And then the bathroom. She wanted to take a nice, long shower, to relax a bit. But as she reached the door and pushed it, it didn't move. It was locked. She sighed and looked around for the key. It wasn't on the floor. She checked on Sasuke's cupboard and under it, but it was nowhere to be next place for it to probably be was his pockets, but she had no right to seek there. She looked back at him and sighed. He was way too beautiful. His face was calm, unlike the rest of the day, when he'd look either sarcastically or angry. She slapped her inner self for doing this, but slowly returned on the bed and pushed him gently. No reaction. She pushed him again, this time harder. He muttered something, but didn't wake up. Sakura sighed annoyed and pushed him again, this time, without trying to be gentle at all. He muttered something again, but opened his eyes lazily. It took a few seconds for his orbs to concentrate on the rosette's face and as he realized, who she was, his eyes widened, he backed off, checked if he was covered with a blanket and in the meantime, let out some sort of a husky scream.

" What are you doing here?!"

" I wish I knew..." she answered dreamily, then looked at him with serious eyes. " Look, I've obviously spent the night here. I woke up and wanted to get coffee, but the door is locked. I searched at the floor, under your furniture and in the drawers, but couldn't find it. Please, check your pockets and other places, where it could possible be, or else, we're stuck in here..."

" Stuck...you mean, we're locked?" he asked, still a little sleepy. She nodded and he stood up with a sigh. He wasn't stable on his feet, but as he restored his balance once again, he picked up one of his jeans, checked the pockets and shook his head. He threw another pair to Sakura and told her to also check. She felt a little uncomfortable, but inserted her hands in the pocket, to only find out, they were empty.

" Do..Do you think anything has happened last night?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden and Sakura blushed.

" N-no, I don't think so...But I barely remember anything..." she felt the blush, but continued checking pockets on shirts and pants. " Damn, I don't think it's here..."

" Then maybe somebody locked us in here from the outside." Sasuke sighed and returned to the bed. Sakura stiffened. Could it really be so?!

" Call Naruto..."

" Why should I call him?! He's probably in the living room, dead asleep on Hinata or something..."

" However, he won't hear us screaming from here if he's dead asleep...Just call him."

" Fine..." Sasuke snapped and suddenly, as he was dialing Naruto, tensed. " No, I'll call Itachi."

" Whatever, call somebody!" Sakura said, clanking on the door frame nervously.

Sasuke pressed the phone to his earlobe and waited for his brother to pick up.

" Itachi!..." he said relieved. " Where are you?...Good, come to my room!...NO! NOW!"

Sasuke closed and looked at Sakura.

" He's coming, he's in the kitchen, I think..."

" Good...I hope the key's in him or Naruto..."

Sasuke pursed his lips and nodded.

" Hey!" Itachi's tired voice reached them. " Open, it's locked."

" Exactly!" Sasuke said. "We're trapped in here, the key is not in the room, please find it!"

" Wait a second...we? Who's with you?" Itachi asked, a shade of a perverted hue in his tone.

" It's me..." Sakura said and Itachi laughed from the other side of the door. "It's not fun! Find it...and, actually, how is the apartment? Are there walls missing?"

" No, but I think I didn't notice the window in the kitchen as I was coming here..."

" Shit...However, you'll deal with this later! NOW find the key! Or call the landlord, he should have a..."

" I should deal with it?!" Itachi's surprised voice flew to them and the residents of B-5 exchanged glances and in chorus answered.

" Yes, you."

" You are responsible for that mess!"

" Hn. Fine, fine...I'll go ask Naruto for help."

They heard him leaving, his footsteps made the only sound, except for the birds outside. Sakura leaned against the locked door and closed her eyes in pure annoyance.

" I simply wanted a coffee, that's not too much to ask for, is it?"

" Why coffee so early?" Sasuke stretched.

" My head feels like it's gonna explode." the rosette complained and opened her eyes a little. She frowned. " You should clean up here, you know? It's kind of a mess..."

Looking at the clothes all over the floor, the books on top of them, the empty cans and the crumpled papers, Sasuke taught that it wasn't just 'kind of a mess', but a 'complete mess'. He shrugged.

" I have headache too...Damn that Itachi...if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have been in that situation."

Suddenly, he found himself piled to the bed by the rosette, who kissed him quickly.

" Well, there are some perks, despite all..." he commented, before she occupied his mouth once again.

After a while, he backed off, panting. He needed air. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

" Does that make your head feel better?"

" If we continue doing it...yes, it makes me feel better." she laughed and he smirked.

" HEY! GUYS!" Itachi screamed from the hallway and they both stood up in an instant.

" Did you find it?" Sakura asked and the answer disappointed her.

" No. Nobody seems to find it..." a new voice, Naruto's added.

" WHAT?!"

" Calm down, calm down! I'm sure the people here have a spare key, right?"

" You can't just go to Iruka and tell him! How will you explain the fact that we lost it? And the window!"

" Calm down, it's me, after all..." Itachi said and Sakura growled.

" The nerve, oh, the nerve!"

" But he's right..." Sasuke said calmly, after he was sure, that his brother was gone. " He knows that he has influence and he makes sure to use it in the dumbest situations...like this one, for instance."

Sakura giggled.

" Come to think of it, it wasn't that bad...After the...hmm, good morning kiss I received, I don't think i need coffee...More like...toilet..."

Sasuke tensed..Now that she mentioned it, he felt the need to visit the toilet, too... He looked at her with his infamous Uchiha deathly glare and then sighed. He only wished, that Itachi and Iruka would come back fast enough.

* * *

Sakura let the hot water run on her body for a while, after she washed off the shampoo. At least Sasuke and Itachi got rid of the 'guests' and the only people in the apartment now were only the three of them. She couldn't get the disappointed and really annoyed expression of Iruka escape her mind. He warned them, that if he ever received any complaints from them, he'd have to through them out, despite Sasuke's older brother.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and covered herself in her towel. She pushed the door and got outside to only bump into somebody. She looked up and blushed.

" Sorry!"

Itachi was holding her shoulders, to keep both of them from falling to the ground.

" No, I'm sor-...oh my..."

Itachi's eyes widened a little as he saw, what was barely covering her, and then turned around. Sasuke, of course, decided that it was the perfect timing for an entrance. He saw his brother all flushed, Sakura-dripping wet, in a towel and quickly narrowed his eyes.

" What..."

" I was just going to my room." Sakura said and hurried to go down the hallway and slam the door after her.

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

" Nothing happened!" he said immediately, as he felt Sasuke's gaze. " I swear...I only bumped into her by accident..."

" Next time I'll bump into Nanami, _by accident_, while she's naked." Sasuke almost hissed and Itachi couldn't help, but laugh.

" First, she wasn't naked." Sasuke snorted, but Itachi continued. " And second, I never thought I'd ever see _you_ jealous!"

" Hn. I'm not jealous."

" Of course you are! And it's only natural...she's your girl after all..."

" You know what, Itachi, you've done enough here..." Sasuke sighed and his bigger brother nodded, knowing that it was time for him to take his leave.

" You're right..one answer out of two is still alright...Call me from time to time. I missed you those months, alright?''

" I'll think about it..." Sasuke said with a playful smile and his brother knew, that he was out of the danger area already. He approached his sibling and pulled him into a tight hug. " FINE! Fine, I'll call you! Jeez..."

Itachi released the other Uchiha and patted his shoulder.

" Tell Sakura I said bye...I'll come to visit you two sometime too...or you can come at home sometime, when you have a vacation, for example?"

" Maybe...we'll see...she has her own family, after all..."

Sasuke said that, but the idea of spending holidays with Sakura was suddenly bright in his mind, and the stronger he thought, the better it seemed to become.

" Ask her...maybe the winter vacation? "

" I'll ask, but I doubt it will happen. However, next time before you come, call me, OK?"

" We'll see..." Itachi smirked and put on his jacket. Sasuke sent him off to the door.

While walking down the stairs, Itachi turned around and with a smirk faced Sasuke.

" You've got one hell of a girlfriend...she's very nice to bump into!"

The head of the Uchiha corporation winked, leaving a really frustrated little brother behind. Sasuke slammed the door, feeling the heat on his face and heard the laughter of his elder sibling from the other side.

" No need to break more things!" the voice of the rosette reached him and he turned around. She was in front of her room, gathering her locks in a plastic band. " Where's Itachi?"

" Oh, don't speak the name of that wretch in front of me anymore..."

" Wretch...? What?!" Sakura narrowed her eyes and approached Sasuke. She placed her hands around his neck, and although he didn't want to admit, he knew that Itachi was right.

" Doesn't matter...he left..."

" He left without saying goodbye?! For the second time!" she fumed. " That's not really gentlemanly of him.."

" I know, right?" Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. " Now what?"

She looked at him really conspiratorially and whispered. Sasuke shuddered.

" I have a pretty pleasant offer for you..."

* * *

**That's it for today, sorry for the delay. **

**I hope you'll share what you think of this chapter in the reviews...I'd appreciate it.**

**Have a nice night/day! xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

" An eating contest, really?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, really disappointed from the offer, that Sakura claimed to have.

" Well, that's what we were about to do, when your brother interrupted us!" she said defensively and then poked Sasuke's chest with her index finger. The boy snorted loudly, but as he met her emerald eyes, shining with determination, he smirked.

" It's funny how you thought that you could win..."

" It's funny how I'll win..." she corrected and kissed him quickly. " We should first prepare the sandwiches, OK? Once we're ready with them, we start."

" Fine by me...let's go!"

The next hour they spent in making sandwiches with mayonnaise and ham...simple, but good enough for a competition. Of course, both of them ended up with flecks from mayonnaise on their faces, because of the tricks they were trying to play on each other, but it was fun. Especially the part, where Sakura got to lick off the remainings on Sasuke's neck. She, of course, was getting scared of the pile from bread in front of her and Ino's voice clang in her head.

_' What the actual fuck, Sakura?! How can you even think of something that insane?! Do you know how much calories are in each one of those?!'_

_' Shut up, PIG!' _her inner self frowned, but Sakura sighed.

The rosette knew, that it was true. If she didn't want to lose her good shape, she'd have to run her ass off after that. Sasuke obviously has noticed the frown on her features, so he dropped the knife in the basin and laughed.

" You know, I don't really insist on having a fat girlfriend, but.."

" Or maybe you're simply afraid, that you'd lose, hm?" Sakura shot back, because the comment got to her nerves. Sasuke smirked and looked at the sandwiches.

" I think that's enough for now..."

Before he could finish, somebody knocked on the door. Sakura looked back to her boyfriend's angelic face.

" You go."

He rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair. The rosette's glance wandered through the room and stopped on the empty frame of what used to be their window. She sighed. Of course, Itachi has left enough money to repair all damage caused on the apartment, even more than necessary, in Sakura's opinion, but at least she knew, that they could fix that. The question was when...

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke's voice flew from the door and caught Sakura's attention. She turned confused to the entrance to only see Naruto and Karin barging in.

" Nothin'..." Karin said and threw herself on the couch with a cheeky smile across her lips. " Hey there, Sakura..."

" Karin..."

" OH MY GOD! FOOD! Thank God, I was starving!" the blonde yelled as he spotted the dish with the sandwiches and before Sasuke could stop him, he stuffed his mouth with the food that was prepared for their competition. Something in Sakura sang joyfully, she felt like praising Naruto, the raven haired Uchiha didn't seem angry either...

" That's insanely rude, Naruto...you should have asked first!" Karin scolded and Sakura was just about to tell her that it was no problem, but the redhead interrupted her. " Hand one of these over here!"

The rosette's jaw dropped. Such nerve! And just after she told him to ask before taking! Sasuke sighed annoyed. Ah yeah, she almost forgot, he's known Karin and Naruto all his life and this didn't seem to surprise him.

" Why are you here?" he asked once again and both Uzumakis glanced at him with full mouths and hands.

" And to think you call Ino a pig..." Sasuke commented and his roommate giggled.

After he finally swallowed, Naruto looked up to their fridge, opened it and took some orange juice out. Sakura didn't mind. He was their friend after all. She noticed Sasuke's eyes focusing on her, as if checking if she was comfortable with all of this. After she didn't show any signs of intention to cut the blonde's throat, the Uchiha seemed to calm down.

" We had nothing better to do...You see, Hinata is busy...She's decorating her apartment with Ino and I tried helping them but they kicked me out. They said they wanted some ladies' time...I wonder what they do..."

" Wait..they are decorating Hinata's apartment?" Sakura asked in disbelief. " And they haven't called me? Those..."

Karin giggled and received a glare from the rosette.

" And you? Where's Suigetsu?"

" That asshole? I don't know...Somewhere..." she shrugged and Sakura looked at her confused.

" Did anything happen?''

" What do you mean?"

" Did you and Suigetsu fight over something?"

Karin looked at her with furrowed from confusion brows and a half eaten sandwich in her hand.

" Why would we fight?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, hoping that he'd give her some kind of clue what was going on. He lifted his arms as if he was giving up and shook his head. Nothing.

" 'That asshole?' I don't think I've heard you talk about him like that before."

" Really, now? That's uncommon...That's how I usually refer to him..."

" O-oh..."

Sakura couldn't think of anything else to say. She was utterly confused. She hasn't asked yet, but it was simply too obvious, that Karin and Suigetsu were dating. They were really, really,_ really_ close... But now that she thought of it, they were always offending each other, not seeming to give a damn about the other one. Maybe just friends with benefits...

" So?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. " What will we do now?''

" Excuse me..." Sasuke interfered. " I have an idea!"

Sakura and the other looked up to him. His face was harsh, arms crossed in front of the chest.

" You and Karin get the fuck out of here and leave us alone! You've done enough last night..."

The cousins looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes and after an exchange of glances, they burst out laughing.

" What's so funny?" Sakura asked and then looked back at Sasuke. " You know, I wouldn't mind a little company. We could go somewhere. We spend waaay too much time in here. That's not right. Besides, we have classes tomorrow and we already are done with the work. So it won't hurt if we have guests and go with them somewhere."

" We've tried this, and both times it ended with this place like a mess...and actually they interrupted us. I was just about to beat that fighting spirit of yours out of you..."

Sasuke realised how his words probably sounded to the others, that didn't know about their plans. Sakura hid her smirk when she saw the scared and concerned expressions of the Uzumakis. Karin immediately stood next to her, embracing her shoulders. Naruto stood up in front of them, facing Sasuke. Sakura couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Sasuke chuckled darkly. The cousins seemed to be even more confused than before.

" W-what..."

" Dobe. We were going to have an eating contest with what you and Karin consumed in a matter of seconds. "

" I guess I have to thank you..." Sakura laughed joyfully, patting the redhead's shoulder, and looked up at Sasuke. " Admit it, you wouldn't have handled it too!"

'' Stop with those challenges. You know I would have won..." Sasuke snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Wait...an eating contest?" Naruto asked. " May I please get some sort of an excuse, why I haven't been invited...it better be good!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

" Look guys...and Karin..." she added after receiving a glare from her senior. " It's cold in here because of some drunk idiot tonight. It's the same outside. So why don't we go somewhere? Cinema, maybe? Or you know, just..."

" SNOW FIGHT!" Naruto screamed and grinned evilly.

" No way!" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke saw her unhappy expression and smiled long with Naruto.

" Yes way! '_We spend wa__y too much time in here'_ " he mimicked her voice and she couldn't stop the giggle. " '_It won't hurt if we have guests and go with them somewhere.'_ "

" Fine, fine! Just...stop with whatever you're doing, because you sound like a drowning cat..."

Sasuke pulled her closely and kissed her. They were aware of the Uzumakis, but didn't seem to care. Well, at least not Sasuke.

" Hey, Sakura...are you still a virgin?" Karin asked all of a sudden and the rosette sort of choked with her kiss. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Karin.

" Why would a slut like you ask that?"

Sakura immediately thought that it was rude thing to say, especially to a girl you've known your whole life, that Karin would attack the Uchiha, that they'd start fighting. WRONG! The redhead simply giggled and looked at him as if he has complimented her.

" That's the exact reason! Maybe the slutty me should give her some lessons...or do you want to become a nun?"

" That sounded very lesbian of you, cuz!'' Naruto giggled. The rosette didn't want to think how red she already was. But the look of Sasuke added yet another layer. He looked at Naruto first, then at Karin and finally at Sakura, as if he really was considering what Naruto just said.

" No, no, hold it right there!...how the hell did our conversation come to this?!" Sakura stood up and went as far away as possible from Karin, who laughed. Naruto grinned and raised his glass at the direction of the rosette.

" It's decided then, Pinky, a snow fight it shall be!"

* * *

" But it's cold!" Sakura whined, but Sasuke pulled her in the nearest pile of snow. She screamed, surprised by his unpredictable action. But he didn't let her loose. No, he held her tight and kissed her. It would be romantic, principally. But it was cold and really uncomfortable.

" You'll be the one taking care of me the next week, because if you continue pressing me against the ground, you'll be stuck in bed with fever and a running nose."

" You're the medic here..." he said and spun her so, that she ended on top of him.

" I didn't actually mean this..." she murmured, but didn't complain any longer.

Snowflakes was falling in his black locks. He was smiling, showing his perfect teeth. His eyes were shining in a way, Sakura has never seen before. He laughed and the sound reminded her of something that was coming straight from heaven. She was in love.

" Well, too bad, isn't it?" he asked and pulled her out of her daydreams. The feeling of his cold lips against hers felt odd. Maybe because her whole body felt numb from the coldness. But it didn't matter anyway. It was him she was sharing this with. Until, of course, a huge snowball interrupted their perfect moment. That's when Sasuke stood up and helped Sakura to get rid of the snow in her hair. He then turned to the Uzumakis and his gaze immediately shifted to Naruto, who grinned in response. Sasuke ducked and started forming a snowball in his hands. Naruto, sensing the threat, started running around. The sight was really lovely. The boys were chasing each other, trying to insert as many snow as they could in each other's collar. Sakura smiled.

" They're amazing, aren't they?"

Sakura smiled, acknowledging Karin's presence.

" More than amazing. I only know them for five months, but I already love both of them and I feel like this is the first real thing in my whole life. If it's so for me, who's met them just recently, then I can't imagine what they mean to you..."

Karin giggled.

" They are the biggest idiots I have ever met. Well, at least, when they get together...I know what you mean. They are just like that. Charming, right? Everybody loves them, no matter how different they are and what they actually do. People just can't be angry at them."

" I know what you mean..." Sakura bit her lower lip, remembering all the times, that Sasuke's been acting like a jerk and she has never actually cared, because in her opinion that was making him even cooler.

" I've never seen them like this, actually..." Karin said and Sakura turned o face her, kinda confused and curious. " Since they met you. Hinata. They seem more mature. More...more responsible. "

Sakura looked back at the guys, that were rolling in the snow and raised an eyebrow at Karin.

" OK, forget about the maturity. But they've changed. There definitely is something different about them...My boys have grown up. "

The way she said the last part made Sakura purse her lips. Karin felt so attached to each of them, to _her boys_.

" That's why if you hurt my Sasuke, I'll make you suffer in the darkest pits of hell, are we clear?"

Karin's brown eyes met Sakura's emerald ones and the rosette swore, that there was a red spark in them. She didn't know if the Uzumaki was serious. She didn't know if Karin really meant that, but it still made her shiver, so she nodded.

The other girl stretched in her winter jacket and turned her whole body to Sakura.

" Excellent...now..." Karin raised her arm and revealed a snowball for Sakura's misfortune. The rosette's eyes widened.

" You can't be serious.''

Karin laughed.

" You have five seconds to run. If I were you, I'd run as fast as possible...my aim is good."

* * *

" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." Sakura growled at the reflection in the mirror. There was a tangle in her hair, that she was trying to undo. " Why is it always me?!"

" Let me help you..." Sasuke appeared at her door, already in his lower part of the pajama, shirtless, breathtaking. He approached Sakura and pulled the comb out of her hands and separated the problematic lock from her other hair.

" You should have knocked."

" Knock knock."

" It's useless now. Besides, I don't like those jokes."

" Me either." Sasuke smiled and continued struggling with the pink hair in his hands.

Sakura looked at the mirror and stared for a while. Her little body in front of his tall and slender, yet muscular figure. Her dreamy expression and his determined look.

" Ouch..." she narrowed her eyes, as he pulled her hair a little harder.

" Sorry..'' he muttered. '' How the hell did you do this? It's almost impossible!"

" It's your fault..." Sakura laughed.

" Hn."

After a few more minutes, Sasuke succeeded with fixing her hair back to normal.

" There. Perfect, again..."

" Thanks, if it weren't for you I would have probably cut it."

" It would have still looked good." he kissed the tip of her nose.

" You're a smooth talker, Uchiha, I admit that."

" I try my best."

They spent a little more time like this, in each other's embrace. It felt lovely. It was still old in their apartment, because of the broken window, but still, their bodies were hot against each other.

" How about we order a pizza and we watch a movie?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded.

" You go order it and pick a movie, I'll call Hinata and scold the living shit out of her..."

Sasuke smirked and disappeared in the hallway, leaving Sakura in her room alone. She picked up her phone from the bed and dialed the Hyuga heiress.

" Don't kill me, please!" that was the first thing Sakura heard when Hinata picked the phone up. The rosette laughed and replied.

" I'll think about it. Why didn't you two call me? I would have helped! Do you, by some chance, don't want me to be there?"

" N-no! Sakura, how could you- Give me the Forehead! - I-Ino-chan...- HINATA! Give me the fuckin' phone - B-but...Hello, Forehead!"

Sakura looked at the phone confused.

" Pig?"

" Duh." Ino's voice flew back. " Let me guess...you ask why we didn't invite you? Isn't it obvious, dear? We just wanted to give you and Sasuke some private time. Like, you know what I mean! We're both so happy for you, so you should probably shut up, stop complaining and appreciate how amazing friends you have!"

" Private time? Really? Well, in a matter of fact, our private time included Karin and Naruto, who happened to be kicked out by you. Maybe next time you should consider things better than that, my amazing friend..."

" We told him not to bother you, Forehead! Not our fault he's a stubborn idiot...eeh, sorry, Hinata! However, you're all alone with Sasuke-kun right now, correct?" Ino's voice suddenly switched to flirtatious. " Maybe that's not the time to be talking here with me! Go show him what you're made of!''

" Ino, you..."

" Best of luck!"

That was it, they closed. Sakura sighed and threw the phone back on the bed. She looked at herself at the mirror once again.

_' What I'm made of? Bullshit...'_ she thought and escaped the room, heading towards the living room, where Sasuke probably was waiting for her. He was there, just as she predicted.

" Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. " Then come over here and tell me which movie you want."

Sakura smiled and rushed over to him, but instead of taking the seat next to him, she placed herself in his lap. Sasuke was shocked, really, and she felt it by his tension, that lasted a few seconds, before he calmed down and placed on of his hands on her waist and continued searching through the disks with the other one.

" Why didn't they call you?"

Sakura blushed. What was she supposed to say now. He obviously noticed the hue of her face and laughed.

" You don't have to answer that...knowing your blonde friend, it must be something either really stupid or something embarrassing."

" You can't be more right than that!" Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked at some inner joke. " This one."

" The Last Song? Never seen it before. I don't even know where I got this from. It's probably Karin's..."

" It's good. You won't like it."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her sentence, which held no sense.

" How come?"

" Well, you're a boy."

" Very nice, Captain Obvious, we shall now promote you to General Obvious!"

" Shut up..." Sakura laughed. " However, you're a boy and boys don't enjoy romantic movies , do they?"

" I wouldn't say that I won't enjoy it." he said with a smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. " The pizza will be here in ten minutes."

" Good, I'm starving!"

Sasuke looked at her, while she was loading the video. She was so beautiful, so petite. The pink hair, the green eyes, the red lips...they all made his stomach tighten...Yup, he definitely was hungry, too!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Please, review if you thought it was nice, tell me what you think! I'll appreciate that! :)**

**And if you have any requests and ideas, feel free to PM me! I'd be glad to hear what you think of and I'd gladly include it in the story, if possible! :)**

**See you soon! xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

They were staying in the kitchen, which thanks to the new window, was all warm and nice. But that wasn't enough to make them feel any better. It was four in the morning, they were both reading their notes, drinking coffee and writing down stuff in their notebooks. And it's been so for the last two weeks. In other words, upcoming finals.

" That's killing me!" Sakura grunted all of a sudden and pushed the papers away from her. " I need a break."

" Me too." Sasuke stretched and received a frown from Sakura.

" Do you know what a shirt means? You are supposed to wear one!"

Sasuke looked innocently down to his bare chest and shrugged.

" It's distracting, ya know..." Sakura muttered and he laughed, although he was so tired, that he could compare the sensation to being beaten up by the martial arts team of the university.

" You're not helping me either...Like, your hair is like neon in the morning."

" What? You're talking absolute nonsense. You should sleep a little. " Sakura said, while yawning. " I should sleep too..."

" Go sleep, I'll wake you up in two hours."

" No way, you're going to sleep too! It's important, health issues!" Sakura said and Sasuke smirked.

" Fine, but just if I sleep with you."

Sakura stared at him for a while, analyzing what he had said. Finally, she sighed and shook her head lightly.

" What am I going to do with you?" she reached the door, while Sasuke's expression has become disappointed. " Come here!"

His reaction was unbelievable...well, for a tired human being in four in the morning after a whole night of studying. He jumped from his seat and followed the rosette. She rolled her eyes and entered her bedroom, followed by him. She immediately threw herself on the bed and raised her phone.

" What's your first lecture tomorrow? I mean...today?" Sakura massaged her temple.

Sasuke lied beside her and furrowed his brows.

" Uuuh, maths...with you. Seven thirty. "

Sakura quickly set the alarm and covered them in her blankets. She immediately felt his strong arms around her, his bare chest, his legs. She went closer to him and twisted her own legs around his, her hands around his waist.

" Good night." she whispered and he laughed in her hair.

" Good morning."

* * *

He felt the tiny arms pushing him. He was too tired to even open his eyes.

" Mmmph..."

" Get your lazy ass up, you shithead!" he heard the girl's response. " WE'RE LATE!"

Her words had quite the effect on him. He recalled having class with Anko and cursed in his mind. He could let himself miss it...at least not now, at the end of semester. It took him his whole will to open his eyes and get up from the extremely comfortable bed. Sakura was squeezing into her ultra slim jeans and then turned around to put her top on, revealing her bra to Sasuke. He looked away, trying to focus on the problem, until Sakura's angry voice said:

" GO CHANGE!"

He looked at her, all dressed up and quickly left for his bedroom. Sakura sighed and picked up her comb. She quickly brushed her hair and put a little lipstick on her dry lips. No time for mascara, no time for eyeliner and definitely no time for a shower. She frowned against the mirror, thinking that she's never looked worse than that. An untidy shirt, jeans and no hairstyle or make up. She looked away and hurried to the hallway, already screaming.

" HURRY UP, SASUKE!"

She turned around and was surprised to see him all ready in his black jeans, black T-shirt, black hair and black shoes.

" You're right to be dressed in black...I feel like I'm going to my own funeral..." Sakura whined and picked up her bag, after Sasuke helped her to put on her coat. " How come you look like you've just come from photo-shooting?"

The boy smirked and closed the door behind them.

" Talent?"

" Too much self-esteem!" Sakura laughed and caught his hand. " What will our excuse be? We're already half an hour late. Until we reach, it will already be an hour."

" We'll think of something on the way..." Sasuke said and yawned. " I can't wait for those exams to come. Once they're over I'll be able to finally get some sleep!"

" Yeah, vacation is coming, my parents will be glad to see me..." Sakura shrugged and Sasuke froze for a second.

" Hey, about that...I wanted to speak with you, but I never got the chance actually, you know, we had to study and shit..."

" Yeah, studying...so lame!" Sakura tried imitating his voice and he chuckled darkly.

" Shut up and let me finish...I wanted to-...Actually, Itachi wanted me to ask you if you wanted to spend the holiday with us...Like, you can come at our home...in Otogakure...''

Sakura looked up at his serious expression, to confirm that he wasn't joking. In the same time they were rushing over to the university, so she was about to fall a few times.

" I don't know...isn't it too..."

" It's fine!" Sasuke hurried to interrupt her. " We'd be glad to have you over! It would be...unforgettable.."

" I am flattered that you think so high of my presence..." Sakura giggled, but then became serious once again. " Look, I'll have to talk with my parents first, to discuss with them...and then I'll tell you, alright?"

" Absolutely fine...I just hope that your parents don't want you over..." he chuckled darkly and she pressed herself harder against him.

" I'll somehow manage to persuade them...after all, I am none other than THE Sakura Haruno..."

" So yo want to come?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah, absolutely. It would be fun. Itachi's such a cool guy!" Sakura teased.

" Uh-uh..No...You didn't pronounce Sasuke right. Repeat after me, Sa-su-ke...got it?" the Uchiha sighed. " Well, I guess I'll leave it to THE Sakura Haruno to deal with her parents..."

" Huh..."

At the sight of the building, Sakura's stomach tightened. She squeezed Sasuke's arm, who looked at her and as their eyes met, he winked.

" Anko literally loves me! She cannot stay angry at me! Besides, she knows Itachi."

" Everybody loves you!" she snorted and the boy pursed his lips.

" Is it so?"

" Shut up and deal with the teacher!"

Sasuke chuckled and pressed the door. More than a hundred pairs of eyes bore in them, but the scariest part was Anko's deathly gaze and her silence. Sakura looked at her roommate, who seemed as ignorant as ever, not giving a damn about the looks, while she was probably reminding them of a live tomato.

" Would you please explain, why do you barge in the middle of my lecture?" the teacher asked. She was tired and it was obvious to everybody, so Sakura thought that we could get away with it easier now...

" I'm sorry, Professor, but we didn't suspect that the line in front of the dango shop would be that big." Sasuke said in a calm voice. Not only the rosette, but also the students and the woman on the front desk looked at him confused. No, Anko wasn't looking at him confused, but rather with fire burning in her eyes.

" Did you say dango?" she asked with a fuming voice and Sakura bit the inner side of her cheek.

_ 'Amazing, Sasuke...Simply amazing...'_

" Exactly." he confirmed and his girlfriend attempted to hit him in the ribs with my elbow, but he was holding her way too hard and she couldn't move. " We thought, what would make this awful morning a bit better? Dangos, of course, was the answer! So we went and bought some..." Anko was looking at him with hatred in her eyes. "...for you, Professor! It must be hard to be here all day and we thought that it would make the day at least a bit better."

Sasuke reached to his bag and took out a box, that he handed to the speechless teacher. She looked at them with wide eyes and an open mouth.

" I...that bastard, Itachi...spreading all my secrets?! Did he tell you about the tattoo on my ass, too?" Anko asked in a way softer voice and looked at the box hungrily.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. Was she really serious about the tattoo? Oh well, that was going to remain a mystery...Until they returned home and gave Itachi a call.

" Why are you still sanding there? Sit!" Anko demanded and the couple didn't wait for another invitation. On their way up the strands, Sasuke received a few congratulations for his smoothness. Once they were sitting she turned to him.

" When the hell did you buy those?" Sakura whispered and took my notebook out.

" I bought them yesterday for you, but never found time to give them to you, so I recalled Itachi saying that she liked dangos. So I took them just in case."

" Nice...by the way, I don't like dangos.." the rosette smiled and he smirked.

" Good to know..."

" Shut up, you two!" Shikamaru turned around. " You make my head ache. I don't know who to listen, you or the lecture..."

" The lecture..." Sasuke and Sakura said together in a whisper and Shikamaru turned back around with a loud snort.

* * *

" Now, that was a totally useless lecture..." the girl commented and stretched. Well, it was right. After Anko got the box with the dangos all she did was gazing at it, making mistakes while talking and finally, she couldn't talk because she was eating the sweets and was just gesturing around like a mad person.

" It's your fault, for not setting the alarm for the right time." Sasuke shrugged and Naruto and Kiba laughed. Hinata and Ino looked at Sakura curiously.

" W-what?" the rosette stuttered. " Actually, it's your fault for telling me the wrong hour!"

Sasuke snorted and looked out of the window of the cafeteria. It was still raining outside, no, not raining, something between snow and rain. It was awful.

" I don't have time to be listening to your fights..." Ino said and stood up. She frowned at the weather outside. " I have a psychology lecture in ten minutes... I have to go...And wait for me after your lecture, Naruto! Don't forget, you're driving me home today!"

" Hey, I won't forget!" the blonde protested and Sasuke snorted once again.

" D-don't worry Ino-chan! W-we will wait for you!" Hinata smiled and the blond girl leaned in and kissed Kiba on the cheek. She then waved and got out of the little place.

" Man, this weather is so troublesome." a new voice said and the teens turned around to face Shikamaru and a girl with very light hair and round glasses. She was a few steps behind Shikamaru and was looking at him with some sort of madness in her eyes.

" Oh, Shika...and...erm..."

" A? Ooh, that's Shiho." the Nara said a bit annoyed and sat on the place, that Ino just emptied. Shiho looked around confused and sat next to him, although there was an empty seat next to Sakura.

" Are you heading to the supermarket after work?'' Shikamaru asked, without paying attention to the girl next to him.

" Yeah, we are..." Sakura sighed.

" I'll drive you if you want. I'm going there, too..." the Nara suggested and Sakura smiled.

" Awesome, thanks, Shika!"

The boy couldn't answer, because a new person barged into the cafeteria. She sat next to Sakura with an angry expression and without greeting turned to the rosette and the Uchiha.

" Have you seen Sasori? Or Deidara?"

" Temari!" Sakura said a bit shocked. " No, I don't think we've seen them today...Why? Is everything alright?"

" NO!" the girl said and sighed nervously. " Those bastards...once I see them, they're dead meat!"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a bit scared glances and Shikamaru was looking outside.

" I-I saw Sasori-sempai." Hinata said. " After my lecture in the morning."

Temari frowned disappointed.

" I guess I'll simply wait until tomorrow. I can't believe it...Those idiots! They know that the finals are coming and continue pranking on everybody! And well, they pranked me and hell, it was sure a mistake!"

Nobody dared to ask what they've done, but it sure was something that made Temari look creepy and scarier than usual. She looked around and her gaze stopped on Shikamaru.

" Why, hello there! I believe I don't know you!" she said suddenly with a dazzling smile. " I'm Temari."

" Tch. Shikamaru..."

" You don't know me either..." the girl with the glasses said and Temari shot her a glare.

" So, Shikamaru...you seem like an interesting guy..."

" Ha! Interesting, my ass!" Naruto laughed and nobody said anything. not even Shikamaru.

There was an awkward silence for a while, broken by the waitress. She, as every other girl out there pouted at Sasuke for a while before being able to say anything.

" Um, hello? What would you like?"

" Water." Sasuke answered coldly, indifferently. He didn't even bother to look at her. He was playing with Sakura's fingers.

" Coke." Sakura said and looked at Sasuke's angelic face. They were really cute at that exact moment.

" Make them two." Naruto said with his loud voice and made Hinata shiver.

" A hot chocolate, p-please..."

" I bet you don't have martinis, do you..." Temari said in kind of a weak, yet threatening voice...

" N-no, ma'am...I mean...no, sorry!" the waitress answered and made the third year chuckle darkly.

" A coffee, then."

" A coffee for me, too. Dark. " Shikamaru said and looked at Temari with interest in his eyes.

" Same for me!" Shiho echoed.

The young waitress disappeared.

" Do you have any other lectures today, Temari?" Sakura asked and the other girl shook her head.

" Nope. I will be heading home after this..are you with me?"

Sakura looked at Shikamaru, who sighed.

" I'll give them a ride to the supermarket on the next street...I'll drop you at the complex, if you want..."

Temari grinned, while Shiho became red from anger.

They had a nice chat. Sasuke, as always, was being antisocial and the only people he was paying any attention to, were Sakura and Naruto. The others were simply a background for him.

After they paid for they orders, when Hinata and Naruto had to leave for their lecture, and after Kiba reminded Naruto that he had to pick up Ino, they all scattered. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari enterd his not so big car.

" I have to get a driving license..." Sakura muttered and Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

" Don't you have one?"

" Nope...I don't have a car, either, so there's no such need for a license...It's not like you have one...or...do you?"

Sasuke chuckled.

" Of course I have a driving license!"

" But you don't have a car, so the license is totally pointless!" Sakura said with a smirk.

" Actually..." she paled and bore her eyes in his happy face. " ...I have a car. But it's in Otogakure...I never felt the need to bring my car here. But after the vacation I'll take it, now that I know that it would be useful...''

" Good thing to notice..." Temari snorted and said without anybody asking her. " Well, I have two brothers to use as my own personal drivers, so there's no point in me taking a license."

" Then why are you now in my car?" Shikamaru said in a mocking voice. Temari looked at him calm.

" Because you invited me."

The boy looked at her from the mirror and sighed.

" Troublesome..."

" Hey Shikamaru...would you like to go out with me sometime? Tonight maybe?"

The boy hit the breaks all of a sudden and Sasuke and Sakura almost hit their heads in the front seats.

" HEY!"

" I-I'm sorry!" he muttered and Temari simply chuckled.

" If you don't accept I'll be hunting you every day and won't stop bothering you until you accept!"

" Troublesome! Fine, I'll pick you up at seven."

" Seven? Why so early?" Temari raised her eyebrows.

" Fine. Eight."

The girl nodded and Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances. Weird. The rest of the ride was quite quiet. Nobody was talking, until they reached the Complex and Temari smiled at Shikamaru.

" See you later, Sasuke, Sakura! And don't forget, Shikamaru, eight o'clock!"

Once she was out, the boy hit his head against the seat.

" What did I drag myself into...?"

Sakura giggled.

" Ne, Shika, Temari is a very attractive girl and she's really cool, too...I guess you'll like her, when you get to know her better tonight! So..."

Shikamaru sighed, ignoring the rest of the sentence.

" I get it, I get it..now let's go, before my father fires all of us..."

* * *

" Hey, mum!" Sakura said brightly on the phone.

" Sakura, oh, my princess, why haven't you called?" her mother's voice rang in her ears from the cell.

" I was busy...Hey, why haven't you called?!"

" Point for you..." her mother laughed. " So, how are you?"

" I'm fine, mum, perfect. Maybe just a little tired...you know, I have finals coming up and I have to study really hard."

While speaking I picked up my coffee and returned to the living room, where Sasuke has appeared in only his trousers, as always. My breath hitched.

" Oh, best of luck, princess!"

" Thanks, mum...hey, I actually called because I wanted to speak with you about something."

I left the cup on the little table and returned to the kitchen, ignoring Sasuke's gaze.

" Yes?" her mother sounded curious and in the same time concerned.

" It's about the vacation...I won't be coming home for the holidays..."

There was a little silence, before she heard her mother's voice.

" And where are you intending to go, missy?"

Sakura sighed.

" I'll be at a friend's house..."

" Who might that friend be? "

Sakura decided not to lie. It was her mother, after all...

" At Sasuke's. He lives in Otogakure, so we will go there, is it alright?"

" It certainly is not, Sakura!" her mother sounded angry. " You said there was nothing between you two!"

" I said that five months ago!" the rosette snapped back with an angry voice.

" So there is something now?"

" Mother, that's enough. I'm a grown woman and can decide what's good for me and what isn't! I simply called to inform you to not be making plans, that would be featuring me!"

She didn't want to sound that cruel and harsh, but she did anyway. She didn't want to scream at her mother, but she knew that she was right.

" Sakura..." her mother's voice was soft, broken..." I am worried for you. Please, tell me that everything is alright..."

" Oh, mama...everything's fine." Sakura sighed, regretting her behavior.

" So what's with you and that Sasuke guy?"

The rosette raised her head to only find Sasuke leaning against the door frame with a concerned expression.

" We've been dating for a while now..." she said and heard the gasp of her mother.

" You should have told me! And your father...he certainly won't be happy with this..."

" That's why you shouldn't tell him, mum...I'll do it myself, eventually..." the rosette closed her eyes. " Please, mum, don't...just don't ruin everything for me now. I am happy. And...that's it...I'm happy and I don't really want to deal with crazy parents..."

Her mother chuckled darkly from the other side of the country.

" Fine, darling, I'll keep my mouth shut...for a while. You really should come over at our place with him. We'd be glad to meet him...Well, _I'll_ be glad to meet him. "

" We will, sometime...maybe around Easter?"

" Sounds good, princess..."

" Does that mean, that I'm free to go to Otogakure?"

" It certainly is, my dear...but, don't get carried away...and I'd like to talk to Sasuke's parents about this first, OK? could you please give me a number?"

I tensed and looked up to Sasuke, who was smiling at me from the door.

" Mum..that would be impossible..."

" Why? Are you lying to me, Sakura Haruno?"

" No, mum...just...it's just that..."

" Spit it out!" her mother sounded harsh once again and Sakura turned to Sasuke with apologizing eyes.

" They've passed out quite some time ago..." Sakura understood by Sasuke's blank expression that he knew what she was talking about. "...but you could speak with his older brother if you want...I'll text you his number later."

" Oh.." her mother responded. " OK, sweetheart...I..please, don't do anything stupid. And better send me that phone number! I'll call you after I speak with the man."

" OK, mum..." Sakura said. " I love you."

" I love you, too..."

With that, their conversation ended. Sakura rushed over to Sasuke and embraced his solid body.

" I'm sorry..."

She felt his arms around her and heard his sigh.

" Why are you apologizing? "

" I..." she flushed and bore her face into his chest. " I'm sorry!"

He laughed softly and placed his lips on her forehead.

" You're a weird girl, Sakura Haruno..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**If you did, please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

**Also, thank you so much for the feedback, it makes me happy! :)))**

**So, I'll try to post as soon as possible, as always! **

**Love you all! xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

" You said you had a car, not a ...not a...uugh!"

Sakura was still looking at the black shining Lamborgini, parked in front of the huge mansion in the separated area...oh, how she hated Sasuke at the moment.

" It is a car..." ha said and she frowned.

" Well, at least you were right not to bring it in Konoha."

" Why?"

She looked at him as if he were dense and snorted, which was so untypical for her, because he really didn't seem to understand her. She started walking forward, where a grinning Itachi was standing in rolled up jeans, a T-shirt and flip flops. He was the only thing that wasn't fitting in the picture of the perfect place. At least not now...if he were in his suit, then Sakura would have killed herself.

" Hey there, my future sister-in-law!" he hugged her unexpectedly and she flushed.

_'Sister-in-law? What?! Oh my...'_

" Enough..." Sasuke stepped in and his brother laughed at his jealousy.

" Hello, brother!'' Itachi pulled Sasuke in a hug and patted his back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn't push his older brother. He answered the hug and Sakura giggled. They were so amazing...and well, after all they've went through it was normal, after all.

" Well, let's not keep you two waiting in the cold!" Itachi smiled. He turned around and hurried to the house. Sasuke followed him.

" Hey! Wait!" the rosette yelled at them and they both turned around. " What about the luggage?"

Itachi smiled and Sasuke smirked.

" We'll leave it for later...Now hurry, before you get sick and we have to take care of you." Sasuke said and waited for her to reach him, before sliding his hand around her shoulders.

If the way the mansion looked like from the outside was amazing, then the inside was simply marvelous. Modern and ancient were combined in a very attractive way and Sakura just couldn't take her eyes off of the stuff and all the details. It reminded her of a modern castle.

" Well?" Itachi smiled as he noticed the expression of the young girl.

" Well, I don't have words to describe how much I like this place..." she said. " I can't believe you've lived here..."

" We didn't. We were only coming back from time to time, when we were not travelling around." Sasuke shrugged and threw himself on the couch. " Man, my back is killing me..."

Sakura continued looking around in awe, while Itachi disappeared somewhere.

" Sasuke, this place is...just...I don't know how to describe it! Maybe the most beautiful thing I've seen."

The raven haired guy smirked.

" Well, it's nice, yeah. It's away from the other houses, it's separated. I guess the best part is that it's quiet, but since you're here one of the benefits is gone."

The rosette smacked him and he chuckled, before pulling her on the couch. He kissed her and she closed her eyes, cherishing the moment.

" Oh well, that's awkward..."

Sakura pulled herself from Sasuke, who gazed at his brother. For a second, his smile faded away, but then it reappeared. Next to Itachi, a thin, tall and elegant girl was standing. She had brown curly hair and a dazzling smile. Her blue eyes were shining from happiness.

" Sasuke! Haven't seen you in a long time! Oh, my, you've changed so, so much!" she said and hurried to embrace the boy right in front of Sakura, who smiled. It was nice seeing Sasuke with his dear people.

" Nanami. You haven't changed a bit!" Sasuke muttered in response, his voice being muffed by her.

" I hope that's a compliment." the woman giggled and her eyes drifted to Sakura. Her smile widened even more, which surprised the rosette. how was that even possible?! " And you must be Sakura...you are SO beautiful!"

" Eerm...thanks." the rosette blushed and before she could realize what was going on around her, she was being crushed in the embrace of the woman.

" I'm Nanami, nice to meet you!" she released the pink haired girl and returned to Itachi, who was obviously enjoying the moment.

" Now that we're all here..." he said and stared at Sasuke for a while. " I mean, we can't get any more, so that's probably the best moment to say this...well..."

" Me and Itachi are getting married!" the girl beside him smiled and her eyes started shining even more. Itachi squeezed her shoulder, waiting for the reaction of the people in front of them. Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' and she clapped. The rosette turned to Sasuke, whose eyes were widened a bit more, there was a hint of a smile on his angelic face.

" Congratulations!" Sakura smiled. She loved those occasions. She loved when she could see the happiness of the people.

" I...didn't expect that...But, well, congratulations! I am happy for you two!'' Sasuke stood up and found himself in one more ribs-crushing hug from Nanami. Itachi stared at Sakura and smirked.

" Come here, Pinky..."

Sakura stood up and hesitantly walked to him. Nanami looked at Itachi and together, both of them, dragged Sasuke and the rosette in their hug. Sakura felt the kindness of these people. She's met Itachi twice and she only just saw Nanami and still, they were sharing this precious moment with her. She smiled in the shoulder of Sasuke.

" I think this requires something special!" Itachi said and headed to one of the cupboards under the huge LCD TV. Sasuke smirked and Nanami placed her hands on her hips, when Itachi took out a bottle of wine.

" Nice thinking..." the other Uchiha nodded. " I'll go bring glasses.."

" No, stay here!" Itachi interrupted him, while looking at another bottle. " Red wine or something fruit-flavored for the ladies."

" Red." I answered with a mile and Nanami looked away.

" OK, then..." Itachi said after a while. " SHIZUKO!"

After only a few seconds a young woman, probably at the age of Itachi and Nanami entered the room and Sakura quickly assumed, that she was a maid, because of her outfit.

" Itachi-san..."

He sighed.

" We talked about this, right? I don't need honorifics...I'll even accept the '-kun' thing, but just don't call me '-san'. Alright, Shizuko?"

The girl flushed and nodded, but Sakura was sure that even the net time she wouldn't bring herself to call Itachi by just his name.

" However, can you please bring us...four glasses for wine?"

" Make them three..." Nanami said and looked up to Itachi with wide eyes and pursed lips. "As you said, since we're all here, i think it's the right moment to announce one more thing."

Sakura's eyes widened, since she knew where this was going. She grinned stupidly, while watching the confused expressions of the two men in the room.

" W-What else..I don't..."

" Shut up and listen..." Nanami laughed nervously and looked back to the maid. " Can you please bring me juice, Shizuko?"

The maid nodded and drifted off.

" Juice..."

" Yes, Itachi, juice!" Nanami nodded.

" Don't tell me that you still don't understand..." Sakura muttered and itachi looked at her with furrowed brows.

" No, I...what's going on?"

Nanami smiled at the rosette, since she knew, that she was already aware. She then licked her lips and turned back to her fiance.

" I'm pregnant, Itachi."

There was just a second, where every person exchanged glances with the others, while Nanami was simply standing there, staring at Sasuke's bigger brother, turning redder with every passing moment. The glances of Sakura and Sasuke met and the boy's mouth twitched in something like a smile and a frown, which Sakura raised her eyebrows at. They both turned to see Itachi's reaction, who was simply standing there with an open mouth and wide eyes and was staring at the formally dressed woman in front of him.

" W-when..."

" You shouldn't ask stuff like that!" Sakura scolded, now redder than Nanami. Sasuke laughed and embraced her.

" You're a girl, Haruno, we're boys. AND we're Uchihas. You can't really get to understand how we think..."

Itachi, ignoring the babbling of the younger people, was already holding the woman tight in his arms.

" You should have told me earlier! Oh my, I am so...so happy!"

" I just found out yesterday! When earlier..." she frowned playfully, but was happy that he accepted the fact. Sakura smiled for a second, before frowning.

" Did you only take one of those tests? Or did you visit a doctor? These tests are not always showing the real result, you have to know..."

Nanami turned to her with a smile.

" Er, a doctor. I'm in my third week. "

Itachi furrowed his brows, as if trying to remember what has exactly happened in the last month. However, Shizuko, the maid returned with the juice and the three wine glasses. Itachi filled them and raised his in the air.

" For the best day ever!"

* * *

" I can't believe I'm becoming a father..."

Itachi repeated that for maybe the hundredth time in the last two hours.

" Shut up..." Sasuke grunted and covered his head with his pillow. Itachi jumped on the edge of his brother's bed.

" Oh come on! Be supportive! That's what you're supposed to do!"

" But I'm tired! And I want to sleep! So shut up!"

" Sasuke...you're not here to sleep! You're in vacation right now! You don't have to wake up early for classes now...Speaking of which...how did your finals go?"

" Good. I'll get the results in a few days." Sasuke turned around, so that his back would face his brother. He was rather uncomfortable in the big white bed. He was feeling cold. And sometimes too hot. " Give me the remote for the air-condition."

Itachi looked around and threw it to Sasuke. He immediately setted a high temperature, so that the room could warm up a bit.

" Can you believe this? " Itachi sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes under the pillow. _'Here we go again...'_ He really wasn't feeling good, he was tired and cold, he felt weak and all he wanted was a little sleep. " Me...a father?" Sasuke's head ached. He really didn't want to hear all of it again. "...I feel like my life would be complete now..." He was sweating, he really wasn't feeling good. "...With you, Nanami and my kid...I just...it's the first time I feel like this since mum and dad passed out."

" Can you please call Sakura?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden and removed the pillow from his face. Itachi looked at him.

" Yeah, I meant with Nanami, my kid, you and Sakura..."

" No, I didn't mean this! Just get Sakura here..."

Itachi didn't ask anything else, but stood up from the bed and rushed down the corridor. He hurried to the last door and knocked a few times. Sakura appeared in her pajama, with a ponytail and bright green eyes.

" Huh, Itachi? I thought it was Sasuke..."

The man shook his head.

" No, he actually asked me to call you."

" To call me?" Sakura furrowed her brows, but got out of the room, closing the door after her.

" Yup, I don't know what's gotten into him. He's weird."

Itachi led Sakura to the room and let her enter before him. Once they got in, they felt the heat and saw Sasuke, who was hiding under the blanket..

" What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked his brother, grabbed the remote for the air-condition and returned the temperature to normal.

" You, idiot! It's cold, what are you doing?" Sasuke's answer flew from somewhere under the pile of sheets and blankets.

" Cold?" Sakura whispered and approached the bed. She removed some of the stuff and finally caught a glimpse of Sasuke's red and sweaty face. She placed he hand on his forehead and as she felt the heat, she pursed her lips. The boy opened his eye with difficulty to look at her. He wanted to say something, but Sakura interrupted him. " You stay still. And don't talk!"

The rosette got off the bed and turned to Itachi.

" Please, tell me that there's not only wine in this house, but you also have medicine."

" Of course!" He said with twisted arms and then looked at his brother. " Why...what's with him?"

" He's got fever. Pretty damn high, too..."

" Oh, wait, I'll now bring everything we have. "

The rosette nodded and returned to Sasuke's bed and started removing the blankets.

" What are you doing?" he grunted.

" I told you to stay still and not to talk!" she reminded and as she got rid of the blankets, she only covered him with a sheet.

" You're insane...they shouldn't let you become a doctor..."

" Sasuke, shut up! Your body temperature is higher than the average temperature in summer, so shut up and listen to me!"

The boy maybe wanted to oppose, to say something, but he obviously was too weak to even be able to speak anymore. He couldn't even keep his eyes open.

" Stay awake for only two more minutes..." Sakura poked him gently. She bit her lip. Damn. He was sick, but he still was so stunning? She shook her head and kicked herself mentally.

_' Way to go, Haruno! And you want to become a full fledged medic...yeah, right...'_

Itachi returned with a glass of water and a massive box , full with blisters and bottles. Sakura took it and started looking through the medicine, while Itachi sat next to Sasuke and placed his own palm on his forehead worriedly.

" Don't get too close to him!" Sakura hissed and Itachi backed off a little. The rosette approached the bed with the water and two pills. " Help him sit."

Itachi kind pushed Sasuke's back up. The raven haired Uchiha didn't seem to like this at all. He tried to get out of the hands of his older brother, who smirked at his stubbornness...

" Here, take these and then go to sleep...you should feel better in about twenty minutes."

Sakura handed him the stuff and Sasuke quickly took them. He returned to his previous position on the bed without anybody's help.

" Don't get near him until tomorrow morning..." Sakura whispered to Itachi and then winked at him. " At least not now, that you will sleep next to your pregnant fiance!"

Itachi's eyes widened.

" Oh my, you're right! I'll sleep in the room for guests!"

" I am sleeping in the room for guests, right?" Sakura giggled.

" We have three more.'' he said indifferently. The rosette raised her eyebrows.

" Look, nothing will happen...Just don't get near Sasuke. You can sleep with Nanami now. Nothing will happen, I guarantee this to you!"

" You were studying medicine, right?" the Uchiha asked and Sakura sighed.

" If Sasuke's captain Obvious, then I don't know what you are...yes, Itachi, I am...now go to sleep,don't leave Nanami alone, since all of this happened today. She needs you right now, she needs to be with you, to share the special moment with you! "

" You're absolutely right, but.." his eyes drifted to Sasuke and Sakura smiled.

" I'll stay with him...now go."

They stared for a while at each other.

" You are an amazing girl, Sakura, thank you!"

Itachi hurried to get out of Sasuke's room, because he didn't want to make Sakura repeat the same thing to him for the third time. The rosette smiled, because she just didn't expect all of this to happen in just one day. It was way to much. But she liked it. She liked the Uchihas and was thankful that she'd get to spend the following fifteen days with them. She turned around and faced Sasuke, who still didn't seem calm enough, but at least he wasn't sweating anymore and he was probably already asleep. Sakura looked around and took a piece of clothing, probably a T-shirt and dipped it in the water next to Sasuke. She rolled it and placed it on his forehead. That was something that her mother used to do, when she was little and ill. It was always making her feel better, because it was taking the heat out of the head...kinda...

She was happy to find out, that only a few minutes later, Sasuke wasn't shivering anymore...no, he was smiling in his sleep, which made Sakura's knees weak. She looked at the king sized bed and assumed, that he wouldn't mind if she got in there, next to him. That's why she climbed onto it and rolled the T-shirt once again.

She was standing like this for a few hours. She really got tired, she was taking some short naps and then she was waking up, remembering that she had to change the water. So that's how she spent the first night in the Uchiha mansion. Taking care of Sasuke, who was obviously too stupid to wear a jacket outside of the house in the coldest days of the winter, although Sakura warned him. But she didn't mind. It was actually nice to see him like this, really peaceful and calm in his sleep. He was frowning from time to time and Sakura was always thinking that it was by some chance, her fault. However, that's what she was doing when the sun appeared and started getting higher and higher in the sky. Until she finally just gave up, because she couldn't hold it in and let her head rest on his pillow for a while, thinking about it as one of the little naps. But she just couldn't fight the urge to close her eyes completely, to ignore the sounds from the birds outside and to simply dive in the sleep.

* * *

Itachi smiled at the sight. Both of them were still sleeping, Sakura's head resting on Sasuke's chest.

" They're too cute." Nanami stated and squeezed Itachi's hand. He smiled.

" They are, indeed. "

" You know what? Maybe we should get them some other present than the ones, that we already got. Maybe something for both of them...I don't know."

" Yeah, the idea is good, but what could that thing be?" Itachi muttered and then suddenly his eyes widened. " Hey, you know what? I remember Sakura saying that she didn't have a driving license. "

" So what? You can't just buy her the license. She has to get it on her own. " Nanami said and Itachi frowned.

" Right...besides, that's not something for both of them...But I know what we can get for Sakura..."

* * *

**Well, try guessing what it is :D**

**Sorry if there are lots of mistakes, I'll correct them tomorrow :)**

**Now, I'm tired and it' summer and I'm writing about winter...and good night from me, because if I stay just a bit longer, I'd fall asleep on the keyboard...**

**xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, wooo! Finally we reached it :D**

**I hope you'll like it! I tried my best to make it fun and enjoyable. xox**

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

" What should I get for Itachi?" Sakura asked and Sasuke chocked with his milkshake.

" What?!"

The rosette looked at him, while he was wiping the stream off of his face. What did she actually say to cause such a reaction?

" I don't know your brother that well, so what do you think he'll like?"

The raven haired guy shook his head.

" You don't have to buy him a present! He's...well, he's a grown up man and as you said, you barely know each other. There's no need for presents."

" But that grown up man, who I barely know, invited me to his home for the whole vacation, so I think it is obligatory to give him something in return..." she pursed her lips and after exactly two seconds, she and Sasuke burst out laughing in the middle of the mall. " Oh my God, that sounded way too wrong to be true!"

" Indeed. " Sasuke nodded. " And actually, I'm the one who invited you. "

" Itachi was nice enough to offer. So shut up and tell me what excites him. "

" The fact, that he's becoming a father." Sasuke snorted. " He literally didn't stop talking about this in the past three days...If he keeps on going I'll gladly return to Konoha and stay there until he finally gets that baby, so that I could return and start bugging him, because he'd be all tired and nervous, because of the fact, that he'll have to change dipers and clean up the mess that the little thing will cause all the time."

The fact that he said all of this without taking a breath, amazed Sakura. But she frowned.

" Is that what you think? I bet, that one day if you're about to become a father, you'll be as thrilled as your brother and you'll finally understand what he feels like. "

" So you want a baby?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows unbelievably.

" N-no!...At least not now...I mean, I love babies, I'd gladly have a few when...when the time comes." Sakura turned around to hide her blush. " However, that was a good idea! He's excited about that baby. So I can get something for him and Nanami. For both of them, or rather, for their baby, although it's a bit early."

" I have an offer." Sasuke said in his oh-so-bedroom voice and immediately caught Sakura's attention.

" What kind of an offer?" the rosette turned around once again.

" To be honest, I don't have a single idea what to get for Nanami. And you don't know what to get for Itachi. So here it is, we buy them something from both of us. You pick the thing for Nanami and I-for Itachi. Alright?"

" Sounds good to me..." Sakura caught Sasuke's arm and looked up to all the shops in front of them. She sighed alongside with her boyfriend and together, they approached their own, personal nightmare.

* * *

" So, do you think she'll like it? I mean, pink, seriously?!" Itachi asked with disbelief in his eyes and Nanami slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

" Of course, I told you i talked with her! She said her favorite color was pink! There's no way she won't love it!"

" If you say so...The color totally ruins it, though..." Itachi frowned and turned around to face his future wife. As he saw her blue eyes he recalled his past. The way she was always chasing him, as well as the other girls. And how he never took her seriously. And he also recalled the day, that he decided on giving her the chance. And the same day, he realized that she was not like them. She was not only after him because of his money and looks, but because of him. And that same day, he thought that he was looking at his future. And in the last few days, he was thanking God, that he was right.

He pulled Nanami into his embrace suddenly and his lips gently met hers.

" Thank you."

* * *

The warmth of the house was the only thing Sakura was paying attention to at the moment. Her fingers still felt numb,not only because of the cold weather and the snow, but also, because of the stuff that she and Sasuke had to carry to their rooms and pack. She even had a few papercuts.

" Would you like some tea, Haruno-sama?"

Sakura trembled, because of the suffix. She then turned to face the person, who was talking. It was the same woman, Shizuko. Sakura smiled at her.

" No need for honorifics, you can call me 'Sakura'."

" Alright, miss...I mean, Sakura-sa...Sakura.."

The rosette laughed and moved a little on the couch, emptying a place.

" Come here, I don't bite!"

The maid carefully look around and as she approached, she hesitantly looked around before sitting.

" Well...since when do you work here?"

" I am the person in charge of the place, when Itachi-san isn't at home. Before me, my mother was the one with that job. I live here since I was little. I've spent my whole life with the Uchihas."

" Oh, so you've been here when...when Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were still...you know, alive?"

" Um, yes."

" What were they like?'' Sakura asked anxiously and Shizuko's mouth twitched in a smile.

" They were certainly amazing. Fugaku-san was a really strict man with really high ideals. But he was always caring and responsible when it came to people he knew and loved. And Mikoto-sama, she was a stunning woman. She was always moving around, working with us, the workers...She never let us do all the job by ourselves. It's same with Nanami-sama. She reminds me very much of Itachi and Sasuke's mother. "

" It seems like they really were amazing.." Sakura said with a smile.

" They were...we all miss them. But we're still unbelievably happy, that Itachi-san takes care of us. If it weren't for him we...we'd be as good as dead. We wouldn't be able to survive out there...I mean, we've always been here, it would have been difficult fr us to adjust to the outside...He let us stay here and the only thing he wants when he's gone is for us to take care of the home."

Sakura smiled. The way the young Shizuko was talking about Itachi, about his parents...it made her think that they really were something unique. So open and lovable people. And then there was Sasuke, who she had to struggle so much to get closer to. He was so dark, when she first met him, so closed, so antisocial. And she needed so much time to get closer to him...She didn't want to think about what his childhood must have been like, surrounded by people, who loved him. And then his parents disappeared and Itachi was too busy with his work. Sasuke was always moving around, unable to form strong bonds with anybody, except for the people he was travelling with. And that's why he was so different. And that's what made Sakura sob. She didn't want to think about it, but all the thought were attacking her mind, enabling her from thinking straight.

" Mi-...S-sakura?" Shizuko asked with widened in horror eyes and a tiny, hesitant palm on the rosette's shoulder. " D-did I say something to..."

" No, no...I just...it's nothing. I'mm fine, I apologize for making you worry. Some emotions hit me hard."

The maid nodded awkwardly and then she smiled.

" You are Sasuke-san's...eerm, girlfriend, right?"

" I-I guess so..."

The woman nodded.

" You were thinking about him, right? About his past...I...I won't lie to yo, he changed after the loss of his parents. When they were still with us, he was a loud and happy kid, spending its free time with its family. And when they...when they passed out, he changed. Years and years passed, we were waiting for him to come back to normal, but he never really did. And every time he was coming here for vacations with his brother, it pained my heart to see, that he was still struggling with that biggest adventure, called life. But now, since you came here, four days ago...he is a completely new person. He's smiling, he's laughing...he's happy! And there is none other reason for that, except for you...We are really thankful, S-sakura! Me, my mother, the other workers and most of all, Itachi-san! "

" Hits me like deja-vu...I've heard that a few times already.." Sakura smirked.

" Let me guess, Naruto-san? Or Karin-sama?"

" You know them?" Sakura raised her eyebrows and Shizuko nodded.

" Yes, they were Sasuke-san's closest people. They used to come here very often. They've always been like a part of this family. They'll be even joining us here for Christmas Eve!"

" What?!" Sakura jumped on her feet, startling the maid. " They're coming here?! Why didn't Sasuke tell me? That idiot... If you'll excuse me for a bit, Shizuko...I have to find him and kill him and them make him ride me to the mall once again!"

Sakura was fuming and as she left the living room, she only left a surprised woman with an open mouth and scared eyes.

* * *

" We're home!...Again..." Sasuke muttered and glared at Sakura, who didn't seem happier.

" It's your fault! You could have told me that they were coming!"

" But I didn't even know!" he said quietly for the twentieth time and the rosette rolled her eyes.

" Yea, right...And I'm a top-paid stripper..."

" You most definitely could be." Sasuke slammed the door behind him and Sakura shot him a glare.

" Said Mr. I-fit-in-for-the-perfect-gigolo..."

He gripped her nose.

" Don't ever call me a gigolo again...or I shall buy you a pole for you room..."

Sakura giggled.

" Can you let go of my nose, pretty please?"

_" _What can I say, Haruno? You really had it coming. " Sasuke said with a sigh, but released her tiny nose, that she rubbed.

_" _Yes, I did. Thanks for not killing me. " she commented mockingly.

_"_ The rug's an antique - Turkish, sixteenth century. Blood stains on it would have been a disaster. "

Sakura looked at his confused and decided to end this conversation there. She picked one of the bags and looked at him darkly.

" You're so helping me wrap those!"

" As if!" he snorted and looked away.

" What if I pay you, Mister Gigolo?"

He trembled, but as he faced her again, a smirk was to be seen on his features.

" That's a deal, then. I'll go order that pole. It would be one hell of a payment..."

" PERVERT!" Sakura hit him with one of the bags and quickly emerged to the living room. She saw Itachi and Nanami, who immediately stopped talking as they saw her coming in.

" Ah, Sakura-chan!" Nanami said ad the rosette frowned at the suffix. " You and Sasuke are quite loud-mouthed."

" You have some pretty interesting conversations..." Itachi laughed, as the girl blushed.

" You heard that?" she asked in horror. " In my defense, Sasuke's being lecherous, lewd and dissolute."

" Those are synonyms..." Nanami pointed out and Sakura raised her eyebrows.

" Exactly...If you'll excuse me now, I have to wrap some stuff!"

With that, the pink haired student disappeared up the stairs and her presence was replaced by Sasuke's.

" So, mister Gigolo, what was all of that about?" Itachi chuckled and received a dethly gawk from his younger brother.

" I don't know...don't ask me...that mind of hers shall remain a mystery to me...tch. _Women! _"

Nanami chuckled, as Sasuke followed his girlfriend up the stairs.

" Ei, kiddo!" Itachi yelled, knowing that Sasuke could hear him. " I'll tell you where to order that pole from!"

Nanami laughed, as she knew that her fiance was kidding and also, because she heard the grunt of his younger sibling.

" Well, Mister Uchiha, where might you know that from?"

" Crazy college years, I have nothing more to say..." Itachi laughed and leaned in to kiss his laughing fiance. They were unbelievably happy now, that all of them were together, after all the good news!

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke just finished wrapping the boxes in the packing paper with the winter motives. They started writing the greeting cards and after that, ordering the stuff in a pile. It took them a lot of time, but when they were finally ready, Sakura lay down on Sasuke's white huge bed. He placed himself next to her and they sighed together.

" Finally...I don't feel my hands!" the rosette muttered and just after she finished, Sasuke grabbed her arms and started massaging her slender fingers. " You don't have to, i bet you're tired, too..."

" Hn. Shut up and take this as an apology."

" An apology for what?" she asked slightly confused.

" You're the one who's always apologizing without reason...think of something by yourself..."

" So basically, you apologize for nothing...that's weird, Sasuke...but I admit, your massage skills are amazing!"

" Oh, you haven't seen anything yet..." the boy giggled and Sakura looked at him with her wide green eyes.

" You're being a perv once again!...You know what? Maybe I should consider staying far away from you for a while...You know, while you're rutty..."

" I'm a man and men are always rutty...besides, you're the one provoking me!" Sasuke answered and turned to the side, facing her.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

The raven haired Uchiha looked away from her eyes and she could swear, that there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. And then it hit her. She blushed, too and finally, giggled.

" Oh my god, THE Uchiha Sasuke likes my body...who would have thought. Maybe I really should stay away from you for a while, you know, for the sake of my own soundness..."

" Don't tell me you just realized that...I mean...look at yourself...no person alive could actually walk past you without thinking how beautiful and hot you are..."

Sakura was suddenly dragged in a tight embrace, her mouth was being shut by his soft lips. She giggled in the kiss and slit her hands up from his stomach to his chest and finally, around his neck. It was so hot in the room, but she didn't care. She was with him, their bodies entwined, their wishes - interflowing. Once she broke out of the kiss, she looked at him, panting.

" You spoke the words, that were on my mind...I never thought that you liked me for my appearances, I mean..."

" Oh, I'd rather like you for your appearances than your nature. " he giggled and she frowned.

" So I, myself, come in second, after my body? Wow, that's simply...frustrating and pleasing at the same time. So I hate you, and thanks..."

" Shut up..." Sasuke pressed his lips against hers once again.

She loved the moment and the stuff he has he really thought she was attractive. Actually, everybody was saying this in the past five years. But she simply couldn't get rid of the memories from kindergarten and elementary school. The memories how people were always bullying her because of her large forehead, that she was so hard trying to hide. But then again, because of her forehead, she was able to mean her best and first true friend Ino. No matter what people were saying, Ino has always been by her side. And then, as time was passing by, Ino introduced her to her other friends, to Hinata, to Sai, Neji and the other kids from their former neighborhood. And actually, until she started turning into a woman, she was never actually told by anybody else than her parents, Ino and Hinata, that she was beautiful. And after that, when she has finally grown up to be really hot, just like Ino said a long time ago, '_The bud has grown to become the most beautiful blossom' _, people started complementing her more than she wanted to. Boys started acting differently than before. She entered that stage of her life. Her friends changed. Ino started dating every second guy, that was asking her out on dates. Hinata was strictly guarded by her father, but still, she was thinking of the perfect boy, that she'd someday meet. Neji and Sai had literally no shame, they were drooling, whenever girls were passing by and everything led to the moment, when Sai asked Sakura out on a date. And it pained Sakura to know, that it all has ended miserably, since she wasn't actually looking at him as something more than a friend. A very close friend.

And that was the time, when Sakura realized, that those feeling weren't something that important. Oh, how wrong she was! How wrong she was...the moment she met Sasuke in the office, something in her snapped and that was the moment she understood something else. These feeling weren't something important when it came to the other people...to the people, that weren't Sasuke. But those feelings that she had towards him were something that she couldn't ignore. She felt _right_. She felt like that was the only right thing that could happen in her life at the moment.

" Why are you so quiet?"

Sasuke's voice dragged her out of her thoughts. She found his onyx eyes and smiled.

" Just thinking..."

" About what?"

" About that fact, that you think I'm appealing..."

" I don't think there's a guy out there who'd deny that..."

" I don't give a damn about the other guys' opinion." the rosette laughed. " don't you understand? I-I value thy words most..."

" Then I don't think we'll have enough time for you to hear what I have to say about you..."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. At the contact of their skins, she shivered and quickly pulled him closer to her body.

" We have the eternity."

* * *

**Since it's chapter 20, I decided to finally thank some people! :D**

**_sasuke140, kitanalao, MysticAngel787, The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves, sasukesoneandonly, Piru, kagome7304 (Dudette :D), Lizinha-chan, .23, yourstruly247, itspaulpolk, SakuraXAkatsuki, Night Kaida, kionakillani, Chazza1121, samuellelevy, jesswilliams, JJGre19kakashi, URm4CherryLove42, kurifugari, Water Tribe Wolf, SakuSasuFan01 _**

**THANK YOU** **for being so active since the beginning, for supporting me and for always being friendly! xox**

**_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_** **- well, thank you for reviewing so passionately since the beginning! You're one of the few people, because of whom, I continued writing this! :)**

**_XxLizzie-chanxX_ - thanks for your really lovely review in chapter 5! Thank you so, so much! Back then, you made me smile, despite the fact, that there were so many negative opinions! :)**

**Everybody else, who followed and favourited this story received a bone-crashing hug from me! THANK YOU! **

**xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**A massive thank you to that awesome guest! I was off the computer for what, like 4 hours, and then I come back and have like ten reviews! Whoever you are, wherever you are, thank you xox**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

It was the ringing, that startled Sakura. She looked up, as Shizuko hurried to the hallway under her and Sasuke's gazes. Once she disappeared from the living room, the raven haired guy turned to the rosette.

" All alone..." he whispered and kissed Sakura's earlobe, making her shiver.

" Yeah, all alone in the living room...Stop that, she might return just now!"

" So what?" he laughed and moved his lips from her ears, through her jawline, to her lips. Sakura twisted her limbs around him, unable to stop herself. It was just so right for her to do that. To get closer to him.

And finally, they were able to share one of those moments, that only the two of them had. Those intimate moments, when they'd be feeling like they're in a bubble, separated from the world. but, of course, someone HAD to poke the bubble and return them back into the reality.

" Sakura?! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

A feminine, fuming, very common to the voice said and the rosette turned around. Before she could assimilate the sight, Sasuke growled under his breath.

Sakura saw the maid and next to her a tall figure of a slender redheaded woman and a tall man with spiky blonde hair, beside her. They both held such resemblance to Naruto, that it was almost unbelievable. And, of course, the certain knucklehead was standing next to them, looking disapprovingly at the way his cousin has spoken. And she, of course, was a few feet closer to them with fire burning in her eyes. Sakura really didn't know what her problem was. Sometimes she was telling her how happy she was for her being with Sasuke and there were these moments, when she'd threaten her life. She sighed and got off of Sasuke's leg.

" Karin. " she nodded. " Naruto, I'm glad to see you!"

She stood up from the couch and approached the cousins. She hugged Naruto and exchanged glances with karin, who twisted her arms in front of her chest, refusing to take Sakura's hand.

" Ne, Sakura-chan, getting pretty bold with Sasuke-teme, ne?"

The rosette immediately blushed, while the redheaded woman, who Sakura assumed to be naruto's mother, hit him on the head with all her might.

" That's not something you're supposed to say to a lady, dattebane! And I thought I've raised you properly!" she then turned her eyes to Sakura and Sasuke. " Oh my, Sasuke, you've grown to be such a handsome boy! Come here and stop pouting!"

She pulled the raven haired boy in an embrace, which he awkwardly answered. After she released him, the blonde man with the spiky hair patted him on the shoulder with a friendly smile.

" And I thought that only our Naruto's grown...how wrong we were!"

" And who might you be?" the redheaded woman turned to Sakura with a friendly smile, while Karin snorted, receiving an emotionless gawk from Naruto's father.

" I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!"

" Oh, you are THE Sakura Haruno, we've heard so much of!" the woman smiled and extended her arm. " I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. "

The rosette accepted the arm, wondering what possibly Naruto could have told his parents about her. Or was it Karin? She frowned mentally at that idea.

" I am Minato..." the man next to Kushina shook hands with the rosette too. " Naruto's father."

" Yeah, I figured..."

Shizuko looked around uncomfortably.

" I'll go bring some drinks!" she said and in some weak attempt to get out of there, Sakura smiled.

" I'll help!"

" Oh, no!" Sasuke stopped her. " You're staying here. "

" Why? Let her help the poor girl!" Karin hissed and Sasuke glared at her with pure hatred.

" Why don't _you_ help her?"

" I don't really need help.." Shizuko muttered and hurried to get out of the room. The parents of Naruto exchanged glances.

" Now, now, what's going on here?" Kushina asked, her hands on her hips, a threatening expression on her face. Minato was looking with raised in pity eyebrows, since he knew, that when it involved his wife, the outcome was clear. There would be a person with an ice pack on his head in ten minutes. Most. And Naruto was looking with some mixture from scare, awe and fun in his expression. He obviously knew what was about to happen, as well...

" Nothing!" Karin hurried to say.

" Hn."

" Sasuke..." Kushina said in a lower voice and her gaze shifted to Karin and Sakura. " Do I sense a love triangle?"

" It's not like that!'' the redhead hurried to say, sweatdropping.

" Then what is it like?"

" I-I..."

" It's nothing, just like Karin said." Sasuke looked away, still holding Sakura's hand. " If you'll excuse us."

Sasuke dragged the rosette to the stairs and Kushina pursed her lips, unhappy with the outcome. She looked at Karin angrily.

" We didn't raise you like this!"

" Well, you don't know her!" the girl snapped back.

" She seems like a nice girl..." Minato added, wrapping his hand around Kushina's waist. Something made the redheaded girl with the glasses to think, that he did this to stop her from attacking her. And she was grateful.

" Look, Karin, it's obviously you who doesn't know Sakura, so shut the fuck up and let her be! What has she ever done to you?" Naruto interfered and looked at his cousin angrily.

" Why are you defending her?!" Karin whispered in a high-pitched voice.

The blonde, however, was unable to answer, since Nanami and Itachi entered the room.

" Shizuko told us that you've arrived!...Hey, has anything happened? Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

" Ah, Itachi, my dear boy!" Kushina hurried over to him and embraced him the way she pulled Sasuke, as if they were her own sons. Minato hugged him, too. They also greeted Nanami.

" What's going on here?" Itachi asked once again, after seeing the faces of the young students.

" Nothing...just a catfight..." Minato laughed and patted Itachi's shoulder.

" Between who?''

" I guess it was between the two rivals for Sasuke's heart and then my wife...my lovely wife decided to jump in there, too..."

" Two rivals for Sasuke's heart?" Itachi repeated and his gaze shifted to the pouting Karin. " I'm sorry to break this to you, but I don't think that there are any rivals for his one girl is able to make him smile. Only one girl is able to make him laugh. Only one girl cares enough for him, that she'd even stay the whole night looking after him. There's only one girl, who already owns his heart. And I hate to say this, Karin, but it's not you...it's Sakura."

* * *

" It's Christmas, dattebayo!"

" And what right does that give you to sneak into my room at midnight?" Sasuke asked, looking at his blonde best friend with annoyance.

" Actually, I wanted to see if you had company...Quiete disappointing to find you here all alone...I was expecting something...spicier!"

" Spicier?! Yamanaka has some effect on you...Maybe because you're in the same complex? I don't know. I don't care. But for your own safety, better move out of there, before she brainwashed you completely."

" What are you implying to that?"

" That the only hing you lack is a skirt with your name on it."

" HEY!"

The boys engaged in something like a fight, that ended with Sasuke pushing Naruto off of his bed.

" Get out of here. It's weird!"

" Not before you tell me what you got for Sakura-chan! It better be something nice!"

" Hn. You can bet on it."

" Oh, come on, let me see it! What is it? Is it lingerie? Is it something sexy?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde annoyed. But the words were still clinging in his mind and he seemed, as if he really was considering to buy her something like that.

" Too late. The time for presents is tomorrow morning! No shop is working at this time."

" What made you think I'd really buy her underwear?"

" It must not necessarily be underwear..."

" Enough...I can't show you. The presents are already wrapped. You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning!...Now, out of my room! I want to sleep!"

Naruto pouted, rather disappointed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and before he could control his actions, the words escaped his mouth.

" What did you get for Hinata?"

The blonde looked him, as if he had slapped him.

" Eer, nothing...why would I? We're not even seeing each other tomorrow..."

" You're a lost cause."

The stupidity of this boy was on a whole new level, unknown to the humanity. Yes, that's what Sasuke was thinking of his best friend, when he sighed heavily.

" I bet, that she'd get something for you and when she meets you after the vacation she'll give it to you! you know, a Christmas present with a little delay. Don't you think that if you get her something too it would be nice?"

" Oh, shoot! You're right! But what possibly could I get for her?...Hey, I know, probably lingerie!"

" Get out..." Sasuke sighed " Just disappear before I decide killing you off in your sleep."

* * *

The morning was bright and really, really quiet. Too quiet, in fact. It wasn't what Sakura really liked, but she couldn't do anything about it, so it didn't actually matter. She turned to the side and faced the pile with the presents for Naruto, Karin, Itachi, Nanami and the workers. Oh, right! It was Christmas! She quickly jumped out of her bed and hurried to the bathroom.

After she prepared herself for the day, all dressed up in jeans, a red sweater with reindeers and a cute christmas hat, she headed to the hallway and knocked on Sasuke's door.

" Who is it?'' his hoarse voice reached her through the door and she smiled.

" Me, Sakura. "

" Come in!"

She didn't ask for a second invitation and pushed the door. The sight was something every girl would admire for a Christmas morning. A shirtless Sasuke, who was just buttoning up his pants, a belt hanging between his sharp teeth. Sakura smiled and approached him.

" Merry Christmas!"

" Merry Christmas!" he answered and with a smile, pulled her to himself and kissed her. He was holding his belt around her and was using it to keep her closer to him, which Sakura thought was really hot. However, she pushed him a little.

" Prepare yourself! We must act like Santa now!"

" Actually..." he said after he finally finished with his belt. " Itachi's the one who usually dresses up like him. It's kind of unusual for me to be giving presents to so many people."

" That's because you haven't known me before! Now come and help me get the boxes downstairs, unless you want me to break half of the stuff and probably my back on the stairs. "

" Hn...I'm coming...mostly because I don't want you to die in my house. It would be troublesome..,too much reports to write afterwards..."

" Jerk..."

However, Sasuke didn't only 'help her' with the presents, that had to be carried downstairs. He refused to let her carry anything more than the present for Nanami, which was a tiny box, that Sakura could easily insert in her pocket and not think of it anymore.

However, it was quite surprising to see that everybody else was up. Naruto and Karin were chatting, and the adults...well, Naruto's parents and Itachi and his fiance were talking, too... When they saw Sasuke and Sakura coming down the stairs, most of them smiled. And Naruto jumped joyfully.

" Oh! A big pile! I like big piles!"

" Yeah, dobe, Merry Christmas to you, too!"

Sasuke carefully left the presents next to the other pile, which was quite huge and then turned to his family and friends. Not much was said, until Itachi stood up and clapped his hands together.

" It's time! Everybody, sit around! Time for presents!"

" FINALLY!" Naruto sang happily and received a ruffle on his hair by his dad. Sasuke smiled at the sight of the happy family in front of him. Kushina was embracing her son and Minato was laughing behind them, his hands hanging on their shoulders. Karin was a few inches away from them, until Naruto dragged her and Kushina hung her free hand around the girl's shoulders. And for the first time, Sasuke wasn't jealous of Naruto. Because when he looked around him, he saw pretty much a whole family, that loved him. Nanami was holding him the way Kushina was holding her son and Itachi was embracing both of them. And, of course, to complete the perfect image in his mind, Sasuke had to drag Sakura in his hands, to kiss her forehead and to smile at her. Which he did and probably that was the moment he wouldn't ever forget. Because that was the moment he realized he had opportunities with the people surrounding him. Or rather, with the pink-haired hurricane, that only he was able to tame...a bit.

He turned to the others and smiled.

" What are we waiting for?"

Itachi stood up from the couch and approached the pile. He took one of the closest presents and red out loud what it said.

" To Karin."

He handed her the present and she quickly got rid of the wrapping paper and opened the box. She took out a pair of heals, that Sakura assumed costed more than her and Sasuke's rent for three months. Or even more. Karin gasped and turned to Kushina, who was smiling.

" Only you could buy something that amazing, right? Besides, only you know that I...how did you find out that...Oh..."

" Merry Christmas, dear!"

" Thank you!" Karin stood u and embraced Kushina and Minato, who smirked happily.

" NEXT ONE!" Naruto demanded and Itachi pulled a huge box.

" Wow, a heavy one! It is...eer, for Naruto."

The cheer of the boy was too loud as he tore off the paper and as he faced the surface of the box, his eyes widened.

" No way..."

" Yes way..." his father said with widened eyes behind him.

" What is it?" nanami asked curiously.

" It's the...the Numark iDJ Live II DJ Digital Media Player...Who was the masermind?!"

Naruto looked around and Sakura noticed his parents looking at each other with confused expressions.

" That would be two masterminds...me and Sakura." Sasuke said and Naruto jumped.

" I should have known! Only my best friend would know what to get for me!"

" Bullshit..." Sasuke snorted. " Actually...Sakura gave the idea. "

Naruto's eyes, as well as everybody else's turned to the rosette.

" Oh my God, Sakura, I declare you for my best pink-haired friend! Thank you so much!"

Naruto hugged her and she smiled.

" I am the only pink-haired person you know..."

" That might also be true..."

Naruto returned to his place, busy with reading the details on the box. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, smug smiles on their faces.

" Next one is for...eer, Sasuke..."

" Hn."

The boy unwrapped the little box and found a key. He lifted it and looked around with a raised eyebrow. Itachi grinned at him.

" What would that one be for?"

" Well, your Lamborghini is so last month, so I decided you could get a, you know...a newer model. "

The boy's eyes widened and he stared back at the key. Sakura stared too. What?! They got him even a cooler car than the one that he already had? And he intended to take his car back to Konoha with them? Oh boy?

" Don't tell me it's the..."

" Yup, Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he looked at his best friend, who was looking at the key without blinking.

" Oh, wow, I don't even know what that means, but it sounds too damn good..." Karin said and Sakura nodded.

" It's the...It's the best car! Like...it's...THE car!" Naruto tried to explain.

" You shouldn't have... I mean, thank you...!''

Sasuke turned to his brother and hugged him shortly, still being shocked with the key between his fingers.

" NEXT!" Naruto quickly said.

" It's for Nanami!"

Itachi smiled and handed the package to his fiance. She looked carefully at the bag and smiled. She turned to the rosette.

" It's from you, right?"

The girl grinned.

" From me and Sasuke. I hope you like it!"

" I love it!"

" What is it?!" Minato asked as impatiently as a child. Nanami took out a huge encyclopedia with more than 500 pages, hard covers and the image of a baby at the front.

Kushina and Minato exchanged surprised looks, while Naruto and karin seemed to have lost interest.

" It would be so useful, thank you!" she hurried to hug the couple and then faced the confused parents of Naruto. " We never had the chance to tell you, right? Well, it's pretty damn obvious now, but...I'm pregnant."

The reaction of the Uzumakis was even more unbelievable than what happened with the Uchihas. The only thing they didn't do was to start dancing around. Everybody congratulated Itachi and Nanami, Kushina seemed to be on the urge to cry.

" Oh, my, how I wish Mikoto and Fugaku could share this with us right now!"

Itachi frowned for a second and then embraced his fiance.

" I am sure they are!"

After a little while, they continued with the presents. Karin received a few dresses and a few more pairs of shoes. She was looking at her new belongings lovingly and for a few minutes, Sakura thought, that the worth of these pieces of cloth was probably more than Sasuke's car, which wouldn't be surprising, since the people that were giving those presents were from the two most important corporations in the country and Sakura was feeling so off place, that it was really hard for her to adjust. Naruto received a new console, headphones with some extras, that Sakura didn't understand at all and other stuff that an immature boy at his age would enjoy. Sasuke received the same console as Naruto, a sweater from Nanami and also a few papers from Itachi, that he quickly shoved in his pocket and refused to look at again. Sakura pursed her lips as he read the words on the first page. A contract. About the corporation being passed to Sasuke. And Itachi had signed. The only thing that was needed was Sasuke's sign, too. But he seemed to hate the idea, so he simply decided that getting the sheets out of his face would be for the best. The Uzumakis exchanged worried glances, but Itachi looked like he had expected that. Nanami got a few more books, that had nothing to do with babies, which made Sakura realize, that she was a smart woman, as well as a kindle and a pair of really expensive looking earrings from her future husband. He, himself, received a tablet from his brother and Sakura, since they knew, that he had trouble with his last one, a new GPS from Naruto's parents and a few ties, that he looked skeptically at, and knew that they were from Karin, who winked at him with an evil smirk.

" I'll use those to choke you in your sleep..." he said and she laughed along with him, because everybody knew, that he hated ties and official clothing. Mostly, because he sometimes hated his job.

The parents of Naruto received only little stuff, which they were extremely happy about. They were adults after all, they wanted presents not because of the worth, but because of the sentimentality.

And then there was Sakura. She never expected to receive that much stuff! First, from Naruto, she got a big box, where she found a little stuffed animal, which had the shape of a really cute fox and it was holding a cup full with something, that suspiciously reminded her of ramen. However, in the bowl that the stuffed animal was holding, a piece of paper was lying. Sakura took it out and looked at it. It was a coupon for one-year at Ichiraku's. Wow, that was to be expected from Naruto, who made sure she knew, that she could always invite him, which she agreed to.

Then there was the parent from his parents, which she was really uncomfortable to be even looking at, since she didn't even know these people until they came here the previous day, but still, they were bringing her a present, that she didn't expect. It was a very lovely dress, a red one with a white pattern at the waist. she didn't want to think of the price for that dress, that she immediately fell in love with. As she blushed, kushina thought that she didn't like it and was really disappointed, so Sakura had to spent half an hour to reassure her, that the present was unbelievably amazing. She somehow managed to calm the woman with the help of her husband and the pout of Naruto. And then, Itachi and nanami stood up. They've obviously talked about it with the parents of naruto, who also stood up. itachi turned to the rosette.

" So, we remember you saying that you didn't have a license, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

" son't tell me you've got some illegal document for me!"

" It would have been easy,but no..." Itachi laughed. " We thought, that to start off with your lessons, which by the way, Sasuke shall help you out with, we thought that you need a car for that. So...Merry Christmas."

They handed her a tiny box, that Sakura didn't have the guts to open. She feared that. It was really uncomfortable. She barely knew these people and they were giving her...a car?! Sasuke took it instead of her and opened it, then he shoved the key in her fingers gracefully.

" Cool, we'll get to drive together... What's the car, Itachi?"

Nanami smiled and answered instead of his brother.

" Well, since we didn't think, that Sakura would enjoy something as sparkly as your car, Sasuke, we stopped on a McLaren MP4-12C. And it's pink! you said you liked pink, right?"

" A McLaren...that's nice, those cars are safe." Sasuke smiled at the stunned rosette. " It's really not my type of a car, but you'll like it."

She didn't even know what that meant, what that car was, but she trembled and raised her hand with the key.

" I can't accept something that expensive! i am sorry! I really appreciate it, but I just can't..."

" Don't be silly!" Itachi frowned. " You're part of the family now, right? And we, in our family, don't care what the others have to say. Me and nanami decided that it would be for best if we got you that car, so we did. The end. If you continue with this, I'll be offended. Really offended."

" Oh, Sakura-chaaan, simply accept it! You can't refuse after his speech!" Naruto said. " But why is everybody getting a car? That's sort of unfair! besides, mum, dad, I still didn't get anything from you...don't tell me you have forgotten about me!"

Kushina and Minato laughed.

" Cars, cars..that's what we thought when Itachi told us about Sakura and Sasuke's presents...and we thought that it really was unfair! So, there you go kiddos! Enjoy your new rides!"

Minato threw a box to the both stunned Uzumakis. Karin and Naruto quickly opened them and looked at the identical keys.

" The cars are the same. Only different colors. I think they were some Ferraris..."

Itachi and Minato gawked at the ignorant woman. however, the blonde man smiled.

" Yup, Ferrari 458 Italia. Karin's is red and Naruto's is orange. How do you like that,huh?"

" I've got the best parents ever..." Naruto said before rushing over to his happy family. Karin did't stop thanking her aunt and uncle, who had taken care of her since she was little.

" That's been really lovely!" Nanami clapped her hands, looking at the four teens, that were looking with amazement at the keys at their hands. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. Karin was still thanking and Sakura was looking around nervously with pursed lips.

She, on the other side of the room was still looking at the shining key in her shaky hand.

" No, I will totally beat you in a race!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke snorted.

" yeah, fine, if you want to break it, then go!"

" Oi, Sasuke..." Itachi approached them and embraced him and Sakura. "Since the Pinky here doesn't have a license, I got those passes for you...the airport. Like, I reserved the place, so that you could help her get the hang of it, OK?"

" The airport?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Now that I think of it, that's a good idea...there won't be anybody that she'd be able to hurt there...'

" Except for you..." the rosette said at him jokingly and the younger Uchiha faked a frown.

" OK, maybe we'll need a few ambulance squads around just in case..."

" Itachi, i really..." Sakura started, but the older Uchiha turned around and got away from her with a raised hand.

" I don't want to listen!"

" Sasuke, please, I can't accept this!" she turned to her boyfriend and he hugged her.

" Think about it that way...maybe Itachi is thankful that you're with me and that you're making me happy. that's the least he could do...speaking of which, I haven't given my present to you, yet..."

" It better don't be a house!" the rosette said mockingly and Sasuke smiled as he got a little,flat box out of his pocket.

" I was thinking about it, but I thought that I'd really want you to stay with me at Konoha Leaf, instead of moving out. It may be a bit selfish, but that's who I am..." he answered sarcastically and gave her the box, that she opened.

The bracelet was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was not silver, nor gold, which made her think that it was white gold. The design was really stunning, but it wasn't that that caught her attention. it was the pendants. There was a little rectangle with a tiny _'B-5'_ carved on it. There was also a little football with a date carved on it and finally, a little christmas tree.

" Oh my god, Sasuke..."

" And every time something important happens, we will add new pendants, until there is no space left. And then we will start filling a new bracelet and so on, until...until..."

" Until the end.."Sakura nodded. " I love it..I just..."

" B-5, represents the way we met. If it wasn't for that silly apartment situation, I wouldn't have met you in the first place. The ball and the date..."

" I know...they day of the festival. When we...when we confessed to each other. I'll never forget that day, you know?"

" Me either...and, of course...a Christmas tree. Because I doubt this vacation will be only what it has been until now...Because whatever happens, I will remember the time when I brought a girl to my home for holidays!"

" You should have added the sandwiches.." she said, while biting her lower lip and still looking at the bracelet lovingly.

" I was thinking about it, but the jeweler dissuaded me. " he said tauntingly and pulled her in a deep kiss. " Hey, what about my present?"

She smirked.

" Not now, later..."

And with that, the rosette turned around and although she still didn't know how to feel about naruto's cousin, she hurried over to her to show her her new belonging, because, after all, Karin was the only girl in here, and although she didn't want to admit this, she knew that she was her friend.

And Sasuke stayed in the corner, looking at his girlfriend with love in his eyes and was thinking only about one thing...How someday he's add a pendant in the shape of a ring to that bracelet.

* * *

**Well, _OBVIOUSLY_, Christmas is my favourite day of the year, and it kinda reflected on this chapter. It's twice longer than the usual ones, which should mean something, right :D**

**OK, in this story, Itachi's a rich person, as well as Kushina and Minato, so I didn't think that these presents were too much. Like, it's OK for heads of companies, right? **

**Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'd appreciate it :)**

**Have a nice day/night! xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's more of a filler, than an actual chapter...since many of you wanted to read a bit more about Itachi's past...here you go! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

They have all gathered for breakfast. Shizuko was as shy as ever and was offering everybody toasts and a various amount of drinks, starting from milk and reaching a martini. Sakura, Kushina, Nanami and Karin were all dressed up, ready for the day, while Naruto and his father were still in their pajamas. The Uchihas were dressed casually, but their faces still seemed really sleepy and Itachi was literally holding his chin on his palm in order not to fall asleep on the table.

" Hey, Itachi, I've meant to ask you for a while...does Anko really have a tattoo on her ass?" That was the first thing Sasuke asked in the morning. Nanami choked on her juice and Sakura hit Sasuke's shoulder with her all might. The Uzumakis exchanged glances between each other. They were already used to the insanity of the Uchiha brothers, so they didn't feel the need to ask any further questions. Itachi simply stared at his younger brother, looking rather confused, as he was trying to recall his past with the said woman.

_Flashback_

The young teen moved into the bed, because the sun hit him straight into his closed eyes. It wasn't pleasant. Not after a night like the previous one. He didn't really remember what has actually happened a few hours ago. He only remembered the heat, the drinks and the girls...

Itachi opened his eyes and it took him a while to adjust to the light. He tried turning to the left, so that he would be facing the wall, but he bumped into somebody. It was a girl, judging by what he felt. As he narrowed his eyes because of his blurry vision at that moment, he felt like slapping himself and running as fast away as possible. The girl was _her_! Dark purple hair, peaceful smile on the beautiful lips and closed eyes. Her arm was resting on his bare chest. Itachi, suddenly feeling absolutely fine, tried to get away from her. But her grip only tightened around him and he cursed in his mind, as he heard her hiss.

" If you run away, i'll make sure you'll have no kids in the future...Uchiha!"

Itachi rested his head back on the pillow, looking desperately at the ceiling. The girl smiled selfishly and wrapped her hand around him again. They stayed like this for a while. She, obviously enjoying the moment and he, looking scared to oppose her.

While staying like this, Itachi noticed there were other sleeping people in the room. Deidara and Sasori were on the ground, their heads resting on the leg of another first-year. If he was right, that would be Temari, but the only thing he could see from the girl, washer hair, so he wasn't too sure. She, herself, was lying on top of Darui. They all were fast asleep, which calmed Itachi a bit. He looked around. Whose house was that, actually?

" Oi, Anko..." he said quietly and the girl muffed in his chest as response. " I really, really, really need to go to the toilet."

" You're lying." she answered in a whisper and he gritted his teeth.

" You can come with me, if you want to make sure."

" Ew. I won't come with you to the toiled." the girl answered as quietly and released him. " Don't run away or I'll find you and I'll kill you."

Itachi nodded quite shocked and got out of the room, trying not to accidentally step on somebody's face. He was with his jeans on, which was quite surprising. He really didn't expect that. Once he was in the hallway he looked around. Ah, that was his own apartment!

Wait, what?! His apartment! Why was it looking like this? Why were there so much people?! And why was everything broken? The teen looked around with a jaw, that he didn't seem like he could control and with no spark in his black eyes. He was looking around with the most shocked expression a human has had in the last century.

However, the urge to reach the bathroom was stronger than the one to start cleaning up, before the landlord showed up, so he rushed to the last door in the hallway, to only find the same mess over there, as well as in the rest of the house.

He hurried to splash cold water against his face. He really needed something to make him get out of his incredible hangover. Why has he thrown a party in the first place? Ah, right! Because the team won the soccer game. And because the insolent, yet very pretty Anko, appeared at his front door with fifty people ready to get wasted without even warning him. And what would he look like if he refused to let them in? He certainly didn't want to be the one called 'loser'. Besides, he really felt like partying the night before.

But now...he really felt like running away, although it was his own apartment in the campus. He hurried to the kitchen and found a complete disaster there, as well. It didn't surprise him. it only made him feel worse, that he'd be in so much trouble and probably homeless in just a few hours. However, he returned to the bedroom, where Anko was already looking nervous.

" What took you so long? You know...if you have problems while peeing you should probably visit a doctor!"

Sasuke looked at her, unable to understand how a beautiful and cute girl like her could be that loud-mouthed. Well, every person had his own flaws.

" Look, Anko...I think you should leave...this whole...thing...was a mistake."

" Yeah, i think I should leave, too..." she said and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, while removing the blanket. She was only wearing one of Itachi's T-shirt, that was covering her to the middle of her hips. The boy tilted his head, but didn't say anything. he really didn't want to know anything more.

" Hey, wait a second!" he sad all of a sudden and she smirked.

" Having second thoughts,aren't we?"

" Tch, no." Itachi snorted and she pouted. " Everything here is actually your fault! So if anybody's to stay that should be you! Oh, oh, you're so helping me clean all that mess. AND you're getting rid of the people!"

" You're cheeky, Uchiha, I like that..."

" You have the nerve to call ME cheeky?" his eyebrows were raised on his forehead, while he was looking at her with disbelief written all over his features.

" Keep it quiet, you two..." a muffed voice came from the ground, interrupting their fight. Both of them turned to face Deidara, who was trying to make himself comfortable on the floor, kicking Sasori accidentally. Sasori growled and shot his best friend a shot, he then looked to see what he was actually lying on. As he saw the bare leg of the girl, he let a shriek escape his mouth and in a matter of seconds, the moral redhead was at the other side of the room, looking away from Temari.

Deidara rolled his eyes annoyed and placed his head back on the leg of the girl, while Sasori looked at him disapprovingly.

" You filthy brat! Get off the girl!"

" Go away! I want to sleep..."

Itachi shrugged, as he noticed Sasori's gaze. Anko seemed to be quite entertained by the different reaction of the two boys. She leaned back, resting her hands on the bed behind her.

" That's because of you, you know?" Itachi turned to her with a pout, while she grinned.

" What is because of me? I am not guilty, that Deidara's a pervert...or that Sasori's a saint..."

" He's far from a saint!'' Deidara's muffled answer came back with a short delay. " The guy simply has morals. That's stupid."

Itachi frowned and answered in chorus with the redheaded Sasori.

" You're stupid."

Only, the redhead added something about a 'disrespectful bag, full of shit'.

Anko giggled, causing Deidara to frown.

" No, seriously, Anko! Get rid of them and I _might_ consider forgiving you..."

" I want a kiss! And I'll do it."

" Never...ever in your wildest dreams!" Itachi laughed and looked away.

" Oh come on, Itachi-kun! Last night..."

" You don't know what has happened last night, because you were wasted. As well as everybody else, in fact. I only know, that I'd never, under any circumstances, lay even a finger on the slut of the campus. I'm not that low!"

The girl didn't seem to be offended at all, due to their long friendship. She simply shrugged.

" Well, wouldn't it be a waste if the Casanova of the campus didn't get the help of the slut for his apartment? I don't think there would be any other people right now, that would gladly help him with that mess..."

" Anko, you're getting on my nerves! You _have_ to help me. Period. "

" Fine, just...shut up!'' she muttered and got out of the room. Before she would be able go anyway far, Itachi appeared on the door and half-said, half-whispered after her.

" And don't even try running away, because if the landlord comes, I'll tell him it's all your fault."

" He won't believe you." she said and turned around, while he smiled charmingly.

" Oh, believe me, he will..."

Later that day, the apartment was almost empty. The only people in there were Itachi, Anko, Deidara and Sasori, who were made to help from the purple haired nightmare.

" You're such a bitch, really..." Deidara repeated for the fiftieth time and yet again, received a wet sponge in his face. He was being forced to stay there and clean along with the others

" Call me like that one again. little boy, and I'll make your following two years in this University a nightmare!''

That was what the third-year-woman was saying before continuing with the cleaning. She was ridiculously cute in an apron and gloves. Itachi, however, was too busy with observing the hole in the wall and the missing door to one of the rooms.

Anko ducked and unintentionally, Itachi's gaze fell on the skin, that was revealed, when her clothes crumpled It was the waist line, right above her butt. There was a detailed tattoo with some flowers. Violets, maybe, and snakes between them. The idea was really disturbing, but other than that, the art was amazing and the way the tattoo got even down her trousers, made him fantasize. he quickly looked away and tried remembering how actually the silver-ish pole had appeared in the middle of his living room and was thinking of how to get rid of it.

" It's not that bad, actually!" Sasori commented, while watching it with the Uchiha. " It's free service!"

" And Deidara said you had morals..." Itachi snorted and the redhead grinned.

" Nah, Temari's just too scary. If she even finds out that anybody's thinking anything dirty about her, she'll probably kill him off in his sleep. I didn't want to take the risk."

" And then again, would you remind me why you are friends with her, then?" Itachi asked with a sigh, but Deidara's answer came faster.

" Because she's hot!"

" Don't listen to him..." Sasori said. " She's a...a nice person."

" And how come is Temari nice?" Anko snorted and got up, finally covering the distracting tattoo. After she noticed, that Sasor didn't exactly have an answer, she giggled. " Oooh, Sasori-kun is in loooove!''

" That's immature.." Itachi massaged his temple, as the three knuckleheads started chasing each other in the room. Until they ended up next to the pole.

" You wanted a kiss, Anko, right? Well, I'll give you one for a show?"

" Fuck off, brat!" the girl chuckled and pushed Deidara gently. He didn't let his hopes raise, but still, he had some hopes. Anko leaned again to fix her shoe and Itachi simply couldn't stop the comment from escaping his lips.

" Nice tattoo.."

The girl jerked and immediately covered her back with her hands. there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks, as she turned to face the boy.

" Look, guys, I found a pervert!"

" It's wide-known that I'm a pervert.." Itachi stated calmly and she chuckled. " You were never rubbing it in my face, that you got a tattoo, though...is it because of our bet when we were first-years?"

" Eh, no! I wouldn't make a tattoo because of a bet...it's something I've wanted for a long time..."

" So, where does it go after your waist?" Deidara asked the question and Anko shot him a nasty glare. She then smirked.

" I'll only let Itachi see..."

" I am not that much of a pervert! Not to one of my best friends!" the Uchiha turned around with raised arms and heard Anko sigh dramatically.

" Why, oh, why is life so cruel? Why is it always me, that gets rejected?''

" Shut up, slut!" Itachi ruffled her hair and she engaged in something like a fight with him.

" Man, I'm hungry!" Deidara snapped all of a sudden and Sasori raised his hands.

" Let's go get something to eat!"

" Oh, boy, I'm in!'' Itachi stretched and turned to Anko.

" Brace yourselves, dangos, mama's coming!"

" Are you serious? Dangos?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

" Shut up, brat, that's the food of the gods!"

" Anko, if you keep on eating this stuff you'll become fat as an elephant." Itachi stated and the girl stuck her tongue out at him. " And if you become fat, you'll lose your reputation as a slut, which would be so pitiful."

" Fist of all, I train my ass off and I won't get fat, and second, you're the only one who calls me a slut. But it pains me to tell you, that it really is wide-known that you're a perverted Casanova."

" I don't actually mid people's opinions.." Itachi said and put on his jacket, waiting for his friends to follow him out the door.

" I don't care about that right now!" Deidara sighed. " And i don't really mind if we get dangos...I am so hungry!"

" And I..." Sasori started and the end of his sentence only reached Itachi's ears. "...I really want to see where that tattoo of hers ends."

_End of Flashback_

Itachi looked around and took a sip from his coffee. It wouldn't be wise if he said 'yes' in this situation. Well, besically, four of the present people were Anko Mitarashi's students. Two of the presents were responsible adults with morals and the only left person, looking at him expectingly was his soon-to-be-wife. No, it definitely wouldn't be wise to say the truth.

Mostly because Sasuke would have something to bug him about for a long period of time, Naruto and karin will lose their last faith in him and Sakura wouldn't think anything good of him anymore. And second, he didn't really want to clash with the dark side of his fiancé. At least not after the last time they've had an argument.

He returned the cup to the table with a mysterious, yet peaceful smile.

" What kind of a question is that, Sasuke? I couldn't possibly know something like that!''

Sasuke, of course, immediately trailed the lie of his sibling, but decided to not bring it up again, since the body of Nanami clearly relaxed a bit. Itachi was rubbing her back soothingly, but his mind was elsewhere.

He never really got to find out where that tattoo ended...

* * *

**Like I said, more of a filler chapter, that's why I posted it today :D**

**I hope that the real stuff will be ready until tomorrow evening! :)**

**However, if you by some chance enjoyed this stuff I made up for like fifteen minutes, please review and make me happy :D**

**Have a nice night/day! **

**xox**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Sakura was standing in her new car with blacked out windows, fully aware of the people, mostly guys, who were watching in awe, as the thing was moving on the street. Of course, she didn't drive, because she didn't know how to. Sasuke was riding them to the airport, where he was supposed to teach her how to control the car. She really looked forward to that. But she wasn't sure if she really wanted to get back to Konoha with that thing. She imagined the parking of their campus with the four super-duper-expensive cars, that they have received and the crowds around them. She definitely didn't want to become a star because of a tool.

Sasuke, on the other hand, as every other normal guy on the planet, was really impatient to show off with his new belonging.

" You're insane." Sakura had told him the previous day. " Someone might even try to kill you because of that."

And he knew, that she was right. There would be lots of jealous people, but he didn't actually care. He enjoyed his new vehicle, almost as much as he enjoyed Sakura's companion. Almost.

" So you really intend on teaching me how to drive a car in this thing?" she asked him all of a sudden and he sighed.

" Don't call it 'a thing'. It's a car. You can even give it a name. A lot of people do. In fact, my first car I used to call 'Daemon'."

" What was it, the Bat-mobile?" she snorted and he smirked.

" Almost...it was a truck. But I loved it."

" A truck? Sasuke Uchiha riding a truck?" her eyebrow raised on her forehead, while she was imagining a cowboy Sasuke , dressed in an union suit, chewing a straw, leaning against a tractor. Damn. He still looked hot. But then again, maybe it has been one of those modern trucks...It most definitely was.

" Yup." the boy said, concentrated on the road. " I feel weird. I am driving a pink car. This is not normal."

" Nobody can see you anyways." Sakura shrugged and noticed the building of the airport. She frowned. " You really intend to teach me there? That wasn't necessary! None of it! I could have bought my own car and I could have simply gone to driving lessons. "

" It doesn't matter what you say now, since you already have that car and you are on the way to the airport with me...I don't think you could have changed this even if you'd said something before that. Itachi's a very stubborn guy, as much as I don't like this fact."

" Maybe I should break up with you. Then he'll realize how insane these presents are!" Sakura giggled darkly and almost hit her head in the front window, as Sasuke hit the break. She looked at him and noticed the way he was gazing at her. Something between pain and scare.

" You...you don't...don't intend to, right?"

" Of course not!" she hurried to say with wide eyes and an open mouth. She raised her arm and shook it, so that the bracelet would ring with its pendants. " You are not the only one who doesn't want this to end. I want to see it full, too..."

" Then don't make such jokes...please..." he said and his mouth twitched in something like a forced smile. " Ever!"

" I'm sorry!" Sakura said and placed her arm on his knee. A smile rose on her face. " At least, this time I have a reason."

Sasuke nodded with pursed lips and she frowned.

" Why are you still mad? It's not like I was serious!"

" Because for a second there, I thought I was going to have a heart-attack. "

" Let's stop talking about that, OK?" the rosette smiled all of a sudden and faced him. " Have you gotten your results?"

The expression on the boy's face changed once again. He seemed calm, with a smug smile across his features.

" Yes, I got 97 percent in maths and 94 in economy. Kakuzu called me this morning..."

" 97 percent?! Wow, that's impressing! And I thought, that pretty head of yours was empty."

" First, you know that I'm not stupid from the moment we met. And second, you think I'm pretty? That's flattering..."

" Tch. Jerk..." she pushed him slightly and he smiled.

" What about you? Where are your results?"

" I don't know yet, and knowing Tsunade she's probably wasted in some bar and doesn't intend on contacting her students for the rest of the vacation. That woman should seriously stop drinking. And she's calling herself a doctor."

" I recall you saying that she was the best of the best!" Sasuke taunted.

" She is." the rosette nodded and the boy tried to find some logic in that. He soon gave up, anyway, he really didn't know what was going on in Sakura Haruno's mind most of the time. " She's simply ruining herself with alcohol. I mean, she's got a huge talent and she's wasting it..."

" She's not. She is a lecturer. That's not a waste of talent, if you ask me. She tries to pass her knowledge down to the next generation. Knowing you, you're probably the best in her class. Maybe someday you'll be like her."

" A drunk old hag? No, thanks..."

" No, you'll be a legend." Sasuke smiled at the road, receiving a confused look from Sakura. " And you'll probably even surpass Tsunade. Well, if you continue working hard like this and don't start drinking, you'll most definitely become a medic even better than her in her past days of glory."

Sakura stared him for a while, without realizing that there was a stupid grin on her face.

" Thanks, Sasuke..."

He winked at her for a mere second, before stopping the car. Sakura looked around and noticed, that a fat man has stopped him. A man with a police vest and a funny hat. He, as every other person was looking at the car with awe, but somehow knowingly. He signed Sasuke to roll down the window and he did.

" Hello, officer. " the Uchiha said and the man reached the window, where he leaned. He took a look at the inside of the vehicle and didn't seem less impressed.

" Hello, who might you be, young man?"

" Uchiha Sasuke. My brother, Uchiha Itachi, has reserved the place for this afternoon. "

" Uchiha, you say? I see, I see...Do you have a document to verify your identity?"

The boy frowned and looked at the officer with his scary, emotionless eyes.

" Do you_ need_ a document? I'm sure you know who I am!"

" I guess I am obliged to ask for an ID. I am sorry, that's my job."

Sasuke snorted and leaned against the seat.

" What's your problem, Sasuke? Just give him your ID." Sakura said cheerfully, but Sasuke looked at her annoyed. She trembled at that look. She hasn't received it in a long time.

" If I was bringing it, it wouldn't have been a problem."

" I see, I see...I fear that I won't be able to let you in." the fat policeman said and patted his huge belly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, while Sasuke looked at him again.

" I'm sure you've received a description of the car that was expected, right? I believe, that's the car we're talking about. Besides, you _have_ to know who I am!"

" Sasuke, nobody_ has_ to know who you are...I didn't know, when we first met..." Sakura muttered and then cleared her throat, speaking louder. " I have an idea. Why don't we simply call Itachi? "

" That would do." Sasuke said, while pulling his phone out of his pocket. The policeman seemed to pale, but didn't say anything. Sasuke obviously had his brother on quick dial, since he was already pressing the phone against his earlobe, with an annoyed expression.

" Oi, Itachi!" he said and the rosette noticed, how the policeman tensed. " I forgot my ID at home...what...no, no!...there's this shithead, who _needs_ to see it! " Sakura trembled at the way Sasuke had offended the man right in front of him, himself. " No!...I...I don't fucking know! You were supposed to do that...However. Here..."

Sasuke handed the device to the man with a smug smile. The police officer didn't look much pleased, but took it.

" Hello, officer Kanda here. "

" A shithead? Really, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered at her boyfriend and after a giggle, he shrugged.

They both looked at the pale officer, who was trying to say something, but didn't seem like he had the chance to. He was looking like somebody was threatening his life and Sakura immediately considered the idea for a second. No, definitely not, Sasuke and Itachi weren't that kind of people...right?

" Of course, of course, Uchiha-san!...It's my mistake! I apologize!" the man said in a high-pitched voice and then returned the phone to Sasuke, who put it back into his pocket.

" Is there a problem, officer?" Sasuke asked with an evil smile, while the man hurried to shake his head and sign his comrade to open the barrier.

" No, not at all, Uchiha-san."

" Uchiha-san is my brother. I'm Sasuke."

" R-right, Sasuke-san!"

The barrier was already open and Sasuke was about to hit the gas, but the voice of the officer stopped him.

" May i only ask, Sasuke-san, why pink?"

" The car isn't mine." the raven haired boy said and clenched his fingers around the wheel with another, peaceful smile. " It's hers."

He then drifted off, but Sakura was sure, how she heard the man say something about 'dangerous brats'.

" Why did you have to act as such an asshole?" she giggled.

" Me? I wasn't acting different than normal. Are you saying I'm an asshole?"

" Pretty much." she nodded and he shook his head with a smile, while rounding the huge building of the airport.

They reached a second barrier, which looked even more secured than the first one. But the policemen there were all looking kinda scared, not confident at all. Obviously, the people have already contacted them, since they started opening the gate even before Sasuke started slowing down.

" I see you, good people, don't need an ID." Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice and the men shook their heads, until a woman stepped in. She wasn't in an uniform, she was with jeans and a tight shirt, looking overly confident, and really sexy. And she had a piercing under her lower lip, making her look a bit creepy. She held up a magazine.

" Uchiha-san! No, we don't need an ID! That's enough."

Sakura noticed the front cover of the magazine. It was Sasuke. A very, very hot Sasuke with a suit, but without any T-shirt underneath, so basically every girl in the world could see his six-pack. She couldn't see the title of the article, though...Sakura felt a frown sneaking up on her face. The raven haired guy didn't show any interest in the magazine.

" Ah, right..."

" You are very popular even in our sphere of work, Uchiha-san!" the older woman said in a soft voice and Sakura shot her a glare.

" And what sphere would that be?" Sasuke asked in a blank voice, obviously he didn't care for the answer.

" I am Konan. A detective from the Criminal Investigation Department, or CID, for shorter. Your brother is often involved in our business... he often needs our help. "

That seemed to catch Sasuke's attention, since he tensed and looked up to the woman.

" What should that mean?"

The woman laughed and signed the officers around to scatter.

" Look, your brother is a really important persona, as well as Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. They are moving around with bodyguards, which would be me and my squad, unless they are with their families and friends. Unfortunately, there are many cases of your brother's name being involved in dirty talks by criminals. And my squad is specially hired by him to keep an eye on such things. You know, make sure his name isn't used in dirty deals. You understand, right?"

" No, I certainly do not understand." Sasuke said and stared into the golden eyes of the woman.

" That's enough, Konan!" a manly voice said and Sasuke and Sakura turned to face two men, one of them with red hair and purple eyes and the other one-with orange hair. He really resembled Naruto in the way he was grinning. Both of them were wearing casual clothes, just like the lady. " It's none of our business anyway."

" Yeah, let them in and let's go get something to eat! I am hungry." the orange haired one added and Konan rolled her eyes.

" NO!" Sasuke interrupted them. " What do you mean by dirty deals?"

" Look, it's nothing to worry about, Sasuke-san..." the red haired one said and the raven haired boy realized, that the man was looking frighteningly familiar. He remembered seeing him talk with Itachi very often, when they were still moving around. However, that didn't make him wonder less, what they meant.

'' Yeah, kiddo, no needs to worry! Your brother is as innocent as a kid! It's just the big bad guys, that try to make him seem bad in the eyes of the press. We're the ones who stop 'em! "

" Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." Sasuke threatened and the orange haired guy laughed.

" Alright, alright...that's enough..." the redhead interfered and turned to Sasuke with a serious expression. " You can stay here until six o'clock. That's the time we have to free the terrain for the airplanes."

" Alright...I believe this won't be our last meeting, so see you soon!" Sasuke said , butbefore he could hit the gas, Sakura stopped him and turned to Konan.

" Excuse me, can I have this?" she pointed at the magazine and the woman giggled.

" I assume you're Uchiha-san's girlfriend, right?" After Sakura nodded, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Konan handed the magazine, she giggled. " You have to keep an eye on him, Miss! The boy looks like a real ladies-magnet."

Sakura tensed and with ice-cold eyes looked at the purple haired detective.

" I'll keep it in mind."

Before anybody could say anything else, Sasuke hit the gas and disappeared from the sight of the CID squad.

The redhead turned angrily at Konan and the ginger guy.

" You are in trouble...both of you!''

" Shut up, Nagato!"

The woman laughed and approached him. She placed her arm on his back and rested her head on his shoulder. He quickly seemed to forget all grudge he'd held towards her and rested his hand on her hip. The orange haired guy simply snorted.

" No time for that! There's a restaurant in five minutes! Let's go!"

" That's Yahiko for ya'...Let's go, I'm kind of hungry, too..." Konan commented in a whisper and started walking towards her car, the two guys following her without arguing.

* * *

" We should have gone..." Naruto whined. " I seriously wanted to see how Sakura-chan destroyed the beautiful car!"

" That's very cruel, Naruto!" Karin scolded and after she made sure she was out of the hearing range of the adults, added. " Towards the car."

" No, _you're_ cruel, Karin!" Naruto sighed and took his hands off the couch, turning directly to his cousin with a stern expression on his face. " What has she done to you?! Why do you act like this with her?"

" She's done nothing to me! But she's with Sasuke!"

" So you're jealous? Can't you already get over him, besides, you're with Suigetsu!"

" Of course I'm not jealous!" the redhead snapped back at him. " Sasuke is not the kind of guy, that girls would want to spend much time with! You see, Sakura will understand this, and after a while she won't be happy with him. She wouldn't want to be with him and we all know where that will eventually lead! She'll dump him! And after that, what will happen? Sasuke will be broken...Into million little pieces, that I or anybody else in this room won't be able to mend! I don't want that for him, or you! You're like my brothers, for God's sake! I don't want anything or anybody to hurt you!"

As Karin finished, she realized, that her voice has risen to screaming and now everybody was looking at her with a puzzled expression. Naruto looked down to the floor and licked his lips before boring his blue eyes in hers. He looked determined, overconfident, sure in what he was about to say.

" No...you're wrong, Karin." he said and although she wanted to say something, he continued. " I don't care if you like it or not, I know Sasuke much better than you. And I see how she affects him. And as you can see, he is a different, brighter, more lovable person. And you're happy for him, don't try to lie to me. And you fear that Sakura will leave him? Well, don't be afraid about that, because when I look at them, I always see how she looks at him. The same way I look at Hinata and the same way you look at Suigetsu. The same way Sasuke looks at her...and you know that the eyes can't deceive, Karin...you're the one who told me that years ago. I don't think that they will leave each other's side in the near future."

Karin gazed at the others, before turning back to Naruto.

" It may not be in the near future, but that moment will eventually come, right? And what would happen then?"

The blonde shrugged.

" If that moment ever comes...which I highly doubt, it wouldn't be because any of them would want it."

Karin opened her mouth to say something, but Itachi stepped in with furrowed brows.

" Stop discussing this." he said calmly. " They are grown up people, responsible for themselves... As much as I'm thankful, that my brother has so loyal friends as you two, that worry about him...it's none of your business...so don't interfere in their lives, OK?''

Karin opened her mouth to say something, but Kushina shook her head from behind Itachi, so the young woman didn't say anything and nodded. Naruto even smiled.

" We're home!" a very familiar male voice flew from the hallway and Itachi smiled, looking knowingly at the two teens in front of him. They nodded and then the Uchiha turned around, just as his brother and the rosette were entering.

" Ah good, she didn't kill both of them..." Naruto muttered and chuckled at his own joke.

" Welcome!...So, how did it go?"

Sasuke greeted the others, before turning to his brother with a serious expression.

" CID bodyguards is a bit much, don't you think?"

* * *

**Well, mm I hope you liked it :)**

**I'd be extremely happy to read what you have to say, so please review or PM me, or both :D**

**I'll try to update soon :)**

**xox**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Mostly because of the crowds, that were always around his car, Sasuke chose to go to the campus by foot in the morning and was now thinking, that it was a mistake. A huge one. He had had lectures until now and was going to give everything for a bed and a pillow. But, oh well, he had to return home alone with Shikamaru, who was too annoyed to explain why he hadn't come with his car, too. So they were moving slowly towards the campus in the dark, calm night, both of them urging to sleep.

" So bothersome..."

" What?" Sasuke asked, not really interested in his reply.

" It's so silent. It's bothersome. "

Once he heard the response of the Nara, Sasuke took notice of how calm the streets were. There were barely any people, no cars on the road, no lights from the shops. Well, of course, it was already late, it was eleven o'clock, but it wasn't usual for the city of Konoha to be like that in this time. Usually, there would be fights and the clubs would be full with people.

Sasuke sighed. As much as he loved silence, something bothered him, since well, like people were saying, the calm is always before the storm. He didn't expect anything good from the later night. Maybe he'd have a fight with Sakura, or maybe he'd receive some bad news from his exams. Whatever it was going to be, if there was going to be anything, he didn't want to think about it.

" Yeah..." he agreed with the other boy and shoved his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru didn't bring it up again, they started talking about the lectures, about the three months, that have passed since the Christmas vacation and about the next finals, that were only a a few weeks away from them. And it went on like this, until they reached Konoha Leaf.

" See you tomorrow!" Shikamaru waved lazily and went on the path for A-building, while Sasuke took the exact opposite one, which was leading to his building. He could already see it and yet again, it was too weird. It was too silent for this path. Usually, when he was coming home, he'd hear the screaming of Suigetsu and Karin, he'd see the fighting siblings, Temari and Kankuro, he'd eventually spot Juugo and Sakura, trying to make the other residents shut up...and eventually, Deidara and Sasori who were laughing at the whole situation. But now, there was nothing to be seen or heard, except for the rustle of the leaves.

He sighed heavily and entered the building, amazed by the silence. He looked around and trying to think about nothing, he headed up to the second floor with his folder with notes in one hand and keys in the other hand.

Once he entered the apartment, he wasn't amazed to feel the scent of cherry blossoms,of spring and of a cooked meal. He was amazed, though, to not see the rosette in the living room or the kitchen. He headed to her room, to check if she was there. To his surprise, her door was slightly open and he could see how she was now getting out of her bathroom, covered in a towel, which was weird once again. She was usually using the common bathroom, not the little one in her room. . A part of him told him to get out of there. That was not something he could do. Actually, he could, but he wasn't supposed to. However, he couldn't make himself move. He was still watching her, how she threw her towel on the bed, revealing the slender skin of her bare back, legs and other parts. Sasuke felt his blood rushing to his face. He could look away, but didn't want to. He was still looking at her, how she was putting panties on, how she was humming softly. And then he slipped. God dammit, he slipped and fell, trying to catch the door as something to hang on, but he too late realized, that the door was open, so when he caught it, it slammed and, of course, caught the attention of the rosette. Sasuke was still on his bum, when Sakura opened the door, in panties and a wide T-shirt, uncombed, with wet hair and bright as ever, green eyes.

" Sasuke? What are you doing here...Oh my, were you peeking?!"

Trying to recover some of his dignity Sasuke tried to pull off a look that was somewhere between aloof and careless. Judging by the look on Sakura's face his expression was more like stunned and guilty.

As soon as he stood up, Sakura caught his elbow and he was prepared to hear her screaming, but this never really came. He was stunned, when she opened her door and dragged him in her room and then on her bed, ruining the way her blankets were folded.

" What..?"

" Shut up, Sasuke..."

Sakura planted a kiss on his lips, making him shiver from the passion in this action of hers. He couldn't stop his hands from moving to her shoulders and then to her face, pulling her for another kiss.

" Sasuke..." she muttered, as she got on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

It was too late, or rather, too early. But none of them could sleep. Not after what has happened between them. They were simply lying there, unable to move, they were just holding each other, afraid that the other one would disappear. Sakura didn't know how much time has passed, hours, or maybe minutes. But the words never escaped her hearsay. She has never heard these words before.

" I love you..."

She shivered, as Sasuke's words rang in her ears once again. She smiled in his shoulder, not regretting even one second from the time she met him. She simply couldn't stop all the memories from hitting her. She was too happy to let anything ruin her moment. She was there, with him, sharing this.

" Sakura, can I meet your parents?"

He was looking at her trying to gauge her reaction. It was clear that he'd caught her off guard, since she blushed in his shoulder and gulped nervously. What was that? Why was he talking about parents now, after everything?

" I suppose so." She started. "But, I don't know what that would achieve."

" Aren't I meant to ask them for their permission to date you?"

" No, Sasuke you only ask the father permission when you want to marry the daughter." this time Sakura laughed." Besides, you are already dating me for four months, isn't it a bit too late to ask them now?"

" So you don't want me to meet them?"

Sasuke was concerned that she was ashamed of him. Of course, he was accepting something like this. After all, when she has first talked to her mother about him, she has said, that she didn't want to share this apartment with him, she has almost said, that she hated him. He couldn't accuse her for not wanting to let him meet her parents now. Well, how would she explain them, that she was dating him?  
But, on the other side, they already knew, kind of. After she'd asked them to visit his house for the holidays, they probably had theories.

" It's not that at all. You can meet them if you want. They're just kind of embarrassing. My dad's always goofing around and my mother's always scolding at me... To be honest they're such pains that I never really want to see them very often."

He didn't like this at all. It couldn't be so difficult to have parents. Sakura was lucky to have hers when so many people in the world didn't. When he didn't. He couldn't help but feel like she took them for granted. His expression darkened somewhat.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Disrespect your parents." Sasuke tangled his arms around her harder, as he felt her tense.

_'Stupid!'_ she thought _'STUPID! I am so extremely stupid, that it's almost unbelievable!'_

" I'm so sorry!" she said before she could stop herself and then she heard Sasuke's deep, yet very abstemious, laughter. " I am so sorry!...You really caught me off guard about my parent and I totally forgot about..."

" No need for apologies...not today...not now..."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally, her lips.

" I love you, Sasuke..." she whispered in the silent night, catching his attention. " More than anything else in this world..."

Sasuke pursed his lips and pulled her even closer, which was barely possible. He bore his face in her pink locks.

" I love you, too, Sakura...my cherry blossom..."

* * *

" You two are really weird today..." Naruto said all of a sudden and narrowed his eyes at the couple in front of him. Sasuke and Sakura smirked at each other and then looked back at the blonde.

" I don't know what you're talking about..." Sakura said and raised her drink to her lips.

" HA! Don't act all innocent...you better tell me what's going on, before I find out myself..."

" Naruto...shut up." Temari said, really annoyed, as she raised her eyes from her nails to him. He stuck her tongue out at her and stared back at the couple. As Sasuke was about to thank her, she turned to him with an evil glimpse in her eyes and a nasty smile. " But that doesn't give you any excuses for not letting me sleep!"

Sakura choked with her juice in the cafeteria, while Naruto looked around confused.

" Wait...what?...Hey, what's going on?! Am I the only one who doesn't know? Were you pranking Temari? Did you..."

" Obviously you're the only idiot in here, who doesn't understand..." Shikamaru retorted and sighed, while embracing Temari. " I have to go. My shift is in twenty minutes."

" Alright...I'll meet you tonight, right?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

" Yeah. I'll pick you up at seven."

After they kissed each other,the boy left the cafeteria, leaving a flushed Hinata, a confused Naruto, a shocked Sakura, an ignoring Sasuke and a third-year girl.

" You have to be thankful, that Karin isn't here..." Temari commented and Sakura blushed even more. She just imagined Karin's reaction. She'd probably humiliate Sakura by announcing it to the whole cafeteria, which was full with students.

" Let's stop talking about this.." Hinata said quickly and Sakura hurried to nod, thankful to her friend.

" Hey, but I still don't know what's going on!" Naruto whined and Sasuke shot him a glare, making him shut up.

They spent the following hour talking about other stuff, about the upcoming exams, about the crazy teachers and the creepy cleaner from the first floor of the main building of the university, who has followed Hinata around the campus a few days ago.

" As much as I love talking to you..." Temari said sarcastically and stood up. " I have to go. My parents are coming today, so I have to meet up with Gaara and Kankuro...so, bye, guys! See you tonight..."

She waved and left the table.

" So now what?" Naruto asked and Sakura shrugged. He grinned and raised his hand " I say pizza party!Or just pizza! And movies...or Xbox!"

" Sounds good to me.." Sasuke smirked and caught Sakura's hand. " I'll finally get a chance to beat you on Guitar Hero!"

The rosette snorted and hinata smirked.

" You have no chance to do that in this life, Uchiha!''

" You think so...maybe if I had a boost..."

" Oh, that's it! I'm so going to beat you...again!"

* * *

They were playing for hours now. It was obvious, that Sakura was the best player in the room, but Sasuke simply wouldn't give up like Hinata and Naruto. Although he was beat by the rosette, he didn't mind trying again. He didn't feel a grudge towards her. No, he was happy to share even more moments with her. So he picked up the guitar and she frowned.

" You simply don't know, when to give up, do you?"

" Make me give up..." he said with a smirk and she giggled, approaching him for a kiss.

" Eh, we're in the room..." Naruto whispered, but he was ignored, while the rosette was twisting her whole body around Sasuke, engaging his hands, mouth and feet, making him unable to move, as she was very successfully seducing him. Only to tease him, she never really kissed him on the lips. When he grunted, she giggled.

" Do you give up now?"

" Never...in your wildest dreams..." he said and she finally crushed her lips in his, losing her own control. After a few more minutes of doing what they were doing, Sakura took a step back and grinned, waiting for Sasuke to say something.

" Fine..." he sighed and raised his hands. " I give up...which I'm quite happy about."

" Good." Naruto said and when the two residents of B-5 looked at him, they saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks." I think I was about to vomit in the trash-can over there, if you kept on going..."

" Oh, god, Naruto, you're so immature!" Sakura scolded him playfully and then removed the guitar from her neck. " Let's go get some food, I'm hungry."

" Hungry for what?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, while they were getting out of the room after Hinata and Naruto. The rosette immediately blushed, but faced him and pinned him to the wall.

" A lot of things, Uchiha...I'll maybe tell you later...but now...'' she kissed him. " Pizza."

He chuckled and let her drag him to the kitchen, where the other two have already attacked the pizza.

" Ah, we haven't had this kind of get-togethers for a while..." Sakura smiled, while slicing a piece of pizza.

" Y-Yes! I quite m-missed hanging with you guys..." Hinata smiled and wrapped her tiny hand around Naruto's middle.

" We all missed it..." Sakura smiled and, while chewing on her piece, she sat in Sasuke's lap. He looked at her disapprovingly, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

" You two , Sasuke and Sakura, are so cute..." Hinata commented all of a sudden and made Naruto choke.

" What? How come they are cute and we are not?"

" Oh, god, Naruto, it wouldn't be appropriate if Hinata said you two were cute.." Sakura rolled her eyes. " Well, you two really are cute...but I somehow feel sorry for you, Hinata...And however, thank you!''

" Hn. " Sasuke said and that tone of his simply was telling out, that he was not impressed. " I don't like the idea of my name and the word 'cute' being used in one sentence."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow and smiled.

" But I've always thought how incredibly cute you were, Sa-su-ke!" she didn't miss a beat.

" Oh, you're pushing your luck, Pinky..." Sasuke stood up from the couch, pushing Sakura a little. " I'll go deal with the drinks."

" I'll join teme!" Naruto stood up, leaving the two ladies alone in the living room. Hinata smirked at Sakura.

" So you r-really...d-did that, n-n-ne?"

Sakura, of course, flushed and looked away from the light violet eyes of her friend.

" I never expected that question from you, Hinata...Ino, yes, but you?"

" Oh..." the heiress said with an understanding smile. " I see...however, it's you who decides whether to tell me or not. I won't push you..."

" You're talking like that on purpose!" Sakura accused her and they both started laughing, until a phone started ringing on the table. After only a glimpse at it, Sakura realized whom it belonged to. She tilted her head and yelled at the top of her lungs.

" SASUKE! YOUR PHONE!"

" PICK IT UP FOR ME!" his answer reached her and she took the smartphone while sighing.

" Hello there, you reached Sasuke Uchiha's phone."

" You sound like a secretary!" Hinata whispered and Sakura was about to kick her, but the person from the other side of the line started talking. The voice was feminine, strict, very formal.

" Am I talking with Uchiha Sasuke?"

" Eer, no, he's kinda busy at the moment."

" Can you please pass the phone to him? It's really urgent."

Sakura frowned at the way these words were spoken.

" Excuse me, but, who am I talking with?" the voice asked, a bit confused.

" Haruno Sakura. Sasuke's girlfriend..." she answered right as she noticed the tall, muscular figure of her roommate appear at the door, Naruto behind him.

" Well, Miss Haruno, is Mister Uchiha able to speak at the moment?" the woman asked with the same emotionless voice. " Like I said, it is urgent. It is about Uchiha Itachi..."

" O-Of course..." Sakura said and with furrowed brows stretched her arm and passed the cell to Sasuke, who took it with a questioning, yet happy look on his beautiful face.

" Hello. Sasuke on the phone." he said and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, the happiness vanished from his face. "Uchiha Itachi...yes, he's my brother..."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances, both of them wondering what was going on. They looked back at Sasuke, who seemed to become paler and paler with every passing second.

" No way..." he whispered and leaned his back against the wall, as if he was looking for some support from it. Obviously, the other person continued talking, since Sasuke started slumping against the wall, his eyes wide and scared. Sakura immediately stood up from the couch and kneeled next to him, placing her arm on his knee. She didn't know what was going about, but it was obvious, that he needed her. Naruto was next to them in an instant and Hinata has stood up, covering her mouth with her fingers, looking around, kind of scared.

" NO WAY!" Sasuke yelled all of a sudden.

Maybe it had something to do with the CID squad, about the dirty deals, that were involving Itachi's name. Maybe Itachi really had something to do with these stuff and he was finally revieled. Or maybe some of his people turned out to be double agents. Sakura's eyes were looking for Naruto's like crazy. And when they found each other, all that was visible was confusion. And then they turned to Sasuke, who seemed broken.

" No way..." he whispered, gritting his teeth, as if he had a lump in his throat, as if he was about to start crying. "...You're lying to me..."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger...actually, I'm not sorry :D Muahahahaha**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I bet you're now mad at me for not revealing what is about to happen next. But , oh well, I guess you'll have to wait for the next update! :3**

**Now, about the mhm-scene... I know you expected more, like lemon and stuff, but I'm not really into writing this sort of things, so if you'll excuse me for that, I'll be extremely grateful! c: If you want to read more *detailed* stuff, I'm sure, you'll find something on this site...but, well, not on my profile :)**

**And still, this chapter wasn't much about the intimacy between our lovely residents of B-5. It was more like a prequel to the upcoming events...**

**However, if you enjoyed, plese review, even if it is just a one-word comment! Just let me know what you think, I'd appreciate this! :)**

**AND, if you have ANY ideas, feel free to PM me! :) If you have any wishes for the story, any expectations, tell me and I'll consider them! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Sakura couldn't help, but cry. She was still standing there, on the last chair in the waiting room of the hospital and, as well as Nanami and Karin, was crying. Kushina was being strong, hugging the fiance of Itachi, whose belly was a lot bigger, than three months ago. She couldn't see anything clearly, because of the tears in her eyes, but she felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up and faced a man with blonde hair. At first, she thought it was Naruto, but when she wiped her tears away, she recognized his father, Minato Namikaze.

" Don't cry, Sakura..." he said in a gentle, yet very concerned, almost broken voice. " We can't afford to cry now. We have to be strong because of Sasuke..."

At the mention of his name, the rosette's gaze immediately shifted to the other chairs, where Sasuke was holding his face in his hands and Naruto was stroking his back with the same concerned expression as everybody else's.

Naruto and Sakura didn't really know what was happening until just a while ago, because after the call, Sasuke ran out of the house, without saying a word to them. They tried to reach him, but when they arrived at the parking lot, he was already driving out of it. And that's when Kushina called her son and told them about the accident. The reason, why Itachi was now in the ER, currently being operated because of some inner damage, that was, like the doctors have said, very critical, threatening his life. And that's why everybody has gathered here. Everybody was more than concerned. Actually, Sakura was feeling awful, and she simply couldn't imagine how the others were feeling. Kushina and Minato, who were like Itachi and Sasuke's second parents, Naruto and Karin, two of his best friends. Sasuke, his brother, whose only left relative was Itachi. And worst of all, Nanami. Sakura held the tears, as she thought of all the reasons, why Nanami would be worst of all. She was so happy with Itachi the last time they saw them. They were soon going to get married, they were two people, that loved each other really much, they were soulmates, Which would have been enough for Nanami to be broken. But the fact, that she was now carrying his baby was simply destroying the woman and she couldn't stop crying for the past four hours, that Sakura and Naruto have arrived at the hospital.

" Damn it..." she hissed, startling Minato, whose hand was still on his shoulder. " I know, M-Minato-san...I...I'll go to Sasuke."

" Please, Sakura, don't cry now. Not in front of him. you are the only thing, that could keep him going, no matter what..."

The rosette immediately felt worse. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she simply nodded. Minato forced a smile.

" Then go..."

Sakura stood up and walked past the room, passing by Karin, Kushina and Nanami. Only the mother of Naruto noticed her and smiled at her, trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face. And then she reached them. Naruto looked up to her and kinda choked. Sasuke didn't bother to see what was going on. His face was still hidden in his hands, so the only visible thing from his whole body, was his back and his raven locks. The thought about how he was feeling, mentally crushed Sakura and the tears started rolling down her cheeks once again. However, she held in the sobs, so she was basically silently weeping. She sat on the other side of Sasuke and immediately wrapped her tiny hands around him. She didn't say anything. She was just sitting there, waiting for the doctors to come out of the operation room and tell them the news. She didn't know how much time has passed. She was simply sitting there, hands around Sasuke, wet cheeks and a nervous biting of the lip.

And then there was a nurse, that came out of the room, and all seven people stood up and approached her. And Sakura got to see Sasuke's face. He didn't seem like he had been crying, but that didn't bother her. It was the fact, that his eyes have never been more scared, his mouth has never trembled so much, his features have never been even close to looking like they did now. He was afraid, more than anybody. He was staring at the nurse, who looked at the waiting people a bit startled, even pitifully.

" I-It's not over yet...they still work...I-I...I was told to get out and call another doctor..."

" Can you at least tell us how...how..." Kushina started, but didn't seem like she knew how to finish the sentence.

" It's not well...I believe they already told you...he's in critical condition."

" But what is it? What is damaged?" Minato pushed further and the nurse bit her lip.

" Traumatic brain injury."

Karin and Sakura stared at each other, both of them knowing what that meant. Of course, the eyes of Sasuke and Naruto didn't miss that.

" Are you all his family?"

" Yes!" Kushina answered and hugged Nanami, who was crying again.

" I have to go now, but, as his family members...have faith...I can tell you nothing more, I'm sorry..." the nurse said and after another pitiful look took off. Kushina and Nanami were already on the chairs, Kushina was telling Nanami to calm down, since it was no good for her baby and that seemed to make the young woman think a little, since she was inhaling deeper, trying hard to stop the tears. Minato, however, had his attention caught by the boys who were literally pinning Sakura and Karin to the wall.

" What's that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a husky, tired, afraid, broken, almost hysterical, non-Sasuke voice. It wasn't his usual ignorant self. And how could it be in such a situation?

" Traumatic brain injury..." she repeated in a whisper and just couldn't make herself look back at Sasuke's eyes. He tightened his grip around her shoulders. " It.._. _It occurs when an external mechanical force causes brain dysfunction. It usually results from a violent blow or jolt to the head or body or an object penetrating the skull, such as a bullet or shattered piece of skull. "

The rosette was choking, because she wasn't telling all she knew. And she defiitely didn't want to say it like this, as if she was reading it from a book, but she had no other way to explain it. At least not an appropriate way.

" And? What else..." Sasuke asked, since he knew, that she wasn't completely sincere. Something in her tone was telling her right away.

" Sasuke, I-..."

" You're the best in the class...you _have_ to know!"

" M-Mild traumatic brain injury may cause temporary dysfunction of brain cells. More serious traumatic brain injury can result in bruising, torn tissues, bleeding and other physical damage to the brain that can result in long-term complications or..."

" Or death." Sasuke finished in a whisper and released his grip. His hands were still there, but he wasn't holding her. His eyes were still at her face, but he wasn't watching her. " So...either coma or death..."

" No!" Sakura argued, but she knew, that it was really useless, since she knew he had spoken it. He had paraphrased her words in something so simple._ Coma or death._ Sasuke shook his head with the blank expression.

" Don't tell Nanami. She'll break."

Sakura stared at him amazed. Even now, even in that moment, he wasn't thinking about himself. He was more concerned of Itachi's fiance, who was still quietly sobbing at Kushina's already wet shoulder.

" Sasuke..." Sakura said and pulled him in an embrace. She never expected this moment to ever come. She never _wanted_ this moment to come. She comforting him. It was so not normal. So weird. But he needed her, exactly as Minato said, and she knew it,since his hands wrapped around her, as if she was a life preserver, as if she was the only thing left over there.

So that was what they were waiting to hear from the doctors. Which one of the both cruel things was going to happen. Sakura really wanted to enter the room and see what was happening. Of course, she knew Itachi was in really reliable hands. Tsunade was there, after all. But that diagnosis. She doubted, that even Tsunade could do anything about that brain injury. So she really begged, that it wasnt death. she really hated the fact, that a person, already so close to her, was in such danger.

" How did it all happen..." Karin asked after a while. It was Minato, who answered.

" Car accident. He has lost control over he wheel and the car has fallen from the bridge between Otogakure and Konoha, down on the hills. He was currently talking with people from his personal bodyguard, so when they lost the connection, they immediately called 911. Thankfully, they found him still alive. And that's all I know. That's what Yahiko told me."

Nobody said anything, but Sakura felt, how Sasuke's arms tightened around her. She felt her tear rolling from her cheek on his shoulder and she knew, that sooner or later his T-shirt would look like Kushina's.

" Sakura-chan..." Naruto said and hugged his cousin, who was sobbing. " Please, tell me there's...here's something we could hang on!"

Sakura pursed her lips, not releasing Sasuke, so that he wouldn't see her face.

" Tsunade is in there. She's the best medic of all time." She said in an emotionless voice, as if she was also trying to convince herself. Karin broke down in Naruto's arms.

And Sakura looked up to the white ceiling of the hospital room. And she begged. She begged, that everythig would be alright.

* * *

" What is it, Hinata? You don't seem like you're having fun!" Ino screamed, trying to outshout the music. The Hyuga licked her lips and moved her teary eyes on one of her closest friends. As she saw the expression of her face, Ino took the remote and stopped the stereo, so that there wasn't any sound.

" HEY!" Kiba's unhappy voice reached her nd then his head appeared on the door, as well as Sasori's and Deidara's. they all seemed to be drunk, but when they saw the sobbing Hinata, they all shut up and entered the room. not long after, Shikamau and Temari also joined them. Other people from the party, including Neji and Tenetn also entered.

" What's going on?" Temari asked gently and kneeled next to the two other girls. Everybody was looking at the girl with a concerned expression and then Ino gasped.

" Did Naruto do anything?! Oh my, what did he do?! I'll kill that bastard!"

" N-No, Ino!" Hinata wiped the tears from her face. " It's actually all of them. Naruto, Karin, Sakura and Sasuke..."

" Now that you mention this...where are they?" Suigetsu asked with a frown and Hinata let a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

" They're in a hospital."

" A hospital?! What has happened, is Sakura alright?" Ino freaked out, but Hinata shook her head.

" No, they're fine...It's just...Itachi, Sasuke's brother has crushed his car. And he is now in hospital. They're there, waiting for...for the outcome of the operation.

There was complete silence for a few seconds.

" WHAT?!" Temari shrieked. Sasori and Deidara stared at each other with concern on their drunk faces. "Oh my God, hinata, do you have any further information?!"

The heiress shrugged and sobbed once again.

" He was such a nice guy...i was thinking...about the companies and my father and...making him accept Itachi-san's offer...but now, he's there...I don't know what's happening. I really hope he's fine. He even took us to an amusement park..."

The girl was talking nonsense, but Ino dragged her in a hug.

" What should we do?" Tenten asked with furrowed brows, receiving a stare from Neji.

" We can't do anything about it!"

" IT'S FUCKING OBVIOUS!" Temari outscreamed everybody and caught Deidara and Sasori by the collars. " We're going there!...Not everybody...just me, Deidara and Sasori...we are Itachi's friends!"

"b-but..."

" No 'but'-s!" Temari said on the urge of crying. "We'll take Anko as well!"

* * *

One more hour has passed and no news, yet. Because of Kushina's request, Nanami has received tranquilizers and was now sleeping on Kushina's shoulder, the path of her tears still visible on her puffy face.

Sasuke was still holding Sakura in the middle of the room, his face burried in the curve of her neck. And she was just holdng him, whispering fake words in his ears. Yes, he knew they were fake, but he still was taking them all. He wished to believe her. What would he do, if he lost Itachi? No, he didn't want to think of that. He wasn't supposed to think like that. Of course, everything would be fine. Itachi would be fine. As Sakura said, Tsunade was if she couldn't heal him, who could? He sighed once again and sank in the words of Sakura.

'Everything will be fine' ; 'Don't lose faith' ; 'Itachi is strong, he'll kick this injury's ass'

He gritted his teeth and waited for the next wave of reassurances and comforts. But all he received was a fuss. Naruto's voice rang.

" What are you doing here?!" Sasuke opened his eyes and turned around. Deidara, Sasori, Temari and Anko were standing on the entrance, looking at the way the closest people of Itachi were looking.

" How is he..." Anko said, while panting. Kushina and Miato looked at each other confused, but the one to answer was Karin, who seemed to be most familiar with these people.

" Anko-san!" she said and looked at her feet. " He has critical injuries, threatening his life."

" Oh my god...Itachi-senpai..." Sasori whispered and looked at the ER with the red light above the door.

" He'll be fine!" Temari said with such a sure voice, that almost made everybody believe her. Almost. The tears in her eyes,though, ruined that illusion.

" Who are you?" Kushina asked in a weak voice. Minato hurried to embrace her carefully, without waking Nanami.

" I'm Deidara. Those are Sasori and Temari. We're from KU. Friends of Itachi."

" I'm Anko Miarashi. Maths lecturer." the other woman said, staring in the red light of the ER. The parents of Naruto exchanged glances and the woman laughed dryly. " I am Itachi's friend. Actually...I was his...eh, nevermind...We're close friends."

Everybody stared at Nanami for a second.

" You better not say this, when she wakes up." Naruto said and Anko shot him a tired glare.

" Just because we're here because of these circumstances, it doesn't give you the right to talk to me like this, Uzumaki..."

" Enough, Anko!" Deidara growled at her, but Sasori lay his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Temari was already approaching Sasuke and Sakura.

" We're here for you, Sasuke..." she said and gently patted his shoulder. Hn. As if he needed more people to pity him. He ignored her and looked back at Sakura's neck.

He didn't really know how much time passed, but he knew, that the coffee, that Karin and Naruto brought him a while ago, was already cold. And the already awake Nanami was much or less looking like him, being unable to say or do anything, just looking at the blank walls. He didn't eat anything, that the people around him bought. He was simply sitting there, holding Sakura's hand and staring at nothing in particular.

And then his heard skipped a beat, as two figures got out of the room. When the women removed their masks, he recognized both of them. The black haired one was Shizune and the blonde one-Tsunade, of course. As she saw two of her students there, she seemed to be quite shocked and cleared her throat.

" Who is his family member?" Doctor Shizune asked and frowned, as almost everybody raised his hand.

" I'm his brother!" Sasuke said in the same time, nanami announced, that she was his fiance. they were gestured to come forward. However, Sasuke didn't release Sakura. He dragged her forward with himself and she didn't mind, because she knew he needed her. She ended up right between the two black haired people, Nanami and Sasuke. And she just realized, that both of them were holding her hands.

But there was something else. The blank expression of Tsunade. The way she was avoiding her eyes.

" I'm sorry..." she said and Sakura immediately felt how both her hands were squeezed. "...he was already in an awful condition when he arrived...we couldn't do anything to save him..."

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Cries and screams resounded in the room. In the same time, Sakura felt two heads on her shoulders, two people hanging on to her, as if she was the only standing thing. Beside them, Sasoru and Deidara seemed like they have been slapped, Anko and Temari were on their knees, hiding their faces in their palms, trembling uncontrollably, because of the sobs. Naruto and Karin were both in Kushina and Minato's embraces. And none of them seemed to be able to control their emotions, since the tears that were rolling down their cheeks threatened to become a river. And Sakura was standing there, feeling the hot tears of Nanami and Sasuke.

She raised her hand and faced her teacher. Her emerald eyes bore in hers and as Tsunade shook her head once again, Sakura simply couldn't hold it and felt a single, silent teardrop escape the corner of her eye. She couldn't allow herself to break now, because of Naruto and Karin, because of Nanami and mostly, because of Sasuke.

Yes, she could suffer, but she was supposed to suffer silently, so that she could be the needed support. Because that was the least she could do now.

* * *

**Mmm, ok, don't kill me, guys...**

**I guess it's reflecting on the story, too, but in the last few days I'm in an awful mood, so, yeah...**

**However, I put much effort in this chapter, so if you liked it, please _review_ and tell me what you think should happen from now on! :)**

**I love you all and you should know, that writing this story right now, makes me feel a bit better...**

**xox**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Nanami didn't want to return to the mansion and Sakura could understand her perfectly. Minato and Kushina took her with them to their house with Karin, while Naruto and the rosette almost had to drag Sasuke out of the hospital.

" Leave me alone...'' he yelled in the middle of the street and his voice echoed, because of the emptiness in this hour of the night.

" Sasuke..."

" Leave, Sakura! Go home. I will stay with my brother tonight. My brother needs me. I have to stay with him."

Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she looked at Naruto who didn't seem to be in a much better condition than her. And Sasuke was standing there, with a blank expression and only traces of tears on his cheeks. Sakura didn't know what was happening. Maybe some sort of denying the reality.

" Sasuke..." she tried again, but he didn't even bother to look at her.

" Leave, Sakura...Itachi needs me. Go get some sleep. "

" You can do nothing anymore..." Naruto aid in a whisper, but that must have had some effect on his best friend, since he turned back to them with a scary expression.

" It's not too late! No! They are mistaken! "

" Sasuke, he's gone..." Naruto whispered and the raven haired guy clenched his fists. " You can't help him. You can't do anything. He's not here anymore...we are left with the hopes...that he's at a better place now."

Naruto's words affected Sakura as well. She was trying to hold back until now, because of her friends, but now the true meaning of the situation hit her. He really was gone. He was dead. And Sasuke was trembling, looking just above Sakura's head.

" He's gone..." Sasuke whispered after a while and his lips twitched. " He's gone, too...maybe he's with mum and dad now...I will join them, too!"

" NO! Don't talk like this! What's going on with you?!" Sakura lost it. She exploded in tears and Sasuke looked at her bluntly.

" Itachi's gone...I'm all alone..."

" NO...No..." Sakura rushed over and wrapped her hands around his neck, letting her tears soak in his T-shirt. " No, Sasuke...you're not alone. I am here for you! Naruto and Karin, Nanami...we're all your family!"

Naruto was sobbing once again, as he opened the door of his car.

" Come on in, Sasuke..."

" But Itachi is..."

Sakura looked back at Naruto, who was with pursed lips.

" Come, Sasuke...please...don't lose yourself! Remember the reasons to live. Remember the reasons Itachi wanted you to live for!"

* * *

It's been a week since the death of Itachi. Of course, the new was all over the news...there were even reporters outside of B-building, but Sakura and Karin asked Kankuro, Suigetsu and Juugo to send them off...Sasuke wasn't communicating with anybody, he wasn't even getting out of his room and the only time Sakura was getting to see him, was late at night, when she'd go check on him. Until Minato and Kushina came to their apartment, Sakura didn't know what to do.

" It's so hard for all of us..." Kushina sobbed, but raised her head with pride. " He lost his parents in a car accident. And now Itachi, a car accident again...I don't know how the poor boy must be feeling."

" The poor boy has ears." a voice came from the hallway and Sakura almost fainted, as she saw Sasuke there, all dressed, with the usual blank expression on his face. The tears filled her eyes again and she stood up. It was the first time she heard him talking since the tragic night. And he obviously noticed the look on her face, because when he reached her, he embraced her and kissed her forehead.

" I'm sorry I made you worry..." he whispered, but she shook her head.

" No, I...I understand..."

He let out a sound, something between a laugh and a cry, escape his lips.

" No, you don't. And I really don't want you to..." he said and as Sakura looked up, she noticed, that his eyes were sad again. Even wet, if she was right. " Kushina, Minato..."

The redheaded woman hurried to hug the boy.

" How are you feeling, Sasuke..."

" This kind of stuff happens..." he said and Sakura remembered, how months ago, that was the same thing she was told by him about his parents' death. And then she noticed the hurt on his face. " But I don't understand...why does it always have to be me? What have I done so wrong to lose my most precious people?!"

Kushina pulled him in an embrace again.

" However, I realized, that there was no point in hiding and suffering..." Sasuke continued. " For the sake of my parents and for the sake of my brother...I must live on and do what they wanted me to do..."

" Does that mean that...you'll take the company?" Minato asked and Kushina elbowed him in the ribs, because of how senseless he was.

" No..." Sasuke shook his head and looked like he has thought about this a long time. " I'll only take it temporarily. Until the true heir is responsible enough to take control over it..."

" What are you talking about...You are the heir!" Kushina said, losing her tact as well.

" No, you're wrong. The company belonged to Itachi. Therefore, the company now belongs to his kid. I have no intention on keeping it. I'll just take care of it until she, or he, is ready...But then again...I don't think I can do it...not now...not that I just lost him...so...Minato...could you please take it? Just until I feel better. Give me a few weeks...maybe a month..."

" Of course, Sasuke, that was clear from he beginning!" the father of Naruto said with a pout. " But...however, it's nothing...just..."

" I'll be fine." the boy reassured them and tightened the grip on Sakura's hand. " I have my own support. My purpose of life."

As he looked at her, she blushed and felt something like a burden fall off of her shoulders. She had thought until now, that in this situation she was being totally useless. But now, she wrapped her hand around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, so that his ear would be next to her mouth.

" I love you, you know? I will always be there for you."

" I know that." he said and tried to keep his expression calm. He then turned to the parents of Naruto. " How are Karin and Naruto?"

" They will be fine. They are sick worried about you, my boy.." Kushina smiled sadly and stroked Sasuke's cheek, just like a mother.

" Tell them I'm fine. I don't want to burden that much people."

They talked a few more minutes, before Kushina and Minato stood up and headed towards the hallway.

" Are you going to be alright, you two?" the redheaded woman asked. " Please, tell me if you need anything! I'll come by at any time!''

" Thank you! Thank you so much!..." Sasuke pressed both adults close to himself and Sakura smiled at the sight. They may not have been his real parents, but they most definitely didn't lack the feelings. She smiled once again and turned back to Sasuke, who has just closed the door.

" Want to do something? We can go somewhere or..."

" No, I really can't afford to rest now..." the boy sighed. " I've done nothing for a whole week and the finals are next week. I have to give it my all, if I want to pass."

" That's right..." Sakura slapped her forehead. " Next week! How could I forget?!"

Sasuke pursed his lips to suppress the sigh. He didn't know how he was supposed to revise everything in just a few days. It was too much. But he has already decided. He was going to study hard, to spend all his free time with Sakura and his other friends. He was going to live on, so that he wouldn't think of his family so often. He was going to do everything to keep his mind away from that.

And, of course, he'd contact the elders of the Uchiha corporation. He didn't want the company to fall in the hands of his uncle Madara, who obviously was after it since Itachi inherited it. So even now he was utterly depressed by his future. Studies, company and suppression of dark thoughts, that was everything. He looked at the petite rosette next to him and smiled weakly. At least he had her. She was just like the light he needed at the moment. The thing, that was going to pull him out of the darkness, to push him further, to make him live.

" Hmm, I'll go to study for a while and then we can go out, OK?"

" Are you sure?" she asked with raised eyebrows and he nodded.

" Yes..." he nodded and to his biggest surprise, she frowned.

" What is it again?"

" Wha-...Nothing...I just..."

" Look, I know you're thinking something. Why did you change all of a sudden?"

" What's the point in isolating myself, when I can do nothing about what's happened. Besides, they wouldn't want me to be like that. So you..." he poked her nose. " ...are going to help me, right?"

She smiled and hugged him, which he was happy about.

" Of course I will..."

" You are too kind with me...No matter what's happening you are there..."

" That's because I love you, remember?...I can't help it, I just feel the need to help you and to be there for you. You should be able to imagine it. You are just like some sort of magnet for me. Wherever you are I want to be closer to you."

" I get it...I don't need to imagine it, though...because that's how you affect me. You are my magnet..."

He kissed her gently and Sakura noticed how careful he was. She opened her eyes to only find his onyx orbs wide open. She hurried to push him away.

" Now, go study." she said while panting. " I have to finish my essay, too..."

" Yeah..." he muttered and stroked her cheek lovingly. Now he was going to return to his room and he was going to think about the past again. He simply knew, that it was going to happen. He closed his eyes for a minute, without moving his hand from Sakura's cheek, and exhaled. " Hey, will you come learn in the living room with me? I...I don't want to stay alone."

She covered his hand with hers and looked at him with understanding in her eyes.

" Of course. Of course, I will...Just...let me go get my stuff and I'll be right back."

He released her and she ran off to her room. He sighed and turned around, too, realizing some things.

First, he was going to get over this. At some point, he _had_ to get over this. He didn't want to stop his life, Itachi wouldn't want it,his parents wouldn't want it. Besides, he still had his friends and ,of course, Naruto, Karin, Minato and Kushina, who he considered his family as well. Second, from now on, he was going to take care of Nanami. That's what Itachi would ask him to do if he was able to contact him right now. He felt the need to help her and the baby out. He wanted Itachi's baby to be born and he wanted to help take care of it, because that was the only thing he would have left from his brother. The only significant thing. And third, he needed Sakura. Despite everything, that has happened, despite him being a mess, she was there, trying to help him, never leaving his side. He needed her, just like he needed oxygen. And he was going to make sure, that she would feel the same way towards him, because he wanted her to be always with him. Because whatever she was going to get through, he was going to be there for her and he wanted Sakura to realize this. And he wanted to do something about it.

* * *

The night of that lovely Saturday was amazing. The sky was clear, revealing the sight of the millions stars up there. And somewhere under them, in the gardens of Konoha Leaf Complex, two people were lying on a picnic blanket with a basket full with food between them. They were holding hands, facing the sky and keeping silence.

The rosette giggled and looked at the raven haired guy, to only find out, that e was already looking at her.

" I can't get to count all of the stars..."

" Why would you try to count them? People say, that counting the stars gives you freckles."

" It doesn't matter. It's beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you." he said and she giggled once again, but with a gentler smile.

" How many girls have you said this to before?"

He leaned on one of his elbows and faced her with a pout.

" Actually, you're the first one I've ever said some stuff. Well, after all, you're the only person with pink hair that I get to know and if you aren't queer, then I don't know what is...And you know what, I like queer stuff, so if I don't tell these stuff to you, then who am I supposed to tell them to?"

" You just mixed a compliment and an insult in one sentence.'' she smiled and he frowned.

" I didn't insult anything..."

" Queer? I don't like my hair either, but, I don't dye it because it's what makes me unique."

" Well, just because you don't like your own hair, doesn't mean that I insulted it..." Sasuke interrupted her. " I love your hair. I love your eyes, I love your smile and your laugh...And when you take all of this together and you add your fiery personality, you get to see the Sasuke-magnet."

" The Sasuke-magnet?" she laughed and faced him, too.

" And only the Sasuke-magnet gets to hear these stuff...you are the only girl I've ever loved..."

Sakura didn't say anything, she simply placed her hand on his neck and pulled him closer. Before she kissed him, she looked at his eyes, that were so close, yet so far, so deep and so emotional. And she smiled, because of the difference. The Sasuke from half an year ago was always blank and emotionless. his eyes were always kinda shallow, like a mirror, as if he didn't see the world around him, as if he was only seeing himself. But now, his eyes were wide open, hypothetically...he was there, taking in everything he could.

" Well you should be grateful, that the Sasuke-magnet's north side faces Sakura-magnet's west side..."

And then she kissed him. They were standing there, behind the campus' buildings, out of the sight of anybody...at least, that's what they the cherry trees, the other residents of B-building were standing- Karin, Temari, Suigetsu, Kankuro and Juugo. Yes, even Juugo. They couldn't hear what the couple was talking, but they could see them. Temari smiled, as they kissed, Kankuro looked away, while Juugo was actually paying more attention to the birds around.

" Finally...I knew it!" Temari whispered, so that the others could hear her. " Sakura is the one!"

" Hn..." Karin snorted, but smiled. as she saw, that Sasuke was better. She was wrong, after all. She has thought, hat Sakura would disappear at some point, now that her friend, no, _her brother_, was a mess. But she didn't. Sakura was there, beside him. However, it was obvious, that she wouldn't tell anybody, so she turned to Suigetsu. " Why don't you take me out on romantic picnics like that?"

" You want romantic dinners?!" he pouted. " Who wants stuff like that?! I mean...don't you just prefer the se-"

" Shithead!" the redhead hit him on the head and he hissed.

" Bitch!" he snapped back, while scratching the bump on his head and after she shot him a death glare, he sighed. " Fine, fine...do you want to go out on a picnic tomorrow?!"

" Tch, why a picnic?!'' she asked with closed eyes, and his jaw dropped open. " Are you that non-creative, that you have to copy other people's ideas?!"

" Wh-What?! You just said..."

" Shut up!" Kankuro grunted and pointed the blanket, which they faced. Sakura was on top of Sasuke, kissing him way more passionate than before. Karin squealed and Temari covered her hand.

" I think..." Juugo spoke for the first time that night. " ...that we should get out of here..."

* * *

Sasuke took his pone out, after he heard the indication for a message. He smiled, as he saw the name on the screen and immediately opened it.

Hey, Tsunade is keeping me after the lecture...Don't wait for me. I love you xox S.

Sasuke sighed, as he returned the phone in his pocket and headed for the parking lot, but a hand on the shoulder stopped him. He turned around and faced a blonde knucklehead, another blonde, very foul-mouthed, a shy heiress and a creepy third-year, and a certain, very lazy boy, who at the moment, was yawning. In other words, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari.

" Hi...where's Kiba?" Sasuke asked first thing and Ino frowned.

" They're currently on practice at some veterinary clinic."

He wasn't surprised by her answer, Kiba was studying that, after all, veterinary.

" Where are you going?" Naruto asked with an unsure smile.

" Home..."

" You're so unbelievably boring." Temari rolled her eyes. " Why don't you come with us?"

" And where are you going?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, while Shikamaru was lighting his cigarette.

" At t-the cafeteria down the street. And w-wait...where is Sakura-chan?" Hinata poked her index fingers and looked at him with wide, violet eyes.

" She's with Tsunade..." he muttered and thought for a second, If he were to go home now, he wouldn't have anything to do now, that the exams were over. He was probably just going to sit there, watch some lame movie and eventually, sink in his thoughts once again. He shook his head lightly. " Fine, I'll come."

* * *

" How is he?" Tsunade asked her as soon as they were alone in the huge hall. Sakura sighed relieved.

" Is that why you asked me to stay?'' she smiled nervously. " I thought I was in trouble..."

" Sakura..." Tsunade looked at her threateningly.

" He's fine...I guess, the time plays its role. But still, I'm impressed, it's been only a month and to be honest, i thought it would be much harder on him."

" It probably is hard on him, it most definitely is..." the doctor sighed. " But he has you, right?"

Sakura didn't answer and the teacher sighed.

" I can't look that boy in the eyes..." she said with a heavy smile. " I...I did my best...but still, i feel like I could have done more! I should have tried harder!"

" Don't blame yourself...from what I understood back then, he was almost dead when he reached the hospital."

" He was...but, it's happened twice now...I really can't face Sasuke now..." the woman said with a trembling voice and Sakura furrowed her brows.

" What do you mean, twice?"

The blonde woman pursed her lips and after a while, sighed.

" I was the doctor on the night shift in Konoha Hospital ten years ago. I still remember this day..." Sakura held her breath, as her lecturer continued talking. " We were drinking coffee with my colleagues. We never expected anything to happen at that time. So we were careless, until, of course, we heard the sirens and a nurse called for me. She said it was urgent and led me to the ER. In the room, the two people...when I arrived, the man was already dead. I couldn't do anything about him, but there was still some slight hope about the poor woman. Of course, when I started the operation, my hopes all vanished. She had an enormous amount of internal hemorrhages and head traumas. I tried my best, but...she died in my arms, with only a few words. She asked me to tell them she loved them...and after that, she...she..."

" Don't tell me..." Sakura covered her mouth and Tsunade pursed her lips once again.

" And then the nurse came in and told me, that there were people waiting. Their family. And, of course, I had to tell them. That was my first unsuccessful operation. I didn't know how I was supposed to inform them... All I could feel was guilt, although there was nothing I could do about those people. The way their car has crashed...It was...I...However, I got out in the waiting room and looked at the waiting people. Two children were the ones, that rushed over to me. The other people waited a bit behind and immediately I understood, that they were just friends and the ones I had been worrying about, the people's family, were the two boys-one of them a teen, maybe around eighteen and the other one-very young, not more than ten. And when those boys looked at me with those eyes, full with hope and expectancy, I lost it...The way they reacted...I didn't want to face people in that state once again. they were completely broken, as they found out about their parents' deaths. And just because I didn't want to face the pain of the people again, I quit my job, although people tried to assure me, that it wouldn't happen again and that they didn't want to lose a medic like me. However, I didn't want to have anything to do with he deaths of people again...And then...one month ago, they contacted me from the hospital and told me that the patient was in critical condition. they said they needed my help. I refused, but when they said it was Itachi Uchiha, I...I felt like...I felt like I should help him. I owed him and his brother, so I rushed over. Shizune was keeping him stable until I arrived and then...when I understood about the brain trauma...i panicked. I tried my best, I didn't want this boy to die. I had to help him. And his brother...he'd be left all alone...I didn't want to fail. But...I...I failed...And then, when I saw Sasuke out there, I remembered the time from ten years ago. he was looking at me the same way. And, of course, his wife and the same people that were there ten years ago...But to see you there...that was a surprise for me. And I felt even guiltier. Because I had just failed to save the life of Sasuke's brother and I failed to prove to my own student, that I am a person, worth being called a medic."

" Tsunade-sama..." Sakura sobbed.

" I am sorry, Sakura, for letting you down. For letting Sasuke down...I am so sorry..."

And what happened next, the woman didn't expect. She felt two tiny arms around her,hugging her. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura's face, with a smile.

" You did your best, Tsunade-sama. As a medicine student, i understand the risks of this job...And what happened with the Uchihas...you could have done nothing...as you said, they were all in critical condition, when they arrived at the hospital. You didn't let me down. You are the best out there...If you couldn't help them...nobody could have..." the rosette smiled a bit weaker. " And as for Sasuke...I am sure he doesn't feel any grudges against you. He would understand, but right now, he is feeling a bit better and I really don't want to ruin everything by reminding him of his parents' and brother's death. He is almost...happy, now."

The woman nodded.

" Thank you, Sakura...You know what?"

" What?"

" I have a feeling, that you will be the one that will surpass me. I believe in you!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but, hey! The chapter is longer :D**

**I hope you like it, an if you do, please REVIEW! **

**See you next time! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**OK, first of all, I AM SO SORRY, for not posting that much time...but oh well, I got grounded, still am, and my 'internet-time' is limited for the moment :D**

**Other than that, I will be going on a vacation with my family soon and I will warn you from now, that I am not quite sure if I'll be able to update from there, but I'll try my best to :)**

**I guess, that's it, so, ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

" That's irritating!" Naruto growled all of a sudden and five heads turned to him in slow motion.

" What's irritating, Naruto?" Sakura sighed and asked, as if she was talking to a five-year-old kid, rather than an almost-twenty man.

" Oh, for the love of everything holy!" the blonde snapped, startling his girlfriend a little. " You are! And Sasuke..."

The certain people looked at each other with surprise in their eyes, confusion written all over their faces. Sakura didn't understand what the blonde male meant. They were sitting in the living room with their closest friends, aka, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and the knucklehead, watching a movie, as almost every Sunday afternoon. There was nothing weird in the atmosphere. Well, at least, nothing weirder than usual. And what about her and Sasuke? They weren't doing anything improper. They may have been thinking of it or even wanting it, but they weren't. So that's why the raven haired Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes.

" What do you mean?" he asked, knowing, that this was probably the worst thing to do in such a situation, because Naruto'd say something stupid and would get on his nerves.

Naruto glimpsed at Ino for a mere second, but Sakura didn't miss it. Her friend winked at Naruto and he returned his gaze on the couple with confidence in his eyes, and when he spoke, so sure and loud, there was a slight hint of accuse in his voice.

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" Tell you what?'' Sakura furrowed her brows, looking at Sasuke, who didn't seem less confused.

" Oh, enough, Forehead!" Ino broke out of Kiba's hands and narrowed her eyes at the rosette.

" Hinata, what's going on?" Sakura hurried to ask, but the other girl shrugged, looking as curious as Kiba. However, Ino hurried to stand in front of the rosette.

" When did you intend on telling us that you two are getting married?"

The reaction wasn't something any of the guests. Sakura's eyes widened that much, that Hinata thought, they'd pop out if she kept on widening them. Sasuke sighed and nodded at something only he knew and then turned his really blank eyes to his best friend. Well, their reaction was kind of calm. Hinata was looking around, waiting for an answer and Kiba went wild.

" What? You're getting married?! That's insane...i mean, that's good, but...it's INSANE!" he looked around, while Sakura was thinking how much his reaction resembled Ino in many ways.

" Wait...who told you that?!" Sakura asked, stopping Kiba's blabbing, with raised eyebrows and a scary tone.

" YOU DON'T DENY!" Naruto sprang to his feet, " INO! SHE DOESN'T DENY!"

" Shut it, Naruto!" the girl hissed and covered her ears theatrically. " Shut up, or I'll shove socks in your mouth!"

" Oh..."

" Look, you got it completely wrong..." the rosette looked at Sasuke for support, but he was looking at Naruto, as if he was trying to figure something out, She sighed, as she thought it was a lost cause. " We aren't getting...married."

As she spoke the word a part of her wanted to make her giggle, because it was so ridiculous. But another part, slightly bigger than the other one, started wondering about that. The rosette quickly shook her head and faced her two best friends. In the background, Kiba seemed utterly disappointed. But Ino looked like Sakura was lying to her.

" Then what's with that ring you carry around from a week or so?! Don't try to even lie, girlie, because I am sure, that's what's happening! He has proposed to you!"

Sakura looked down to her ring. A normal, golden, ring, with a little heart on top of it. She looked back at Ino, thinking how stupid the girl was and sighed.

" That's from my mother, Pig...she gave it to me before I even came in here. I just thought it was nice..."

" . SAKURA!" Ino said once again, but this time it was Sasuke, who answered.

" If you don't stop annoying both of us, you're all getting yourselves kicked out by me." he looked around and after he sighed, continued. " Look, I haven't proposed to anybody. I on't know how you could jump to that conclusion after just seeing a ring on her hand. That's absurd. Before speaking nonsense once again, better find proofs, because you all seem like fools right now."

The silence was disturbing, util Sakura chuckled...

" Well, sure as hell didn't see that one coming..."

" Yeah, i guess all blonde people are like that..." Sasuke said after glaring at Naruto and Ino.

" HEY!"

" Do you know how you call a blonde with brain cells?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and finished before anybody could say anything..." A golden retriever."

" I've heard this one, and it's NOT funny!" Ino snapped and looked back at the TV screen, where the movie was running, but didn't really pay attention. However, Naruto didn't intend on giving up yet. He caught the look of his best friend and without caring about the people around, asked.

" Does she make you happy, Sasuke?''

" Of course, but-"

" Are you ever going to want anybody else?"

" No, but-"

" Then why don't you propose?!" the blonde smirked at the obvious discomfort of Sasuke and Sakura and then snorted. " You look like I've been shoving bamboo splinters under your nails...Jeez..."

" You. Out. NOW!" Sasuke managed to hiss between his pants, but all Naruto did was chuckle and get a handful of popcorn.

" Whatever..."

Sasuke didn't bother kicking him out. He was his best friend after all...But he could swear, that Sakura was looking at him from time to time and he was absolutely sure, 100 percent, that her mind wasn't focused on the movie. But then again, was his? Could she actually consider what their friends just said? Could it be possible, that she really wanted a ...a...a wedding? No, that was simply absurd. The thought of marriage was simply ridiculous to him. It was simply a formality, and well...Sakura didn't seem like a formal person. Of course, he'd want a wedding some day himself, he didn't care whether it was a big one or small one, but the whole thing, as something like a part of a ritual. He wanted it, but not now. Maybe in five, or six years. But then again, he was with Sakura and he didn't care whether he'd put his sign on a paper now or six years from now. He would do this even in the exact same moment if he was sure, that she'd do the same. However, he decided to kick these thoughts out of his head. He felt stupid for even letting them appear, first of all.

Sakura didn't feel angry because of the stuff Ino and Naruto said. She felt angry, because she couldn't understand what Sasuke was thinking. Every time she looked at him, his eyes were fixated on the screen, his hands weren't moving away from her waist, but he didn't seem like he really felt her presence or like he was actually paying attention to the stupid drama. She wondered, whether he was thinking about the things she was. And suddenly, she felt like poking him in the ribs. But she didn't. because she knew, that she was becoming crazier with every passing second.

_' Stupid!'_ her inner self shouted. _' What do you think he's thinkin' about? The most romantic way to propose you just because your friends are idiots? Stupid! STUPID!'_

When the movie finished, finally, Ino turned kind of apologetically to Sakura.

" Sorry..." she started, but the rosette raised her hand.

" No problem, you were just thinking..." Sakura muttered. " I'll tell mum to not buy me jewelry from now on..."

" The ring is beautiful..." Ino smiled and hugged her closest friend. " And tell Mebuki she has a great taste...as always..."

" Sure, sure..." Ino and Kiba left. That's when Sakura turned to Hinata, who raised her both hands.

" I had nothing to do with this!" she hurried to say and Sasuke ruffled her hair playfully, which Hinata blushed at immediately.

" Noone ever thought for even a second, that you, such an innocent girl, had anything to do with this bullshit, that only mental people could think of..." he hurried to say while taking the dirty glasses to the sync. Sakura smirked kind of sad and stretched.

" Well, that was a nice rest...how are you spending the holidays, hinata?"

The girl shrugged.

" Dunno...Maybe we'll go somewhere with my family."

" And I..." naruto started without being asked. "...am going with Karin to the mountains. We're going to camp there...Hey, HEY! Does any of you want to come?"

" Hn..." Sasuke answered exactly when he returned, which in his case meant 'no'. Well..obviously. He couldn't spend that much time with the two insane cousins.

" I'll pass..." Sakura siad, but poked Hinata. " you could go. I'm sure your dad will let you. If not, I'll convince him!"

The other girl flushed and nodded obediently. Naaruto started begging her to come, but the girl restrained from giving any promises. Sakura pursed her lips and looked at her watch.

" Oh, wow...it's getting pretty late..."

" So what?" Naruto grinned, but Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Some people just don't grasp the concept of 'unwelcome'..."

" What's that supposed to mean, teme?''

" That we should leave..." Hinata chuckled nervously and after dragging Naruto off the couch, turned to the couple. " Sorry...it really is late. Well, I guess, we'll see you tomorrow, right?"

After setting an appointment, Sakura closed the door behind them with a sigh.

" Jeez, finally! I am soo tired..."

" Tired, you say?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

" Incredibly..."

" Dang it...there go my plans for the night..."

" Oh, OH! And, what were your plans exactly, Mister Uchiha?"

" Well, since you're incredibly tired, it doesn't matter, does it? It would have to wait until tomorrow..." the boy answered with a taunting smirk, that made Sakura's blood raise to her face.

" Haven't you heard this, already, Sasuke? Life sucks and then you die. You're fucked up in any aspect, pretty much..." she giggled and placed herself next to him on the couch, locking her fingers around his neck. " BUT, since I happen to be in your life and I just am that kind of person, who doesn't like to see their friends suffer, I try to do my best to make the living a bit easier..."

" Am I imagining, or is it just me who you're trying to make feel better? Because you're some people's own, personal hell."

" Too-much-information alert..." Sakura said in a fake voice, but then planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. " However, since I'm being incredibly fond of you, and since I am really curious about your plans...would you tell me what they are?''

" How about...showing you?'' he whispered and just as they were, he lifted her and disappeared in his room with her, while planting soft kisses all over her face and neck.

* * *

"Maybe you should really think about marriage, Sasuke..." Naruto said, while playing with his empty cup. " I mean, you love her. You've never been like this before. She is probably some kind of a sorcerer."

" She makes me happy..."Sasuke said and shrugged,a s if that was everything that was on his mind. His friend, from the other side of the table, sighed.

" Exactly! She's the only person who manages to do that, except for me, of course..."

" You're too full of yourself dobe..." Sasuke muttered and looked back at the blonde. " Besides, if it's only that...why don't you propose to Hinata? You've been together for an year now."

" Eleven months." Naruto corrected and then frowned. " And I haven't because...well, because her father would never let her. The man_ hates_ me."

" Everybody hates you..." Sasuke said, but the blonde didn't pay him any attention.

" I mean, he just protects her so much and it's sort of annoying, because she's a wise, grown-up woman and I can't believe he still acts with her like that. i think he misses the last five years or something. He behaves like my mom did when I was like twelve! hank goodness for her mother, because if it weren't her, I'd probably have been shot by her father at our first meeting. Like I said, he's over-protective, he doesn't accept the fact, that Hinata is dating somebody. And he went mad, when he understood who I am, the son of the Uzumakis. The Uchiha's closest partner. And he isn't very fond of your company, no offence. But it kinda lowers my chances. besides, I have to ask him first if I am allowed to marry his daughter, but since that would be impossible, I guess we'll be like that for the time being..."

Sasuke didn't listen to his friend anymore. ' I have to ask him first if I am allowed to marry his daughter' . These words caught his attention. If he was about to propose to sakura some day, he'd have to speak with her father first. What has she said about him before? That he makes silly jokes. Typical for a father. What else? He couldn't remember anything in particular. But it wan't important. He was thinking about how strong her father was and about the damage he would be able to inflict on his body if Sasuke was about to ever ask him something like that.

" Oi, teme!" naruto pinched him and Sasuke looked at him shocked. " Are you even listening to me?!"

" No."

" Hey!"

" It doesn't really matter, does it? how do they even dare to do it, don't they chicken out?''

" What the hell are you talking about?" naruto looked at his best friend confused.

" besides, it's too old-fashioned. Nobody does this anymore, right? Maybe just in movies..."

" What are you blabbering about? It's such nonsense..."

" About the father's approval..."

Naruto blinked a couple of times before bursting in laughter.

" Is that the reason you weren't listening to me? You were wondering about that?!"

" Yes...and you're boring..." Sasuke sat straight on the chair, trying to recover some of his dignity.

" I guess it really is old-fashioned, but it is kind of polite and well, I have always lived with the idea, that you have to do it. That's what dad did a decade ago. And when he was telling me their story, I always imagined asking my girl's father about this first. I don't know...but, honestly, in front of Hiashi hyuga, i'd chicken out...literally"

Sasuke sighed, ready to change the subject. he started thinking of other things to say, but he couldn't actually think of anything proper. Why was he even thinking about stuff like that. It wasn't like he actually was going to propose soon. However, he failed in finding another subject and nodded.

" Yeah, I guess everybody really chickens out..."

* * *

"Awesome!" Sakura clapped happily, when her mother's laugh reached her.

" Yes, we are waiting for you...just give me a call to pick you up from the station."

" Oh, that won't be necessary." Sakura furrowed her brows for a second. " I have a car. So has Sasuke. So will arrive like this, probably."

" You have a car? Since when?"

" Well, about that...you know about Sasuke's older brother. He gave it to me for christmas and I'm almost 90 percent sure that I told dad about it."

" Oi, missy, that's not something you could accept! Return it!" her mother's harsh voice flew through the cell phone and Sakura shrugged.

" Listen, mum, about that...i need to talk about you. Look, please don't bring up Itachi in front of Sasuke when we come..."

" Why?" her mother asked, as curious as always. And it was getting worse with the age. The rosette sighed and bit her lip.

" Well, he passed out, too. In January. Three months ago. So please, please, PLEASE, I beg you, mum, don't start talking about his family. he's alone now..."

" That's...that's horrible, sweetheart...Why haven't you told me earlier?!"

" Because it's none of your business, mum..." the rosette sighed and closed her eyes. " So are we clear? No mentioning of his family in front of him!''

" Of course, of course, I'm not that dense!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, because she knew how tactless her mother was. Always trying to sound funny, she actually didn't understand when she has screwed something up. However, the rosette spoke again.

" Warn dad about this, too, OK? And please, ask him to be polite with Sasuke..."

" About that, sweetheart..." her mother started and Sakura felt like biting her tongue from the tension. " I haven't told him about you two yet...'

" What? You...what?! Oh my God, mum, i was relying on you!"Sakura was out of her mind. How was she supposed to go to her parents' house for the Easter holiday with her boyfriend, that her father didn't know was actually her boyfriend.

" He doesn't know that you two share an apartment together, either..."

" MUM!" Sakura freaked out, trying to think of a way to save her and Sasuke's lives.

" Now, now, calm down...everything will be just fine, OK? I will leave you to talk to him, because he is your father and I have nothing to do with this. you have to explain him everything by yourself."

" You just don't want to get involved, do you? How unfair..."

" Exactly...now, bye...I think i heard his car...Bye, sweetheart, i'm sure you'll think of something!"

Before Sakura could say anything, he mother ended the call and the rosette buried her face in the closest pillow, where she shouted. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was at her door, looking with wide, shocked eyes.

" What is it? Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up to him and attempted to smile. It appeared as a frown. She'd have to explain everything later, but now the only thing that escaped her lips, was a hiss...

" We're going to my parents' place for the holidays...Hooray!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this as well :)**

**Please, review and share ideas! I'd gladly accept them!**

**Until next time, lovelies! **

**xox**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am FRUSTRATED! I received one more from these 'daisy' and 'close encounters' reviews...WHAT THE HELL DOES MY STORY HAS TO DO WITH IT?! The saddest part is, that this review was for the last chapter. And it said something about me stopping to ask about ideas and thinking about stuff on my own. I don't think there are people who actually mind me asking...Well, since I've only received 2 or 3 ideas until now, I want to tell that anonymous person, that everything else I've thought of by myself, so please, do not ever bother to write to me again, alright? If there's anybody else who's unhappy with me asking for ideas, please don't read the A/N-s, build yourselves a bridge and get over it, OK? **

**I guess, that's it, so other than that, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

" Move! You're in my seat!"

" Tch..." Sasuke grunted, but pulled himself closer to the window, so that he could empty some space for Sakura...although she was the one who insisted on bringing _all_ her stuff...

Although Sasuke would have never admitted, he was excited. And nervous. He was looking forward to meet Sakura's parents. He wanted to see what real parents were, although he had Kushina and Minato, but they were more like an aunt and uncle to him. He wanted to see the people, who raised his cherry blossom, who made her that person. But he was also nervous. He knew, that her mother was aware of their relationship, and as Sakura has said, she didn't mind. That was alright...actually, better than alright. But his worries were all about her father, who didn't know, that his precious little girl was sharing an apartment with a boy, and that his precious little girl happened to be _very close_ with this boy.

He closed his eyes and let the rhythm of the bus calm him. Yes, they were soon going to arrive at Sakura's parents' house. Yes, they were going to spend there the Easter vacation. And yes, they wouldn't be able to spend time alone...

" Oh, Sasuke...move your fat ass, because there's no space for my bag!" Sakura said in a harsh whisper, which caused Sasuke'd head to turn slowly to her and roll his eyes in annoyance. Well, some things never change...

" I can't move, because your _other_ bag is here!" he snapped back and this time, the rosette rolled her emerald eyes.

" Then come and put this up."

" You put it..."

" But it's heavy!"

" Then don't bring all your girls' garbage..." he muttered, but stood up, took her bag and shoved it into the tight place for stuff...he didn't even know what it was called, but it was too small, which meant, that half of Sakura's bag was out and was threatening to fall on somebody's head.

" Thanks." she said with an ironical smile, when he sat back.

" Hn."

They talked for a while, when suddenly, Sakura's head snapped and a grin crept on her delicate features.

" We're almost there."

And the grin fell from Sasuke's face, being replaced by a frown. Of course, Sakura noticed and couldn't stop the giggle.

" Oh come on, they may be weird and crazy sometimes, but they don't bite..."

" That's because they...I mean, your father doesn't know I'm your boyfriend. He doesn't even know I'm your friend."

" You say it as if you are a bad person, who should be staying away from me..." Sakura pouted and twisted her arms on her chest.

" No...I am a boy. And knowing how Minato reacts when there are boys around Karin, who isn't even his blood daughter, I fear that I may not be able to make it back alive...or in pieces."

" Well, there's a difference between Minato-san and my dad." the girl said after she chuckled. " Naruto's dad is a very important and influential person. And since Karin is related to him, he probably fears, that there would be people, who'd try to make use of her. While I'm nobody. My dad isn't that strict..."

" Oh really? And how many boyfriends of yours has he met?" Sasuke raised a brow mockingly, while the rosette flushed in front of him.

" Well...none, but...but that's not the poi-"

" And how do you know he'll react, when he meets one of 'em?"

" I don't know...probably a bit interrogation..."

" Exactly..." Sasuke frowned even harder. " And if he doesn't like something, he'll slaughter me."

" Shut up...you don't even know what kind of person he is. When you meet him, the picture will become clear for you..." Sakura leaned over to him. " Besides...even if he tries to slaughter you, I'd protect you..."

Sasuke couldn't say anything to her, because she placed a kiss on his lips. That was enough to make him shut up and she perfectly knew it. That's why she was using all her arsenal of weapons.

Before they knew it, they were already reaching the stop. Sakura was really excited, looking around to spot her parents somewhere in the crowd. Sasuke was looking straight at the front seat, trying hard to listen to his girlfriend, to find sense in her words. But he couldn't. He was actually considering a few thoughts of his, how to run out of a house, for example, if it had an alarm system and cameras. He actually had some ideas, because he used to run away from the mansion with Naruto before, but he wasn't sure if he'd succeed in this case. While he was rethinking the ideas, Sakura's voice caught his attention.

" There they are!"

Against his own will, he turned and followed Sakura's gaze, but didn't see anyone in the crowd, who actually resembled her. There were too much didn't bother to ask who her parents were. He'd find out anyway...

When the bus stopped, Sakura was already bouncing off of her seat.

" Why are you that excited?!" he rolled his eyes and she smacked him playfully.

" Haven't seen them for eleven months! How does that sound to you?"

" Haven't seen my parents in eleven years, but I'm not making a big deal about it..."

" Tha-...That's different." Sakura said after a while with an apologetic expression on her face. He nodded.

" Yeah, it's different...Go meet your mum and dad."

" Wait, what about you?"

" I'll take the bags and come join you."

The rosette leaned in to kiss him again and then stood up and literally sprinted to the door. Sasuke smirked after her and closed his eyes for a second, before turning to all the luggage, that he was supposed to carry. Why did he even say, that he'd take everything on his own? He'd look extremely pitiful, when he'd break under the huge sacks of his girlfriend, and he certainly didn't want to leave a bad first impression. Why didn't they take their cars, in the first place...Oh right, because Sakura said that riding the bus was 'more exciting'. Bullshit. His back and neck hurt and he wasn't in the best mood, but he had to face the fact, that this had nothing to do with the baggage. He sighed for the hundredth time, since he entered the bus and then started picking up the bags, full with clothes, make up, shoes, accessories and other girls' stuff, that he didn't even want to think about right now.

He didn't wait to be the last one in the bus to get down, because he didn't want to draw too much attention. That, unfortunately, was impossible, wince there was already a little crowd of girls outside, that has spotted him. And Sakura was nowhere to be seen from his seat. That's why he stood up and with his whole will, raised all the stuff at once and headed to the exit. His muscles were kind of itching, because of the weight, but he could ignore that for now. The fact that was bothering him, was that he saw a pink haired girl nearby, who was certainly in the hugs of two taller, older people. He gulped and jumped from the bus, making a few strangers turn to him slightly.

The woman was fair-skinned, with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which fell down into her face. She also had green eyes, oh those green eyes, the same as her daughter's, and wore a white dress. The man beside her was kind-faced, with blue little eyes and dull-pink, spiky hair. He also had sideburns which flew into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his calmed Sasuke a bit. The man didn't look scary at all. He had expected a muscular, tall, bald man, with scary eyes and a frown. Happily, the man before him was smiling, not much muscular, looking like a person, who was always joking around...just like Sakura said. Sasuke didn't feel much relieved, though. Maybe he was a bit calmer, that the possibility of dying was a lot smaller now, but still, there was a chance, that they wouldn't like him. Old people didn't like him very much, that's what he knew for sure.

Both of them were hugging Sakura, they looked like they were nagging who to be first, but it wasn't working, so it was kind of a group hug. Sasuke smirked sourly and after a deep inhale, headed towards them. The girls from before were still looking at him from the behind, he could hear them whisper stuff as, 'Who is he?', ' I haven't seen this hottie around before' or ' You think he's single?'. He ignored all of it and continued walking, just a bit calmer than before. He was close enough to hear the ,muffled words of Sakura's mum. She was telling her how much she has missed her. Her father was smiling and the rosette, she was trying to break out her their hands. She turned her head slightly and noticed Sasuke, only a few feet away from her. An encouraging smile appeared on her face and he tried to answer it with a cheerful smile, but he feared, judging by her expression, that he had failed. Finally, she managed to pull away from her mother and straightened her clothes with a smile. Then, a dazzling smile appeared on her face, as she turned to her parents again.

" Mum, dad...that's Sasuke."

'That's Sasuke.' So simple, yet so threatening. Sasuke attempted to smile, or at least smirk, but it ended up as a nod.

" Eer...hello..."

Her parents' answers arrived at the same time.

" Oh my God, you are so charming, sweetie!"

" Who's he?''

Both of them made the boy shiver and his girlfriend and roommate-giggle. She touched her dad's arm, which Sasuke assumed was to stop him from doing anything. Maybe he was overreacting, but that's what it seemed like to him.

" That's Sasuke..." Sakura's mum answered and turned to him with a smile.

" Yeah, thank you..." the man answered tauntingly, ironically...But his wife was ignoring him, since she was walking towards Sasuke rather fast, with stretched arms and a warm smile. Before he knew what was happening, he was in her hug, barely able to keep the bags on his shoulders.

" Sakura didn't mention how cute you are...well, she didn't mention much about you, actually, but we'll have enough time to get to know each other... It's unbelievable...that girl!"

" Cute?" Sasuke couldn't stop the word from escaping his lips. He recognized something like disbelief and offence in his voice. He had to remind himself, that this wasn't a person from his generation. She was a woman around the forties, who had different ideas of cute, beautiful, hot etc...

" Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" a man asked and Sasuke turned back to Sakura, who was grinning, and her father, who was looking around rather confused. " Where is your roommate, honey? You told us, that she'd be coming for the holiday...and...who is this boy? I don't understand anything!"

The woman hurried to release Sasuke and turned to her husband with a sigh.

" Kizashi, honey...of course, Sakura's roommate is here..."

" Is that so?...But I don't see her! And who is..."

" Shut up and listen to me for a second..." his wife muttered angrily and turned back to her husband, who was looking around skeptically. " I said her roommate was coming, but I never said her roommate was a 'she'."

Sasuke shivered, as he noticed the realization hit the man's features, as they straightened in something like a strict face. He looked away, but after only a second, he thought how it was a bad idea and looked back to only find out, that the blue eyes of Mister Haruno were bored in him. He barely heard the words of Sakura's mum.

'' Sasuke is her roommate."

After that, the expression of the pink haired man changed. It was a mixture of anger, realization, surprise...And to his biggest surprise, he turned to Sakura and started scolding at her.

" What do you think you're doing?!"

" I-"

" No! I don't want to hear excuses..You're returning home right NOW!"

" But I-"

" No excuses! I never raised you like this and you should have told us about that...wait, why is he your roommate? You..." The man turned to Sasuke and pointed at him with his index finger with narrowed eyes and a frown. " Why are you my daughter's roommate? You're making use of her, aren't you?!"

" I-..." Sasuke stuttered, because he didn't know what to answer. The man, that was looking at him now had nothing to do with the man from only a minute ago. His face was scary, his body's position was threatening...That's what he had expected from the beginning. Sasuke bit the inner side of his cheek, when Kizashi turned to scold at Sakura once again and her mother was rolling her eyes beside him.

" Don't worry, " she said. " It will be over in a while...Oh, by the way, I'm Mebuki, Sakura's mum..."

She expanded her arm and shook Sasuke's. He was highly confused. There was something wrong with this family. They were weird. Just like Sakura said earlier.

" Look, dad, I've had enough of this. Sasuke is my roommate, so what? You wanna hear something more?" the voice of Sakura was high pitched, full of anger and annoyance and Sasuke perfectly knew what would follow, that's why he closed his eyes and held his breath. " He's also my boyfriend!"

Her father didn't say anything for a while and Sasuke didn't dare to breath out. They were silently staring at each other. Kizashi was looking angry, while the Uchiha was trying to build up his confidence and to draw out his blank expression. However, his face's hue was changing from normal to pink and then red.

Sakura, next to her father, sighed and caught his elbow lovingly. He looked up to him and for only a second, Sasuke thought how she fit perfectly for the image of daddy's princess. But then again, she held his arm on purpose.

" Ok, Daddy, you just have to stay calm, right? Stay calm."

Kizashi stared at Sasuke for only a few more seconds and then he turned back to his daughter with an answer.

" Honey, if I was any calmer I'd be dead. "

At that response, both Sakura and Mebuki snorted and earned themselves glares from the man in the family. And after an instant, his glare was on Sasuke.

" Since when is...this...going on?" he asked with a cold voice. " And am I the only one who didn't know about it?"

His eyes flickered to his wife for a moment, before returning on Sasuke, who finally exhaled.

" It will be seven months in a week, sir." he said in his formal voice.

Sakura smirked. Polite. She hasn't seen that side of Sasuke before. Or was it just because he was afraid? Probably. But that thought made her want to giggle. It was simply ridiculous. But then again, her father's expression changed again.

'' SEVEN MONTHS?!" he yelled and all the people at the station turned around to see what was going on. She shivered and looked at her mother with the most agonized and begging look on her features. The woman immediately understood the meaning of that glance and rushed over to her husband.

" Now, now, you won't make any scenes here, _right, honey_?" the words came out like a hiss and Sasuke realized, that Mebuki wasn't as kind as she looked like. Her man respected her and he dared to think, that he even feared her. Well, that was possible with the Haruno women. Sasuke sometimes feared Sakura too.

" No. Let's go home. We'll sort out everything there."

And the way these words were spoken made Sasuke shiver. However, he picked up the bags again and followed the Harunos with the most desperate expression he's ever had.

* * *

" So...seven months..." Kizashi said once again and looked at Sasuke, who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. He was cursing in his mind. Why did Sakura have to sit on the other sofa and leave him here with her dad. He fought with the sigh and fortunatelly, won.

" Not yet, Haruno-san."

" When did this start?"

" October 21, Haruno-san." Sasuke's answer came immediately, surprising Sakura a bit. It would have taken her a few moments to remember the exact date. She smiled pleased with his quick response.

" So those seven months of yours will be the day after Easter?"

" Exactly..." Sasuke nodded.

" SAKURA! COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!" Mebuki's voice flew from somewhere in the house. The Uchiha turned to face his girlfriend with begging eyes and she smiled, while she was standing up.

" Do me a favor, dad..." Kizashi turned to face his daughter with furrowed brows." I know it's difficult for you... but please, try not to do anything... stupid...That guy over there is important to me, ya' know?"

" I promise nothing, my cherry blossom..." he muttered, while the girl was going out of the room. Sasuke immediately pouted. 'My cherry blossom'? What?! She was _his_ cherry blossom! His! But then again, it was her father. Blimey, it was so unfair. Sasuke made himself look back at the man, who had a grin on his face.

" Are you feeling uncomfortable with me only?"

Sasuke trembled. What kind of a question was that? Was that man really trying to make him feel bad? Possibly.

" No." he answered with gritted teeth, causing Kizashi Haruno to narrow his blue eyes at him.

" Look, boy, i don't know what kind of person you are, but you have this one week to persuade me, that you're alright for my daughter, OK? You make her cry, I make you cry; You hurt her, I hurt you...And just to be clear, I know how to kill. With my hands... or whatever they happen to be holding."

These words seemed to have quite the effect on Sasuke. But probably not the wanted one. It was more than sure, that Kizashi wanted to scare him, but Sasuke was growing angrier and angrier with every word.

" That's really unnecessary. All of this. Look, Haruno-san, I couldn't care less about everything you say now, because of this week I have. I have it to prove myself, right? Then don't go with the lectures now. It's annoying and really, really lame. After this one week I'd gladly accept anything you have to say, because I am simply 100 percent sure, that there wouldn't be anything bad. And you know why that is? Because I love your daughter! And there is no way possible, that I wouldn't be nice with her. I'd do any-..."

" You don't love my daughter. You have no idea what love is. You like her and you _might _love her someday. That's an okay start with me, so put the seatbelt on the mushy gushy stuff. Don't profess your undying love, quote stupid love song lyrics to her, tell her you'd die for her, or feed her any other boneheaded lines that are way out of your depth as a horny little idiot. A lady's heart is a fragile thing. If you play with hers, I will show you yours. It may sound like I'm joking in threatening you harm, and while I _might_ not physically hurt you if you offend my daughter or violate her honor, when I am addressing the issue with you, you will not be laughing."

Both of them were on their feet, staring at each other. They were both fuming, looking at each other without blinking and Sasuke felt like it was a very, very bad idea. He felt like he was fighting over Sakura with her father. Well, he wasn't going to back down. No freaking way...

" Listen, boy, I'll be watching you very carefully this week. You better behave properly."

" I don't think we'd have any problems with that, _Haruno-san_."

A vein on the man's forehead was pulsing harder than normal and Sasuke did his best not to chuckle darkly at the man's anger. He also heard footsteps from the hallway. Obviously, so did Kizashi, since he caught Sasuke's elbow and tightened his grip around it, trying to damage the area, while whispering harshly.

" One more thing, boy...While you're here...If you ever find yourself alone with my daughter, don't panic. Just correct the situation immediately. If I ever catch you trying to get alone with my daughter, _that_ would be the time to panic."

He then returned on his place of the couch, pulling out a smug smile. Sasuke gritted his teeth and sat against him, with a calm expression. But other than that, from the inside, his emotions were unbearable. There went his plans...silly him, and he intended on asking for her father's blessing. After this show, there was no way he'd ever, in a million years, get it. He started considering the idea of running away to Vegas with Sakura as soon as they got out of this house. Yeah, that was a pretty good idea. While he was thinking, Sakura entered with glasses in her hands, followed by her mother. This time, she didn't sit on the other couch, but right next to him. She handed him a glass with Coke and pressed herself against him. Why did he always have to be so fucked up? If they were with friends right now, he wouldn't hesitate and he'd kiss her, he'd pull her closer. But they were now with an overly optimistic mum and an overly protective father, who had just told him, indirectly, to stay away from his daughter. That's why Sasuke simply placed his hand on her waist under her father's disapproving look. And Sakura raised her confused eyes at him. He simply pursed his lips and stared into nothing in particular.

" Now, now...did you become friends while we were gone?'' Mebuki asked in her overly optimistic voice and in the same time, the both men raised the glasses to their mouths, without saying a word. Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed.

" That's going to be one hell of a week..."

* * *

**Greetings from Greece, people! **

**I guess that explains why I didn't update sooner...I'll be going home in September, but I really, really hope that I'll be able to post a few more times until then. **

**We reached this part of the story, yup...Please, tell me what you think and tell me if you spot any mistakes and stuff...**

**Other than that, REVIEW! **

**I love you all! xox**


	29. Chapter 29

**The 'fans of daisy', as one of you have said, please, use your hand to move the mouse and get out of this page. Since you don't like this, don't read this. I am not making you, but I am tired of anonymous idiots, who still compare the both stories. Please, get your shit together and disappear from here!**

**To the others, that are always there for me and always encourage me...thank you! This story is for you! **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

" Why is all the garbage from the garage in the guests' room?!" Sakura pouted. " Where is Sasuke supposed to sleep now?!"

" Well..." her father started with an evil glimpse in his eye. " ...since I thought that your roommate was a girl, Ino, perhaps, or Hinata, I thought that she could sleep with you...but since the case is different..." he shot a glare at the Uchiha. " ...I guess this won't happen. It's not that bad in the guests' room, though. He could sleep next to the bear traps..."

" Father..." Sakura said threateningly and caught Sasuke's arm. When she looked up to him, she recognized that oh-so-beautiful-yet-weird-expression, that Sasuke had on his face every time he was extremely mad at something or when he was trying hard not to laugh. She guessed, that right now it was a mix from these both. " Since you've already planned this for me and my roommate, Sasuke will sleep in my room..."

" He'll sleep on the couch!" her father objected and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

" No, he won't. We invited him, so you'll sleep on the couch and mum will join me and Sasuke will sleep in your room."

" Sakura, there's no problem...the couch seems fine..." Sasuke said loudly and received the first look from Kizashi Haruno, that wasn't filled with hatred, well, not 100 percent. Maybe 99, and the left was approve.

" See, honey, no problem?"

" No!" this time it was Mebuki. You and Sasuke will sleep in our bedroom and I will go with Sakura. That's it. Point."

" Ha! I'd rather let a bear eat me piece by piece than sleep in a bed with a man!" Kizashi shouted at the same time Sasuke snorted.

" Fine." Sakura shrugged. " Then you'll either sleep on the couch or the floor, you pick, dad..."

" Why are you all teaming up against me?!" her father muttered and after a deathly glare towards Sasuke, escaped the room, while muttering.

" I told you!" he turned to Sakura, who chuckled and stroked his arm.

" It will be fine. Tomorrow he won't be like this, I promise...it will pass...i hope..."

" Tch."

" Well, sweethearts, I'll go prepare the two rooms..." Mebuki said and left the room, too, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. She was happy. Finally, they had some time on their own. He wasn't happy. The threat of her father from the afternoon was still echoing in his head, so when Sakura tried to kiss him, he turned his head slightly.

" Sasuke...?''

" Not here...don't drive me insane here, at your parents' house..."

" What's the difference?" she asked innocently, with wide, emerald eyes and received a mocking glance.

" Well, your parents are here and shit..."

" So what? I can't touch you or kiss you?''

" No, you can't. Your father was rather precise with his restrictions..."

" Ah, that old man...Well, I am pretty sure, that he forbid _you_ from nearing _me_, right?" after Sasuke nodded sourly, she laughed cheerfully. " Well, I haven't been given any restricting orders yet, so..."

She neared Sasuke and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Of course, as soon as he felt the taste of cherries and cinnamon and spring, he gave up and let his hands pull her closer to him. He didn't measure how time the kiss lasted, but it felt like eternity, now that they were at this place, where Sasuke would risk his head if he was seen with his girlfriend by her pushed her slightly and sighed.

" Please...I can't control myself when I'm around you..."

" What makes you think, that I can?" the girl asked in a whisper and tried to pull him again, but he wasn't just smart, his physics was also _rather _good, so that's why with only one pull, strong, but gentle, he managed to keep her away.

" Please, Sakura, for the sake of my sanity and my soundness, don't do this now..." he said with a smirk and she sighed.

" Fine...but you'll have to make it up to me when we return to Konoha Leaf."

" You realize we only have one month left in there, right?" he asked after a while and at his words, Sakura shrugged. Has it been that long since they met in Iruka's office? Well, time really was passing by quickly...

" Well, I guess we could...reserve the apartment for next year, too, right?" she smiled and he nodded briefly.

" Yes, of course...well, we could discuss moving out of B-building, where _Karin_ is...but yes, yes we can reserve it..."

" If Karin were here, she'd get mad..."

" Well, she's probably somewhere in the mountain, whining that her legs hurt..."

" You're not fair, Sasuke...if I were there, I'd be whining, too..." Sakura smiled and received a smirk.

" But you wouldn't get on my nerves, because I'd pick you up and, well, it would be a pleasure for me..."

" No, you'd only take advantage of the chance to touch me..."

" Point for you..."

* * *

" Stop whining and help me!" her annoying voice flew to Naruto's ears and he sighed.

" Gosh, Karin, if I knew you would be that weak I wouldn't ever want to leave with you!...Suigetsu, come over here and take care of your annoying girlfriend..."

The said boy appeared from the woods with a really bothered expression.

" What is it now?"

" Her feet hurt..." Hinata explained quickly and left her bag on the huge stone. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and after muttering some colorful curses, he threw Karin on his back, as if she was a bag full of potatoes.

" Hey, you could be a bit gentler, you animal!"

" Shut up, you whore, isn't it enough that you're being carried?!"

While they continued on offending each other, while making their way through the forest, Naruto neared Hinata.

" Maybe we should have gone camping somewhere else...without those two..."

" Maybe you're right...but it's too late for any r-regrets, right?" the girl chuckled and with a deep sigh, took her backpack and followed the other teens.

They were getting higher and higher and Naruto was swearing, that the lake was near, although there was no sign of it. The crazy Sui and karin were about to attack him, because of how clueless he was, when his phone rang. he sighed relieved and hurried to answer.

" Yes?"

" Oi, dobe..."

" Sasuke!...Thank goodness, that you call! Hey, look, mate, we are headed towards that lake we used to go to before, remember? At Mount Hokage...Yeah , well, hypothetically...very hypothetically...there is a group of tourists...but they're not us...no, no, not us...yeah, definitely not us...and...uh, let's say that...they are...errrm...lost?"

Naruto heard Sasuke's sigh from the other side of the line.

" So you're lost? Where are you now? Describe the place."

" It's got trees...and huge rocks and a cliff. It's actually pretty cool here, too, but Karin insisted on the lake. So..."

" You are at the cliffs? You're not far then, north into the forest for five more minutes and you should reach it..."

" Thanks, mate, saved my ass...again...Hey, why did you call, what is it?"

He heard a sigh once again.

" He's insane! Her father is nuts!"

" Told ya..."

" No, Naruto, shut up and listen...I am forced to sleep with him in one room and I fear that he might have put a bear trap under my pillow! He threatened me, that he'd kill me if he found me alone with Sakura..."

" Calm down, Sasuke...where are you now? Not in the house, I believe..."

" Of course not. I am walking around the neighborhood. If I stayed in that house for a little longer, I'd be dead by now..."

Naruto chuckled. It wasn't like Sasuke to be whining like this.

" Look, deal with it. Fathers are like that...Just...before you go to sleep check under your pillow and make sure, that there isn't a baseball bat in the room, OK? Say 'hi' to Sakura from me! Now..."

" You better don't close and give me some advice! You...and wait, what baseball bat?!" Sasuke sounded terrified, that's why Naruto chuckled again and started making weird sounds, which Hinata assumed were to make Sasuke believe, that there was a problem with the connection. " Look...tchhhggg...I have two people ready to kill me and you have...hgtttt...one...tghhht...deal with it...ghhhh...I hope I'll see you after the vacation...thggggg...Bye!"

Before Sasuke would start accusing him because of his weak attempt to end the conversation, because Sasuke certainly knew, that Naruto was making these pathetic sounds, Naruto clicked the red button and ended the conversation, facing three teens, one of them worried and two-angry.

" You better tell me you know the right direction now!" Karin hissed and her cousin grinned.

" Yes...We were headed in the right direction! See, I'm not that stupid!"

" You are way worse than stupid!" she snapped back, but Hinata ended their snarling by raising her arm.

" What's going on, Naruto? Is everything alright?"

" Yeah, everything's fine...Sakura's well...and Sasuke...well...I'm not quite sure about his health state..."

" What...is he sick or something?" Karin asked with narrowed eyes. but Naruto laughed loudly, carelessly...

" Yeah, sick...I guess the name of that disorder is 'future-father-in-law'..."

" Future father in..." Suigetsu started, but Karin interrupted him with a shriek.

" WHAT?! FATHER IN LAW?!"

" Future..." Naruto corrected and proceeded in picking up his backpack, but Karin was on her feet, pushing his back against the rock.

" Did you just say father in law?!"

" Jeez, Karin, yes, he did!" Suigetsu interfered, but was completely outzoned by the Uzumaki redhead.

" So you tell me that Sasuke and Sakura are...that Sakura and Sasuke are..."

" Getting married?" Hinata suggested and received a nod.

Everybody stared at Naruto. Karin looked at him as if she'd kill him if he confirmed. Suigetsu and Hinata were bearing sort of a pitiful expression. The blonde sighed.

" I don't know...yet...probably...some day..."

" NARUTO!" the girl yelled threateningly.

" Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but you all have to keep this a secret, OK?!"

" Duh...as if I even want to know..." Suigetsu snorted, but sat next to the Hyuga who immediately blushed and backed away.

" Look, he, Sasuke..." Naruto sighed. It was hard for him to say this, since his best friend told him, no,_ warned him,_ that if he told anybody, he'd cut his tongue and then he would shot it. Too much 'Pirates of the Caribbean', in Naruto's opinion. " He's going to ask Sakura's dad for his blessing before asking her herself."

Hinata smirked, she had expected something like this. Suigetsu looked around thoughtfully and then his gaze stopped on Karin. And she, she was looking at the blonde as if he had slapped her. Her lower lip was trembling, her glasses were about to fall from the bridge of her nose and her eyes were narrowed.

" So he really is doing this...is she that special?!"

" She's more than special..." Naruto hurried to answer with a hiss. " She's the only one who stayed by his side all the time. Even you and me, even us, who claim to be his family, we weren't strong enough for him. So yes, she's that special...Now, let's go. The teme said west into the forest!"

When they stood up, Suigetsu pulled Naruto to the side and looked at him with a horrified expression on his face/

" Wait...you mean to tell me, that to marry a girl, you have to ask her father first?!"

* * *

" Sasuke, dear, good morning!"

Mebuki was the only person who was awake. For the first time since he arrived here the previous day, Sasuke smiled sincerely.

" Good morning, Haru-...Mebuki-san." he corrected himself, after she shot him a glare. After that, she smiled and pointed the nearest chair.

" What would you want for breakfast, sweetie? Eggs and beacon? Pancakes? Cornflakes? Any other cereal? Or probably oat flakes? Hey, what about a croissant? And hot chocolate?"

Sasuke felt like throwing up after the woman listed all these sweet stuff, but he forced himself to smile.

" Erm, eggs and bacon..."

" Sure, sweetie...just a minute..."

The woman started bustling around, taking a pan, opening the fridge and taking the eggs and the meat at the same time, which kind of amused the boy. He was looking the way she moved around the kitchen,a s if it were her kingdom and immediately thought of Sakura. So that was the person, who has teached his cherry blossom to cook and he could perfectly understand why Sakura has turned out to be so good. Judging by the movements of Mebuki Haruno, Sasuke assumed, she could have a culinary show on her own. He hasn't even tried her food yet, but he was positive, that it would be amazing. Not that eggs and bacon required much work, though...

" So, what would you want to do today?" she asked while pouring oil in the pan. The Uchiha looked up to her with hesitance in his eyes. Maybe she was a person who could give him advice. Of course, if his mother and father were still with him, he'd turn to them for advice, but they weren't. And he was stupid enough to forget asking Minato and Kushina and instead, turning to their stupid son. And since that earlyin the morning he couldn't call anybody, he pursed his lips and hoiped that he wasn't making a mistake.

" Hey, eer, Mebuki-san...I wanted to ask you something..."

" Anything, dear..." she smiled and turned around to face him with a sweet smile on her features. That reminded him of Sakura as well. The women looked alike. Except for the hair.

" I was wondering...No, I am going to...no, no..." Sasuke bit his tongue with grudge. He didn't know how to formulate his sentence, that it would sound complete and true. The woman in front of him giggled and placed an arm on his shoulder.

" I know that face from my own daughter. I know something troubles you, so spit it out. I'm a mum, I know how to accept stuff even if they aren't explained the best way possible...and as a mum, I'd try to give you some advice...alright, honey?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the kindness of that woman. She was really nice to him...and all these ways she was calling him...sweetie, honey, sweetheart, dear...they made him feel wanted and loved, even though he knew her from only one day. But that didn't change the fact, that just by looking at her green eyes, he felt warmth and wasn't afraid to speak the truth.

" It's...it's just that...I really love your daughter and..."

" It's about Kizashi, right?" the woman sighed with a smile. " Ah, that old man, he doesn't remember what it is to be young and in love..."

" Well, it's not about him...not...quite...it's about something else..."

" Really now?"

" Yes, as I said, I really, really love your daughter. She means more than anything in the world for me. She's always by my side and helps me get up whenever I fall...hypothetically..." he looked at the woman and judging by her expression, she already knew that he meant the deaths of his family. " And...I feel the...the need to have her with me forever...that's why I wanted to do it as the tradition says, I wanted to ask Kizashi-san about...about his opinion..."

The woman seemed kind of confused.

" Opinion? You shouldn't consider his opinion, dear, you love her and I tell you she loves you. You don't need other people's opinions to know what you already know, right?"

" No, " Sasuke shook his head, while Mebuki was handing him a plate with his breakfast, that looked incredibly delicious. " You didn't understand what I mean...I love Sakura...and...I want to ask her for her hand, after I ask her father about his blessing."

Mebuki dropped the slotted spoon. Sasuke pursed his lips.

And in the hallway, right next to the door, with widened eyes and shaky feet, Sakura covered her mouth with both hands to suppress the gasp.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, guys and girls!**

**Tell me what you need, tell me if you think something should be done in a different way, because this story is for you guys and I want you all to enjoy it! :)**

**If you have any requests about the plot, feel free to PM me! I will try to write I everything, that I receive...**

**And, of course, review! Share with me what's on your mind about this chapter! **

**Thank you! **

**xox**

**P.S. By the way, can somebody tell me what SOPA is, because there are quite much people out there in fanfiction*net, that are freaking about it...Just curious...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there, sorry for that delay, but however, the chapter's here and it's time to continue...HOWEVER, since it's chapter 30 I guess it's time for some thanks-giving :)**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - you are the best person I know, but unfortunately haven't met! :D Thank you for reviewing every chapterthat's out, for sticking to this story from the beginning and always being so encouraging and awesome! Thanks :)**

**sasukesoneandonly , kitanalao , kagome7304 , Old Justice - you guys are simply amazing! Thank you for the support!**

**Andothalas , .23 , sasuke140 , Nina Morenos , URmYCherryLove42 , IloveSxS , angels2645 , .Didi , JJGre19kakashi , samuellelevy , Water Tribe Wolf , SakuSasuFan01 , jesswilliams - Thank you, too guys! Your reviews meant a lot to me! **

**Also, thanks to all the people who bothered to follow and favorite this story and read it until this and hopefully, will continue to :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

" What?" Mebuki asked, after she restored her ability to move and speak. " What did you just...did you...blessing?"

" Yes." Sasuke said bravely at the woman. He then wrinkled his nose and looked at the pan, as if trying to remind her that frying the eggs for more than ten minutes could be fatal for the food. Mebuki gulped and pulled the pan away, after turning off the stove. Sasuke was looking at her silently. Was she shocked? Would she, actually, accept this? Should he ask her about her blessing? " Hey, eerm, I...I am so-"

" No, no, I ...I am happy for my girl and you...I am happy...but...isn't it a bit...early?"

" Time doesn't matter, when two people love each other, right?"

Well, this argument sounded way better in his head, but when he said it out loud, the face of Mabuki twitched.

" Of course, of course, but...you and Sakura are too young. And people at your age are often too careless...not that you and..."

" You wonder if I really love her or if it's just a liking I bear, right?" he sighed and pursed his lips, trying to think of words, that could explain how he was feeling.

" No, no...I...see that you love her, but...oh, blimey, it's none of my business.." she smiled, but Sasuke frowned.

" No, Mabuki-san. I think that your opinion is really important. I'd like to hear what you have to say."

The woman looked at him, as if she was calculating something. She finally sighed.

" I just wonder if it will last..."

Sasuke had no proper answer for that.

" I think.." he began and licked his dry lips. " ...I think, that there isn't anything wrong with trying."

" Don't understand me wrong, Sasuke..." Mebuki said and looked at the burnt bacon, before taking out new from the fridge. "...but I wouldn't want to see my girl hurt if things go wrong...but I shouldn't be pessimistic..." the woman said more to herself and then smiled. " Yes, I should be happy. Yes, I am happy! Oh, Sasuke...I really am happy...and now, about Kizashi...well, I guess you could speak to him after dinner and after a few drinks..."

" So you advice me to get your husband drunk?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Mebuki giggled.

" If you want to get away with speaking with him about that, yes...yes, that's my advice." Mebuki served the boy a plate with eggs and looked at him apologetically. " The bacon will be ready in a few minutes, dear, sorry..."

" Good.." Sakura entered the room and Sasuke tensed. Good? What good?! She sat next to him and leaned over to kiss him with a bright smile. He was nervous. What has she heard?

" W-What good?" Mebuki forced a smile and Sakura looked around, confused.

" You said the bacon would be ready in a few minutes...That's good...I'm hungry..."

" Ah, yes, the bacon..." Mebuki smiled and turned around to the stove. And Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, who was still smiling. They stared at each other for a while until she gulped. That's when she giggled nervously.

" Why are you staring at me?"

" I'm always staring at you...why do you bring it up now...and why are you so pale?"

" Pale? I'm not pale..." Sakura smiled again and Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He thought, she has heard, but he didn't want to believe it. He forced himself to shrug and turn to his breakfast, suddenly losing his appetite.

" Well..." Sakura's mum broke the silence. " ...what are we doing today, lovelies? I say, we go out for a walk, maybe we could go to Mount Hokage..."

" NO!" Sakura and Sasuke said in the same time, startling Mebuki.

" No?"

" No, definitely no!" Sasuke said, almost groaned, actually and Sakura chuckled. Very fake, in his opinion.

" Why not?" her mother asked and the boy immediately sensed, that she was trying to keep the conversation going. Which he was thankful for. This way, they seemed less suspicious.

" Because..." Sakura started and bit on the eggs in Sasuke's plate with a fork. " two annoying friends of ours are there right now."

" But Mount Hokage is huge! The chance of meeting your...how did you say it...annoying friends is one percent...almost zero. "

" And knowing my luck we'll hit that one..." Sasuke muttered and noticed, how Sakura looked at him. He ignored it and looked back to her mother. " The eggs are wonderful! You're a wonderful cook!"

" Thank you sweetheart, but judging on my cooking skills by some eggs...well, that's kind of flattering." Mebuki smiled gently, in a motherly way and added bacon to Sasuke's plate and gave Sakura her own one. " And you stop stealing the food of your boyfriend! He has to be healthy, too..."

" No mother, he needs to be fit...I mean, he doesn't need to, but...he's healthy...Sasuke trains...he's...he's on the football team of the university." Sakura managed to say between the blush waves and the stuttering.

" Really?" Mebuki sounded overly interested. " You never mentioned it before!...And now that I think about it, you haven't mentioned much about you at all! Tell me about yourself, Sasuke..."

" I prefer not to..." the boy said and Sakura smiled.

" Then I will do it for you..." she quickly inserted some food in her mouth and chewed lazily, while both other people in the room were staring at her. " Well, I'll tell you what I know...so please, Sasuke, if you find anything in my story inappropriate, feel free to correct."

" Hn."

" So, once upon a time..."

" Beep! Inappropriate alert...really, Sakura, really?! This isn't a fairytale! "

" Shut up and listen." she scolded and continued playing with her food. " So, as I was saying, once upon a time, there was a family. But they were far, far away from normal. In fact, they were the richest and most influential family in the country."

" Beep. That's bullshit."

" I said, shut up, Sasuke...the richest and most influential. They owned one of the biggest companies, which still exists, by the way, known as the Uchiha Corporation. The parents were gifted with two really cute, really amazing and charming little boys, named Itachi and Sasuke..." Sakura glanced over at Sasuke at the mention of his brother. He didn't show any signs of anger or sadness...just annoyance, which Sakura guessed was because of the way she was telling the story. She cleared her throat and continued. " They lived happy lives, until...until everything went wrong. Itachi was already a young man, but Sasuke barely a boy, when the worst happened. Their parents died."

Mebuki shivered and looked at Sasuke, who was staring in his plate without saying a word. She then looked angrily at her daughter, who continued with her 'story'.

" Itachi, as a young man, had to take care of his young brother. He raised him well, although they had to travel almost all the time, because of the huge company, that was also Itachi's burden. But they were not alone. They had really close friends, almost family, that always were traveling around with them. " Sakura didn't want to get into detail about Naruto and his family. That wasn't the subject of her interest now. " Itachi and Sasuke lived on, until Sasuke was a young man himself and it was time for him to divide paths with his older brother. The younger Uchiha decided, that he didn't want to travel around anymore and went to the city of Konoha, where he was accepted in the university of the small town. He was there with his best friend, one of the people that have been traveling around with him and Itachi all these years. But unfortunately, his friend was in a way wiser and already had an apartment. So Sasuke had to search on his own, denying to ask his older brother for help, although he could have bought himself a house, if he wanted to. At the end of the day, he reached the last complex in the city. But when he entered the office of the manager, there was already a girl waiting. A pink-haired, weird, plain girl, named Sakura.."

" BEEP! Plain and Sakura in one sentence isn't acceptable...Maybe gorgeous, stunning and beautiful...You can go on now..."

Sakura couldn't help, but smile at him.

" When they met, they didn't like each other at all. Actually, they were on the edge of killing each other. And when the director told them there was only one apartment left, they started arguing. Until both of them realized, how desperate situations need drastic measures. So they moved in together and every day they lived in fear not to be poisoned by each other...which both of them were actually thinking to do, if it weren't the double rent..."

" Sakura!" this time it was Mebuki, who interrupted. " I didn't raise you like that!"

Her daughter rolled her eyes and continued with the story, which was, in Sasuke's opinion, a bit away from the truth, but still right...kind of...

" But as time was passing, the two teens grew to actually like each other, as friends. They had fun, although they were burried under homeworks and books. And as you probably have already seen, they were becoming closer and closer and closer to the moment, when they couldn't hold it in anymore and confessed their love to each other. They were happy and, of course, they went out on a date and as time went by, even the people around them could say they were a lovely couple with no secrets."

Sasuke could swear, that Sakura glanced at him at the last sentence and he gulped._ Shit!_

" There were some unfortunate events during their relationship, but as strong as they were together, they managed to get over them, without harm for their feelings towards each other. They were really close, they supported each other, told each other everything. That was what they relationship was build on." Sakura didn't mention the fact, that they had also really hot and intimate moments, but she somehow sensed, that her mother knew. Sakura cleared her throat. " Until they reached the moment, that the girl found it appropriate to introduce Sasuke to her parents. So they left their campus apartment and traveled to the other side of the country with a bus. The ride was really long for Sakura, since she had to listen to her boyfriend's complaints..."

" Beep! You made me take the fu-...the stupid bus! We could have reached with our cars!"

" However, they arrived and Sasuke was really nervous, that her parents wouldn't like him. But as Sakura told him, her mother was really happy to meet him. Sadly, the same couldn't be said about her father. He, as every other father was strict and scary. Which made Sasuke regret his coming. But Sakura wasn't afraid, because she knew, that this little thing wouldn't affect their connection, because Sasuke was really important to her...he was her everything...But when they arrived, Sakura wasn't aware of Sasuke's intentions. She never knew, that him coming here was with a completely different purpose..."

" Sakura, I can..."

" He hasn't been honest with her." Sakura stared at him with her emerald eyes, as he tried to interrupt her. He had an apologetical expression on his face, which she kindly ignored. Her mother had a grimace on her face, her eyes swinging from her daughter to the guest. " He never told her, that what he really wanted from her parents was something way too important. Something, she should have known about. Because they were a couple. And until then she has thought that they had no secrets from each other."

" Sakura, I-..."

" Why didn't you tell me?" her voice sounded broken and Sasuke noticed a smiled at the edge on her lips, which was in contrast with the watery eyes and crushed voice. He opened his mouth to respond something, to only find out, that he was unable to speak. He tried to raise his hand, but couldn't. He was like paralysed. He shut his eyes closed and sighed.

" I wanted it to be...I don't know...more romantic?" his statement sounded like a question, but Sakura shook her head.

" You should have told me."

" But..."

" Wait a second..." Sakura raised her finger and turned to her mother, who seemed really interested in their conversation. She seemed like she was watching a soap opera or something like that. " Mum, could you please..."

The woman frowned,but nodded.

" Of course...just...don't kill the boy. I happen to like him."

" I happen to do so, too, so don't worry..." her daughter's voice sounded empty. Mabuki sighed and left without saying anything else, just looking at Sasuke kind of pitifully. As soon as she was out, Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke with a harsh expression on her face. " You should have told me!"

Sasuke sighed.

" How would that have changed anything?"

" What if..." Sakura licked her lips and gulped and the Uchiha wondered what was troubling her. He placed his hand on her knee, which she quickly jerked. He frowned.

" What is it, that bothers you? That your father will kill you? Or me? Or both?"

'' No, i don't care about that blessing you want... but what if..." she looked up to him, looking full with regret. " ...What if I don't want this?"

Her answer did something to Sasuke, but he couldn't define what it was. Did it annoy him? Did it surprise him? No, he thought bitterly. It scared him. After he realized that, he felt like something hit him in the chest and he lost all his air. How come she didn't want this? What did she mean? She couldn't be serious, could she? It was exactly as she said, they loved each other? Then what was the problem?

" You...don't..." was all he managed to say because of the fuzziness in his brain. Sakura sighed and looked away. He noticed a stream of water running down her cheek. She was crying, Because of him and his stupid reactions. Because he was way too pushy. Of course, he reacted before thinking, as always. He raised her arms and with one, turned he head around, while wiping her single tear away with the thumb of the other. He then pulled her in his lap, in a tight hug, that she didn't obviously mind.

" It's not that I don't want, but I'm not ready...it's...it's too early. What if..."

" I understand." he was surprised to hear the emptiness of his voice. Apparently, so did Sakura, since the tears escaped her eyes again and she wrapped her two tiny hands around him.

" Please, don't...don't be mad."

Mad? Why would he be mad? Was she afraid, that he'd do something stupid? He furrowed his brows and kissed her forehead, which she accepted as a good sign.

" I am not mad...you are right, I should have asked you first..."

" But your idea really was cute..." she said and he pursed his lips.

_Mistake, stupid!_, she thought, _MISTAKE!_

" I mean, I really do think that it should happen, some day, but...not now..."

" Just tell me why..." Sasuke interrupted her with a hint of a taunting, yet seductive, smile.

Sakura looked up to him. She really did have something in mind, that troubled her. But what was Sasuke going to say about it? Of course, she could simply tell him that they were too young, too careless for marriage...the same things her mothers have said.

" And you better tell me the truth..." he said, interrupting the flow of her thoughts, as he saw through her expression. She sighed.

" I'm not ready, Sasuke..." she said and he nodded.

" Yeah, we already made that clear...but why?"

" Because...because knowing you, marriage doesn't only mean marriage. I mean...you would want to...have a family."

" But I'll have you..." Sasuke smiled and suddenly, as he considered her words, he froze. " Oh...Oh! No, no, no, how could you think something like that...I mean...it's too early and marriage has nothing to do with this!"

Sakura chuckled at his level of nervousness. She strenghtened her hug, but then frowned.

" Wait, if it's not because of a child, why is it?"

" Are you really that clueless?" he asked with a smile. " I love you, you know that, and I don't want to ever lose you. I thought, that...that a bond like a marriage should help that and would strenghten our relationship..."

" So it has nothing to do with babies, right?"

" Absolutely nothing...is that what was really troubling you?" Sasuke kind of smirked, which annoyed the rosette.

" Yes, because...because that's what people would think of a marriage at our age."

" What? People's opinion?''

" Exactly, and as I said, knowing you, you'd probably want to prove them wrong and do something like...however, now that it's clear that you don't want a child and..."

" Beep!"

" I'm not even telling a story!" Sakura argued, but he shushed her.

" I do want a child." he said and she shivered. " But not now. Maybe after a few years, when I'm not a child myself."

" So you admit that you're highly immature." Sakura stated and he frowned.

" Sakura, I don't understand you. You worry about what people will say and about babies. Well, in a matter of fact, my mother was 19 when she had Itachi and she married my dad when they were eighteen. And we're almost twenty...both of us!"

Sakura shivered. So he wasn't completely, no, he wasn't even close to giving up. But, now that there were no pregnancies and weird stuff involved. She smiled.

" Then my answer is 'yes'."

" Huh?"

" Yes, Sasuke, I will marry you."

" But I haven't even asked." he whispered and she chuckled.

" Isn't that what you wanted?"

They stared at each other for a while, until Sasuke crushed his lips in hers.

" I love you, Haruno Sakura!"

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANTED TO DO IT PROPERLY?!" Kizashi asked, no, yelled and really urged to hit Sasuke against the wall, but clenched his teeth and looked at his wife and daughter. " So you two knew about this?!"

" Yes." Mebuki answered as calm as a sunny day in august. That only enraged her husband.

" Yes?!" he turned back to Sasuke. " Then no, you don't have my blessing!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, stopping himself from answering something really nasty, but Sakura stepped in with an angry expression. Almost the same as her father's. An expression Sasuke knew so well. Nothing good was about to follow.

" Enough, father! I am almost twenty years old! I am ready for a marriage and since I have a person who I love, who loves me back, then there wasn't any need of even asking you, but that's what Sasuke wanted! Because he doesn't want to seem low in your eyes! You should at least act properly and let me live my own life, because right now, I could drag Sasuke to Las Vegas and marry him in a church beside some bar with strippers! Is that what you want for your daughter? I think not! So, at least for my sake, think what would be best!"

After her angry words and red cheeks, Kizashi couldn't stop his eyes from wandering between her and Sasuke and back to her.H looked like a eal ld man, crushed by a bus.

" So you really love that brat?"

" I do and the only one acting like a brat is you!" Sakura growled and Kizashi sighed.

" I guess you're right..." Kizashi turned to Sasuke and made a step towards him. " Listen to me carefully, if I hear that you've harmed my daughter in any way, you could simple say goodbye to your head from now..."

" Yes, Haruno-san..." Sasuke answered immediately with a smile, slowly creeping on his face. Sakura was suddenly next to him, clinging to his arm.

" Dad, does that mean that..."

" Yes, you have my blessing!"

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's arm and he couldn't stop his other arm from creeping to her face and pulling it to his for a kiss. Mebuki was with teary eyes and a handkerchief in her erm, smiling happily, until her husband grunted next to her.

" You know, Kizashi, you shouldn't be like this...we were at their age when you asked my father."

" I know...I'm just trying to copy your father's actions. Sadly, I didn't get to try out your father's beating with a spoon on that boy, but an enraged father seems like a lesser treat than an enraged daughter..."

Mebuki laughed.

" Yes, Sakura's always been kind of scary in her own way..."

" Yeah, now that you mention it, it makes me think, that this boy will get enough punishment even without the spoon beating..."

* * *

They were on the roof of Sakura's house, looking at the full moon and the bright, shining stars.

" It's beautiful..." the rosette muttered and smiled, while her head was resting on Sasuke's chest.

" Not as beautiful as you..." he said and although it was a cliche, Sakura smiled. Suddenly, her head got pushed and her arm got dragged. Sasuke helped her get up after him. They faced each other and she noticed an evil smirk.

" I never got to do it properly...so..." he got on his knee before her and Sakura shivered. She could blame it on the light wind, that was making her hair fly around in a messy way, but she perfectly knew it was what was going on in front of her eyes. She smiled gently, as he took her arm.

" Sakura, you are the most beautiful and sensitive girl I've ever met. Before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was. Having you by my side is what completes me. And I really can't imagine a life without you in it. Since everything that has happened to us, I know that you and I are truly meant to be together."

He raised a little box and Sakura couldn't stop the joyful tears. He opened the box and revealed the most amazing ring, she has ever seen. It was all covered in little diamonds, but the part that made her smile in her sobs, were the two little flowers, that were on the top of the ring, twisted in such a way, that one could easily say, that they were made for each other, they were so close and so beautiful together. And the fact, that made her smile mostly, was that she easily recognized the flowers as cherry blossoms. As a flash, the thought of the price of that ring, made her shiver once again.

" So, Sakura Haruno, will you make me the happiest man alive, by doing me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sakura sobbed one again, full with joy and happiness. She chuckled at the idea, that she claimed that she wasn't ready earlier the same day. _Not ready, my ass!,_ her inner self shouted happily. She nodded quickly, because she feared, that her voice would let her down if she spoke anything. A dazzling smile appeared on Sasuke's face, before he slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. He stood up slowly and leaned in to kiss her. That simple action made her knees wobble. She snaked her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. When finally they released each other, Sakura smiled, as she bore her emerald eyes in his darker than usual onyx ones. A smile appeared on his face, a smile like no time before, as she spoke these simple words:

" Let's spend the rest of our lives together!"

* * *

**And now I'm left with the plans for the perfect marriage...or not? Haha, who knows...Seriously, even I don't know yet **e.e** , so if you have any ideas to submit, feel free to!**

**I hope you like it guys, pretty mushy, but I think it became a nice chapter...**

**So, dear readers, would you make me the happiest girl alive, by doing me the honor of reviewing this story?**

**Love you all! xox**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

" He did NOT tell you west, you idiot, did he?!"

" He DID, I swear!" Naruto ducked, so that he could dodge Karin's angry punch, That seemed to frustrate her even more.

" Because of you we're lost! LOST, you knucklehead! You better have service! Or else, I swear..."

She didn't finish her sentence, but punched Naruto's shoulder instead. He frowned and took out his phone under Hinata's concerned and Suigetsu's annoyed glances. The blonde narrowed his eyes at all of them and before raising he phone to his ear, he whispered.

" He said west..."

However, nobody heard him. He concentrated on the phone and begged God, that Sasuke would pick up. It was late at night, they were lost n the forest and there was no trace of the cliffs or the lake. Just trees. Everywhere. And angry, crazy, redheaded women. Or just one. But she was scarier than the grisly, , who could attack them, so it was enough.

" Naruto?"

The blonde sighed, as he heard Sasuke's voice. But then he shivered. What was with that tone? He could imagine his friend right now. Closed eyes, evil smirk, caused because of Naruto's ability to choose the_ perfect_ moments to call. And furrowed brows. Yeah, definitely, that was it, judging by his voice.

" Eer, teme..."

" What do you want, hurry up! I am busy!" the annoyed Uchiha snapped back and Naruto laughed nervously.

" Look, it's just that...we...we are...kind of..."

" You're lost, aren't you?!"

Naruto closed his eyes, ready to hear his best friend's yelling. However, it sounded more like Sasuke expected it, like he knew why Naruto has called.

" How did you...well, yeah, we're...lost." Naruto admitted bitterly and looked away from Karin, who clenched her fists in the darkness.

" Where the hell did you head after the cliffs?"

" West, like you said!"

Sasuke sighed and Naruto was positive, that he was now massaging his temple. He just knew him that well. He also heard a feminine voice from the other side. Of course, he immediately recognized it.

" Oh, is that Sakura-chan?"

" Yeah, the dobe got them lost..." Sasuke was obviously speaking to her. " Naruto, listen, where are you now, describe the place."

Naruto frowned again. What could he tell him?"

" There are...trees..."

" IDIOT! You're in a forest! OF COURSE THERE ARE TREES!" Karin shouted and ripped off the phone from the blonde's hands. " Sasuke?...Uh-huh...it's me, Karin...Yeah, so we headed west after the cliffs and there was a little path and Naruto said he knew perfectly where he was going and we ignored the path, but we went deeper into the forest...I know, I know, I didn't want him to lead, but...yes, of course...of course, we won't...thank you so much! Yes...thank you, bye!"

Karin glanced at Naruto and urged to throw the phone at him, but he was looking at her with wide, blue, apologetic eyes. She couldn't act like a bitch, when he was like that.

" Here." she returned the phone and sat on the ground. " We sit here and wait. They're coming for us."

" Who are they?" Suigetsu joined her on the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

" Sasuke and Sakura, of course...I guess, they'll join our camping."

" Really? AWESOME!"

" SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Karin yelled once again and then hurried to bury her face in Suigetsu's shoulder. Naruto looked away and sat on a tree branch, next to Hinata, who was the only person, who obviously wasn't angry with him. She was smiling.

" Don't worry, Naruto-kun! Everything will be just fine..."

* * *

" What is it?" Sakura asked, when Sasuke closed the phone with a sigh. He looked at the starry skies, they were looking from the roof, and then back to her.

" So...what do you say about a little camping?"

" C-Camping?" Sakura looked taken aback, but after a while, her expression changed in realization. She looked back to Sasuke and they spoke the name in chorus.

" Naruto."

He said his name like an explanation. Sakura said it like an expletive. And, of course, Sasuke didn't blame her or wonder why she sounded frustrated. The blonde just_ had_ to call him minutes after his proposal, didn't he? He just couldn't have waited a while longer. He was pissed off, too, but he knew Naruto too well and he simply knew, that the blonde was that annoying, even when he wasn't realizing it. However, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

" How did he manage to do that?"

" I don't really know, Karin spoke with me..." Sasuke shrugged.

" Karin?...And Naruto?...Are you sure we can't just let the wild beasts finish them off? We'll literally make a favor to the whole world."

" Hinata's there, too..." the boy smiled at the rosette's reaction. She jumped on her feet right off and looked at him with a mix from determination and annoyance. He smiled. " As much as I'd like to leave the job to the beasts, we can go there, save Hinata, and them I'll let you beat Naruto...you know, as a wedding gift..."

Sakura smiled sweetly at him before she leaned in to kiss him. After a while, when they broke each other's lips apart, Sakura sighed.

" Fine then...I'll ask dad to give us a lift. And do you...do you actually have mountain equipment in here? No...I'll just get Dad's stuff for you..."

Sasuke shivered at the thought. Although he received her father's blessing, he still knew, that the man didn't like him. At all. However, that was their only option for now.

And that's how after only fifteen minutes, Sakura, Kizashi and Sasuke were in the little car of the Harunos, while Mebuki was waving in the darkness behind.

" What is that insane kid? Calling you for help at this hour?! It\s almost midnight, for God's sake..."

Sakura's father didn't even wait for answers. He was going to give them a lift to the tourist paths. And then he was going to return home. That fact he didn\t seem to be very fond of.

" And how do you expect me to leave you two alone in the forest? Only God knows what is creeping in there...But..."

" Dad, don't worry..." Sakura smiled at him and her father frowned bitterly.

" How can I not worry, when my little girl goes into the forest with some boy to search for another boy?!"

" First. I'm not a little girl. Second, I'm going into the forest not with some boy, but with my fiance. And third, we're looking for that idiotic boy, two other freaks and Hinata."

" Hinata?" Kizashi furrowed his brows and Sasuke could swear, that they were moving faster than before. " Hinata in the forest? What is she doing there..."

Kizashi didn't stop complaining about how stupid and reckless young people were, until they finally reached the end of the road. He frowned, when sasuke took the bags and the huge torches. Sakura was trying to comfort him and to make sure, that he was going to be safe on the road home.

" Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves. You have cell phones, right?"

" Of course, Haruno-sama...But don't worry, I'll take care of Sakura. Nothing bad will happen to her, while I'm there!"

" Then you better not leave her alone!" the man hissed at Sasuke and he sighed. What was with that behavior? He was only trying to be nice, and , of course, to tell the truth about protecting the petite cherry blossom. The old man Haruno, however, returned to the driver's seat rather unconvinced.

" Bye, dad, I'll call you tomorrow morning!"

Sakura waited for the car to get out of sight and then she dropped the facade, consisting of her cheery smile and shining eyes. She turned back to Sasuke with gritted teeth and reached out for one of the torches and the smaller bag.

" I swear I'll kill that cretin once I see him! How dare he ruin my perfect day?!"

" I know, I know, I'll be rather happy to help you, but let's find them first and then threaten their lives, OK?"

Sasuke received some sort of a grunt from the girl and chuckled darkly. He was too happy for anything to darken his mood. He didn't mind going to save the blonde's ass, as long as he was with Sakura, with his girlfriend.

_ No,_ he corrected himself mentally and a stupid grin crept on his face, _not girlfriend. Fiance! My fiance!_

" What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said and caught his arm, intertwined her fingers with his.

" Aa? Ah, yeah, of course, let's go. This way."

Sakura followed him, before pulling him slightly.

" Where do you think you're going? What about the path?"

" What about it?"

" Aren't we going up the path?"

" No, the cliffs aren't that way."

She didn't receive any other explanations. She only was pulled into the trees by Sasuke. If it was dark out there, then here it was pitch dark. The only thing they could see were the trees, that were being illuminated by the beams of light from their lanterns. She could hear owls. They were making really specific sounds. Really specific, creepy sounds. And she could also hear other animals. She could hear grasshoppers and she could also see glowworms. It was really creepy and if she were alone, she'd return on the road immediately. But she wasn't. she was holding the hand of the only person in the world she felt secure and protected with. She was with Sasuke and everything else didn't matter.

" What are you thinking about?" he asked all of the sudden, and Sakura didn't need light to know, that he had a smirk on his face. That caused her to smile, as well.

" I think, that I wouldn't mind dying in here, as long as we're together."

Sasuke stopped all of a sudden and Sakura looked up t his face. His dark hair wasn't to be seen in the darkness, but his skin was kind of glowing and his eyes were shining.

" Do you think, that I'll let you die? Stupid Sakura..."

" But there are bears here..."

" They won't bother us, if we don't move fast."

" What about the wolves?"

" I'll beat the crap out of them if they come near you..."

" And what if we fall off the cliffs? You can't stop that, right?"

" Well, I really can't. But do you really think that we won't notice the cliffs and we will fall?"

There was a taunting smirk on his lips, Sakura was sure.

" No, but what if..."

" Then we'll fall together." he tightened his hand around hers and she smiled.

They stared into each other for a while. before Sakura bit her lip to stop the giggling. She felt like a sixteen year old girl in love. With the difference, that she was a nineteen year old girl in love. And before she could do anything anything else, she realized that she's never felt safer in her life before. She forgot about the beasts, about the insects and the cliffs. She was there with Sasuke and nothing else mattered.

" I love you." she said. " Now, let's go, because I doubt, that Naruto will be able to beat the wolves like you..."

" Oh, cool, so now we're something like Superman and Wonder woman?"

" Nah, Batman and catwoman. They're way cooler. Oh, no, wait, wait, wait! Hawkeye and the Widow!"

" Never knew you were a Marvel fan."

" Am not." the girl shook her head with a cheeky smile. " Ino is. And when your best friend is a fangirl, you end up knowing _everything!"_

It was hard for Sasuke to believe, that the blonde girl was really a comics-lover. However, he shrugged, because he wasn't really interested in that enough.

" Yeah, I know what you mean. That's why I know who Patrick Star and Sandy the squirrel are. The dobe's rather childish..."

He heard Sakura's bells-like laugh echoing in the dark forest, which caused him to smile.

" Well, that gives me teasing material for at least six months...Hey, how far are those cliffs, by the way?"

" We have about twenty more minutes until we reach the path and then, about ten more. So, about half an hour."

" Perfect..."

Sakura was moody again. She got engaged less than an hour ago and now she was making her way through the thick forest in the awful mud. Happily, her mother still had her old rain boots. And although she was looking ridiculous, at least she was comfortable and warm. And clean. And as for Sasuke...she had to force him to put on her father's clothes, or he would have gone out with his overly expensive clothes and Adidas shoes, that probably costed more than Sakura's whole wardrobe. Except for the beautiful red dress she received from Kushina and Minato for Christmas. She has totally forgotten about it. It was really beautiful, with white patterns around the waist and chest.

There was already a plan forming in the back of her mind. She was going to create herself an opportunity to put that dress on. Or rather, she'd let Ino create it for her. And then she'd only make sure, that only one person, who she happened to hold hands with now, was going to be the one to take it off of her. She smiled evilly, aware, that Sasuke couldn't see her in the darkness.

" The sky is clearer out here..." he muttered all of a sudden and Sakura looked up while walking. He was right. Yes, the stars were beautiful from the roof, but still, they were in the city, where even the air was dirty. But from up here, the sight of the thousands of shining stars made her dizzy. Normally, people would stop and enjoy it for a while. She would, too, if there weren't four desperate for their help people out there, who, unfortunately, happened to be their friends.

Sakura simply couldn't understand how stupid a person should be to forget something he has been told after exactly thirty seconds. Naruto really was unique with his stupidity. She sighed heavily and, hand in hand with Sasuke, continued to walk through the darkness.

* * *

" I'm going for a walk!" Karin declared and stood up.

" K-Karin-senpai..."

" Don't ever call me like that again!" the redhead snapped at the shy Hyuga, who blushed.

" R-Right, Karin! D-Don't go alone...It's too dark and you could easily get lost..."

" Why, thank you, Mrs. Optimism!" the other girl muttered ironically and then pulled the almost asleep Suigetsu by the collar of his shirt, causing him to open his eyes with a groan. " Suigetsu's coming with me!"

" Huh, what?" the blue haired boy asked, but Naruto interrupted him.

" Karin, stop it, please..." the blonde whined with closed eyes, since he really didn't want to see her reaction. He's been with her his whole life. He certainly didn't want to see her angry again.

" STOP IT?!_ STOP IT?_! Naruto, look at me! I'm a mess! And you know why? Because I haven't slept last night! Why the fuck didn't you call Sasuke yesterday evening and waited until we were completely lost?!"

" Because I thought we were on the right way! Besides, who know what Sasuke is doing at night with Sakura-chan?"

" N-Naruto-kun!"

" Idiot! And why didn't you call him in the morning?!"

" Because it was sunny. And nice! And that means, that Sasuke has been grumpy, as always! Or dead, probably. He's more of a night's person. Like a vampire, ya' know?''

" Vampire?" Suigetsu turned to Karin who was making angry steps towards the blonde.

" Listen to me carefully, you shithead! I'll go take a look around with Sui! Happily, we're not idiots like you and we'll remember the way back! So while we're gone, you better stretch the tents and then turn all the lights off, except for one lantern in the tent."

" Right..." Naruto muttered with a smile. There. The scary part was over. Since she was demanding stuff, there wasn't any danger for his soundness anymore. " But why the lights?"

" Because of the animals..." Suigetsu said and stretched. " Jeez, people, haven't you been scouts like kids?"

" T-The animals?" Hinata's eyes widened and kind of reflected the light of the lantern in Naruto's hands. Suddenly, as if to prove Suigetsu's statement, the bush near them rustled. The younger girl was about to faint. Her mouth fell open, but no sound escaped her lips. She was like muted. She almost climbed on Naruto's back, as he raised the light and all of them saw it.

" Don't move. Stay calm. It can probably smell fear. " Suigetsu muttered ironically and proceeded to stand stand up from the rock he was sitting on. Karin chuckled relieved along with Naruto, while Hinata blushed in embarrassment and placed a hand over her racing heart in an attempt to calm down. She looked back at the little snow white wild bunny, that has hopped out of the bush with pure hatred in her pale eyes. Not something you'd expect between hinata and bunnies. As she narrowed them, the little creature jumped back into the trees.

" Oh, now I get it...The light attracts the animals...So, i put the tents and then turn the lights off, right?" Naruto asked, as Karin picked up a torch from their bags.

" Yes."

" And if we don't return in twenty minutes, go look for us..." Suigetsu added, but as he looked at Karin, he grinned. " Actually, make that half an hour."

" PERVERT!"

* * *

**Hi there, guys...**

**I apologize for the mistakes in this chapter, since I have been typing it on my phone, on the bus, all night...e.e I'll make sure to later correct everything, though :)**

**However, please review and I guess I'll see you soon! :)**

**xox**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the delay, I had problems with the internet connection. But everything is alright now, so there you go!**

** ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

" Why don't you, I don't know, hurry the fuck up next time that idiots gets us lost?!" Karin's yell echoed in the mountain between the trees.

" Wha-...WHAT?!" Sakura raged and was ready to slap Karin, who was still looking at her and Sasuke with anger in her brown eyes. The rosette couldn't stand looking at her, that's why she turned to Sasuke. " I told you! I told you the beasts could have done the dirty job for us! But no...you ruined all the fun..."

" Sakura's right, Karin." Sasuke sighed as he lowered his lantern. " We came here just to help you and that's what we get? How grateful..."

Hinata and Suigetsu were the two people that were rather happy about their arrival. Karin was frowning somewhere and Naruto wasn't moving his eyes from Sakura's hand.

" I knew it! Congratulations!"

Everybody looked at him. He was shining from happiness. He was grinning and staring at the newcomers.

" What...? Ah, that..." Sasuke followed the gaze of his knuckleheaded friend and smiled warmly, as he saw the ring on Sakura's long, slender finger. She smiled, too.

" Thank you..."

" What's going on?" Karin arrived once again with a pout and misty glasses.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Would it be resourceful to say this in front of Sasuke's ex? Although they were saying that there has been nothing serious between them...She still felt awkward, especially when Suigetsu and Hinata looked up to her, as well. After a while, Hinata gasped, but covered her mouth. Of course, Sakura's closest friend would understand what was going on. But still, there were the other crazy residents of B Building as well.

The rosette looked up to Sasuke, who wasn't even close to mad or angry or annoyed. No. He was happy, he was holding her hand gently and when Karin asked, he raised it gracefully to reveal the beautiful ring with the blossoms.

" Shit, that's some nice ring over there...wait...a ring...and that finger...Does that mean, that..." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, when Karin slammed the back of his head with annoyance.

" Yeah, Einstein..."

" No, really, are you two...like, getting married?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other and then turned to the blue haired guy.

" Yeah, Sui..."

" WICKED!" he smirked. " Can I be your...I don't know...what do marriages actually have? A girl and a boy, obviously. And a priest..."

" You're so hopeless, that it's making me want to cry..." Karin hissed and then turned to Sakura with a rare, gentle and warm smile. " Congratulations! I am happy for you two...but I would be so much happier if we were not here, but at the fucking lake, God dammit!"

Sasuke sighed and released Sakura, who, on her turn, shut her eyes close and started counting in her mind. She has read somewhere, that it was helping when you're trying to calm yourself down. Helping, my ass. She urged to slap the Uzumaki. Actually, both of them. Because of one of them they were here instead of the lovely beds in the house and because of the second one she was now nervous, like never before. However, she had to remind herself, that the sooner they set off, the sooner they'd arrive and Karin would stop complaining. Which was a refreshing thought, considering the situation.

" Come on, let's go. Everything is packed." Sasuke appeared next to her in fifteen minutes with a smile, that quickly darkened. " Shit, it\s getting even darker. I can't see my feet anymore..."

" Yeah, what about sleeping here? It would be easier..."

" NO FREAKING WAY!"

Karin's objection echoed as well. Sakura frowned. Why did that redhead have to be so loudmouthed? It was annoying. But nobody told her anything. They just kept on following Sasuke through the woods. A few times Hinata asked, whether he was sure that hat was the way, which Sasuke didn't bother answering to.

Sakura started feeling tired. It has been a really, really long day. She just wanted to sleep sooner. She was keeping her eyes open, which wasn't that hard, since the pain in the legs was keeping her awake. Why did this have to happen? So her most wonderful, perfect, amazing, awesome day had to end in the middle of some stupid mountain with stupid trees and stupid people. SHe frowned.

" How..."

" We're nearly there." Sasuke said even before she finished her sentence and took her arm in his again. " About five more minutes, I swear."

" Hm...finally!" Karin commented, but was once again ignored by everybody. And Sasuke was right. As they continued walking carefully on the rocks, she noticed that the trees weren't that much already. And she could swear, that there was a massive amount of water at about a hundred meters in front of her. But it was too dark to say for sure. Naruto, however, cheered, which confirmed Sakura's theory about the water.

" I see it! I see it! Awesome! Sasuke, you're a living compass!"

" So what?" Sasuke shrugged and received a weird expression from Naruto, consisting of widened eyes and an open mouth.

" You're crazy." the blonde muttered. " How come you aren't interested in this?! We used to come here when we were little...Do you even remember! Jeez, crazy!"

" No, you're crazy." Sasuke answered quietly, as he helped Sakura get over one of the bigger stones.

" Yeah, well, crazy people don't know they are crazy. I know I am crazy, therefore, I am not crazy. Ain't that crazy?"

" Shut the fuck up..." Karin answered after a while, trying to understand the meaning of the twisted question, but as she couldn't do it, she pouted and hit her cousin. " You're talking too much, when you should be walking. Walking!"

" You witch..."

But they didn't argue much after that, because they got out of the forest and were now walking on a rocky beach. A gentle smile appeared on Naruto's face, as he was, probably, remembering the past, when he, Karin, Sasuke and their parents would all go there together. But then, it disappeared, being replaced by a frown. And why? Because there were lights at about three hundred meters away from them, indicating, that there were other tourists at the lake.

" And I thought nobody would be here at this time of the year..." the blonde muttered, but left his backpack on the ground.

" Does it matter?" Hinata asked quietly, but Karin shot her a glare.

" Of course it does! It's not fun, when there are strangers around. We can't do the usual stuff we do, when we're alone. And if they're some old geezers...shit, people ruin everything."

" I have an idea..." Sakura said and five pairs of eyes bore in her. " Since I really don't want to be spending more time with you two..." she gestured towards the Uzumakis, who both pouted in the same time. "...i say, that you stay with your respective soulmate or...whatever, while me and Sasuke take a look around. We could see who those people over there are. And while we're there you could arrange the camp."

" Sounds like a plan to me." Suigetsu smirked and started helping Naruto with the 'building'. Hinata and Karin didn't seem to mind, that's why Sakura took Sasuke's arm and led him closer to the water.

He didn't say anything, he simply kept on walking with her towards the lights of the other people. They weren't close enough to say how much tents there were. They just knew, that there were people. And it was, of course, smart to check what those people were like. What if they turned out to be some serial killers with a hideout over there? Quite impossible, but still fearsome. Or at least that was Sakura's argument. She only wanted to get away from the people. What was the point in having an Easter vacation when it turned out so that you'd have to spend your whole time with people, who were usually surrounding you.

" Do you think that it's possible to have a normal, calm life when you have people like Naruto and Karin in it?"

Sasuke's answer didn't come immediately. Just after Sakura raised her head to look at him, he smirked.

" No, but what's the point in having a calm life when you can have everything else, that you want?"

" And how do you know that you have everything you want? "

Sasuke's grip around her arm tightened gently. Sakura looked up back to him. He was so beautiful in the moonlight. His black hair was shaking slightly from the weak wind and his eyes were reflecting the light of the moon. When he looked at her, her heart skipped a beat.

" I have my friends. And I have you. What else do I need?"

" And I thought we were speaking hypothetically."

Sasuke leaned in to kiss her. A part of Sakura's brain was working on the issue, that it was too cold up here for a calm April evening. But the rest was devoted to the idea, how romantic this moment was. Just fitting in perfectly for that night. So after all her day wasn't with a bad ending.

" Why do we have to speak hypothetically in a moment like this?"

" You're right." Sakura smiled at him and pulled him for yet another passionate kiss. " I love you."

" Not that this moment isn't just perfect, but..." Sakura tensed. That voice. That tone. She perfectly knew it. There went the good ending of the night. "...but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sasuke didn't seem to be less shocked than his cherry blossom. He was looking at the girls in front of them with a little surprise and a lot of annoyance.

" They have done this to only mock us!" Sakura hissed and he understood that these words were for him. He nodded with his now emotionless, blank expression.

" As I said, what are you two doing here?" one of the girls in front of them asked and Sasuke sighed.

" Same goes to you..."

" Us? Well, we're at the camp over there. The tents are ours. Shikamaru and Kiba are setting everything, while me and Temari decided to check who the people over there were. But now, I guess, we know..." Ino smiled and revealed her teeth in a dazzling smile. " How come you, Sakura, of all people I know, probably the one who hates mountains more than anything, is here now?"

" Because Naruto is a fucktard."

There. Sasuke had to admit, that it couldn't be explained better in less words. Judging by the girls in front of him, they were thinking the exactly same thing.

" Aha...so he did something stupid?" Temari asked and Sasuke snorted loudly.

" That's Naruto. Why did you even bother to ask?"

" Yeah, Temari...think..." Ino laughed and then looked above Sakura's shoulder. " So Naruto is there, too, huh...and probably Hinata, right?"

" yeah, Karin and Sui, too..." Sakura muttered and Temari lightened up.

" Awesome! So we'll join camps and have one hell of a weekend, right?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with really bothered looks.

" Yuppie..." Sakura muttered, but it sounded like she was about to attend a funeral.

* * *

" A...A...A MARRIAGE?!" Ino screamed and Sakura could easily say that that noise scared the animals around and was now calm, that nothing would bother them.

" Well, not..."

" And why the hell didn't I know?!"

" Because..."

" Is it because you don't consider me our best friend anymore? Is it because Hinata is your boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend? Is it because now she is closer to you than I am?"

" Ino-Pig, shut up!" Sakura sighed. " You and Hinata are my best friends since I remember myself. And you don't know because Sasuke proposed to me freaking three hours ago!"

" Oh..."

" Yeah, _oh_..."

Sakura massaged her temple. Not only her good ending, but also the sleep was a lost cause now, that the teens united the camp. Bad idea. Really bad. And even worse was that her overly dramatic and noisy blonde friend spotted the new ring on her hand. And there was no escape now.

" That doesn't matter now. I'll be your bridesmaid, right? Please, please, please, please..."

" Look, Ino, Karin and whatever annoying creature is listening to me. " Sasuke interrupted and wrapped his hand around Sakura's exhausted body. " We haven't thought this far yet. And if you all keep on acting like this, I swear to God, that you won't even be invited! And that includes you, Naruto..."

He stared at his friends, as if daring them to say anything, When they continued on staring at the fire, Sasuke pulled Sakura carefully.

" Come on, let's go to bed."

" Please be quiet over there...we really want to enjoy the peaceful night and a second serie of moans wouldn't actually help that...right?"

" There went your invitation, Naruto..."

" Wha-WHAT?!"

Sasuke didn't bother to speak with him anymore, since Sakura entered the tent and gestured him to hurry. And so, he did and after him pulled down the zipper.

" Finally..." she muttered and opened her backpack, pulling out one large shirt. " ...turn around."

" Why should I turn around, when I've already seen every bi-..."

" I said, turn around, don't make me repeat that, please..."

" Fine, then..." he murmured and looked at the opposite direction. However, in the small tent he could see with the edge of his sight, how Sakura was slipping her shirt off and was inserting her hands in the sleeves of the other one, that fell to the middle of her hams.

" You can look now." she said, but Sasuke was already turning around. The rosette was tying her hair in a ponytail. She hasn't bothered to put on pants. Just the long shirt...

" Hey, that's mine..." Sasuke smiled and looked at the white piece of cloth.

" So what?" the girl shrugged and took out the sleeping bags from Sasuke's bag. He helped her finish with the setting when he turned to her with a mischievous smile.

" What if I want it back?"

" You'll simply have to wait..." Sakura smiled and pulled him closer, when they lied on the improvised beds.

" You know I'm not a patient person..."

" So you want to give them a reason for idiotic comments? And by them, I mean the idiots outside..."

" You're right..." Sasuke smiled all of a sudden and stood up. " Wait just a second."

He started looking thought the stuff in his bag and after a while returned with a smug smile on his features. He took his previous position and took Sakura's arm. She didn't question him, just looked at him curiously.

While he was concentrating on her wrist, he was speaking.

" This day meant everything to me. And earlier you asked me how i knew I had everything. You were actually right. I don't have everything. Not yet...But when this is full, I'll know that I am the happiest man alive. I swear."

Sakura looked down to her arm and gasped. The bracelet. She has forgotten about it. They haven't mentioned it in a long time, but now, that she looked at it, she noticed the new pendant. A ring. A copy of the ring on her hand, but smaller and made of white gold. And the date was carved into the inner side.

But, of course. He had promised her back then, hadn't he? Every significant moment. Everything serious and interesting, everything important in their relationship. it would find a place on that bracelet she received for Christmas. And now, with that ring, the pendants were four. The rectangle with the number of their apartment. The date of the game carved on the football, aka, the day they got together. A Christmas tree, representing their first holiday together. And now, the ring. It was amazing.

Sasuke was observing her quietly and carefully. She was shaking her arm as if to make sure, that he has put the thing on the jewelry. Then, her lips twitched and she smiled, before looking up to him. He smirked back at her.

" So you were sure that I'd accept?"

" I was hoping...Actually, no, I simply knew that you'd accept. it's me asking, after all." he shrugged and was surprised to see her pulling herself closer to him.

" You're so insolent, really..."

" My charm lies withing that."

" True. Sad, but true..." she whispered before crashing her lips against his in a really passionate way. When they spread apart from each other to only breath in a few times properly, Sakura smiled. " Thank you. Thank you so much."

" What for? I promised you to fill that bracelet!"

" Not about the bracelet."

" Then-...' he furrowed his brows, trying to remember how he'd received this.

" Stupid boy..." Sakura giggled and kissed him again. " Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive."

" No, thank _you_, for making me the happiest_ person_ alive."

* * *

" It's gross..." Naruto muttered after he listened to the sounds from the tents behind. " Really, these people should learn to control themselves...all of them!"

" God, Naruto, grow up!" Karin hissed and pushed herself harder against Suigetsu. It was really cold and the warmth of the fire wasn't reaching them anymore.

" We need to make one thing clear!" Ino said loudly, startling Kiba, who was almost sleeping behind her. He muttered something when she pushed him slightly and then continued. " I am going to be the main bridesmaid. That means, I'm going to plan out the whole wedding."

" Fine. Whoever needs to be twisted in some organization shit?" Suigetsu muttered, but Karin snorted.

" As if, Blondie! Sasuke would never let you be the main maid of honor!"

" Sasuke melts in Sakura's arms and I ,as her best friend shall be the one to do everything! She respects me!"

" Ha! Really? Melts?! He may melt but he's never let a psycho like you to organize his wedding!"

" And who would he let? His overly attached ex?"

" Ex?" Suigetsu echoed and Karin cursed, before hissing.

" That swine told you, didn't she?"

" Oh, now, wait a second, who dare you call a swine?!" Kiba interrupted and a massive scandal was about to form, when Hinata and Naruto stared at each other.

" Didn't they say that they aren't still planning on a wedding?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded.

" Y-Yeah...B-But...I guess it will be the most massive event around, so...Ino would, of course, want to be in the center of it."

" You know what? I bet, that after all of this, you'll be the main bridesmaid!" the blonde smiled at the Hyuga, who blushed almost immediately and her eyes widened.

" Me? No way!" she protested. " I can't do anything like this and Sakura knows it, so she won't pick me...I will ruin everything in my tries to make it perfect...Ino and Karin...t-t-they would do a b-better job! Far better t-than me!"

" Oh, just wait...just wait and you'll see!"

With that said, Naruto leaned in to kiss his own girl, ignoring the four teens out there, that were fighting, threatening to wake temari and Shikamaru and to disturb Sakura and Sasuke...

* * *

**So, how was that? :D**

**I hope you liked it, but whatever you have to say about it, whether it's good or bad, I'll be glad to hear it! :)**

**So, review! :)**

**I guess that's what I wanted to say and with that, good night from me, because I'm EXHAUSTED, and until the next update ^^**

**xox**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, I guess you'll be right if you want to kill me or something...sorry for the delay...I had no energy, kind of...maybe saying that I was too lazy to write and think would be better.**

**So yeah, I apologize, but here it is now, I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 33**_

" No, I won't drink!...Why would you bring alcohol at your camp at the lake?"Sakura asked and Ino snorted once again.

" Because..."she raised the bottle to her lips and gulped the content. " ...it's more fun when people are drunk."

" Alcoholics..."

" Oh, come on, Pinky..." Kiba grinned and held out his hand to her. " You know you want to join us!"

* * *

" Fuckers..." Sakura muttered and massaged her temple, before Shikamaru's and Suigetsu's car left with them, Temari, Kiba , Karin and Ino. Once they were out of sight, Sakura turned to her father and mother. " Well, I guess we'll get going..."

" Oh, I am so sorry that you didn't get to spend more time with us this vacation..." Mebuki pulled her in a hug. " Make sure to call us once you get there and I insist on a visit in the next few months again! Am I clear, Sasuke?"

" Huh?" the boy snapped out of his daydream and as he noticed the glance of Sakura's mother, he smiled. " Yeah, Yeah, of course!"

" Very well..." he then was also pulled by the tiny arms of that petite woman into a very tight hug. He immediately felt awkward. Of course, Mebuki has been really supportive from the beginning, but she was also Sakura's mother...and Kizashi's wife. Who, by the way, was currently growling quietly.

" Enough!" he said and caught Sasuke's sleeve, very close to the shoulder. " You come with me!"

The boy exhaled, trying to contain the annoyed sigh. Of course, he followed the Haruno and ended up in the living room with him. The man turned to him with a careful look in his eyes.

" Look, boy...I know, that things didn't start exactly as you wanted them to be. And I know, that I acted really...overly protective...but, that's my one and only little girl, that I'm giving to you, so make sure not to hurt her in any way possible."

It was obvious to Sasuke, despite the hangover he had from the previous night, that the man in front of him was urging to find the proper words. Immediately, Sasuke nodded, before even registering the information properly. Kizashi nodded, too.

" Alright...Just...that\s what me and Mebuki want for her. To be safe and happy. That's all. So, can you ensure that for her?"

" Of course, Haruno-san!"

they stared at each other once again. Onyx and blue clashing.

" Fine. then she's all yours. I wish you two a really happy life together!"

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smile. Well, mission accomplished would be the best definition for that moment. So, after all, he succeeded in convinving her father that he was worthy enough to be with her. Awesome.

" Thank you, Haruno-san!"

" Don't you 'san' me, son! You're part of the family now..." the man laughed and with a smiled patted Sasuke's shoulder. Harder than necessary, though. " Let's go!"

After they took their bags to Naruto's car, after all of them got on and said their goodbyes to Sakura's parents, they took off.

" Oi, Naruto!" Sakura said, once they didn't see the Harunos anymore. Stop after the corner. I'm taking over the wheel!"

" No way, you'll crash my car in some tree..." Naruto giggled and Sakura clenched her fists.

" Pull over, you idiot! You still aren't fully conscious from yesterday and I don't want you to risk the lives of three more people! You shouldn't have drank so much if you wanted to drive today! Same goes for Sasuke...Hinata wouldn't want to, so, I'll drive!"

" Come on, Naruto-kun, she's right..." Hinata added and Sakura shot her a grateful look. After that, Naruto was obliged to stop the car and change seats with Sakura. So, he was now pouting from the back seat, his hand in Hinata's.

" Just beware of the trees...and the other cars...and the people! Oh, yes, the people!"

" Don't worry, Naruto..." Sakura started the engine. " I almost have my license!"

" ALMOST?!"

Instead of answering, she chuckled and hit the pedal. While they were driving, her eyes met Sasuke's in the mirror.

" Hey, by the way, what did dad call you for?"

Sasuke smirked smugly, almost sassy, in Sakura's opinion. He entwined his fingers with hers and raised her arm to his lips.

" Daddy's little girl is now my baby..."

* * *

" THANK GOODNESS!" Naruto yelled at the parking lot of Konoha Leaf Complex. " WE'RE ALIVE! Hinata, we should celebrate this!"

" Shut up!" Sakura smiled friendly. " You know I have a license, you...you..."

" I didn't, actually."

" So you forgot her screaming almost a whole week about finally being officially free?" Hinata raised an eyebrow in a taunting way at Sakura, who narrowed her eyes in response.

" You're jealous, because you still don't have yours!"

" Maybe..." Hinata laughed and stretched. " Let's go home, Naruto-kun! I'm like beat up!"

" Yeah, me too! Well, thanks for driving yourselves, Sakura-chan...well, see you tomorrow!"

Sakura and Sasuke stayed on the parking lot while the blonde was driving away with his christmas present. When they were gone, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura and smiled.

" Come on, let's go home!"

" Let's go..."

" Hey, um, Sakura...I was thinking..."

" Huh?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, but he was strangely interested in the tips of his shoes. She smiled at that for some reason.

" Well, since you...well, since you accepted to marry me, I was thinking that...we can't live in Konoha Leaf forever...I mean, we have two more years to study here, but then what?...So, well, maybe, I was thinking about buying a house for us or something like this..."

Sakura half smiled ironically. Was it really that thing, that was bothering him? Well, he was right, but a house?!

" Sasuke, I-.."

" I know I'm going too fast, but, think about it, OK? You know, that money are no issue. And besides, once we sign those documents, everything mine will be also yours, right?"

" First...i don't want anything yours to be mine. And second, I don't think you're going too fast. I just think, that you don't have to do this just because of me."

" I'm not doing it because of you...I'm doing it because of us!"

They stared at each other. But Sasuke looked away first, which made Sakura smile once again.

" I was thinking about the mansion. That we could eventually move in there, but...I just can't after...after all that's happened."

" I understand...look, Sasuke..." Sakura started and pulled off her most dazzling, most stunning and charming smile on her face. "...don't think about that now. We have loads of stuff to do before that!"

" Yeah, the ceremony and the wedding, for example!"

" Sasuke!"

" Yeah, I'm sorry..." he smirked darkly and tightened his hand around her shoulders. " Let's not think that far...but still, we have to think about what's coming in front of us! But first, lunch!"

" Yeah, lunch!" Sakura agreed. " You know, I haven't eaten chinese or pizza in ages!"

" You got it..." the Uchiha laughed and took his phone out. As expected, he had the number of the chinese restaurant in his contacts list. After all, that was what he has been living on when Sakura hasn't cooked. While he was ordering, Sakura took her card from the bag and unlocked the main door of B-building.

Once they got in, a hurricane of brown hair attacked them. OK, not a hurricane, but Kankuro. A very angry Kankuro, who was dragging an unfinished puppet and a frustrated expression.

" Kankuro! Haven't seen you in a while!"Sakura smiled and closed the door behind her back.

" Well, _of course_ you wouldn't see me, since you all don't find the need to invite me to your little trips, right? It hurts, you know!"

Sakura immediately felt the guilt creeping through her whole body. Damn Temari. Why hasn't she bothered to ask her brother, whether he has wanted to come. And now she was the one, that had to deal with him being angry.

" Well...erm..."

" Just ignore him..." a quiet voice flew to them from the hall and Sakura saw the huge figure of Juugo. Immediately, she felt a wave of calmness hit her. That was how Juugo was affecting her. Something in him and his weirdass orange hair and red eyes made her calm. " He's whining the past four days about it..."

" Is _that_ how you help me?" Kankuro turned to their 'neighbour' with a frown. While they both were nagging, well, no, while Kankuro was nagging with Juugo, who was answering with 'Ýes' or 'No', Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and headed slowly towards the stairs for the second floor, where their apartment was.

" Make another step and I swear..."

" There we go..." Sakura muttered and turned around to face Karin, who was standing with both hands on her waist, looking as angry as Kankuro. " What do you want now?"

Sasuke seemed to become even angrier with every second, since his hand, that was wrapped around Sakura fell to his side and he clenched his fist. He looked at his friend with annoyance and rage. She fixed her glasses.

" You see, me and that pig fought over something."

" Pig? Aren't you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" Kankuro hissed and Suigetsu, who appeared on his door laughed, receiving a glare from his girlfriend.

" Ino-pig!"

" Only I call her like that..." Sakura frowned and Karin snorted.

" Well, sorry, thought it was her nickname because of her appearances..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't have the energy and will to fight over her best friend with Karin. She sighed and looked back at her.

" Why should I care about your and Ino's arguments?"

" Because, they involve you...both of you!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other again, this time with keen interest in their eyes. Once their eyes locked, Sakura knew what he was about to say. She knew, what he was thinking and couldn't help, but believe, that they'd both regret it very much later. They looked away from each other at the same time, back to Karin.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked and the redhead tch-ed.

" About that wedding of yours...I will be the main bridesmaid, right? "

" Jeez, how stubborn you all are!" Sakura growled and closed her eyes, while Juugo and Kankuro were listening to Suigetsu's brief explanation of the scene in front of their eyes. Sasuke simply exhaled, probably a bit relieved, that it wasn't something really absurd. Of course, it was absurd, but not that much, considering the fact, that it was Karin talking...

" Leave us alone. We will go to Vegas and have our ceremony there..."

The uchiha took the rosette's arm and pulled her up the stairs in front of the frustrated Karin, who has clenched her fist.

" You...you come back here! You wouldn't do this to me, right, Sasuke? YOU WOULDN'T!"

BANG! They shut the door. After staring at each other's face for a few seconds, they burst out laughing in the same time. It wasn't because of Sasuke's reference to Sakura's suggestion in her parents' house. It wasn't because they managed to frustrate Karin even more. And it wasn't because they were now alone. It was, partly, because they were finally together and in private. But mostly, because they realized, that this really was their future. Or, at least, that's why Sakura was chuckling like a young teenage girl, that has just talked to her crush. And Sasuke...he was Sasuke. He was too difficult for even Sakura to decipher. To understand. But he was Sasuke, after all. And that's why she loved him. For his weird personality, for his weird outlook on people, for his weird reactions and way of thinking. Because he was him. That's what made her wrap her arms around his middle, plant a kiss on her cheek. But she really knew him well enough to understand, that under that cover of his, he really was thinking about Karin's question. He really was wondering. Sakura smiled gently.

" It really is important for you, isn't it?"

" What?"

" The plans about that wedding of ours..."

" Truth to be told..."He started and a sorrow smirk appeared on his face. "...I can't wait for that day to come. So yes, you could say, that it's important for me."

That's what Sakura was waiting to hear. She smiled even wider and kissed him gently on the lips. Oh, those lips. Now that she thought of it, marriage was a pretty damn good idea. Those lips would be hers forever. And that face and those hands and those abs and that body. That man would be hers. Once she backed off, she turned to him again.

" Well then, let's unpack now. And meeting at the living room with a notebook, pens and a lot of patience."

" What-...what are you talking about?"

" I think, that we should decide on a date and we should pick somebody as our bridesmaid...and, of course, the list with the guests..."

The reaction was unbelievable. Sasuke smiled. The happiness reached his eyes and he raised Sakura in the air, spinning her around. Before he returned her on the ground, he kissed her once again.

" So I am not the only one excited?"

" No, sir, not at all. We're two! Combo forever. Now let go of me. Like I said, I'll come in the living room after I finish unpacking."

Sakura escaped his arms before he could understand what was going on. Once he saw her back, he smiled again. Yeah, it was happening.

So Itachi was right, once again. His brother has always been right. She was something unique, that he couldn't afford to lose. She was something, that he needed. He needed her like he needed air. He'd even say that she was even more precious to him than that, that something mere like breathing wouldn't cause his death. But he knew, that it would be a lie. So he knew, that if he had to compare his need for her, he'd use oxygen. Yes.

He opened his door and was annoyed to find out, that his room was all stuffed with dirty air. He hurried to open the windows and enjoyed the way how the room slowly became fresh and nice again. And it wasn't messy, for the first time in a long time.

However, that wasn't something that he was interested in right now. He turned to his back and emptied the content on the floor beside his bed. He then threw the stuff in the wardrobe, without caring. He only hurried to go there and meet his blossom again. Because that thing she promised him, that she'd marry him, that thought hadn't escaped his mind since she said that 'yes'. So, basically, his life changed after her decision. Because after that ceremony they were about to discuss in a while, after that, they'd be together forever, She'd be with him forever. And right now, he was thinking, that whenever that happened, he'd probably choose her over breathing...

* * *

" Huh?" Hinata's eyes widened, while Naruto was clapping loudly, madly, cheerfully, n a very Naruto-ish way, laughing uncontrollably at his girlfriend's expression.

" I told you! I freakin' told you!"

" You can't possibly let me organize your most important day, right? W-What about, eerm, Ino? Or...or Karin! You should put them to work on it! I can't do this!"

Sakura chuckled.

" Hinata, dear, you know that if we let Ino organize it, it will become a prom. If we let Karin, probably a disco. And if we put them to work on it together, we'd end up with two cases in the hospital. You are the one that we chose, not because you were the left one, but because you are a person that knows me better than everyone! And you have Naruto by your side, who, fortunately, happens to be my fiance's best mate...So, it would be best if you do it!"

" But, Sakura-"

" Hinata..." Sasuke laughed to interrupt the girl. " Look at it this way...can you please do us this kind of favor? We'd gladly return it some day!"

As expected, the girl blushed immediately and her eyes flickered to Naruto, before she could stop them. using her moment of weakness, Sakura caught her friend's arm.

" So, Hinata, will you be our bridesmaid?"

* * *

**Well, kind of lame. Actually, not kind of, but really, REALLY lame. I really had no inspiration to write. I was just staring at nothing in particular for a week or so...**

**However, that's it for today. I hope I'll have better ideas in the next following days :)**

**So, whatever, review this if you want, I'd gladly want to hear your opinions about this, even if they aren't really positive...**

**However, bye for now! Good night from me :)**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Sakura was trying hard to ignore the shirtless Sasuke, that was walking around with a box of milk in his hand. He has just gotten up from sleep, while she was already studying from more than two hours.

" Morning."

" Morning." she answered, a bit carried away.

" What the hell are you doing this early in the morning?!"

" Early? Idiot...It's almost eleven...and, by the way, we have to leave in about twenty minutes if we don't want to be late, so hurry up, alright?"

" Hn. Fine."

He was as grumpy as every other morning. Sakura smiled, as he planted a noisy kiss on her cheek, left the milk on the table and left for the hallway. She couldn't help but smile. Grumpy in a very special way, yeah...she could easily get used to mornings like that one. And after probably five years, she wouldn't be studying. Yeah, that idea made her smile like a foolish brat. She heard the water streaming down in the common bath. So, basically, Sasuke stole that habit from her. She didn't like using the bathroom in her room, because it was smaller than this one. And now, so was he. So she had to share the shelve with him. Well, she had to simply remove the conditioner from there and put it on the sink, since he wanted to place his shampoo there. And secretly, Sakura was actually using his one. It smelled really nice. In fact, she used it, because it smelled like him and she didn't care that it was a men's Nivea. No, it was a part of her Sasuke's scent, so she wanted it. And she was absolutely sure, that he's noticed the change in her odor, too, but he hasn't commented on it...yet...At least he wasn't using her stuff, that would have been creepy.

Sakura sighed and stood up, stuffed all the notebooks in her bag and pouted. It has been so nice during the holiday. She hasn't learned at all and it just felt so good and right. She liked doing nothing. But she also enjoyed working hard. But she liked it simply when she was in the mood for it. Which wasn't now.

" Hurry up, Sasuke!" she yelled, after she gulped the rest of the milk and threw the box in the trash can. It was amazingly clean in their apartment, which quite amused her. Of course, she was trying to keep it tidy, but it seemed kind of different now. Probably the workers have taken care of it. The thought that somebody could have entered, while they were gone was bothering her a little. Maybe she should talk with Iruka about this later.

" Coming!" his response flew from his room, a bit muffed, so Sakura wondered what he was up to. She rolled her eyes and waited for him in front of the door. When he finally opened the door, her breath hitched.

He was in his dark skinny jeans, in a dark blue T-shirt with his family's symbol on the side of the sleeve and his high-top shoes. He looked extremely good! And in addition to that, his bangs were falling from both sides of his head, water drops were still dripping from their ends. The rest of his hair was kind of messy. He shook his head, reminding Sakura of a dog, that has gotten out of water. Mostly, because the water fell on her. She raised her arms to protect her face, because she definitely wouldn't have time to re-apply her mascara...

" Very well, Fido, let's go now!"

" Fido? Well, maybe you should consider your decision about our marriage. You wouldn't want to marry a dog, would you?"

" Well, but you're my Fido, right? I should compromise..." Sakura smiled. " But now, we should go, because we'll be late. You want me to take out the collar?"

" Nah, I am a good dog..."

" What the actual fuck- You know what? Whatever, let's go!"

Sasuke laughed and opened the door for her. She slipped by and hurried downstairs while Sasuke was locking. She knocked on all the doors downstairs. It has become kind of a routine every day, since Karin had all her lectures with her. Suigetsu was always moving with them and Juugo was with the same program as Sui. temari and Kankuro weren't with them, but with Sasuke. However, that's why Sakura knocked three times on each door and returned to the main door, where Sasuke was already waiting. While she was walking, she heard the door opening behind her. She also heard a loud snort, so she figured, that Karin was there, too. The girl still wasn't over the fact, that she wasn't chosen to take part in the organization of her best friend's wedding. Ino was acting the same way this whole week. The two of them were even getting closer, finding common themes in the muttering and the shopping. And Sakura suspected, that they were trying to blackmail Hinata, since whenever she saw them two, she was blushing and turning away. Maybe she had to talk with her later today.

" Well, good morning, everybody!"Sakura smiled as cheerful as always and received a pat on the head by Suigetsu. " Hey, you'll ruin my hair!"

" And why are you looking so cute today? You've put more effort in yourself than usual..." the guy commented, but removed his hand immediately, probably knowing the consequences from Karin.

First, Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with a massive amount of hatred in his eyes. But then, his eyes flashed to Sakura. Now that she was standing in front of him, he could see her whole body. Her hair was falling in pink curls down her shoulders, there was a bit of black make-up around her eyes, making them look even bigger and shinier. And her lips were colored in a really beautiful shade of pink. Sasuke looked down, to see, that she was also wearing skinny jeans, that looked too damn good on her long legs. She was wearing a one-shoulder shirt, revealing her very soft and white skin of her neck and collar.

" Stop staring at me!" she said and raised her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke immediately looked up, but Sakura was still frowning. "All of you!"

Sasuke turned to their neighbours and saw, how Kankuro, Suigetsu and Juugo were very suspiciously looking at the corner of the room above Sakura's head. He narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her, as if to remind them, that she was his, that he was hers and that there was no chance for them. besides, Suigetsu was a guy in a relationship. How shameless he was. But then again, his girlfriend was Karin, Sasuke felt pity for the guy.

Back to the point, he wrapped his arm around her and turned her around to the door.

" However..." temari started. " Me and Kankuro are not with you today, guys...we should take Gaara. So well, bye..."

" Greet him from me..haven't seen him in a while!" Sakura smiled and waved.

" Definitely."

" So, whose car will we go with?"

" Mine and Sasuke's?" Sakura suggested, but Sasuke shook his head.

" No, we'll take mine and Karin's. You'll come with me. They'll go on their own."

" Oh, come on, man, I swear I won't stare at her ass anymore!"

Sasuke froze in mid-air and turned his head in a very slow motion towards Suigetsu, who was grinning widely. Karin and Sakura were blushing. Karin from anger, Sakura-from embarrassment.

" What did you say?"

" Nothing, nothing..." the guy laughed, but as he saw the gaze of the Uchiha and the Karin, turned to Juugo. " I...I guess we could take my car, Juugo, just for the sake of my life, OK?"

" Nah, you're alone. I'm with Karin."

" Some best friend you are..." Suigetsu muttered, but continued walking with them. Sasuke wrapped his arm even harder, as if that could protect Sakura from the filthy stares. His jaw was still clenched.

" We should definitely think about a way to protect you from the freaks..." he whispered in Sakura's ear.

" My dad was a pretty good teacher, when he was showing me how to punch a boy in the nose and to kick him in the balls..."

" Should I take that as a warning?"

" Oh, yes, definitely..."

With that said, both of them entered Sasuke's Lamborghini and drove off to school, oblivious to the fact, that Suigetsu was kicked out of Karin's car by her and really had to go to school by himself.

* * *

" Well, well, Hinata..." Ino smirked, as Hinata showed up in front of their campus building. The Hyuga immediately blushed and looked away.

" I-Ino..."

" So, how are you?" Ino asked with a fake, cheery smile.

" Fine, I g-guess..." Hinata stuttered and held her breath.

" So, how is the organisation of the wedding going so far?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. And Ino narrowed her eyes. they were staring at each other, until Hinata exhaled heavily and her features changed into a really miserable expression.

" I can't do one single thing...I-I...I need your help, Ino! You are one of my two best friends, so..."

" Of course! I'll help you! No problem! " Ino grinned, this time sincerely. She hugged Hinata and yelled happily. " Aaaa! It's going to be so much fun!"

" Please, don't tell Sakura and Sasuke! They'll literally kill me if they find out, that I've asked you for help!"

" Foolish, little Hinata...Of course we won't tell them...this will be our little secret..."

" Ours...and Karin's...she'll help us, too."

Ino's jaw dropped. She looked at Hinata with disbelief in her beautiful blue eyes.

" W-what did you just say?"

" Oh, come on, Ino, it wouldn't be fair if I let you help me, but ignored her. You are Sakura's closest friend. And she is Sasuke's. So both of you will work on this together with me, OK?"

" You know, Hinata, for the smart girl you are, I'd expect you to figure out, that if we two worked together on the planning, it would end up as a disaster..."

Hinata smiled sheepishly and then looked at the eyes of her blonde friend with determination.

" That's why I'm there... Don't worry! That would be the wedding of the century!"

" Oi, slow down right there, girl, don't forget that I'll have a wedding in the future, too!"

* * *

Sakura was waiting in front of the building, where Sasuke was supposed to have a lecture. It was getting pretty late, so she assumed, that Kakuzo was either scolding them or he was giving away useless statistics about economy in the first half of the previous century. Sakura looked at her watch. It was almost ten PM. It was getting dark and Sakura was looking uncomfortably at the almost empty park of the campus. There was a little group of girls, that was passing by and there were these two guys, that were talking and laughing loudly not so away from her. they were also drinking something, that Sakura doubted was water. She crossed her hands in front of her chest tighter. It was getting colder and she regretted not bringing a jacket with herself. Well, it was May, after all, why would she need a jacket? But it was a fact, that it was getting colder and that's why she frowned. She looked at her watch again, as if expecting an hour to have passed since the last time she looked at it. Which was exactly thirty seconds ago. She sighed heavily and looked at the door of the building. The windows were still lightened up. She took her phone out and typed a quick message.

Why is he keeping you so long? S. xox

The response was almost immediate.

_That freak is crazier than usual today...You should go home, he doesn't seem like he's even close to an end. Call naruto, he should have just finished, so he'll pick you up, OK?_

_Are you sure? S. xox_

_Yes. I will call you once I am out of this hell... _

_OK, Fido, I love you! ;D S. xox_

Sakura sighed and looked at her contacts list. She quickly found Naruto and dialled him. While she was waiting for him to answer, she looked at the two guys. they were laughing even harder. And they were drinking even faster. She frowned really unhappy with the fact. And they were looking at her from time to time, which made her heart skip a beat from fear. Yeah, she was that kind of person. And she wasn't ashamed, because she'd regret not fearing something on time, if something bad were to happen.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto's cheery voice came from the other side and Sakura sighed relieved.

" Naruto..."

" What's up?"

" Can you pick me up? Sasuke's still having a lecture and I swear to God, that if i spend even five more minutes out here, I'll freeze to death..."

" Sure." Naruto answered. "Where are you?"

" The economy building. "

" I'll be there in five minutes."

" Thanks, Naruto!" Sakura smiled and she heard him laughing from the other side.

" Not a problem, really. Well, see ya after a while..."

Sakura ended the conversation and returned the phone in her bag. To only feel tension behind her back. before she could turn around, the person started talking.

" Hey, sugar, I heard you were cold...want me to warm you a bit? "

She turned around with a disgusted expression, that made the two teens laugh uncontrollably.

" Yeah, your lips are kind of blue...you really need to warm them a bit...so we could help.."

Shit, Sakura thought, why, of all people, me?

" No, thanks."

Her response made the two guys laugh even harder. they didn't seem much older. probably third-years...

" Well, honey, I guess we insist..." Drunk Guy #1 said.

" ...we wouldn't want you to be sick, right?" Drunk Guy #2 added and stepped towards her, while she stepped back.

" My fiance wouldn't really approve if I let two strangers be so kind to me..." her voice was weak, hoarse. She didn't want it to sound like that. But it did, unfortunately. And she really hoped that the fiance'thing would make those idiots back off. But it didn't. It just made them laugh harder.

" So you must be a really good girl, right? Well, your fiance doesn't have to know about this, does he?" Drunk Guy #1 said and caught Sakura's arm. She immediately tried to remember how to stop an attacker, but everything in her mind was dizzy. There was something about breaking a finger and then kicking in the ankle. Or was it kicking the ankle and them breaking stuff... Whatever it was, she didn't have time to do any of it, since Drunk Guy # 2 caught her other arm. they pinned her to the tree behind her and she immediately started kicking and struggling to get out, she even tried screaming, but one of the guys put an am above her mouth. She screamed, but the voice was muffed. She tried biting, but the guy turned her face so, that she couldn't move her jaw. She was desperate for help, she was trying to kick and although she was in really good shape, they were two guys, holding her up in the air against a tree. her attempts to break free, were obviously too pathetic in their eyes, since smug grins appeared on their ugly faces. Sakura's eyes watered, since she was too scared. Naruto wouldn't make it in time. He has told her five minutes...And only one has passed. She started crying, kicking even harder. But Drunk Guy #1 leaned in and traced her earlobe with his tongue, which made her turn her head in the opposite direction with disgust, just to meet the tongue of the other drunktard. She shivered and kicked in again. She didn't manage to hit the target, though...One of the guys laughed, the one that was covering her mouth.

" You are such a sweaty..really...and you are so beautiful...and your hair is just so..."

" So frustratingly interesting..." the other guy added and pulled on one of her curls stronger than she expected him to. She cried out, but, of course, the voice was muffed.

The other guy caught her neck with his free hand and played with the collar of her shirt.

" You have really nice skin...let's see all of it, OK?"

Sakura felt the tears rolling down her sides as the guy pulled on her shirt and it fell down. Why, of all days, she had to pick this one today? Why, of all days, she had to make herself look pretty today?! The guys started goofing around, as a part of her bra was revealed. they smirked at each other, when the other one aimed for the button of her jeans.

" You can go first, bro...I'd like to see her screaming a bit..."

Sakura tried to kick again, but they were holding her steady. She was crying and trying to scream, but there was nobody around, except for the people that were in the lecture hall. And currently, they were at the trees at the side of the stairs, so if anybody were to get out, they wouldn't see her. Nobody could help her. She started crying even harder, kicking and trying to move her hands, but they were pinned securely above her head. All that she could think about was Sasuke and how he'd get frustrated...About him and about the fact, that her day has been so wonderful, that, actually, her whole week has been so wonderful and now those guys were here to ruin her life. That motivated her to kick even faster and stronger.

" A fiesty one, huh? I like that..." Drung Guy #2 said and motioned for the other one to take her jeans off. Sakura was screaming, but they were somehow still holding onto her mouth.

_Where are you, Naruto_, she thought in despair,_ come here!_

But even if he were there, he wouldn't be smart enough to check at the back side of the stairs. The two idiots in front of her were goofing and laughing at the way she was struggling. until one of them caught the side of her panties with a more serious expression.

" You shouldn't struggle, honey, you should simply...enjoy the ride..."

He smiled. And that's what Sakura saw before he was pinned to the ground by somebody. the other one released Sakura, as well and she immediately thought, that he was taken aback by what was happening, but only found out, that he was being held by the collar by a blonde hurricane with an angry expression. Sakura fell to the ground on her knees, panting. She hurried to lift her jeans back to their normal place. She felt a jacket on her back and looked up to see Shikamaru, who was holding her shoulders and was helping her get up. Temari was there, too, from the behind, watching what was happening with widened eyes. Shikamaru lifted Sakura and while muttering some calming words took her next to Temari and Gaara. Samui was there, too, but she wasn't looking at Sakura, but at the tree.

The rosette turned around. She managed to see it for a few seconds, before Temari pulled her in an embrace, that stopped the sight. They were Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was staying on top of Drunk Guy #1, the one, that had tried to remove her panties, and was landing a punch after a punch with a really enraged and deathly expression. Naruto didn't seem less frustrated judging by the fact, that he was hitting the other guy against the tree before punching him in the jaw.

" Are you alright, Sakura?" Temari asked as soon as Sakura was in her embrace, with her face hidden in her shoulder. That was a really stupid question, really, considering the situation. Of course she wasn't. but she understood, that her friend was asking her about her physical condition. Sakura couldn't answer immediately. She closed her eyes and tried to enable the tears from falling.

" Y-Yes."

" Gaara..." Temari said. " Go send everybody off. It's none of their business..."

Sakura raised her head a little to only find out, that the whole student body, that was learning economy was now around. Some of them, watching the fight, others, looking at Sakura a bit pitiful. However, Gaara had something special about himself, something that made people fear him. they started scattering. Or it was due to the fact, that he threatened them, that their fate would be the same if they didn't disappear right now. But there were still a few people that stayed, even when the teacher came out to check what all this ruckus was about. As he noticed the fight, he rolled his eyes and came forward, trying to hold Sasuke and Naruto back. Kakuzu motioned for some third-year to help him keep the two frustrated, savaging boys back, while he was checking the condition of the others. temari didn't let Sakura turn around. And she really didn't want to. She was crying silently on her shoulder. She could only see Shikamaru's face from there, since he was standing right behind them. He looked highly concerned.

" Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked again, but Sakura understood, that he, unlike Temari, was asking about her mental state. She didn't answer and he pursed his lips. " Oi, Gaara, can you drive temari and Sakura to konoha Leaf?"

" Yeah, sure..." the redhead said and shikamaru muttered a few things to temari. She nodded.

" Come on, Sakura..."

" Wait, Sasuke is-..."

" No, let's go..."

The siblings didn't give her the chance to speak, since they literally pushed her through the whole park, in the car of Gaara. temari sat next to Sakura and was stoking her head supportively. None of them talked while the car was moving. The only sounds were made by Sakura, her sobbing.

" We're almost there..." Gaara announced quietly. Sakura bore her facce in Temari's shoulder again.

" What happened there?"

" Well, I think we should ask you-"

" No, after that, when we left..."

" Everything's alright, don't worry...I just hope that they won't get in much trouble..." Temari sighed, while Gaara was parking.

" They wouldn't." Gaara said and opened the door for them. " It's more likely, that the two jerks will get sued. Arrested."

sakura shivered once again,a s she got out of the car. temari was still holding ehr, supporting her while she was walking towards B-building. Sakura immediately remembered about the jacket on her shoulders.

" Whose-"

" It's Gaara's. Don't worry..." Temari whispered and kind of relaxed, as she could already see their building. Gaara opened the door for them. " Let's go upstairs..."

" I-...my keys...my card is in the bag...it...I..."

" It's here...don't worry, I took it." Temari said and gave it to Sakura, who smiled weakly.

" Thank you, guys, I-...I-..." she sobbed again. " Temari, will you stay with me until Sasuke comes back?"

" Of course!" the girl answered with determination. " Those brats..."

" Oi, what's going on here? I'm trying to-... Gaara!" Kankuro showed up in the hallway, looking at the scene before him with confusion. " What's going on here? Sakura...are you crying?"

" Shut up, you senseless idiot!" Temari hissed, but Kankuro shut his door and approached them.

" Sakura, what happened? Don't tell me Sasuke did something to you? Oh, just you wait, I'll teach him alesson!"

" You're jumping to wrong conclusions..." Gaara explained calmly and looked at the redheaded and blueheaded people that appeared in the hallway.

" What the hell is going on here? " Karin asked and moved to the group at the stairs. " And, why Sakura aren't you wearing your shirt? Wait...you..."

The girl's eyes widened and she looked at temari with clear fear in her eyes. temari nodded.

" Oh, goodness!" Karin jumped in and embraced Sakura. " Are you alright?"

" I am fine." she said and wrapped the jacket tighter around herself, to stop Suigetsu and kankuro from watching. Not that they had any bad intentions. And Juugo was there, too..." I just want to go home, OK?"

" She's right..." temari said and pushed her slightly towards the second floor. " Me and Karin will go. You, Gaara, return to your campus. And you, guys, don't bother us. We'll explain later."

" Thank you, Gaara..." Sakura smiled at him bitterly and looked at the leather jacket. The boy smirked sourly.

" You'll give it to me back tomorrow...don't worry about that..."

With that said, all the teens scattered. Karin and temari helped Sakura get to her home, although she didn't need help. They weren't asking her stupid questions. They simply offered her help with bathing and putting on clothes, but she really didn't need it. She was simply so grateful, that she turned out to be safe. Mentally damaged, but safe. And she was sure, that temari has already explained Karin about it, since she looked like she was calmer.

And then the three of them gathered in Sakura's room and started waiting and waiting and waiting...Sakura felt her eyes water up once again and she looked at the clock. It was nearly two AM.

_Please, Sasuke,_ she thought bitterly and a tear slided down her face_, please, Sasuke, be alright and come home!_

* * *

**I made this up while writing and I, myself, think it turned out to be quite good, considering the fact, that it took me less than an hour. Yup, it's OK. **

**But that's my opinion. I'd really like to hear yours, so REVIEW!**

**Till next time :)**

**xox**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Sasuke didn't slam the door, as much as he would have loved to. He knew, that Sakura was probably already sleeping and he wouldn't want to wake her after all that's happened to her. It was almost four AM, after all...stupid policemen...He closed it carefully, took off his shoes and headed directly to her room.

The door was open, so as he looked inside, he saw her. She was in her bed, sleeping not so peacefully, since her brows were furrowed and her lip was twitching. He had eyes for her only, despite the fact, that two other girls were sharing the bed with her. Temari's head was hanging from the side and she was using probably half of the bed. Karin was snoring quietly. Sasuke walked in and touched Sakura's shoulder with the tips of his fingers. He also flashed the now blue shades on his knuckles. Damn, he has never wanted to hurt anybody so bad, but those guys...the only accident was that they were still alive. He clenched his other hand in a fist, ignoring the slight pain in his knuckles. With his other hand, he removed the hair from Sakura's face. Just as he looked at her, he remembered the sight in front of him. Her being pinned to a tree with no top. One of the guys holding her leg with his leg, her hands tucked behind her back, his other hand on her mouth. And then the other guy, who was holding her other leg and his hand was on her neck, as if choking her. He was proceeding with removing her underwear. It took only a second for sasuke to reach those creeps. Only two more seconds to pin one of them to the ground. Only a nanosecond to land the hit on his jaw and hear a really satisfying cracking sound and an agonized scream. He hadn't even realized, that Naruto was there, until the other guy, that was trying to undress his Sakura, was on the ground, receiving as strong punches as the one, he was standing on.

He shook his head. If he had been only a minue late, then his girl his cherry would have been...raped. Yes, there was no need to try and ignore the truth. And it was, that it was all his fault. She has been waiting out there because of him. And that thought just didn't want to escape his mind.

Of course, the military forces of the city of Konoha, aka, the stupid and fat policemen, were quickly involved. They even tried putting the blame on Naruto and him for causing too much damage on the others. they didn't even want to hear their explains, until Sasuke spotted a person he knew in the hallway of the station with a mug in his hand. It was a certain redheaded guy with purple eyes. Of course, once he spotted him, Nagato hurried over to check what was happening. Konan and yahiko appeared in a matter of a minute and as the policemen noticed who Sasuke was talking to, and probably the fact, that Konan threatened them to leave them jobless, made them release them from the station with only a warning. When they led them out of the station Konan turned to him with a raised brow, saying that she was impressed by what she has heard. Well, a broken jaw, a broken nose and a fractured collarbone in only about five hits was pretty remarkable, yes. But hearing that from one of the Special operations Squad members of the SID was highly unusual. They were supposed to solve crimes and not spoil others by telling them how good they are at fighting. Or, in Yahiko's case, giving advise for a stronger, more effective punch.

_' You shouldn't hit with the flat side of your fist directly, Or when you are, at least don't stretch out your whole arm. The damage is greater when your hand is half-stretched and you hit with the knuckles...but by judging by those bruises, you did that...good job! Oh, next time aim for the stomach. It's more painful.'_

That advise was really honorable. Sasuke had to thank them a few times. Naruto did, also. They even got their cars back. Well, konan could be quite scary sometimes. Naruto had received a punch from the other guy and had his mouth bleeding. But the state that this dude was right now in, was more pitiful, Seven years of kickbox, fuck yeah.

However, Sasuke removed the strands of hair from her face, but as soon as he did that, her eyes opened wide. That startled him a bit, but when her eyes met his, he smiled. She relaxed.

" Sasuke!"

" Sleep. I'm alright...Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning..."

Before he could do anything, she's caught his hand and was observing the bruises in the moonlight, that was coming through her window. She frowned and Sasuke hurried to pull his limb.

" You're hurt."

" I'm alright. "

" No, you're not...I...I..."

" I am!"

" I am sorry, Sasuke...you're probably frustrated at me right now..."

He looked at her confused. As her eyes were watering up, he caught her cheek and looked at her eyes.

" No...why would I? I...it's my fault, not yours."

'' What? Well, I...I couldn't do anything...I was trying, but they were too...too..."

" Stop, Sakura..." Sasuke muttered and stopped her nonsense with a quick kiss on her lips. " You couldn't have done anything...Go back to sleep, OK? Everything will be fine in the morning."

" I can't sleep." she shook her head and pursed her lips. " At least not alone. "

" Jeez, you're not alone..." KArin muttered and moved around, causing Sasuke to jerk up. " That's really unfair, you know?"

" Just get out of here, Sakura..." Temari said and kicked her with her butt under her blanket. " Go with Sasuke...that bed isn't big enough for the four of us..."

Sakura smiled at her friends and then at Sasuke. He helped her get out of there and they got out of the room, closing the door behind themselves. They headed for Sasuke's room, where he took his shirt off and lied next to Sakura in his jeans, not bothering to change into his pajamas.

" Sleep tight."

" As long as I am with you..." she went closer to him, burrying her face in his chest. "...always..."

* * *

" No. No way!"

" But, Sasuke-"

" I think I said 'no' pretty clearly..."

Sakura looked at him with an angry expression, mixed with a bit of annoyance. Yeah, he was already rubbing off on her. But in the inside, she couldn't lie to herself, she was touched. He really did care about her. And the fact, that he wouldn't let her wait for him again was just a tiny way of showing it. A tiny one, but still very valuable.

_' Of course he cares for you, baka!'_ her inner self shouted._ ' He wants to marry you, after all!'_

Sakura listened to her words carefully. Lately, she's been really sassy, really smug and really insolent, that inner side of hers. More than usual. Probably due to the fact that the perfect man was hers now, thanks to the advice of exactly that tiny voice in her head. However, now even it couldn't stop her from rolling her eyes at her fiance, because of his resistance.

" I am not a little girl, Sasuke, and I don't care whether you boss me around or not. I will wait there."

He stared back. Such a nerve! Why was she so stubborn? After what has happened to her just a few days ago. He would never let her be alone late at night, for sure. And now this little princess arrived and told him, that she'd wait for him to finish that night. As if!

" Fine." he shrugged and immediately saw her face lightening up. " So I won't go to that lecture. "

" UGH, SASUKE! You're killing me, really!"

" No, you're killing me! Can't you understand that I prefer you being safe, than being the target of drunk, horny, selfish bastards..."

" Are you sure you don't mean yourself?" she snapped back before thinking. She was too angry. He was treating her like a child.

" If it were me you wouldn't have been here right now!"

Of course, she blushed. And he, with his highly developed insolence, just continued staring at her calmly, as if he hadn't said anything that discomforting. Sakura looked up to him and considered saying something that involved his mother and a member of the American Navy. But after a second thought, she realized that it wouldn't be a really wise idea.

_' Why don't you just give up? It won't hurt...'_ her inner self asked, but Sakura ignored her.

No way she was going to back off. And judging by the way Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, he was obviously thinking the same. That was going to be long. Until he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Why are you doing this to me?"

" Me? What am I doing to you?!"

" Yes. Don't you understand how I felt when I saw them...do you think that I could let you wander around alone, when I know what could happen to you, now that it's happened once."

" Sasuke...Sasuke, nothing happened, alright? I am perfectly fine."

He snorted and looked extremely dangerously at her neck, as if remembering something.

" Yeah, I wonder if you would have been extremely fine if me and Naruto haven't shown up on time."

Sakura had to admit that he was right. Had, but didn't. She frowned even harder and looked back to him. He took a glimpse of her eyeing and raised his hand to her cheek.

' Oh, girl, his last trick.' her inner shouted. ' Just stop bitching around and do as he says. At least he'll be calmer!'

He pressed his hand at her cheek. He brushed the hair aside and leaned in to kiss her other cheek. He then leaned in and started talking with his very distracting, very heartbroken and begging husky voice. He entwined the fingers of his free hand with hers.

" This thing with us is the only real thing I've had in a long time. You're the only real thing." He raised our hands and kissed her knuckles. "And I'm done pretending I don't want you. Actually, that you know for quite a while now, don't you. And so you should know, that if anything happens to you, I will die. Please, Sakura, listen to me for once..."

Sakura had read a lot about swooning in the romance novels her mother had tried to hide from her, but she'd never felt in danger of doing it until now. Which was why a snarky comment was definitely called for...

" Wow, Uchiha. I think you missed your calling. Screw economy and family companies: you should clearly be writing Hallmark cards."

" Does that mean, that you're not going to act like a spoiled, arrogant little girl about tonight?"

Sakura sighed.

" Whatever. I have a shift at the supermarket anyways, so I won't be able to make it in time even if I wanted to. So basically you should have waited for me."

" And you were arguing because...you know what? Whatever. I don't want to know, because I wouldn't understand. I'll pick you up at ten, OK? Just don't leave if I am not there yet, OK?"

The rosette sighed once again, this time heavier. He was going to be like this for at least a month. She gave up with a brief nod and received a light kiss on the forehead.

" Now let's go."

* * *

Walking through the campus in the past few days was an extremely fascinating experience. Sakura was trying really hard not to laugh, as people were bumping into each other, because they were actually staring at her and Sasuke. The ruckus was all because of Ino's big mouth, but Sakura and Sasuke didn't actually care. Everybody knew about their upcoming marriage. Everybody knew they were far beyond that boyfriend/girlfriend thing now. And there were, of course, the rumors, that Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Which was absurd. The rosette had choked with her drink, as one of Sasuke's fangirls had asked her if it were true. Then she had to find Ino and start scolding her because of how talkative and stupid she was. She wasn't supposed to tell anybody about their marriage, because Sakura knew that ridiculous stuff like that would happen. Sasuke had seemed rather exhilarated, when she had told him about that conversation with the fangirl. But all he said about it, was a 'Hn' and a light shrug of his shoulders.

However, as they were walking through the par of the campus, Sakura couldn't help but notice the amused glares of people. Well, yes, she and Sasuke were quite the popular guys even before the accident and the rumors, but then it was almost hysterical. After than night there were even some absurd things going around, about some serial killer attacking Sasuke after he had beaten the crap out of seven rapists all alone. When they were being asked about it, they were simply ignoring every single question. And one day, as he was tired of everything, Sasuke used his infamous Uchiha-glare, that sent shivers up the spines of most people there. So after that, they stopped approaching them, but gawking from a distance. The only people left, who were hanging out with them freely, as always, were Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Ino, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin, Tenten and Neji. Basically, their company. The little company of the famous kids in the university. Oh, Sasori and Deidara, too! both of them, by the way were rather excited about the wedding of their friend's little brother. They were chatting with other friends of theirs about it all the time, they were offering their help for the decorations. Art Division, remember?

Sasuke's phone rang, snapping Sakura out of her daydream. He didn't let loose of her hand. He simply answered with his other hand.

" Sasuke on the phone...Ah!" his face relaxed a bit and a hint of a smile appeared on it. " Hey! How are you? Why haven't you called?...I see, I see...Yes, what is it?...What? Even you know?!...no...I mean, yes...yes, yes...of course...How's the little one?...uh-huh...yeah..."

Sasuke kept on agreeing to something for two more minutes before ending the conversation. Sakura looked up to him with keen interest in her emerald eyes.

" It was Nanami." Sasuke smiled. " She knows about the wedding, too...Naruto has told his parents and they have told Nanami. She's happy about us. Wants us to go visit her some day soon. She's going to give birth, soon, too..."

Sakura smiled at the face of Sasuke. he was extremely happy. So, yes, Nanami was the almost-wife of his dead brother. And she was bearing his child now. Which meant, that Sasuke would soon become an uncle and would have something left from Itachi. Sakura thought about it for a while. Would that baby arrive before the marriage or after it? And would she be it's aunt? That made her shiver. From pleasure. She was Sasuke's. Sasuke was hers. And they were family. And Nanami, clearly. So, yes, there was no doubt about it. It was only that she'd prefer to be the little one's bigger sister instead of aunt. Aunt. Such a weird word. It made people look old. So, yeah, big sis was definitely better!

" What are you thinking about?"

" That miracle called life." Sakura answered with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

" I am really excited about Nanami's baby. Is that normal?"

" Well, I am excited, for you I don't know, but yes, it definitely is normal. As I said, miracle called life."

Sasuke smiled and tightened his grip around her hand.

" It really is fascinating...seeing how life is born and then the chance to follow one's path..." Sakura mumbled and as she looked at Sasuke she saw a disgusted expression on his face.

" I definitely wouldn't want to see how a life is being born."

She smacked his shoulder playfully.

" Well it isn't your job anyways...I can go in for Nanami if she wants me to. More people need support through...this..."

" I am sad that itachi wouldn't be there for her...he would have gladly done it. But he would have passed out in the middle of it anyways...which makes me think...wouldn't you faint too?"

" Don't make light of me, Uchiha! Just because you are a man and understand nothing!"

" Yeah,that's right." sasuke laughed. " I am a man and I don't understand anything. Let's keep it this way, OK?''

" Even for a man you're being really tactless, you know? You stupid male bastards, thinking that the life of a woman is easy!" Sakura snorted playfully, but pushed herself closer to him.

" I never said that the life of women was easy. I do happen to know, in fact, that females are often being targeted by suspicious creatures from my kind..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed in the same time. There we go again...

* * *

**Well? How was that one? :D**

**Review, share your mind, whatever, whatever, whatever, you know what to do :D**

**Bye! **

**xox**


	36. Chapter 36

**Oh, wow, I was surprised from that Guest's review...lemons? Does this story really need lemons? Well, I haven't really thought about it, I don't think that I'm good in writing about...um, that :D Let me know what you guys think about it and I shall consider it...**

**And well, yeah, that's it...enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 36_**

Sasume closed the door and while throwing his bag on the counter, he took his shoes off. He was tired. And really, really sleepy. Probably due to the whole day out, first in the supermarket, then at school, and finally, training. He was exhausted. But there was something unusual, that he noticed. Nobody came to welcome him home with a kiss. There wasn't the usual smell of food. And there certainly wasn't any noise. With clenched teeth and narrowed eyes he let the fact, that he was now alone in the apartment, sink in. Sakura has gone out. That late. And he knew she was doing it just to make him angry.

But then again, she had promised not to. Sasuke sighed, as he put his shoes on again. He didn't close the door behind himself, because he only intended to go to the first floor of the building. He reached the third door and knocked lightly three times. A shout came from the inside. a muffled one, then there was laughter, and finally, Karin opened up. She was wearing a huge jumper, that probably belonged to Juugo, her glasses were tilted and she was smiling.

" Oi, Sasuke, sup?"

" Is Sakura here?" he rolled his eyes and tried to peek in, but he didn't have to, since his fiance showed up behind Karin's shoulder, bearing a huge smile on her delicate face. He sighed in relief mentally. At least she really hasn't been out. She looked at her more carefully. Her hair was gathered in a messy bun, she was wearing black hipster glasses. The only thing that was covering her body was one of his T-shirts, that was reaching the mid of her tight. And the thing he growled at upon seeing-the bottle in her hand.

" You're drunk..." he located his gaze on Karin, who was a bit flushed. He scowled. "...Both of you!"

" No." Karin laughed. " I am drunk. Sakura just joined me. She's as sober as a...as a...as a nun."

" Sober as a nun?" Sakura echoed, sounding confused by the phrase. Sasuke rolled his eyes to the ceiling and headed towards the room next doors, knocking three times, again. Suigetsu showed up after a while.

" Yo."

" Don't 'yo' me around and go keep your girlfriend locked up to the bed. She's getting way over excited and she decides to involve my girl..." Sasuke sounded threateningly. Suigetsu came out of his room and peeked in to only see the two girls giggling, clapping happily with their hands, acting really off character.

" Oh come on..." the white haired guy grinned at Sasuke, almost whined. " ...You can't tell me, that you don't like this...Hey, hey, Sasuke, come on, dude! they're girls! And they're drunk! Come on, really? Drunk chicks? Nothing?!"

Suigetsu pouted childishly at Sasuke's grunt. The Uchiha entered the room of Karin without permission, carefully, not gracefully, but carefully, he riipped the bottle out of Sakura's hand and then with only one hand threw her over his shoulder. He didn't listen to her objections, that were mixed with uncontrollable laugh. As he was heading out of the room, he gave the bottle to Suigetsu and with a sour, very fake, very sarcastic and insolent smile eyed Karin.

" Have fun."

With that, he slammed the door behind himself and walked up the stairs with Sakura, who was resting calmly at his back.

" Come on, Sasuke...party-pooper...you have a really sexy bum, Sasuke, i see that now."

He closed his eyes for a second, fighting the urge to throw her down the stairs. He ended up with a smile, as he was entering their apartment. He didn't let go of her, until they reached the kitchen, where he placed her on one of the chairs. He headed towards the stove and started boiling water.

" What'cha doin'?"she asked and he faced to eye her. She was looking extremely cute and innocent the way she was resting her head on her palms and the way she was smiling.

" Tea."

" I don't want tea."

" Too bad. You're drinking it, because I don't want you to accuse me later, that I haven't done anything about your dizzy head. "

" Tea doesn't help with regaining soberness, silly." Sakura giggled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her ironically.

" I, as a person with far greater experience, know better than that."

" Fine, Mr. Broody. " Sakura chuckled at the lame nickname she'd given him. He only sat against her and looked at her with huge interest in his onyx orbs.

" What am I going to do with you, Sakura Haruno?"

* * *

" Shit, I think we went a little overboard..." karin laughed, as she nearly fell while entering B-5.

" And by that you mean, that you and Suigetsu got drunk, you fucked and then you drank again, right?"

" Basically." Karin closed her eyes again, while yawning not so gracefully and rather loudly. " Oh, hey!"

sakura looked up to her with furrowed brows. Why did she shout all of a sudden? Karin smacked her forehead and quickly hurried to sit next to Sakura on the couch.

" What did you get him?"

" Huh? What did I get whom? Wait, was I supposed to buy anything?" she concentrated on the events from the last month. Nope. Nothing in mind. Karin looked at her as if she were dense, and then her mouth formed an 'O'. And then, she burst out laughing.

" He hasn't told you!"

" Who hasn't told me what?"

Sakura was staring to feel annoyed. And really, really uncomfortable. She felt like she had to know something, that Karin expected her to know, but she didn't. And that was really angering. But the redhead didn't stop laughing, until Sakura shot her a death-glare.

" Uh, sorry...wow, that was a nice laugh there..." the girl pushed the glasses up her nose and cleared her throat, trying hard not to laugh again. " So he hasn't told you anything, not even mentioned it? That bastard...that stupid, self-disregarding bastard...I should have known...It's Sasuke, after all..."

"Sasuke? What the fuck do you mean, Karin?"

The rosette looked at the redhead with curiosity in her emerald eyes. What was she talking about? Was it some kind of an appointment, or a date, something she'd forgotten about? She quickly checked what date it was. Nope, not even close to the next anniversary. The what could it be?

" He...he really hasn't told you, huh? As expected...Sasuke's birthday...It's this Saturday."

* * *

Sasuke came home earlier than he has planned on. He had to go to the company after his classes, to check on everything. He also had to talk to Shikamaru's dad, that he'd have to quit, because he really had to give more time to his company. It needed him right now and he really wouldn't have enough time if he continued on working in the local supermarket. Which was, in his opinion, totally unnecessary, since he was a millionaire He had to admit to himself, that he has only been doing it because of Sakura and because, at the beginning, he wanted to have his own money, not the money of his parents and brother. And Shikaku Nara's response wasn't something, that actually surprised Sasuke. He had shrugged with a light smile, asking him why he has taken so long.

However, he came home earlier, because he wanted to make sure, that after the previous night, Sakura wouldn't be acting that childishly again. He made sure, as he asked her about fifty times. No, begged her. And then he had a word with Karin. Actually, he was kind of yelling at her and she was, kind of, ignoring him at the fullest. Maybe he had to call Kushina and Minato.

Oh how wrong he was. Sakura wasn't home once again. This time, she has been that thoughtful, though, to leave him a message, which he saw as he turned around to open the front door of their apartment with rage. The page was blank, with only a few words written with a black sharpie in that so well known handwriting.

_I'm at Hinata's. _

_We're having a girls' night. _

_Call Naruto. He wanted to talk with you._

_I love you!_

_Sakura_

He re-read the piece of paper once, twice, thrice. Once he knew the words by hear, he took his phone out with a sigh.

" Oi, naruto! What's going on here? Why isn't my fiance at home, again?!"

" What? Ah, Sasuke! Hey, we're having something like a bachelor's party like, a month before yours, so why not join us? It's fun! The girls are on their own at Hinata's place. Come and join us at my place. We were just about to take off, but you called."

" Whya re the girls gathering today?" Sasuke asked dryly.

" Because..." Naruto started in a matter-of-factly voice. " ..they are girls. They're weird. Let's leave them, alright? hinata said they needed to discuss some stuff on their own. She said they needed female-time. "

Sasuke's brain started working way too hard, thinking about every possible think they could be discussing right now...

" Hey, wait a second, which girls are we talking about?"

" Well, eeer, Hinata, Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Karin. That's it."

" Fine." Sasuke sighed, unable to understand, why he hadn't been able to spend some quality time with Sakura lately. She was always somewhere. Was she doing it intentionally? Or not? " Where are you guys going? Mind if I join you?"

The sound that came from the other side of the line reminded him of a roar. A roar of at least five mature men, happy about his arrival.

* * *

" Sakura." Ino looked at her with that dangerous glare she used, when somebody hadn't applied make up in a matching color. The rosette knew she was done for. " You better get your shit together and tell everybody what to do! It's in a month! A freaking month! You should be excited! Hell, I'm excited and it isn't even my wedding!"

Sakura massaged her temple. Well, she'd known from the beginning, that they had a reason for this get-together, but she never supposed it was something as stupid as that. To give away tasks.

" That was your job, Hinata!"she said in a weak voice, but the heiress of the Hyugas shrugged.

" They won't listen to me. They're always unhappy with my decisions. However, here's the list with the tasks. Feel free to give them away as you wish!"

"FINE!" the rosette growled and pulled the list from Hinata's hand. Her eyes ran on the words, trying to imprint them in her mind. She looked around at the girls. Temari, Karin, Tenten, Ino, Hinata. Five girls that were more than willing to help her with the organisation. " First of all, outfits for the bride and the bridesmaids...that would probably suit Ino most."

" INO?! WHY INO!?" Karin shireked and looked at Sakura amazed. " Why not me? You think this cow has a better fashion sense than me?!"

" Oi, you camel, watch where you spit while talking!" Ino retorted.

" Calm down, both of you...I chose INo, Karin, not because of fashion sense, but because she'd be able to pick something that would suit me and all of you better than anything. And you...well, I..."

" She wouldn't want to look like a stripper on her wedding." Temari said, while chewing lazily.

" Yeah, basically..." Sakura shrugged, leaving Karin with an open mouth, while Hinata and Tenten were chuckling lightly. " Second up, music...well, I guess..."

" That should totally be Tenten. She's like...she's like the music master around. She knows every song!" Temari said and Ino and Karin nodded in agreement. The said girl blushed, when Sakura bore her eyes into her. She didn't know her as well, as the other girls, but she was as sweet, as friendly, as ready to help as them, so she didn't find a proper reason to say 'no'.

" OK, it's set then, Tenten, you're in charge of the music, if it isn't a problem..."

" It would be a pleasure..."

" What's next?" Karin asked, eager.

" It's catering."

" Oh, ME! ME!" Temari's hand flew up in the air. Karin looked at her disgusted, as if that was something she'd hate to work on.

" Erm, ok, Temari, you're doing that." Sakura muttered, quite unsure. "Just tell me, why-"

" Why, you ask..." the girl from Suna laughed heartily. " Free samples, bitch! I ain't missing that one!"

The rest of the girls laughed at that confession. Even Karin. Well, that was something you'd expect from Temari. She was weird, after all.

" What's next, what's next?" Karin was almost jumping off of her seat, when Sakura looked back to the list, still with a wide smile on her face.

" It's reservation for a church, restaurant and..."

" I'll take care of that. I love looking around places." Hinata smiled, but Sakura frowned.

" But you've done so much! You took care of everything else, I can't make you do this, too!"

" But I want to!" the Hyuga smiled and looked at Sakura with a kind smile. " You know I love places like this. Give me the chance to simply go some sightseeing, OK?"

'' Fine then..." Sakura noted her name against that line and looked at Karin, who remained last. She had her eyes wide open, ready to hear her job.

At first, Sakura thought, that t would be funny to tell her that she was in charge of hiring people to clean after the mess they'd make at her wedding. Or even better, that she'd be in charge of that. But then she thought, nah, it wasn't worth having her scream and tell around, so she simply looked at the last thing in the list, that Hinata gave her. But of course! Karin would totally love that.

Sakura grinned as she face the redhead.

" You'll totally own this one..."

" What is it? What is it?"

" You like parties, right?"

" Duh..."

" Well then, the afterparty is your concern..."

" Afterparty? You mean..."

Sakura sighed. She'd so bitterly regret this later, she knew it. But that's what Sasuke and she had agreed on. They leave everything for the bridesmaids. They didn't want anything to do with the organisation of their wedding. They even decided to leave that for her. They decided that they'd want it to be a surprise.

" Yeah. That's what I mean. You get to pick the destination for my honeymoon."

The squealing of the girl was immediate. And then her actions. She hung on Sakura's neck, trying hard not to cry from happiness.

" Oh, sakura, I so knew it! I knew it that you liked me better than that cow!"

Ino snorted next to Sakura and with all her insolence, which was greater than even Sasuke's, declared.

" I get to pick her most precious clothing, the thing she'd never forget. And you get to pick the place where they'd fuck. yeah, big deal..."

" You only say this, because you're jealous, cow!''

As both of them started nagging once again, without obvious reasons, Sakura burried her face in her palms, feeling how cold they were. She sensed a tiny hand on her shoulder and she quickly assumed it was Hinata's. She looked up to find out, that she was wrong. It was Tenten. She was smiling.

" Don't worry, Sakura. I think you made the right decisions. And judging by how happy each and every one of us is, then you shouldn't worry, either..."

The rosette shifter her gaze to Ino and Karin, who were fighting, to Temari, who was laughing her ass off and then, to Hinata, who was trying to stop the two girls from killing each other. And finally, back at tenten, who was as cheery as before.

" You're a really comforting person, Tenten, you should know that..." Sakura sighed. " But it isn't because I'm concerned about my decisions. I have a far greater fear now...Sasuke's birthday is this Saturday and I have no freaking idea what to get for him."

As if by signal, all the girls gathered around her, silent, actually concerned about her problem, waiting to hear more. She groaned silently, but knew, that for this problem she'd have to explain. Because she really didn't know what she could give to a person, that had almost anything...And then she started speaking.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't looking at Kiba and Naruto, who were having a 'Who will drink more shots before passing out?' contest. He also wasn't looking at Neji and Shikamaru, who were discussing with Suigetsu something about football. He was staring at Sai with his blank expression. The guy was rather interested in him, too.

" Why did you and Sakura break up?" he asked, but Sai shrugged, not giving him an answer. He took a sip from his whiskey and looked back at the Uchiha.

" Why are you and Sakura getting married?"

" Hn. Why did you two start dating?"

" Why did you two start dating?''

Theyw ere going nowhere with this. None of them was willing to answer to the other one about questions, that had anything to do with their relationships with the rosette. Sasuke grunted and drank the rest of the content in his glass. He slammed it on the counter, motioning the bartender to give him yet another drink.

" Fine." he said through his teeth. " We started dating, because we liked each other. We are getting married, because we love each other."

Sai nodded at something, while drinking.

" We started dating because we liked each other, too. We broke up, because we didn't love each other."

Well, that wasn't what Sasuke was expecting, but he deserved it after the way he'd told their story. Actually...he raised the glass to his lips once again. It wasn't any of his business. he didn't have to, neither he really wanted to know. Stupid curiosity. He stopped asking he boy questions, changing the subject to art. It wasn't something he cared about, but it was still better, than discussing his relationship with his cherry blossom. Even by looking at Sai, he couldn't help, but feel that growl in the inside of his stomach, the one that curled up all his inside, as if something had sucked on him. And it was painful and not nice. Definitely not nice. It was horrible. Soon, Sasuke realized, that what he was feeling could also be referred to as 'jealousy'. But he'd never ever think of admitting that he's even felt like this, because of some ex boyfriend of his fiance. Sasuke looked up to Sai, who was talking about aquarelle, as if it was something, that Sasuke cared about. He tried to make himself think, that there wasn't even anything about this guy, that Sakura could possibly like now. It wasn't like he was even handsome.

Who was he lying to. Sasuke grunted and took yet another gulp from the strong drink. That guy over there resembled him awfully much, Except for the hair and the rather blank expression. Also, he was a bit paler, but other than that, they were like brothers. Actually, if somebody didn't know who they actually were, somebody who had met them for the first time, might actually assume they were brothers.

And Sai was going on and on and on about the stupid watercolor, that didn't intrigue Sasuke at all. He understood, that the drinks already had his effect on him, because some weird thoughts started popping up in his mind. Like the idea, that Sakura probably liked him, because he resembled Sai. Maybe their relationship has been better than she'd said.

Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. That's right. It was because of the drink. There was no way possible. She loved Sasuke for who he was. Not for his appearances, hopefully. And yeah, he was positive. But just to make sure that the other thoughts would be out of his head...

He slammed the glass on the counter once again in a matter of two minutes. He turned to the bartender, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

" Let it be a strong one. A really strong one!"

* * *

**Weeeeell, wedding up ahead, I am excited...what about you? :D**

**Tell me what you think in the review section below! I love to hear your comments, your ideas and your opinions, so make sure to give them to me :DDD**

**So, REVIEW! And, well, see ya soon :)**

**xox**


	37. Chapter 37

**Once again, I start typing without even having something in mind...well, let's see what will happen :D**

**Whatever it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 37_**

Sasuke was trying his best not to stare at Nanami's huge belly. Like...huge! He just couldn't move his eyes away from the awfully big lump under her black shirt. It wasn't like he hasn't seen pregnant women, it's just that he'd never seen pregnant women from_ that_ close. It was kind of fascinating, but in the same time, weird. All that, mixed with his usually blank expression...well, that's probably what Nanami was silently laughing at. She smiled at him, when he raised an eyebrow.

" Done?"

" Sorry, Sasuke, you were just so fun to watch."

" Ta-daa..."

The woman laughed once again and rested her arm on her belly, not helping Sasuke to avert his eyes.

" Well, what is going on around you? I haven't seen you in a while and , gods, you've matured! You're not the same little boy!"

" You speak as if you haven't seen me in decades...it's been only a month..." he muttered and looked at the ceiling above Nanami's head. She obviously understood what his problem was, since she chuckled again.

" You know, I won't eat you..."

" You certainly look like you would..."

" You mean I'm fat?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at her tauntingly. Judging by her expression, she was just messing with him.

" You're pregnant...of course, you're fat!"

" Ouch, Sasuke...that almost hurt...nevermind that, what's going on with Sakura-chan? I heard the happy news, from Kushina and Minato. Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

" Why...well, I don't know. I guess I just didn't have time to."

" You didn't have time to inform your sister, that you were going to soon marry?"

Sasuke looked away, as she defined herself as his 'sister'.He didn't mind that, but it reminded him of Itachi, which was quite painful, especially around Nanami. He cleared his throat, ready to make up some lame excuse, but Nanami smiled, with excitement shining in her eyes.

" Tell me, how did you propose to her?"

" Ugh...Maybe you should speak about that with Sakura...I mean, I don't..."

" Oh, come on, Sasuke, we're family! But you're right...why isn't Sakura-chan here with you? I would have loved to see her!"

Sasuke frowned again.

" She said she was busy."

" Busy? At Friday night? " Nanami questioned with raised eyebrows and when Sasuke said nothing, she shrugged. " I have forgotten how hard college is. Maybe she's buried under homework and stuff..."

Sasuke decided not to tell, that this same afternoon, she was assuring him, that she was done with all her paperwork. He really didn't know why she was so busy lately. Well, except for their upcoming wedding, which he didn't know a thing about. Hinata was organizing it with Sakura and the other girls. Naruto was involved, as well as Deidara, Sasori and Sai, who, Sasuke assumed, were busy with decorations, since they were in the Arts Devision of Konoha University. And everybody was refusing to tell him a thing. Even Sakura, who was trying to convince him, that she's only given the other people tasks and they were keeping everything a secret.

Sasuke certainly wasn't happy. At least he wanted to know where his wedding would be. But Hinata has refused to tell him, since she'd taken care of the invitations for the people, that Sasuke has listed for her. Of course, he was considering the idea to ask Nanami or Minato, but he decided not to. If Hinata had wanted him to know, she would have told him. And he really didn't want to ruin her surprise by cheating. He also wanted to know, where he was about to spend the month after his wedding. Knowing Karin, he feared that he'd end up in some street hostel in the same town. The girl simply lacked organisation skills. That's why he had come up with a plan B in case Karin's 'surprise' was a huge failure. And that plan simply consisted of him bringing his credit card with them. That would be enough.

But none of those explained Sakura's behavior lately. She was always avoiding him, maybe even ignoring and that simply wasn't the girl he has fallen for and that he loved. Well, no, she was, but she was different, as if she was keeping a secret away from him. And that was causing his mind to consult with his imagination. And by doing that, he was receiving nasty thoughts about Sakura and Sai dating behind his back, other times it was Kiba, third times- the weird kid that had some fetish for insects...In other words, he was thinking, that Sakura was cheating on him.

And maybe that's why he was there alone now. That's why his fiance wasn't there with him.

Sasuke shook his head fiercely, kicking all of these bothering thoughts out of his head.

" Maybe..." he muttered as a response, but Nanami wasn't looking pleased.

" You don't sound very convinced."

" That's because I'm not."

He didn't know how a woman's brain was functioning. But with only a glance, nanami seemed like she knew about everything that was going on inside of his head. That's why she smiled lovingly.

" She loves you. You should know that and you should never forget it. She loves you just like I loved Itachi. She loves you just like you love her! Don't doubt her, am I clear?"

" Yes, ma'am!"

Nanami chuckled once again and caught Sasuke's face in her palms, looking at him as if she was trying to decipher something. And then, a smile spread on her features, as she leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks.

" I love you, too, Sasuke...Don't forget that either...Now get out of my house. It's almost midnight and pregnant women have the insane need to sleep, too..."

Almost midnight, Sasuke thought and stood up from the couch, helping Nanami with getting up, too, since she obviously had difficulties with that. He had promised Sakura, that in case it bacme too late for him to drive, he'd stay at the mansion. But he didn't intend to, despite the fact, that it was too dark.

Almost midnight...He has left her alone for more than five hours and that was too much. Maybe he had to call her and tell her he was coming home. But he didn't, because she knew where he was and who he was with, so there was no problem.

Sasuke smiled, as he reached for the doorknob, reminding himself, that it was going to be Saturday in a while, that he wouldn't have to stand up early for lectures, that he wouldn't have to write anything or even think...

And then his hand slipped down the doorknob.

It was going to be Saturday in a while...But then again, he has said, that he'd stay there if it became too late..._  
_

He turned around, startling Nanami, who placed a hand over her heart and looked at him disapprovingly.

" Sasuke, what the-"

" I know what she's doing!"

* * *

" Why, for hell's sake, is everybody trying to prove me how much of an idiot he can be!?" Sakura growled and started rearranging everything. She has told Karin to leave everything as it was. It had to be a surprise, after all. But that idiot has changed everything. She has pushed the furniture to the walls, excusing herself by telling, that she had to make a dancefloor. Well, guess what? Sakura knew better, that Sasuke hated dancing. He hated having people around, too. For this one, she could easily blame Ino. The stupid girl has invited some other people fro his economy classes, that Sakura doubted he even knew. She left the blonde to deal with them. Hinata was positioned on the front window to peek on the path to their building and to inform them immediately, whether the Uchiha was coming, but judging by the way she was happily chatting with Temari, Sakura doubted she was paying attention to her task.

" Well, as my defense, I'd say, that I told them not to do that. I told them that you'd get furious!" Naruto raised an arm and helped Sakura with moving the couch back to its place. He then turned around to face Shikamaru and Juugo, who were lazing around. " Oi, you two, get up your asses and help! It isn't polite to let a lady do all the man's work!"

Sakura didn't care about the tenderness of Naruto. She didn't care, that the other boys immediately jumped in to help. She didn't care that Naruto didn't actually acknowledge her powers, which she wouldn't even compare to other girls'. She only cared, that it was almost midnight and that nanami probably wasn't able to hold him any longer. As if to confirm that, Sakura's phone started vibrating in the pocket of her jeans. She glanced at it and when she saw the name of the caller, quickly answered.

" Nanami..."

" He just left." her response was fast, stern and Sakura could hear the excitement in her voice. " Are you ready?"

" Hn..." Sakura looked around the messy living room and frowned. " Yeaah...yeah, I guess so. However, thank you for helping! But I'm closing now. I have to get dressed!"

" Of course, of course! And don't forget to give him my present, too...And, oh, by the way, I think he might be aware that you're preparing a surprise for him."

" WHAT? No, no, no...Did you tell something?"

" Of course not! It was just that creepy line he said before burst out, running. It was something like 'I know what she's up to'...But don't worry. Even if he knows, it will still be a surprise, judging by all the voices I hear."

" No, everything will be ruined if he really knows..." Sakura whined and looked at her clock. They had ten minutes, most, before Sasuke arrived. And there were only two until Saturday. " However, thanks, nanami. You're so awesome! I'll call you tomorrow morning!"

" If you're still alive..." she reminded with her joyful, careless laugh and Sakura pouted.

" Yeah...if I'm alive..."

With that, they closed at the same time. Sakura looked around at her friends, who were looking at her expectingly. Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, Deidara, Sasori, that Samui girl and Sai, who has invited himself alone. She sighed.

" He'll be here soon. I'll be back in just two minutes. Hinata, Ino, come with me..."

She said that and turned around, headed to her room, going to get dressed up. When she entered, she let the girls enter, with the only difference, that it wasn't only Hinata and Ino who had followed her, but also Temari, Tenten and Karin, with all her insolence and nerve.

" What did you pick for tonight? Something sexy? Without much skin coverage?"

" You slut..." Temari giggled and poked Karin, who, as always, was in a mini skirt and a little shirt, that was hardly covering her chest area and showing off proudly her freshly pierced navel. Sakura turned to Ino and Hinata. They, as true best friends were preparing the curling iron and the make-up set. tenten was carefully observing the package on Sakura's bed. The rosette ignored her 'neighbors' and turned to that package exactly. She opened it and showed the girls the red dress she had gotten from...

" Minato and Kushina! That's the dress from them, right?" Karin grinned and looked at it approvingly. " It shows a lot of leg and cleavage...that's nice...he'll be mad once he sees you!"

" Mad in which way?"

" Both. Always both." Karin chuckled and looked awkwardly at the corner of the room, while Sakura was stripping and pulling on the red dress. Unfortunately for the rosette, however, she wasn't entirely out of Karin's eyesight, because the redhead looked at her with an open mouth and surprised eyes. " Don't tell me you're wearing that underwear!"

Sakura looked down at her innocent black bikini and frowned. What was wrong with that. As if reading her thought, Karin smacked her forehead.

" God, Sakura, you're so lame! It's his birthday! Try something more provocative! Something more appealing and sexy!"

" Karin..that's none...that's none of your business...besides, Sasuke doesn't care what kind of panties I wear! That's immature!"

" I see...so he is just always hurrying to remove the panties...Interesting...I've always wondered what Sasuke was like with sex...Hey, Sakura..."

" Don't even think about it!" Sakura growled and asked Ino to button up her dress. The blonde did so, but also muttered something about karin being right for the first time ever. that made the rosette think about it. It was true, that Sasuke has never cared about her underwear. Well, probably because all she oqned was different sets of black and white normal bikini. Of course, she had a few 'provocative', as Karin has said, sets, just like any other girl, but she didn't think that it would make any difference.

" Try." Karin shrugged again, startling Sakura. Jeez, that girl was creeping her out. What if she really could read minds? Impossible...

" Why would I? He'd remove them anyways...It's just a stupid pair of underwear!"

" Oh girl..." Temari giggled and pushed her on the chair, where Ino started curling her hair and Hinata- applying a little bit of make up on the rosette's eyes. Tenten was somewhere in the room, searching for Sakura's heels, the one she had instructed her to bring. "...you would be very surprised what that little pice of cloth could do to a man. Or anyways, the lack of...it's comfortable, too..."

It took only the total of three seconds for Karin's head to turn like a lightning towards the senior.

" You mean to tell me, that you wear no underwear? Like, nothing?" her eyes shifted to the leather skirt, that temari was wearing, but her shrug caught her attention.

" Not since the age of fourteen."

" And you dare to call me a slut... Jeez, that's some nerve..." Karin muttered and suddenly gasped. " O-ho, Sakura! So you do have lingerie!"

Sakura's eyes opened in an instant to reveal her the image of Karin observing one of her few sets of those. It was made of black lace, like, the whole thing. And it was quite sexy, actually. But it wasn't really comfortable, not at all. She frowned. Were the girls right? Ino, Karin and temari? That this would actually be liked by Sasuke? Not that she intended on sleeping with him on that night...it was just, that...well, just for any case.

" Give me that!" sakura sighed and Karin's eyes lightened up behind her glasses.

" So you're going to put them on! Yup, that's how you teach, ladies!"

" Only so that you could shut up!"

" Oh, believe me, dear, you'll be thanking us tomorrow...or later..." Temari laughed and threw the black lace lingerie to the rosette, who caught it and looked at Ino.

" Only two more locks." she reported and Sakura nodded. Oh, she was going to be so stunning! Even Sasuke would have to admit it! She looked hesitantly at the lingerie set, but then shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to try...or...would it? Ino dragged Sakura out of her thoughts, by announcing that her hair was done. Hinata was ready wth the eyeliner and the pink lip gloss. tenten handed her the shoes and Sakura slipped her legs in them, suddenly becoming ten centimeters taller than she was. Well, at least she'd reach Sasuke's eyes now...

She looked at the mirror and smiled. That would do. The red dress was reaching her mid-tight, the white motives on the chest were making it look bigger, than it actually was. There wasn't much cleavage, as Karin has said, probably due to the lack of sizable boobs, like Ino's and temari's, but it still looked really well. And the red shoes with the high heels. Perfect. Sakura grinned like an idiot to her friends.

" Thank you so much, guys! You made me gorgeous..." Sakura frowned a little, the grinned again. " No, you showed my gorgeousness!"

" Yeah, right, let that thought calm you,Forehead..." Ino laughed playfully and sakura looked at the underwear in her arms, than back at her girlfriends. They took the meaning of that look and hurried to turn around. And sakura didn't make them wait long, since after about thirty seconds, she told them she was ready.

" Good. You're blushing now. That makes you even hotter. And consider, that I am saying this and I am a freaking girl!" Karin said and ceremonially got out of the room, followed by the others. While they were walking down the hallway, Karin turned back to her. " And hell, girl, I don't know how the boys will keep their eyes away from you tonight, but I guess it would be fun for you to watch me beating up Suigetsu, right?"

" Yeah, Kiba wouldn't get away with it, too, if I catch him in act." Ino added, but Hinata shrugged.

" Well, Naruto-kun may find her gorgeous and I am sure, that he'll probably stare, but that's only human nature, right?"

" Keep thinking that rationally, Hinata..." tenten said, but Temari interrupted them.

" Girl, believe me, it's you who would want to beat him up, because if Sasuke catches any of them staring at Sakura's ass...well, I guess it would have been better if there was a hospital nearer to that place."

" Oh come on, Sasuke-kun would never do that!" tenten said, but her statement sounded like a question. Karin just laughed.

" We'll see..."

With that, they entered the living room, where almost everything was back to normal. (Karin frowned and started muttering that it just wasn't right.) But other than that, there were fourteen boys that left their activities to stare at the rosette. the first one to come to his senses, was Shikamaru, who simply turned back to Kiba and made him continue with the talking with a rather meaningful look. Temari smiled proudly at Ino, who smirked back at her. Juugo and Gaara, Shino, Lee, Choji and Neji quickly understood the meaning of it all, because they started chatting again. But the rest of them, Suigetsu, Sai, Deidara and Sasori, were staring at her. Even Naruto, but his look was rather conspirative than actually perverted. He was also the first one to talk.

" Hey, Sakura-chan, you look amazing! Sasuke will go mad! Like, you probably look like he imagines you in his happy place."

That made Sakura smile widely. There. Naruto said it. She was awesome. Sasuke would love to see her like that.

" Amazing?! Naruto, please..." Suigetsu interfered, but he was interrupted by Deidara and Sasori, who had less danger to be killed, than him, since he was receiving a nasty glare from Karin.

" She is smokin' hot!" the blonde said and the redhead added.

" Fucking sexy!"

" And cute at the same time...jeez, if you only didn't have a boyfriend..."

"...yeah, if it weren't for Sasuke, we'd have probably already led you to the room next door..." Sasory finished and was hit in the shoulder by Naruto, whose eyes were fuming with anger.

" I beat up one of those drunktards in the campus. Don't make me repeat that..."

" Roger that..." Deidara grinned. " We won't touch the girl. Sasuke's too scary..."

" Besides, we aren't that type of people! And, well, yeah, Sasuke could be pretty scary."

But Sakura didn't listen to them anymore. Why? Because hinata was waving like mad. And why was that, you ask? Because obviously Sasuke was walking down the path. He was going to be home any minute.

" Hide! Everybody hide! NOT EVERYBODY BEHIND THE COUCH!" Sakura yelled in a whisper and turned to the third years, Deidara and Sasori. " You two go behind the cupboard for fuck's sake! Are you that stupid! And you three, go behind the door for the kitchen! And you...no, you stay there. He won't see you. Naruto...Naruto not there, you'll break something! Oh, ok, there's fine! Now everybody, be still!"

Sakura turned off the lights, aware that Sasuke was probably already climbing up the stairs. She rushed over to the door, that was leading from the hallway. So that she could be the first one to hug him and kiss him, when he entered. So she stayed there and started smiling like an idiot, when she heard the key in the door. And when she heard the footsteps. But then her smile faded away, as she heard him calling out for her.

" SAKURA!"

It wasn't because he yelled her name. he always did so, when he was coming back. It was because this time, he sounded angry, furious. And it seemed to her, that he threw his bag on the counter. He never did that. Her eyes wandered around the room, when they met Naruto's at the opposite corner, hiding behind the door for the other room.

And what she saw in there was confusion and actually, fear.

And, yes, she was afraid. And she feared, too. What was going on?

* * *

**Dun Dun duuun...**

**I guess that's it for today. I'll try to update sooner this time, but school started and I am too busy, because also all the coursed and training started, too, so I am barely able to come home and when I do, I'm too exhausted to do anything...like, really, I simply go to bed and that's it. **

**But well, the chapter is here, so please review! Even if it's just a one word review, do it, since I really want to know what you think of this! **

**Love you lots! **

**xox**


	38. Chapter 38

**Once again, I start typing without even having something in mind...well, let's see what will happen :D**

**Whatever it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 38_**

Sasuke was furious and really, really hurt, while he was walking up the stairs. No, running would be more precise to say. He was skipping stairs, urging to reach the apartment. He really wanted to see whether Sakura was there or not and whether he really was right. He felt his chest clench hardly at the thought. No, he was one hundred percent wrong! There was no way she could do that to him. No way possible. He screwed as he couldn't immediately find the keys in his pockets. That only made him more nervous. Finally, he found them and hurried to unlock the door. He entered and kicked off his shoes, then he threw his bag on the counter, without caring.

" SAKURA!" he screamed, before he could even realize what he was doing. If she were there, she'd simply show up and look at him really annoyed, with wide eyes and an annoyed, maybe even angry expression. She'd simply look at him and snap something about him being a stupid idiot, who's shouting. And then she'd kiss him on the lips...

But she didn't show up. And there most certainly wasn't any kiss. Sasuke's heart seemed like it was clenched by the ribs. He was barely breathing, because the pain in his chest was growing bigger and bigger. He hurried down the hallway to her room and opened the door.

No. Nothing. Her bed was messy, as always, her stuff were all around, but there was no sign from her. He turned around and hurried to his own room, praying, that she'd be there. But his room was as tidy as he'd left it and there was no pink haired girl there either. And it was too damn quiet. There was nobody.

Nobody.

So he'd been right. He rested his forehead against the wall in the hallway, just beside the door for the living room. Why? Why was this happening to him? Of course, he didn't have evidence, but he was sure, that Sakura was cheating on him.

At the thought, his chest decided not to let him breath properly. He formed a fist and hit the wall with all his might, not caring about the pain in his knuckles. Why did he have to be always the one screwed? And why, most of all, has she done this? He thought she loved him. Or maybe she simply said 'yes' because he had money. Because he had fame and he was offering her a bright future? Because he was a fool?

Sasuke slammed his fist at the wall again, clenching his teeth hardly, because he didn't want to be weak. because he knew, that if he didn't do that, the helpless cry would escape his throat. That the tear would run down his face.

Everything was coming at its place now. The reason she wasn't being home lately. Why she accepted the fact that he might stay at Nanami's for the night so calmly. The fact, that Sai had refused to speak to him freely.

Sakura and Sai.

So he really had meant something for her.

At that point, Sasuke's knuckles met the wall once again, harder than the previous time. He thought, that she loved him. That she only wanted him. That they were perfect together, not because of what people said, but because he'd felt like that. Because she'd made him believe, that she loved him. And he, the stupid a naive fool, has fallen for it. And it has happened so, that he'd rreally fallen in love with her. And then he was stabbed in the back.

He growled furiously, ready to stomp his hand back on the wall, but something held it in the air. Warm fingers. A strong hand. At first, he panicked. Who could be in there, when he was sure, that it was empty? That he was the only one there. But then he turned around and faced Naruto. Naruto. His best friend, whose blonde hair was spiky as always. His expression was concerned, his baby blue eyes were fixated on Sasuke's onyx ones, trying to read the pain.

" What the hell are you doing?"

" What the hell are you doing? Why are you here?" Sasuke growled once again, knowing that if he let his thought rush again, he'd simply cry like a baby. Which, for a mature man wasn't really nice. But he didn't receive an answer. Because he noticed the group of people behind Naruto. There were about twenty people, all of them looking extremely confused. Some of them, Ino, for example, looked kind of curious, too. But he didn't have eyes for them. because Sakura was just behind Naruto, looking at him with widened emerald eyes, that were reflecting all her emotions. Which right now consisted of fear, confusion, fear, curiosity, fear...But Sasuke easily could understand that the fear wasn't about herself, but because of him. She didn't fear of him. She feared for him. She was worried about him. Not only that. She looked stunning. Her hair was curled, falling down her shoulders in really elegant curls. She was dressed in a lovely red dress, that made her look even more attractive, than she actually was. And those shoes...well, Sasuke thought they were some kind of torture devices, but hell, they looked amazing. He looked at her again and their eyes locked. She certainly didn't look like a person who's been cheating on him. Actually, she's been home when he'd barged in. And also, Sai has been in his home, since the guy was standing behind, in the crowd, looking less amused than everybody else.

" Sasuke..." Sakura started, but Sasuke stopped her with averting his gaze. He did it out of shame, she thought, that he was still angry.

" What's going on?''

" Oi, tteme, why the hell were you trying to break the wall?!" Naruto pushed on and Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed. He didn't want to be scolded right now. But maybe he really deserved it. And why the hell was everybody so elegant?

" Sakura, what the hell is going on here?"

The rosette's eyes widened even more, as she opened her mouth. Her lip twitched for a second. She looked away, too, and Sasuke immediately understood, that she was holding back her tears.

" I...I didn't think, that you'd be that angry...I mean, I thought that...I mean, I only wanted to...really, when she said, that you knew, I just...I...really didn't thik that it would upset you that much..."

" WOULDN'T UPSET ME?!" Sasuke growled in response, jerking his hand out of Naruto's, who tried to hold him back with a really confused expression. " How the hell could you be so stupid, that you'd think that I wouldn't be upset!? Sakura, it fucking hurts! I thought that you...I thought that you loved me!"

" EXACTLY!" she yelled back and dug her face in the palms of her hands.

" EXACTLY?! What the fuck, Sakura? What is exact in this fucking bullshit?! And if you love me then why the hell are you cheating on me?!"

" I love-...wait...what?" Sakura looked back at him with wide eyes. Also, every other single person in the room. Ino, with all her tactlessness, took her phone out and giggled.

" Sheesh, that's gonna be fun!"

" Why...are you cheating on me?!" Sasuke asked in a really slow motion, causing Sakura to look at him incredulously. As well as hinata and naruto, Karin, Temari, Suigetsu and, well, basically, everybody. Except for Sai. The prick was staring at Sakura, as if waiting to hear her answer. But he didn't seem like he had been lucky. So Sasuke wondered, whether the idiot would be happy if the answer was positive. But something in the rosette's hurt and angry expression made him back off. And in a matter of a second after his wise thought, she jumped in and started landing furious hits on him, that, by the way were pretty powerful, despite her size in general.

" You...freaking...asshole!" she was panting and landing a hit after every word. " What the fuck are you thinking?! Why the hell would I cheat on you?! I love you, you ass! Can't you see that if I had the choice between all men on the world, I'd chose you, even though you;re not perfect and definitely stupid! You freaking-"

" Stop lying to me!" Sasuke growled back quietly." Who was it? Was it Sai? Or Shikamaru? Or Deidara or Sasori? Maybe even Juugo?"

" I swear to God I haven't laid a finger on her!" Deidara raised his arms quickly, his action being followed by all the boys Sasuke has named. And Juugo seemed kind of offended.

" What the fuck are you talking about?! I just said I am in love with you and that I'd never do anything like that!" Sakura cried out, tears visible on her face.

" I said, don't you lie-"

" Shut the fuck up, Sasuke!" Karin interfered and stood between them, holding her arms stretched, so that they couldn't approach each other. that was unneceserry. Because even when he were that mad, he's never ever try to hurt Sakura. He loved her for God's sake, but now, all the people that were watching them from beside, obviously were left with the thought, that he'd actually...hurt her. That he'd hit her. Disgust appeared on his features only at the thought. That was barbaric. And was that how he looked right now? Crazy? Insane? Mad?

But he was still, so Karin continued after pushing her glasses up her nose.

" Now, please, as you are calm, answer to me, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT SAKURA IS CHEATING ON YOU!?"

" Hn. As if you need a reason!" Sasuke snorted and looked first at Karin, then at Sakura, who was silently crying, but her eyes were as angry as him, and after that, back to Karin. " It's because I know it!"

" Well, you're wrong!" Sakura said with all her anger showing itself in every syllable.

" Then how could you explain yourself about all the times you weren't home last week. All the times you were avoiding me? All the times, that you were leaving me notes, that you were out? Just admit it. And if it's so, if you don't need me, then let's end everything! You wouldn't want me to ruin your other relationship, right?"

Sakura broke down, but Naruto caught her in mid air, eyeing Sasuke with a nasty glare. What the hell was that for.

" You asshole. You stupid jerk..." Sakura said between her sobs, when Naruto helped her up. " All this week. This whole week, I was avoiding you, because I didn't want you to find out about today. About this...I..."

" She was planning your birthday, Sasuke..." Hinata said and stood on Sakura's other side, holding her shoulder and looking at Sasuke harshly.

His heart sunk. What date was it again? He furrowed his brow for a second, then he tensed. Shit. It was his birthday. It was...it has been his birthday for half an hour now...And everybody was her, because Sakura has been planning it. He was wrong. Something joyful in him sang. He knew it! He freaking knew it! He was so sure, that she was cheating on him, but deep down, he was trying to convince himself, that it wasn't possible. And well, that part of him has been right. And then his heart clenched again at the sight of the crying,a ngry rosette in Naruto and Hinata's hand. She was looking at him sarcastically and with all the hurt in her, she managed to hiss.

" Happy Birthday!"

But then everything disappeared. His thoughts were gone and he was simply acting as his heart was saying. He didn't know how he managed to move that fast. he also didn't know how his hand appeared on Sakura's neck, but the next thing he knew for sure, was that he was pressing his lips against hers in a way that he hasn't before.

* * *

Sakura was simply standing in the corner of the kitchen, looking outside the window and holding yet another glass of wine in her hand. The alcohol wasn't strong enough to make her feel better. The pain, the disappointment didn't leave her body and she was still urging to cry, but she didn't, because there were people around and she didn't want to give more reasons for gossips and concerned looks. She could hear the dooming of the music in the room next door. She could also hear the way people were congratulating Sasuke for his birthday.

That idiot.

He has forgotten about his own birthday! Was he really not interested even in the slightest, that this was the day, that he has been born? That he was turning one year older? Well, obviously not. But Sakura, on the other hand had cared about it and she had spend the last few days arranging everything, trying to keep it a secret. And he...he has thought that she was cheating on him. The first thought, that crossed her mind, when he yelled it at her, was relief. That he didn't actually know about the party, which was stupid in such a situation, but still...but only after a second, she felt anger rise up in her chest. Why had he thought so low of her?! She was never ever going to cheat on him! And he was supposed to know it, he was supposed to believe in even much earlier, than the moment she'd said 'yes'.

" Sakura."

She didn't turn around. She knew that voice. _Of course,_ she knew it! She only closed her eyes in something like annoyance, then raised the glass to her lips again, wondering whether she should seek the whiskey, that Naruto has brought, or Ino's vodka. But she didn't really want to go out there, because Sasuke was there, surrounded by people and she certainly didn't want to meet him right now. She could only be grateful, that there were people keeping him occupied. And she certainly knew, that she had five minutes most before he got tired of them and decided, that it was time to face ehr again, after the kiss in the hallway, after which she'd ran away.

" Sakura..."

She sighed and turned around to face the dark haired boy, who had a shade of a smile on his face. Sai was a handsome man, but not as handsome as Sasuke. He was also smart and really talented in what he was doing...but then again, nowhere near Sasuke. But speaking of humanity and sanity...well, Sai was at least with a thousand points ahead of the Uchiha. Sakura didn't know why she was comparing them now. She really had nothing to compare, because she loved Sasuke and all that has happened between her and Sai was in the past, that she was so hardly trying to forget. The past, that didn't involve Sasuke.

" What do you want, Sai?''

" To talk."

That was one of the things she liked in Sai. He was always direct. He was speaking his mind freely. Something, that Sasuke couldn't manage to do even if he were trying.

" About what?"

" You."

" I don't want to talk right now. Go back in there and enjoy the night..."

" ...while you are getting drunk, trying to get out of the reality..." he finished her sentence and sakura looked away angrily. A thing she certainly hated in him. He knew her too well. He could read her face like an open book. " You know you can't hide from him forever, right?"

" I know." she sighed. " But I will until I can."

" That's the highest level of stupidity." he deadpanned and ripped the glass out of her hand, which she protested at with a growl.

" Why you-...give that back!"

" No!"

" Give it back or I swear I'll..."

" You'll what?" he dared her and looked at her with his calm, black eyes. " Sakura, don't ruin yourself because of some stupid mistake."

" I won't ruin myself with a glass of wine."

" Five. That's your fifth."

" You nasty stalker..." Sakura frowned and looked at her feet, avoiding his gaze.

" Sakura, listen to me..."

She snorted.

" Why would I listen to you, Sai? Excuse me, but it isn't the wisest thing to take advice from your ex about your problems in your current relationship!"

" I think we talked about this a long time ago..." he muttered and then continued with determination. " But it is a wise thing to take advise from your friend!"

" Sai, I-"

" You're my friend, and vice-versa. So listen now. What happened...was a mistake. I mean, he was wrong. You can't blame him. He loves you and he cares for you. Of course he'd think about the worst stuff...and you love him back, clearly. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been trying to poison yourself with wine."

" What do you mean?"

" That you should simply forgive him that and leave it behind...because it's in the past as well..."

" The past from half an hour ago..." Sakura snorted once again, receiving a funny look from Sai.

" Why do you always have to be such a prick?"

She didn't respond. She knew, that he hadn't meant it as an offense, judging by the smile, that was playing on his lips.

" What are you waiting for?"

" What?" she snapped out of her thoughts, looking at him confused.

" GO tell him that he's the love of your life and so on and on and on, until we..."

" UNTIL WE HEAR YOUR MOANS FROM YOUR ROOM, SAKURAAAA!" Karin stormed in the room, followed by Suigetsu. Sai turned back to the rosette with a stupid grin.

" Good enough said."

" You perverts!" Sakura smacked his shoulder and frowned even harder.

" Now, shoo!" Karin said and motioned for them to get out of the kitchen. " Me and Suigetsu have something very interesting to discuss, so get out!"

" And she means, that we'll be making out, so don't bother us, OK?" Suigetsu grinned next to her.

Sakura blushed slightly and reached out for her glass with a pleading look.

" Please...I'll need that if I really want to go out there and...talk..."

Sai considered this for a second and then with a shrug handed it back to her.

" I guess you're right..."

" I am right." With that, they left the kitchen, leaving it for only Karin and Suigetsu. And as she only made one step into the living room, she bumped into Sasuke, who was obviously heading towards the kitchen. She didn't miss the way he tensed at the sight of Sai, who smiled fakely and awkwardly, before slipping past the Uchiha, heading towards Deidara and Sasori, who were chatting with the girls.

" Hey." Sasuke muttered, but it sounded like a sigh.

" Hey." Sakura answered and looked at her glass of wine. Sasuke followed her gaze and frowned visibly. Then a guilty expression rose on his face. He seemed like he had been tortured or something.

" Look, I-" he stopped, breathing in, looking around, trying to find the proper words. And while Sakura was still staring at the glass, she smirked. She knew him too well, to know that he had probably never made a real apology. And she was kind of amused by the fact, that he was looking at the ceiling, as if trying to read his lines up there. " I am...I made a mistake."

" Obviously." she deadpanned and looked at him, this time not covering her face. She didn't exactly know what it looked like after all the crying and all the emotions, but Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly, which wasn't exactly what she wanted. She had wanted this night to be special for him, because it was his birthday. And everything has crumbled..."Did you really think, that I am capable of cheating on you? Is it so hard for you to understand, that I am not that kind of girl, I've never been and I will never be! Well, maybe if it weren't you I wouldn't have been so sure, but it is you! And just because it is you, I would never do it!"

" Me? Is it because you're afraid of me? You make it sound that way and I've never-"

" It's because I love you! God, Sasuke, you are so dense sometimes!" Sakura raised the glass to her lips, but after Sasuke's guilty expression, she didn't actually drink, She sighed, as he raised his hand, but then left it hang down again.

" I really am dense, aren't I?"he finally muttered and looked directly into her eyes. " I really should have never doubted you. I mean, I know, that you love me and I guess it's pretty obvious that I do love you, too. And...just by knowing that, I should have never even thought about something so...something so stupid. I...So...I am sorry."

" Sorry, what was that?" she teased, because of the way he'd muttered the last part of his sentence. Knowing exactly what she was up to, he looked at her despicably and frowned.

" No. I won't repeat that. My ego is hurt enough."

" Jeez, Sasuke..." she sighed, but a smile spread across her face. She really didn't want to make him suffer. And she knew, that for this particular Uchiha the ego was quite a big issue. She looked back at him and hung her free hand around his neck. Maybe a bit taken aback, Sasuke stumbled, but caught her, too. Just the sensation of his hands around her waist made her grin like an idiot. " Let's restore some of your dignity, OK?"

And with that, she kissed his cheek , making her way to his lips. She wasn't teasing, only forgetting what has happened. She was following Sai's advice. She left it in the past. Where it should be.

" I guess that's a way to tell me you accept my apology?" he broke the kiss first and looked at her. She answered with another, light kiss on his lips. " Very well..."

" You do realize, that you've made a fool out of yourself and that you have to apologize to all the boys, that you've accused of having any relationship with me, right?"

" Hn. I am certainly not going to apologize to anybody, because after they have seen you in that dress, I don't think that an apology is what I owe them, but probably a punch or two. Just judging by their gawking you know what kind of nasty thoughts are running through their little, empty heads."

" If Shikamaru hears that, he'll be really pissed off."

" I never accused Shikamaru."

" You did, in fact, Which also made Temari furious at you. And at him, by the way. Which means you owe him a double apology."

Sasuke snorted. Sakura ignored it and sighed in his neck. She inhaled deeply. He always smelled so nice. So freaking nice. It wasn't only his shampoo and his deodorant. It was a really unique smell, one that made her shiver in pleasure. The smell of Sasuke. And she loved it. One of the many reasons, that she loved staying glued to him.

" I really love it, when you fight and then...this." Ino was gesturing towards them in a drunk manner. " It's just so lovely. Look at yourselves. You fight and then you get back together and it's simply so cute! I love it! Fascinating! We should be fighting like them, Kiba..."

While she was turning around to argue with Kiba about something, Naruto stepped in, but his expression was nowhere near pleasant. He was staring at Sasuke as if he has stolen his car.

" Why did you make such a scene?"

" I am tired of explaining myself." the Uchiha answered and stared back at his best friend. Sakura felt the need to clear her throat.

" You only explained yourself to me...which is enough, by the way, naruto..." she turned to the blonde and then grinned like an idiot. "Besides, Hinata will tell you everything after I tell her and Ino."

Naruto grinned back, but as soon as his eyes averted back to Sasuke, the grin disappeared, being replaced by a bitten lip and furrowed brows, which was indicating, that naruto was thinking. Hard.

" Just...don't hurt Sakura-chan like that ever again, right? It's your wedding day after a week, after all. We wouldn't want her to run away from the church while screaming, right?"

" Would you run away from the church while screaming?" sasuke turned back to Sakura, who grinned, maybe an action caused by the wine.

" Depends...What would you do to make me stay?"

" Oh, I can think of many things, but..." Sasuke smirked mischievously and in just a second had her legs wrapped around his waist, while he was holding her in the air. "...I guess you'll have to tell me what you exactly want."

" No. Not today. You're the birthday boy after all..." Sakura laughed and looked at him, totally oblivious to the fact, that Naruto has returned back to Hinata, giving them the privacy they had hoped for.

" Ah, right. The birthday boy. You know, thank you for this...party. It's...well...it's..."

" Awful, right? I know, that you hate parties. I only did this to call your closer friends, but well...I guess it didn't happen like I wanted it to."

" I don't really care about them, you know?" sasuke grinned, which was a quite rare occasion. " Since...well, I am the birthday boy and I will get my present, right..."

The way he was smiling at her, made her blush. But that wasn't the cause for her sudden jerk.

" And speaking of presents..." she unwrapped her legs, making him frown. " God, Sasuke, leave me, so that I could bring your present!"

He withdrew his hands, but a frown appeared on his face.

" You know that you didn't have to buy me a present, right. You were right enough for me."

" Yeah, well, I did. And I think you'll find it pretty lame, but I really couldn't think of anything proper to get for you, since, you know, you have everything."

" Not yet..."

" Shut up, you know that I won't run away screaming. It would be such an embarassment!" Sakura laughed, but handed him a little box, that she'd taken out of her handbag. He took it and opened it swiftly, to find a key ring inside. But not a normal key ring, but one, that had a few pendants on it. Actually, the same ones, as the ones on Sakura's bracelet. He took a glimpse at it, fearing, that she could have taken her pandants away, but they were there. Which meant, that she had specially made this for him. A key-ring with all their important moments. Immediately, he looked up to her, after reaching that conclusion. " As I said, I didn't know what to get for you, so basically, I stole the idea from you. But, hey,now both of us have something more, that connects us. One more common thing and...yeah..."

She looked back to him after her blabbering. And she was slightly take aback, when he frowned.

" Don't you...like...it? Jeex, i should have known..." Sakura bit her lip angrily, but at this point, Sasuke laughed.

'' Silly. I love it!" as if to prove it, he landed a kiss on the top of her nose. " It's just that you didn't have to spend, you know, all of your money for that. Even a simply 'Happy Birthday' card would have been more than enough."

" And you're calling me silly?!" Sakura muttered. " Well, since I don't really have a need for money, because you wouldn't let me pay my half of the rent or you wouldn't let me pay for the food in the house, unless I stalk you and actually reach the supermarket without you being around me, that's the least I could have done."

" You know, that after you say 'yes'...if you say 'yes'..."

" When I say 'yes'." Sakura corrected.

" that, when you say 'yes', everything mine will be yours. And you shouldn't really concern about stupid stuff like rent and food supplies."

" Yeah, well, OK, we've spoken about this before, let's don't do this again, OK? I simply wanted to get you a present and, well, as I said, it was sort of a connection between us, so I thought it would be a good idea and I'm really glad you like it!" Sakura smiled and received yet another kiss.

God, if every apology of his was so sweet and adorable, she wouldn't mind fighting with him more often...And, of course, their moment just HAD to be ruined, right?

Tenten and temari appeared next to them with stupid grins.

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked, a bit like a growl.

" Well..." Temari looked at the other girl and both of them grinned, then turned and shouted in the same time.

" TRUTH OR DARE TIME!"

* * *

**Well, OK...5000+ words...I guess it's quite something, right :D**

**Now, next chapter will have a truth or dare game. **

**So if you have any questions in particular, or any dares in mind, please, feel free to share them and I will definitely include them in their game! Just simply tell me who the person whi is asking is and who the 'victim' is...**

**I guess it will be fun if I have your ideas in the next chapter, so yeah :)**

**Well, other than that, review! Even if it's only one word, let me know what you think! **

**So, bye! xox**


	39. Chapter 39

**I AM SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! :D**

**I didn't plan on taking this long, but I was so damn tired the nights, so all I was able to type n were like two lines and then I'd fall asleep on the computer. **

**I really am sorry, but I pulled my shit together and finally got to update, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 39_**

" I don't like this game." Shikamaru stated, but sat down next to Sasuke and after him, other people joined in, starting to create a circle in the middle of the living room. " It's troublesome."

" Troublesome indeed..." Kiba laughed and shrugged. " But don't play if you don't want to..."

" He cannot not play!" Ino shrieked, only to make her boyfriend realise, that what he has said has been a mistake. " It's truth or dare! Everybody plays! And I don't freaking care whether they want it or not!"

" What are we, eleven?" Temari made sure to comment sarcastically, while eyeing her lazy boyfriend with a really threatening message in her gaze.

" More like twelve." Sai commented. " I expect some kissing and touching and, well, eleven year olds don't do it, right?"

Mistake number one.

Sasuke glared at him and before Sakura could even open her mouth, he was already hissing in his dark and hoarse, very dangerous tone.

" I warn you, you freak, do not involve..."

" Enough, !" Naruto frowned. " I don't care whether it's your birthday or whether she'd your girlfriend or fiancé or whatever. Everybody is playing. Don't think, that I'll be jumping joyfully if you have to touch my Hinata...but...those are the rules, so try not to be so annoying and accept them!"

" The rules that you and Ino made up!" the Uchiha snapped, but the pink haired girl next to him squeezed his arm lightly and then burst out laughing.

" Oh come on. What could possibly happen?"

Sasuke frowned, because more than a hundred unpleasant images appeared in his mind. He looked away, while grunting, which Sakura laughed at, again. What was he, a clown?

" Come ooon, you know they all fear you, so they won't dare to dare you like that..." she reassured, which he replied to with a 'Hn.'

He had more than a thousand things to say, but decided to shut up for the first time in his whole existence and not to act like a prick anymore. He has done more than enough this night. So the only hing he could do right now was to at least make sure, that Sakura was having fun, after all the effort she's put in gathering all these people here just for him.

So he simply looked away, as Karin and Suigetsu entered the room, bringing an empty beer bottle. They eyed Sasuke mischievously and nastily. He didn't like this at all. Now that he thought of it...he was playing in this stupid game, which was a very good opportunity for all his friends to make sure, that he paid for all the things he's ever done. He paled even more, which made him look transparent. Maybe he'd stick to 'truth' a bit more. But then again, he could have some fun, too. It wasn't like he didn't want to see Naruto do something really stupid. Like, extremely stupid. Something, that he wouldn't do of his own will. That made a smirk appear on his face. Sakura happened to notice it and shook her head, while smiling.

" I knew it. I freaking knew it! You are going to make use of this game to only humiliate people."

" You know me too well!"

" Well, it isn't like I haven't been planning to do the same thing." she answered in a whisper, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

" NO WHISPERING!" Karin yelled and positioned the bottle in the middle of the circle, that has been formed. " So now...the game BEGINS!"

She spun the bottle, which every teen was observing closely.

" You don't have to be so dramatic, though..." Ino commented, and, of course, that was a perfect chance for the two girls to start nagging. Again. Sakura wasn't excluding the idea, that maybe they'd dare some people to kill the other. Or maybe that they'd kill each other. She shook her head and averted her eyes back to the bottle, that was starting to slow down. Sakura looked at Sasuke, to only see his blank face, as he was calculating, that the 'victim' would either be him or Shikamaru. And that the one to ask would be the people from the other side of the circle, aka, Deidara and Hinata.

Sakura started praying, that the one to ask would be Hinata. She knew, that her girlfriend wouldn't do something stupid. Unfortunately, though, the bottle stopped. It's bottom was facing Deidara, who grinned at the person, who was in front of the top of the bottle. Sasuke. Everybody heard the annoyed and probably really concerned groan of the Uchiha.

" What would that be...truth or dare?"

" Truth."

Now everybody, except for the happy soon to be married couple, groaned.

" You're being boring, Sasuke!" Karin whined, forgetting about Ino for a moment. " You should have fun and not get in the safe zone."

" Why?" Sasuke looked at her with wide, innocent, so fake, eyes. " Is it against the made up rules?"

" Tch."

" LISTEN!" Deidara gathered the attention once again. " So, truth, huh?"

Something in his evil expression made Sakura wonder, whether Sasuke really was in the 'safe zone'.

" How many times a week do you get like, super intimate with Sakura-chan? I mean, how many times a week do you have sex?"

Apparently not. Sakura frowned at her senior and tried not to snap anything nasty at the people, who looked at her, and then at Sasuke, waiting for his answer. He, for her utter surprise, didn't seem offended or amused at all. No, quite the opposite, actually. There was a small smile on his face, a pretty insolent one, though. Not a smile, that Sakura liked.

" Five to eight. It's different. Depends on the mood."

Sakura rolled her eyes, as most of the people in the room gasped and looked at her. Except for Karin, who seemed disappointed.

" Only?" she asked and then frowned. '' God, Sasuke, and I thought you were more active..."

That made the mass of young people look at her disapprovingly. Not that it was something she wasn't used to.

" Let's continue." Deidara clapped his hands and looked at Sasuke. " You get to spin now..."

Sasuke smirked, as he reached out to spin the bottle. With only one move, the object started spinning like crazy, while Sasuke was returning to his place, plating a kiss on Sakura's cheek in the meantime.

" I say...we get something to drink, because this is not something most of us would want to remember..." Ino cooed as the bottle indicated, that Temari had to challenge Kiba, meaning that the vicious girl had something nasty in mind. Hinata nodded in agreement, that's why Naruto hurried to stand up and return with two bottles of vodka and shot-glasses. And Temari was looking at Kiba, who was smiling sweetly, ironically.

" That would be dare, my dear."

" Hm. Thought you'd chicken out like Sasuke for second..." Temari shrugged. " Well, I dare you to undress Sasori, without using your hands..only your mouth."

While the most of the guests were laughing, Sasori and Kiba both blushed, starting to yell at Temari.

" HIM!? WHY HIM?! He's a boy! I am not gay! No, no way, I am not doing this."

" You have to. You said it yourself, right?" Shikamaru reminded evilly.

" I am so not drinking before I see this." Ino laughed, while pushing her boyfriend forward.

" Excuse me, but why does he have to undress _me_?!" Sasori shrieked, while being pushed to the middle of the circle by his best friend. " And hell, he's not touching my boxers, or else..."

He didn't finish his threat, leaving it to the imagination of the people. While the two boys were watching themselves with some mixtures from hatred, apology and embarrassment, Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

" It's fun, right? I mean, it wouldn't be fun if I had to do it, but it is now." Sasuke muttered and Sakura laughed.

" Well, for me, it would be so much better if someone had to undress you with their teeth..."

" If that were you, yes."

" No, I mean, if Kiba had to undress you instead of Sasori, it would have been so much fun! It would have been so...so...remarkable."

" Yeah..." Sasuke deadpanned. " Hilarious."

They didn't talk, since Kiba had his hands tied behind his back with Deidara's tie. And now he was motioning forward to Sasori with the grumpiest expression Sakura had ever seen on her best friend's face. Sasori didn't look happy either, but raised his hands to at least help Kiba and to get over with it faster.

Temari, on the other side, as well as most of the guests, was having fun. Ino has tried recording, but Shikamaru confiscated her cell and warned her, that what happened there, stayed there. Well yeah, it wasn't necessary, that the whole campus knew, that the residents of Konoha Leaf and Hidden Leaf were such perverted freaks.

It was unbelievable. Sasuke was laughing along with the other people, at the way, that Sasori hit Kiba, because he'd bitten his shoulder. Accidentally, of course. And Sakura was already rolling on the floor from laughter, since Ino was starting to raise the shots, stating that it would be actually better if she forgot that. Eventually, Sasori's top was gone, which left his trousers. It was much faster. Probably due to the fact, that Kiba wanted to be nowhere near that area. With his mouth!

As soon as the senior was in his boxers, Kiba turned around and literally ordered Deidara to untie him, which he did. And as Sasori reached out to his clothes on the ground, that still had traces from the sharp teeth of Kiba, Temari coughed.

" Excuse me, Sasori, who told you to get dressed?"

Some of the teens exploded in laughter, while others, like Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, realizing that that was the way the game was going. Basically a strip-show between friends. An unpleasant expression appeared on the rosette's face, since she still remembered the way Kankuro was hitting on her and the way, that Suigetsu had made remarks about her feminine curves. She tried to look away from Sasuke, but he wasn't exactly an idiot.

And he knew damn well what she was thinking about, since his gaze flickered through all the males in the room. And then even on Karin. He sighed heavily and reached out to get not a shot, but the whole bottle of vodka, intending to share it with Sakura. Or rather, drink it himself, because he really didn't want to explain Nagato why he'd murdered some of his closest friends. He didn't think, that this time they'd be able to prevent prison. Not that the last time he had to go in prison, but, like a few days in the arrest.

When Kiba spun the bottle with the angriest expression on his face and Sasori sat down next to Deidara, who was making sarcastic comments about how sexy the redhead was in his boxers and socks, Sakura noticed the bottle on her fiance's lips and ripped it off, raising it to her own lips.

" No, Sakura..." Sasuke said and ripped off the bottle himself, " You drank too much wine earlier. I don't want you collapsing. "

" It's better than having to do something like that." she chuckled, as Gaara was dared to kiss his Juugo, who stared at the first-year with nothing, but disgust.

" HOLD ON!" Suigetsu screamed, eyeing Ino, that has given the request. " Why is everything we're doing boy on boy? Like, are you trying to make us look gay? Or is it some weird fetish of yours?"

" Fetish." Ino and Temari answered in unison and laughed, before Ino completed the sentence. " What? It's so hot! Now, Gaara, proceed!"

While Gaara was trying to slack off, Sasori patted Juugo.

" At least he won't bite you_ like some freaking dogs do_!"

" Hey, I tried my best not to even touch you, you puppet freak!"

" I don't know about you, but_ I_ am having fun." Kankuro laughed along with the girls, as he was watching the struggle of his younger brother.

" Just close your eyes and maybe it would pass faster?" Sakura suggested, but Gaara grimaced.

" I don't really care whether I am kissing a boy or a girl. It's not the sensation, since it's the same. It's simply...the knowledge, that you're kissing a boy..."

_" EW!"_ Ino yelled sarcastically. " Kissing a boy! Such a disgusting thing to do!"

" I'll put it that way. If you were kissing a girl, you wouldn't have felt really good, right?" Gaara hissed, while the blonde shrugged.

" I've kissed a girl before. Hinata, in fact. Long ago, though. And I have to admit, Naruto, you've got quite some treasure there...It was awesome..."

The shocked gazes turned from Gaara to Ino, then to Hinata and finally at Naruto, who seemed like he was trying to imagine something. Sakura giggled, since actually, it has been her, four years ago, who had dared Ino to do that. And Sasuke simply furrowed his brows, as Gaara muttered and proceeded to kiss Juugo.

It was fun, in Sakura's opinion. As Sasuke has said, it is fun when it isn't you who are doing it. Well, Juugo was like a statue, when Gaara actually touched his lips to his. The boys didn't go any farther. It was simply unnatural. And after those two seconds, Gaara turned around and ostentatiously brushed his mouth in his sleeve, while sitting back in his place and pulling one of the bottles from Naruto and spinning the empty one.

With the passing minutes, the game was proceeding. Some of the teens were cautious, like Sasuke, betting on the truth. Others, like Karin, were complaining that they hadn't had a go yet. And thirds, were enjoying their dares, as they had to kiss and touch others.

Until the bottle stopped between Karin and Sakura.

That's when Sasuke averted his eyes to his girl, waiting to hear what she had to say. Maybe because of the alcohol or because of the stupid game, Sakura shrugged.

" Dare."

Sasuke inhaled sharply,as he immediately looked at Karin and her wide grin.

" Perfect! Oh it would be worth the waiting for...now...hmmm...I KNOW!"

" Oh God." Ino muttered. " You should have said truth, Sakura. That's Karin, after all..."

The rosette bit her lower lip. What has she done. She let her imagination work, processing some stuff like kissing other boys or even fucking in front of everybody. That was to be expected from Karin. But what the redhead snapped at her was something much, much worse. Well, not worse, but something, that Sakura would remember till the end of her life as the most embarrassing thing she's ever had to do.

" You have to perform a lap-dance for Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura choked on the vodka, which wasn't quite nice, actually. Her nose burned from the inside, as she glared at Karin. One thing she was thankful for. She didn't have to this to another guy. Which was quite the relief, leaving only the embarrassment.

" Wh-what? I mean...here?! In front of...everybody?!"

" Yes. Would that be a problem?" Karin asked innocently, while Sakura rolled her eyes.

" No.'' she said. 'YES!' she screamed from the inside.

She sighed, and started getting up, but Sasuke caught her arm.

" You don't have to do this, you know?"

" But-"

" It's my birthday and our house. We could get rid of them at any time." he reminded, receiving a few 'HEY!'-s.

'' Or you simply don't want me doing this in front of them, right?" the rosette chuckled, feeling a little better, since he squeezed her arm at that statement. Right in the nerve.

Of course, that was Sasuke after all! What was his, was his. Nobody else's. SO of course he wouldn't want his almost-wife to strip in front of others on sexy music. And on top of that, ones that were already drooling at the idea of her 'performance'.

And she, as every other woman, grinned widely, just because she noticed how much he didn't want her to do that ( well, at least not in front of everybody, because, let's face it, every male out there would have wanted to get a lap-dance from the Haruno). And then she slipped her arm out of his and turned to Ino.

" Music!"

The command was clear. The blonde looked at her with widened eyes, while she was dragging a chair, where she asked Sasuke to sit and 'enjoy', though his fists were clenched and he was on his way to growl.

" Let that be spicy, Sakura-chan!" Kankuro commented, which Sasuke inhaled deeply at. He looked at Sakura and opened his mouth to say something, but she laughed with her amazing laugh and then opened her shiny eyes.

" Oh come on, it's one night in your life! Maybe you should simply enjoy the ride!"

Something in Sakura's words made him wonder, whether she was speaking hypothetically or actually. Something in him twitched, as his perverted mind started working. And something in him twitched once again, as the music started. Of course.

It was 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.

Of course Sasuke knew that beat! His eyes immediately met Naruto's. That song was known by the boys since their only visit to a strip club once they graduated from their private education with their private teachers. Well, they have just turned eighteen and what do you expect naughty eighteen year old males to be like? Hormones all over the place. Actually, Naruto has dragged Sasuke to that place against his own will. And to admit it, it was gross. Until that young girl came along and started dancing for him on that song exactly. He has felt so good back then. And he wondered, whether Sakura would be able to do it properly, like the girls in that club from two years ago.

NO! He shook his head. He shouldn't have thought that. Then she started to move and _holy shit_, could she _move_. With the grace of a feline, all feminine curves bunching under the expanse of red textil material of a dress, Sakura danced until she was in front of Sasuke. The green – brighter than everything - eyes never looking away from his face, keeping him transfixed in his seat from the sheer heat in them.

As Sakura made a step forward, Sasuke felt his mouth water. A hint of a smile appeared on the rosette's face, so mysterious, so charming and so, so so sexy, that it turned on Sasuke. And as if that wasn't enough. She started moving towards him so slowly, so intimately, with that naughty grin in her eyes, that it was almost unbearable.

At some point of the song, she managed to reach him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Damn, she was doing that on purpose! She was moving slowly...teasingly. And then his chest was bare. Slender hips undulated to the pulsing music, hands gliding teasingly over the toned and exposed torso. Damn. Little fingers braced against Sasuke's slightly parted knees, the stunning face right in his as the flushed pink haired woman invaded his space, staking a claim to it like no one had ever done before. Well, of course, he was hers, after all. Soft, pink lips ghosted against Sasuke's, light as a summer's breeze, skimming to the corner of his mouth where they pressed down lightly. Sasuke's nose, though, was hit by a mixture of alcohol and cherries. That was a nice combinatio. He liked it.

And suddenly, her face was gone, because she was throwing her leg over his lap, positioning herself on him. He intended to raise his hands and catch her, but she slapped his knuckles.

" No touching..."

And as if to make her point clear, she ground down on the bulge rising up from Sasuke's lap, rolling and grinding her posterior with enough pressure to coax her fiance's hard-on from half-mast to a _really-throbbing-hard _in three seconds flat. A stuttered groan escaped Sasuke's dry throat, breath panting. How was she able to do that. Why was she so damn hot? And that stripper in the club? Forget about her! Compared to Sakura she was an amateur!

There were chuckles in the background, but Sasuke ignored them, as he caught a glimpse of Sakura's exposed hip. She was too damn hot. It was unfair. He felt the necessity to do something, so he traced her neckline down her collarbone with his tongue, feeling her shiver under his hot breath. That worked as some kind of a booster for her, since she grind a few more times, then, to Sasuke's utter surprise, crushed her lips in his, in a drunk manner, but still too hot and amazing. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue play with hers. The second chorus was coming, so he simply smirked and together with the singer muttered the lyrics in her ear.

" I want to fuck you like an animal."

He didn't know whether it was a reaction to his words, or because the pace of the song changed, but Sakura shivered against him. She jerked and pushed herself harder against him. That was enough. All he wanted right now was to lift her as she was and take her to the bedroom, but she gave away a sound, as if she was choking. Sasuke immediately looked at her with confusion, but she was already pushing him, trying to break out of the hug, pressing a hand against her mouth. Sasuke released her, trying to understand what was going on. But as soon as she was free, she ran down to the hallway.

It took a total of three seconds for Sasuke to realize what was going on. He stood up and ran down to the bathroom. The door was open, since Sakura hadn'r had enough time to close it in her urge to reach the toilet faster. And, hell, she was vomiting. By instinct, Sasuke kneeled next to her and caught her hair with one hand, while stroking her back with the other one.

What was going on? The first thing to cross his mind was that she was disgusted by something, but that was stupid. Another thought that occured to him was that she probably hasn't eaten. He furrowed his brows. Stupid girl. Rule number one when drinking alcohol was to eat before that! And hell, she has been drinking like crazy that night!

The petite girl was struggling beneath him and he felt the mask of concern creep on his face. He waited till she has finished completely. She was still trembling, but she raised her head and pushed him slightly, amking her way to the sink.

" Are you alright? No, you obviously aren't..." he muttered and shook his head. " WHat's going on?"

" I don't know." she answered in a hoarse voice, after she washed her mouth a few times. She seemed pale.

" Have you eaten today? Anything?" he narrowed his eyes, and as she nodded, he hugged her. " Next time no alcohol for you..."

" Y-Yeah..."

" WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING THERE?! ARE YOU FUCKING YET?!" Karin's annoying voice reached them from the living room, which Sasuke shook his head at. He didn't go in that direction. He guided Sakura to her room, which she tried to protest at, but he was a persistent brat.

" Come on...let's change you in something more comfortable." SAsuke muttered and pulled one of his T-shirts from her dresser. She had this habit to steal his clothes and Sasuke suspected, that she did it because of his smell. And because he's noticed a change in her odor, too. Well, it was suspicious that your girlfriend suddenly switched shampoos, until you realized, that she was using yours. But the smell of cherries and strawberries was still there, which made Sasuke realize, that it was her. Her own smell was that and he loved it. RIght now, though, he had to dress her properly. He unzipped the dress and pulled it down her shoulders. And then-

" Holy fuck, Sakura! What-"

He stopped. What was she wearing? Why was she wearing it?!

It was all too much. That lingerie in addition to his hard-on was simply too much to handle. If she were alright, he'd jump her without hesitation. But her eyes were half-closed and her lips were parted. So that's why Sasuke hurried to pull that T-shirt over her head, ruining her locks. She still looked amazing, though.

" Come on. In bed."

" But I-"

" No, you're sleeping. You are tired. And you are not alright."

" I am fine-"

" Says the girl who just threw up her own guts."

" Sasuke, I am the medic here, so..."

"...so as a good medic you're going to go to sleep."

" Only if you come with me."

" Sakura, I have to keep an eye on the bastards there. Besides, you aren't exactly alright now. I mean, after that dance and those freaking panties you're wearing, I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from..."

" Please, Sasuke...stay with me."

After the way she looked at him and after the way she pouted slightly, he simply couldn't refuse. He sighed in defeat and kissed her forehead.

" I'll be right back."

She nodded and he got out of the room quietly. He rushed down the hallway to the living room, where their friends were cheering. But as they noticed him, some of them started wolf-whistling, others were simply gazing.

" Now that was something, wasn't it?" Deidara smirked. " I wish I were you."

" Damn she's hot." Sasori added, while Ino and Hinata actually looked concerned.

" What happened?"

" She isn't feeling well. Please keep it quiet, OK?" he asked. Pleaded, actually.

"But-"

" Of course." temari nodded, interrupting Karin who was arguing once again. She took the remote and decreased the volume of the stereo.

" Yeah, I'll keep an eye on things here." Naruto vowed. " Go see how Sakura-chan is!"

" I'll come with you, too!" Sai said and stood up.

This time, Sasuke couldn't simply glare at him. He knew what he meant to Sakura, that he was a dear friend, but he simply wouldn't let him go in there.

" No. You won't." he said quietly.

The other boy opened his mouth with narrowed eyes, but Kiba interrupted him.

" Enough, Sai. They want to make out, leave them alone!"

After that said, the ex of Sakura said nothing, but glanced at Sasuke for a second. And the Uchiha didn't care enough to explain, that Sakura really wasn't feeling well. That's why he nodded and got out as fast as possible.

Well, one hell of a birthday it has been. Or at least the first four hours of it. He got a present from Sakura. He also got a party from Sakura. And he received a lap-dance from Sakura. WHat else could he ask for?

With a stupid smirk, he entered her room, kicked off his shoes and laid next to her under the light blanket.

" Hey, Sasuke..."

" Hm?"

" I love you."

That made him smile. Without a reason. He kissed her earlobe and pulled her closer, making her bury her little face in his chest.

" I love you, too!"

* * *

**Once again, a long chapter.**

**That lap dance, specially added for _C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_! I hope you liked it :)**

**Well now, only one review for the last chapter and it was like, extra long...I am extremely offended, so I hope you'll make up to me in this one, right? Or...am I wrong?**

**If you have any requests feel free to share them, I will definitely add them!**

**Please let me know what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Well, I guess that's it. Until next time! **

**xox**

**P.S. I remind, that school year has started and I am studying really hard, I barely have time to rest a bit, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I am so, so sorry for these delays, guys, really! I hope you'll forgive me at some point :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey there, next chapter up ahead and I'm really sad to say it, but the journey is almost over ;_;**

**But that doesn't mean, that I won't take advantage of the last few chapters and make sure, that they wouldn't be worthy! :)**

**Now, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 41_**

Sakura wasn't feeling well at all. In the past few days she often had headaches, she was throwing up, she was feeling nauseous. But she couldn't afford missing lectures, because exams were approaching her fast and all she wanted now was to end her first year in university successfully. Other than that, her wedding was in just five days She suspected, that the throwing up was caused by stress.

Those thoughts were running through her mind, as she was trying to listen to Tsunade. Her stomach felt empty and was growling quietly, but she couldn't risk eating anything before the lectures, because she wouldn't want to make Karin her enemy by covering her in vomit. She checked her watch and happily concluded, that only three minutes were keeping her tied in this hall. And then she'd climb into her car and return home, where she'd go to bed and try to sleep, while waiting for Sasuke.

" And I want the essays by tomorrow!" Tsunade screamed and cleared her throat. " Now, get out of my sight, all of you!"

The buzzing of the students was immediate. And most of all, Karin's.

" Jeez, it's finally over! Thank goodness...I thought I'd pass on in here...Hey, Sakura, what do you think about this dress? Does it make me look fat?"

" I'll see you later, Karin." Sakura muttered, ignoring the redhead, who frowned. She bucked down to mute the growl from her stomach and when she stood back up, she was hardly the only student left in the lecture hall. Tsunade was staring right into her with narrowed eyes and a blunt expression.

" What's going on?"

" Nothing." Sakura hurried to say, probably too quickly. One of the reasons for Tsunade to raise her perfect blonde eyebrow on her forehead. Another was, that the girl looked sick.

" You are too pale. And you haven't paid any attention to what I was saying. And that's not like you. So...are you alright?"

" Y-Yeah...I'm fine, I guess..."

" Sakura..."

The woman was on her feet hurrying to meet the girl and stare right into her eyes as if to check, whether they were functioning all right. Sakura grimaced and looked away, which caused the woman, the best medic in Konoha, to growl quietly. There was no point in lying to her. She probably already had some things in mind anyway.

" I am feeling a bit sick. I had headaches and I was throwing up a bit. I also was dizzy and felt really, really tired, but I blame it all on stress. One the wedding is over, I'll be alright...I wonder if all women are like that..." Sakura smiled. " Maybe I should start not caring about others and just about my happiness."

But the woman in front of her was looking more concentrated than ever. She was staring at Sakura with eyes full with wonder and surprise, maybe even a bit shock.

" How frequent do you urinate? And have you had back pain?"

" I-I don't know. I don't count how many times I go to the toilet!" Sakura said and muttered. " And no, I don't think so..."

" When was your last period? Or more precisely, when do you expect your next period?"

" Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Sakura squealed. But the back of her mind started calculating. And the medic in her started blabbing. Once she realized, that her period should have already started and why her teacher was asking her all these questions, her mouth felt dry. " I-It's not what you think!"

" Sakura, you realize, that you might be pregnant, right?"

The rosette took a step back and looked at the blonde lecturer, who was looking at her with a serious expression on her face, without blinking. Sakura couldn't accept the fact, that there was such a possibility. That's why she let the smirk slide on her face and she shook her head.

" No, there's no way. We're always...we're always being...cautious."

" Sakura...think about it...you have all the symptoms for early pregnancy. You could have forgotten. Are you sure, that you've always been safe? Like...about a few weeks ago?"

Sakura started calculating again, trying to recall every night spent with Sasuke. And then it hit her. She paled and her mouth dropped open, her lip twitched.

Mount Hokage!

Well, how the hell would she remember, when that was the most dramatic and emotional night of her existence?! But now, it all hit her and she feared, that her knees wouldn't be strong enough to keep her standing. She held the nearest desk and leaned against it. Tsunade hurried to hold her and help her sit on the chair, while looking at her worriedly and confused. Maybe because she was wondering how Sakura could forget something like that.

" Look, Sakura...you...you don't seem ready about this, and unless it becomes too late...you...well, I hate to say this, but you could easily get rid of that baby."

Sakura shot her eyes up, ignoring her thoughts.

Did Tsunade just call it a baby? Sakura started thinking again. No, that wasn't a baby. That was a nightmare sent from hell to only make her life worse. She was about to marry the man of her dreams in just a few days and she was certain that this kind of news wouldn't be the happiest thing he'd hear.

But then again, something in her chest area pounded harder at that word. Baby. That nightmare sent from hell was actually a baby. _Her_ baby. _Sasuke's_ baby. She didn't feel her arm moving towards her abdomen. She didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she so weak? Why was it happening? Why was it her? And why the hell hadn't Sasuke put a condom on!?

She stood to her feet, no hesitance in her eyes.

" You are wrong, Tsunade-sama! I-I...There's no possibility! It's just from stress!" Sakura headed towards the exit, rubbing off the tears from her cheek aggressively. " Have a nice day!"

And with that, the lecturer was left alone in the hall, with a new worry and burden on her shoulders, since after this year, the pink haired girl was probably one of the closest a student has ever been to her. She cursed quietly and looked around.

" I need sake."

* * *

" Man you should be more excited! It's your wedding! Your fuckin' wedding!" Naruto cheered again, while walking alongside with Sasuke through the park.

" Keep it low!" the Uchiha hissed. " I don't want unexpected visitors to arrive and ruin everything!"

" But...Sasuke! If I were you I would've been dead nervous! Like, I'd be on Valium or weed every day until then!"

" You do realize, that someday you will have a wife too and to do that, you will have to have a wedding first. I doubt your mother would ever forgive you if you try to skip that part. You're her only son after all."

Naruto grimaced, but then grinned again.

" Which reminds me...when are Sakura-chan's parents arriving? Do they already know what kind of a freak their daughter is being passed to?"

" If you want to know, they happen to like me! A lot!" sasuke hurried to lie, ignoring that half of his statement was false. Mebuki really did like him. He wished he could say the same for Kizashi.

" Yeah...And I really, really like Karin..."Naruto deadpanned sarcastically and then burst out laughing after Sasuke's growl.

" You are asking for it!"

" I have learned, that pleasing everyone is impossible, but pissing everyone off is easy and fun as hell..."the blonde shrugged and looked at Sasuke with a glimpse of a shining in his eye.

" Hmph." Sasuke snorted once again and turned his back to Naruto, as something else caught his attention. " Oi, Karin! Ino! Hinata!"

The three girls seemed startled at first, but then they waved and waited for the two boys to catch up.

" Hey, 'sup homie?''

" The fuck, Karin?" Naruto furrowed his brows and the redhead started laughing. However, Sasuke didn't pay much attention.

" Where is Sakura? Isn't she with you?"

" Oh, i don't know, where she is. Haven't seen her at all today..." Ino shrugged. Hinata pursed her lips and nodded. Sasuke moved his gaze on Karin, who smiled.

" She stayed after the biology lecture to talk to Tsunade. I think she said she was heading home after that."

Sasuke frowned. What was going on with her? He felt the worry spin in him and break down every wall of patience he had inside. He didn't really understand much from sicknesses, but he knew too damn well, that being that pale and that throwing up every three hours in the night, wasn't something normal. He had asked her, but she's said, that she was simply being nervous. Well, for that, he couldn't blame her, and he accepted that excuse. But now he wasn't so sure. What if she really was sick? What if it was something dangerous?

" Thanks. Naruto, I'll get going..."

" What? NO! Teme, you promised to come with me to the video games shop!" the blonde protested, but Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Hinata is here. Spend some time with her. Or take Ino to the video games'shop. I recall Sakura saying that she was a Marvel fan. If she is, that she also has to be a gamer girl. And Karin. Annoy her. I have some business to do."

" I am not a Marvel fan!" Ino protested, while blushing intensely, indicating, that she was lying. But Sasuke didn't care, since he was almost running down the alley, back to the campus. He intended to interrogate Tsunade. She owed him some.

Once he reached the hall, he burst in, without knocking. There were two people in there, arguing. He knew both of them. The pale man was Orochimaru, the perverted pedophile. ANd the other one, the woman with the impressive breast size, the biology lecturer-Tsunade. They both looked up to him in the same time. Orochimaru seemed intrigued. Tsunade-concerned.

" Can...Can we please talk for a minute, Tsunade-sama?"

" What? She already told you? But she just left!"

" What? Tell me what?"Sasuke asked, then looked back at the woman, who was massaging her temple.

" Why are you here, Sasuke? "Orochimaru asked instead. " Can't you see, that we're discussing something at the moment."

" That we just finished our conversation."Tsunade corrected with a cold smirk. "You may leave now, Orochimaru."

The chemistry teacher eyed her nastily and left the building, shutting the door with an impressive 'BANG'. The woman, however, didn't seem better. Only a bit annoyed.

" Why are you here, Sasuke? I am kind of busy right now." she motioned to the pile of paper and then sighed, looking back at him.

He didn't really know why he was here. He just felt the urge to come after Karin's words.

" Look, Sakura isn't looking really well the last few days. I was wondering..."

Sasuke didn't know how to finish. he just looked back to the woman, who sighed.

" I know, Sasuke. I have noticed. i talked to her just a while ago...Don't worry...She will be alright."

The woman said that with such authority, that Sasuke simply couldn't not believe her. He bit his lower lip and turned to the door, but then stopped again.

" But...what's with her?"

" I don't know."Tsunade cut him off. Partly, that was the truth, although she was 99 percent sure, that the girl was pregnant. However, she was denying it, so she looked back at her raven haired fiance and her gaze softened. That poor boy. He has had so much losses in his life. And a part of her started wondering, whether he'd be happy to realize, that he'd have the chance to have a child. But then again, she didn't say anything, because the decision was entirely up to Sakura. there was a possibility, that she wasn't pregnant. That even if she was, she'd like to remove the baby without telling Sasuke. And she didn't want to interfere. " You should talk to her. She left just before Orochimaru arrived. She must be in Konoha Leaf already. Like I said, don't worry. It is only temporary."

Yeah, she nodded slightly to herself, temporary, for only nine months.

Sasuke didn't bother to speak anymore. He nodded a thanks and then quietly escaped the room. he now only had one thing left to do. Go back home and make sure Sakura was alright.

* * *

Ino was looking at the GTA V game, while Naruto was waiting for her on the counters. She was too fascinated, she really wanted to try this game, it seemed fun. And hell, she loved video games! But of course, she'd never admit that to Sasuke. Ha! As if!

However, he phone rang and she reached to her handbag with her free hand to pull it out. She saw the image of Sakura on the screen, so she hurried to answer.

" Hey, Sakura! You know what I'll kill you! How could you have told Sasuke about my marvel addiction! He was bugging me earlier! And, hell..."

" Ino, shut up!" her friend interrupted her. Ino immediately closed her mouth. Not because of the command, but because of the broken voice of Sakura from the other side. The girl has been crying. Obviously.

" What is it, Sakura? What has happened? Are you alright?!"

" I am fine...it's just that..."

The girl from the other side of the line chocked and Ino started looking around, dropping the game back on its place, hurrying towards her friends, that were waiting on the counters.

" What is it?" she asked again, this time, concerned. It was her best friend, after all!

" Ino...please...please tell me, that two lines don't really mean,t hat I'm pregnant! Tell me, that t's a mistake in the instructions!"

It took the blonde a whole lot of a few seconds to realize what she's just heard. Her hand shook and her eyes wandered around the shop, until they spotted Hinata. The girl looked at her and confusion appeared all over her face, as she saw the blonde. That made Ino wonder how she really looked. She hurried to the lavender haired Hyuga and caught her by the hand, pulling her outside, ignoring the protests of Naruto and Karin.

" We're coming immediately!"

The sob of Sakura was the last thing Ino heard, before she closed the phone. She dragged the surprised Hinata into her car and looked back at Naruto and Karin.

" We're sorry. It's important! We have to go now! I'll explain later!"

And then she hit the gas, leaving the stunned Uzumakis behind.

* * *

Sasuke stopped his car in the parking of Konoha Leaf Complex. One thing that surprised him was the presence of Ino's car. Why was she here? He has just seen her a while ago. And if she were here, it meant, that they have left before him, probably while he was talking with Tsunade. He didn't care much, though. Probably Karin has insisted to be brought back home and Ino was the only pitiful person with a car at the time.

He shrugged and got outside of the Lamborghini, heading towards B-building. The afternoon was really nice. He was hoping, that Sakura would like the flowers he got for her. He really didn't know what would make her feel better, but of course, a bouquet from roses never could fail in making a girl smile, right?

However, as he opened the door, he frowned. It was too quiet. Karin wasn't there.

He took his keys out and headed up the stairs. It didn't matter anyway. Probably Ino has decided to come over and simply visit Sakura, since she wasn't feeling well. That was kind of comforting. At least she wasn't alone.

Sasuke unlocked the door and immediately tensed. Somebody was crying. And there were also shouts. Yells. All feminine voices, that he knew. Sakura was crying. And Ino and Hinata were repeating some comforting words. He threw the flowers on the counter and without taking his shoes off, he hurried down the hallway. He was surprised to hear the voices come not from her bedroom, but from the bathroom. What was going on?!

He crept closer to the door and was just about to push the door, when he heard them. Although he urged to see how Sakura was, because he couldn't stand to hear her crying.

" This is going to be the end!" she cried, choking on her tears. Sasuke heard the sound of a low 'thud', but really didn't understand what was going on. But then another girl started talking.

" S-Sakura-chan! Don't talk like this! He will understand!"

" Yes, Sasuke loves you! You will get through this together!" Ino said, but Sakura's cries weren't stopping. They only seemed to become louder.

The Uchiha, who was staying outside of the door wondered how to barge in and see what was happening. Happily, Hinata aided him with that unknowingly.

" Sakura...you should tell him..."

He inhaled and pushed the door, the words rolling out of his mouth even before he could register the sight. All three girls were kneeling. Ino was holding Sakura's head against her chest, hugging her, supporting her. Hinata was holding the rosette's hands. And Sakura, she seemed smaller and more fragile than ever. Sasuke decided, that she wasn't beautiful like that, with tears on her eyes and in the back of his mind, he vowed, that he would never ever be the cause for these tears and puffy eyes.

But then again. She was crying, because of something concerning him. SO he has made her cry, in a way...

" Tell me what?"

And then the three of them looked up to him. Hinata and Ino with hope written all over their features. And Sakura-with shock and fear. ANd was that sadness?

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer, but kneeled in front of her. He pulled her arms out of Hinata's and stared into her emerald eyes, trying to see what was happening. her breath hitched as their gazes locked, he could feel it. And then she moved her gaze away, back into Ino's shoulder. Sasuke stared at the lavender haired Hyuga , hoping that he'd receive an answer, to only find out, that she was looking elsewhere.

He followed her gaze and all that he could do was stare.

It took him a while to realize what the white object , that was lying on the tiles of the bathroom, was. And it took him a while to understand what was going on.

His head felt dizzy all of a sudden. All he could do was look back at the crying Sakura with widened onyx eyes, filled with a mixture from shock and fear, only one word pounding in his head.

Fuck.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the delayed update, but, hey, plot :D**

**Tell me what you think! Me and my muse really, really like reviews. We also have these enemies called sleep and study, but well, we'll manage to do it somehow :D**

**So, review, tell me if you have any specific wishes regarding this story, make sure to inform me, because I'm writing this for you :)**

**So, now, bye! Until the next update :***


	41. Chapter 41

**I am sorry for this delay, I didn't plan on taking this long, but I had too much work to do, that I completely stopped thinking about fanfiction for the moment. I apologize and hope you won't be mad. :)  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 42_**

" He's been away for two days!" Sakura yelled and prepared herself to throw the stuff from her hair at her best friends. They really were not helping her with this whole situation. They were only telling her to calm down.

Well, guess what? She couldn't calm down! She didn't want to, either.

" If it means anything to you, Naruto's been gone from two days, too...Kiba doesn't know anything about it, I asked him. I saw Shikamaru but when I tried to speak to him, he said everything was so troublesome and shut the door in front of my face and then didn't let me in." Ino frowned even farther, since she noticed the grimace on the pinkette's face. And she obviously predicted her intentions, since she motioned forward and pulled the books out of her hands.

Hinata's eyes shifted tiredly between the two other girls and then she frowned as well. That really was so uncommon for her, that it even surprised her.

" Have you called him?"

Sakura turned her head to her and rolled her eyes. Hinata knew, that nothing good was about to follow, since she heard the sarcastic chuckle and then the voice of Sakura.

" No, not at all! Jeez, why does everybody have to be so stu-"

" Hey, just because you're nervous, don't take it out on us!" Ino interrupted her and took out her own phone. " I'll call Kiba once again, maybe he'll know something..."

Sakura turned to face Hinata, who narrowed her eyes.

" I won't bother calling Naruto. He isn't answering."

" And you're so calm?"

" Yes, because he's somewhere, trying to beat some sense in your fiance."

Sakura trembled. Why were her best friends so harsh? She refused to let her eyes water. At last not in front of them. She turned around and entered her room, then shut the door soundly.

After she made sure to lock it, she sat on the floor against it and pulled out her cell again. She stared at the black machine, as if it was the biggest traitor in the world.

Her head ached, because of the sleepless nights. Her bones ached for some unknown, yet known and hated reason. And most of all, her heart ached. Because of too many reasons, but mostly, because Sasuke wasn't there.

She looked down to the phone again with some slight hope, that there was a massage or a missed call to only find out, that the screen was as blank as the past two days. She sighed and dialed Sasuke once again. There was a part of her, that believed that this time he'd answer. ANd then there was the other part, that was fearing, that he'd never answer again.

Beep.

She waited patiently. She knew that he wasn't the kind of person, that would leave her alone at the first problem, simply because she knew, that he loved her.

Beep.

That thought was the only one, that helped her stand on her feet. She knew, that he was shocked and she accepted, that he ran out of the house without saying a word, when he saw her in the bathroom with Hinata and Ino. But she has thought, that he'd return later in the evening or in the worst case early in the morning.

Beep.

She believed, that he'd bring her flowers and a card, that he'd kiss her and probably say something cheesy from some romantic movie and make her heart melt. With the only exception, that he didn't.

Beep.

Instead, he didn't answer her phone calls, he was totally outzoning her. As well as their other friends. Except for Naruto, who was somewhere with him, probably. Now Sakura's only hope was lying in the blonde knucklehead.

Beep.

Sakura pursed her lips and felt her eyes burn. Again. He wasn't answering. She found out that she's been counting the times the phone has rung unintentionally. Well, it was simply impossible for one not to hear his phone ring five times. If he hasn't thrown that phone away, of course...

She clicked the red button and shut her eyelids close. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to be so screwed?!

The thing, that tortured her most, though, was the fact, that she loved him and that she'd do anything for him. She was thinking, that bearing that child for him would show how much she loved him. But he disappeared. That's what she got for her stupidity. She shouldn't have told anybody. She should have simply followed Tsunade's advice and visited the hospital of Konoha for one stupid afternoon.

Now not only her wedding, but also her life was ruined.

She wrapped her fingers around the cellphone and let the bitter tears stream down her face.

* * *

" NO! That's enough!" Naruto pulled the glass from Sasuke and stared right into his onyx eyes. They had a little staring competition, which Naruto won. Probably simply because Sasuke was way too drunk to actually manage to withstand Naruto. Instead he looked back to the barman and said loud enough.

" Pour me one more."

Naruto groaned quietly and stared back at the worker at the bar.

" No. Don't give him anything!...In fact, why have you let him stay here?!"

" We haven't." the not so old man answered and shrugged, putting the glass back on its place, judging by Sasuke's looks, that he wasn't going to handle one more drink. " He arrived here only this morning."

Naruto looked queationinly at his best friend, who shrugged.

" They had to close the previous bar, so I had to go somewhere else."

" You could have gone home, you asshole!"

" You know, that I couldn't have gone home!" Sasuke answered, a bit too off, indicating, that he wasn't really able to think and act properly. Naruto slammed the glass on the bar plot and grasped Sasuke's wrist.

" Enough. You're coming with me right now!"

" I am not going anywhere!" the Uchiha protested and stared at the barman, waiting for his drink.

" Yes you are! You have to go home and talk to her! You have to face her after all you've done, because, face it, it's all your fault!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of Naruto's. He clanked with his fingers on the plot and tried to focus his eyes. He couldn't unfortunately. But then again, his phone started vibrating and he had to pull it out of the pocket of his jeans. Although his sight wasn't exactly perfect at that moment, he couldn't miss the pink fleck on the phone. It couldn't be anything else but Sakura. He slid the phone on the plot, finding no strength in himself to actually answer that. Not after what he'd done.

" Aren't you going to answer?!" Naruto raised his eyebrows beside him and Sasuke groaned. He has totally forgotten about him! Has that guy been following him?! How did he even manage to find him in this little bar in the ghetto of Konoha?!

" No."

" You fucker!" naruto caught his best friend by the collar, looking extremely dangerous. Sasuke only stared back at him blankly. " DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MAKING HER GO THROUGH RIGHT NOW?! HELL, THAT'S WHAT!"

" Excuse me, sir, no fights, or I'll have to kick you out." the bartender warned and Naruto actually considered this for a second, but then nodded in defeat.

" We're leaving anyways."

" No, we're not going anywhere." Sasuke spoke and dared Naruto with an insolent gaze. That only seemed to fire up the blonde, who raised a punch. Sasuke prepared himself for a punch mentally, but that never came. He opened his eyes and saw, how Naruto actually pulled a chair closer and sat next to him.

" OK, we're doing this your way..." the blonde said and raised two fingers in the air. " Two whiskeys."

Sasuke blinked a few times before opening his mouth in confusion.

" So you're going to drink with me and actually leave me alone for the first time in your life?"

" Yes. I expect to hear what exactly you were thinking, when you ran away, as Hinata explained me. Besides, you've already promised Sakura-chan to never leave her side and you've promised to me and her father, that you'd never hurt her, right?"

The man from the bar pplaced the drinks in front of them. Sasuke played with the napkin a little, before answering.

" I didn't think anything. And I don't really want to think now. That's why I am here."

" Then simply tell me, when do you plan on confronting her? Your wedding is in three days."

Sasuke shivered and looked back at the phone, that just stopped vibrating.

" I don't know. Not today. Not now."

And with that, he raised the glass to his lips, while Naruto watched him with a slight smirk, before actually pulling his glass to his lips, not intending on drinking at all.

* * *

Sasuke groaned. He had headache and there was too much light for him not to wake up. And when he actually started feeling awake, he felt the pounding in his head, the neusea in his stomach, the ashes in his mouth and he could definitely feel the horrible reek on alcohol in the room. He opened his eyes slightly to only regret it. It was far worse, than he had expected. But he made himself adjust to the light and take it like a man. TO realize, that he wasn't in a bar, but in a room, that could be a bit cleaner, with wide open windows, facing a street.

His first thought was, that he was somewhere with a prostitute, but there was no girl to be seen, his clothes were carefully put on the chair beside the bed and his wallet and phone were on top of them.

Second, he saw the common decorations and the way the room was, when he realized it was Naruto's in Hidden Leaf Complex.

Memories started blurring his vision for a second. Right. Naruto was with him the last night. In the bar. And then...he couldn't remember.

" Finally awake, huh?" Naruto's grumpy attitude was to be heard in his hoarse, harsh voice. Sasuke flipped his head and saw him on the little couch. " You better go take a bath and then head right to your home, because she has called more than ten times since the evening."

Sasuke furrowed his blows, when he remembered the cause for his bar attendance. Sakura. And the tears on her face. And the white pregnancy test, that has caused the tears. He didn't feel his arms raising to his face, but there he saw, sitting in the bed with his face buried in the palms of his hands.

" I am such an idiot!"

" Ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto muttered sarcastically, and when he eyed him, Sasuke saw the deep circled beneath his eyes. So the blonde hasn't slept last night just because he's made sure to get Sasuke so drunk, that he wouldn't be able to walk or stay conscious anymore, then he's brought him in here, put him in his bed and then hasn't been able to sleep himself because of Sakura's calls.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt a wave of love towards his best friend, because he appreciated everything that he's done for him. And because he knew, that what he was thinking for him was always the best, despite how stupid and childish it may be.

" What should I do?"

Naruto looked up to sasuke as if he were dense.

" You should talk to her! Sasuke, your wedding is in two days, you should really do something, if you do love her! I say, you go and take a bath, I'll give you some of my clothes, and then we'll go to Konoha Leaf. And while you're in the shower think properly what you really want."

Sasuke thought about it and after a second, nodded. That was the best thing he could possibly do in this moment and he knew, that if Naruto weren't there, he'd go for the same plan. With the exception, that Naruto was there and Sasuke was incredibly thankful. Maybe God didn't hate him, after all.

* * *

Sakura was trying to utilize her thoughts in something else and the best thing right now was to watch a movie. Hinata and Ino were in the kitchen with Karin, chatting, actually, whispering. And she just couldn't stand not to try to hear them and that's why she started the movie. She made sure, that it wasn't something she's already watched, because she wanted to give her all to understand it.

And there it was, the movie, trying to catch her attention. But she was too busy associating it with the nights she'd spend with Sasuke on this couch, laughing and watching movies, having fun. She stopped it immediately and turned towards the bookshelf. But there wasn't anything, that would make her feel better.

She decided not to go in the kitchen, the last thing she wanted right now was to face any of these girls. And she certainly didn't want to kick them out, too, since they were there for her all the time and she really did appreciate it, since they were trying their best to make her feel better. But it just wouldn't work without Sasuke around. Especially then...

She headed towards her room and without thinking, put her jeans and a light T-shirt on, she took her sunglasses, because she didn't want random people staring into her puffy eyes. She also shoved her cell in her pocket with the hope, that at some point, he'd call her. She took her keys and headed towards the door, without bothering to inform her girlfriends, that she's leaving. They'd find out at some point.

She opened the door and was just about to make a step forward, when she saw two people climbing up the stairs and when they saw her, both of them froze. And she thought, that if she didn't catch something, she'd fall.

Sasuke was staring at her somewhat incredulously. And she was just blinking, trying to figure out, whether it was her imagination or reality.

She didn't exactly know what was going on in her head, until she realized, that she was running down the stairs to only jump in his open hands. And to feel her tears on her cheeks. But this time, they were from happiness, because he was there, because he has returned.

" Sasuke, I..."

" No, let me speak now." he shushed her and held her closer, because he missed her and the way she started running down...well, at first he thought, that she'd chop his head off, but then she hugged him and that was the best sensation in the world, right there and then. But she was now in his arms and there was no way she'd escape before hearing his explanation, regardless how cheap and worthless it was after his stupid and impulsive actions. So he made sure to tighten his grip and then he started talking. " I am so sorry. I...I don't really know what happened three days ago and just by seeing this...this...this thing in the bathroom and you so stressed, I just...I didn't think, but simply acted and what seemed best to me right then was to get out of here as soon as possible, simply because I didn't know what I was supposed to do. It was awful from me, really, I am an idiot. And honestly, I regret, that I did this. I mean, I wasn't thinking properly, but when I was on my own, I had some time to think and..."

" Sasuke..." Sakura stopped him and shook her head, struggling to get out, so that she could face him. "...I am sorry, too. I should have told you that's not the point..."

" And what is? It wasn't your fault. You were too stressed and..."

" Shut up and listen for once." Sakura insisted through a tired chuckle, mixed with a cry. " Look, I know it's too early and...We are about to get married in two days and both of us have to study and, well, so that we could continue our lives...and later, we'd have enough time to...to think about children...so, yeah."

" What, do you mean, that..." Sasuke started, but Sakura interrupted him again, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself in what she was saying.

" I am going to remove it, because I don't want it to make us fall apart..."

Sasuke seemed stunned for a moment. he hadn't expected her to say anything, so there went his plans...And then there was something, that started boiling in the lower part of his stomach. Maybe anger?

" No!" he said so suddenly, that she narrowed her eyes slightly. " No, Sakura...that's...that's...That's the second best thing, that has ever happened to me!"

She seemed taken aback and he couldn't blame her. Well, she's thought that he didn't want that baby, since he stormed out of the house back then. And then, he stopped thinking, because she wrapped her hands around his middle once again.

" I love you!"

" I love you more..." he whispered in her pink locks and stroked her back, while pulling her in his arms.

" What was the best thing?" she asked, her voice muffed by his chest. He smirked slightly, because he wasn't even lying by speaking this one only word.

" You."

And while they were standing there, hugging, in their own personal bubble, Naruto noticed the presence of three girls on the door frame. He raised his hands and with a friendly, adorable pout said.

" You are the bridesmaids. I am the godfather!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I thought this much...**

**Please, make sure to review and tell me your opinion :)**

**Other than that, make sure to check out my new work 'The story of my life' if you're looking for a romance, drama and humor in one! :)**

**Well, I guess that's all for today! See you soon!**

**xox**


End file.
